The shadows of the past
by MunkyRob
Summary: The Chipmunks and the Chipettes aren't the only, special chipmunks in the USA. There are so many other. We'll meet one (rather two) of them. He had adventurefull and dark past. After he was fed up with it, he met the Seville family. The future in their paws.
1. Prologue

**Hellllooo guys! I'm back again, with a new, longer story.**

**Important: It won't be as fast uploaded as my last three stories. **

**I know I don't use the ordinary quoting (I got a review about that). Look, I got used to this quoting, so I use it. I think it isn't disturbing. **

**About mistakes: I know I have mistakes, but I practice with writing. **

**And now, let see the story!**

* * *

**1:27PM. Portland Oregon USA.**

An auburn furred, male chipmunk walked on a street in the city of Portland.

He wore a black, raped, dirty, stinky coat and a same style backpack. His fur was a mess, on his body were many wound. His eyer were blue.

He has just arrives to Portland from Salt Lake City by bus. He travelled in the cargo of the bus and it took six hours.

The chipmunk was tired. Every step was hard. His feet didn't want to hold him and his front legs weren't enough strong for the running.

Nobody noticed him, so he had to avoid the feet.

As he turned right he saw a woman with her child.

A random picture showed up in his mind.

**Flashback**

The chipmunk opened his eyes first time. He has just born. Sixteen years ago.

The first picture what he saw was his mother's face. She had blue eyes and auburn fur as the chipmunk has now.

The second picture was his father's face.

He inherited his long tail, his talent and his tall from him.

**Flashback ends**

He stood on the street and stared the woman and her daughter.

The girl walked toward him and she wanted to fondle him. But her mother stopped her.

- Honey, don't touch it! If you touch it you'll sick.

They walked away.

The chipmunk was sad and another picture showed up in his mind.

**Flashback**

Two weeks after his birth, the chipmunk could walk, climb and run.

But his parents didn't allow him to go out.

They went to get some food for him and them.

He lay in the lair and slept.

Then his ears flinched and he woke up. He heard a scream. His mother's scream.

He walked to the entrance of the lair and as soon as he reached it, his ears heard a noise. His brain ordered: "down!"

He lay down and covered his ears.

Another noise.

He smelled something strange, something new, something... which is made by the human. It was bad.

He slowly stood up and went to the entrance again. He looked down toward the foot of the tree and he became shocked.

On the ground lay his parents. They were died. The noise what he heard was a shoot. A bloody wound was on their back.

Suddenly a shadow covered his parents' body. It was a hunter. He killed his parents. On his side was a gun.

He looked up and saw the chipmunk. He lifted up the gun and aimed.

The little, scared chipmunk shrunk to the lair.

He heard a loud, evil laugh and the hunter's voice.

- Doesn't matter. This little furball will die without the parents. And *evil laughing* these two will nice gloves.

**Flashback ends.**

* * *

Yes. His parents were killed by a hunter.

Two months after their death, he left the lair and the forest.

This forest was in Wyoming, 25 miles from Cheyenne.

To reach Cheyenne took three days. During the trip, he couldn't eat, he was in danger and he weakened.

After these three days he finally arrived to the suburb.

He walked in the center of the city. But as he arrived he didn't know what he should do. He just stared the huge buildings.

He was hungry, so he smelled from the air and tried to search for some food. Soon he arrived to an alleyway.

There were four containers. His nose told him: "In these containers, is food."

He positioned to jump on the edge of the container, but before he could jump, his instincts warned: "danger"

He turned his head left and saw three, huge, black, furry animals. Their eyes shone in the dark.

These animals were cats.

As they saw the chipmunk, just three things were in their brain: catch it, shred it and eat it!

The three cats started to approach the chipmunk.

He retreated. His instincts told him: "run!" But he was too scared. He was in big trouble.

He lay down to the ground with shakin'.

But suddenly a bottle was thrown toward the cats. They escaped.

The chipmunk looked up and saw, the danger passed away.

As he stood up, he smelled something, near to himself. He turned back and he saw a huge leg.

It was a human male.

He cowered and placed his hand down to the ground. On his palm was some nut.

- Don't worry! I won't hurt you. Come here! - He called.

The chipmunks didn't understand what he said, but his instincts told him: "It's safety." So he slowly walked toward the human, stepped up his palm and smelled the nuts. They were eatable. He put some in his cheeks. Then he felt, he's towered up.

The man took him somewhere.

The chipmunk curled into a ball.

- Little chipmunk, you don't have to scare. - The human spoke again.

A few minutes later, the human put him on a seat, in a car. He closed the door, then sat to the driver seat.

Some scary, loud, noise was heard. It was the engine's noise.

After the chipmunk calmed down, he looked around in the car.

He felt, the human doesn't wanna hurt him, so he trusted in him. He loved him, 'cause he saved him.

He jumped up to the dashboard and looked out the windscreen. He saw, they're going very fast.

He turned toward the man and jumped on his shoulder.

- Look who decided to trust in me! Okay, you're good boy.

They arrived somewhere. The man opened his palm and the chipmunks jumped in that. He took him inside his house.

After he closed the door, he spoke up quietly.

- Sarah, come here! Look what I've found.

A woman showed up and walked there.

The chipmunks hid in the man's coat.

- Oh how cute! Where did you find it? - She asked.

- In an alleyway. Three cats almost ate him.

- So he's a boy.

- Yep. What do you think, can he stay here?

- Of course. The kids will be happy.

- Um, I think we should show him to them later. He is scared.

- I agree.

The man took the chipmunk out of his coat and on his palm, took him in the living room.

After the man and his wife sat down on the couch, the little munk, slowly, insecurely climbed up the woman's shoulder and smelled her.

He knew, she's safety too.

- I think he likes me.

- Yeah. Look, he's a kind of, special chipmunk.

- How do you mean it?

- Do you remember the three chipmunks, whom we saw in the TV, last weekend?

- I do.

- They could speak, so I think he can too.

- We'll see. Where will he sleep?

- He met me first, so I think he should sleep with me.

- Naturally. Did you give him food?

- I did. There was some nut on me, so I gave to him and he ate them in the car.

Sarah opened her palm. The chipmunk jumped in it and she gently started to fondle him.

He squeaked and lay down.

- Rex, what will his name? - Asked Sarah with quiet tone.

- When he can speak, he will choose a name.

- Right.

Three weeks later.

The chipmunk started to speak, just a few days ago.

Sarah and Rex's children, Rachel and Hailey met him two weeks ago.

- Rachel was six, Hailey was five years old. - He was in their heart as soon as they saw him. They loved him so much, but they were patient. They knew he has to get used to the new environment.

So, he could speak and Rex decided, he needs to choose name.

He took him to his work room, placed him on the table, took a book down from the bookshelf and put it front of the chipmunk.

- This is the book of the names.

- And should I choose name, from it?

Rex nodded.

The chipmunk opened the book and turned page to the "R."

He wanted a name, with the first letter of Rex's name.

- It sounds good. - He pointed to a name in the book.

- Robert. I think is perfect.

- Wait! - He stopped Rex. - I want two names.

- Really? And what would be the second name?

- Rex.

He was surprised.

- Can I ask why?

- 'Cause it's your name, you saved me and I wanna thank you.

- You're kind, but you really don't have to.

- I want it.

- Okay. This is your choice and I accept it. Your name is Robert Rex Courtis. Well, now that I hear it, it sounds really good.

So the Courtis family housed Robert and gave him everything, what he needed. They were his help in problems. They taught him everything. They took him to family events, so Robert was fully the member of the Courtis family.

But in a cold and horrible day of February, lost everything.

* * *

He remembered all of his life. Every part, every picture of that was clear in Robert's mind.

He remembered his first sentence, which was "Don't poke m tail!"

He remembered all of his birthday presents.

But it was the past.

Robert walked on the sidewalk, in Portland toward the bus station. He knew, his next bus is departing at 2:15 PM. So he had forty-five minutes.

He walked calmly, and sometimes he looked around to see the thirty-seventh city of his trip.

* * *

**One more thing for American readers: I'm not American and I've never been in America, so if I had any mistake in reference to American things... Sorry! **


	2. Dream

Robert arrived to the bus station in late.

It was at 2:13PM. He had to hurry.

He saw bus, as it closed the door. He ran there as fast as he could and in the last moment, he could clamber up to the window and knocked.

The driver noticed him and opened the door with surprised and a bit angry face.

As Robert walked near to him and jumped up the armrest of the driver's seat the driver saw, he's messy and scruffy.

- I know I look bad, but I'm not bad. I must leave here.

- Right. Where do you want to go?

- LA.

- Los Angeles is the destination.

Robert took his backpack off and started to search in it.

The driver saw much small change in the backpack.

- You don't have to pay. I won't lose my work because of a chipmunk that travels free.

Robert looked up to then driver.

- Are you sure?

- Of course.

- Um... Thanks!

He jumped down to the floor and started to walk toward the back of the bus.

The driver saw chipmunk's old, messy, sleazy coat; his old, patchy, backpack and his raffish, in some place bloody, fur, he commiserated him.

- Chipmunk! - He called him.

Robert turned there.

- Yes?

- If you want, you can travel next to me. Here's enough place and here would be more safety.

- If I don't disturb.

- You don't.

He took his sweater off and laid down it on the box of the lever.

- Here. - He said.

Robert jumped on the steering-wheel, from that on the sweater.

- Thank you very much! - Thanked Robert.

- You're welcome!

The driver closed the door and started the bus.

Robert sat on the sweater and looked out the window.

He was ill at ease when somebody did him a favor.

He didn't notice it, but he fell asleep.

**Robert's dream**

He was twelve years old and he has lived with the Courtis family for twelve years. Robert became a tall, strong, smart and talented chipmunk. The Courtis family loved him very much.

It was the middle of February and Hailey's seventeenth birthday. So everybody ready to celebrate it and they planned to go somewhere.

Robert was very excited. He jumped around in the house.

- Where are we going? Where are we going?

Rebecca (who was nineteen) caught him.

- Rob, stop yourself! Calm down, be patient, and you'll see.

- You sound like Sarah. - Robert grimaced at his sister.

He didn't call Sarah 'mom' and didn't call Rex 'dad.'

- Alright guys, we're leaving. - Spoke up Rex.

- Oh yeah! Finally we're leaving! - Exclaimed Robert.

They left the house, got in the car (a dark green Chrysler 300M) and started. Rex drove up to the motorway and headed toward Denver. It was their destination.

The distance between their house and the state line, was only 18 miles. To come this took short time. Nearly twenty minutes.

Rob was so excited, so he continued the jumping inside the car.

- Please tell me where we're going! – He begged.

- Rob, sit down please! – Said Sarah with her calm, never angry voice.

- Okay. Sorry!

He sat down in Hailey's lap and tried to stay calm.

They were near to the frontier, the road was a bit crowded, but not too crowded.

The girls stared out the window, Rob thought.

Suddenly his instincts warned him: "something bad will happen."

Before he could warn Rex, everything became dark and he was unconscious.

He came back two minutes later.

He had a headache, felt dizzy and his vision was murky.

He slowly stood up and tried to clear his vision.

As it succeeded, Rob became shocked.

They had car accident. Everything was filled with smoke.

He looked at his right side. He saw Hailey and he thought she's just unconscious. But as he jumped up her shoulder, he had to notice, Hailey's neck is broken. She died.

Tears dropped from the chipmunk's eye.

On the other side he had to realize, Rebecca died too.

He looked forward and saw, Rex and Sarah neither moved.

_Please! They have to be alive!_

He jumped on Rex's shoulder.

The air sac didn't work and his head was pushed against the steering-wheel and his forehead was broken in. He was died too.

His last expectancy was Sarah. Rob hoped she is alive.

He jumped on her chest and put his ear on it.

As he heard the beating of Sarah's heart, he was happier than ever. His last family member was alive. He hugged her and waited the help.

But a few minutes later, the beating started to weaken.

_Oh no! No, no, no, no! Please Sarah! Don't die! You can't die!_

The heart beating stopped. Sarah lost too many blood.

Rob started to cry.

- MOM! NO! PLEASE, DON'T DIE! I NEED YOU.

His tears felt in Sarah's chest.

He heard the sirens but he already knew, they late.

Everybody, his family died.

He slipped down in Sarah's lap and thought.

_I'm alone. I don't have family anymore. When somebody finds me, I will be taken back to a forest._

He made a decision. A hard decision.

Rob started to look for Rex and Sarah's wallet. As he found them, he took all the cash off it. It wasn't lot. Nearly $45. He could've got the credit cards and used them, but he didn't do that.

_No, I'm not thief._

He looked around, inside the car.

- Sorry! I'm really sorry! I love you and I won't forget you.

Before he jumped out of the car, he searched for something in Rex's wallet. It was a picture, about him and the family.

He watched it for a while, and jumped out.

Outside the road was thinly covered with snow and the air was cold.

He hid behind a tree to get energy.

Two ambulance man went to the crashed car and examined his family.

The words what the older ambulance man said echoed in his head.

- Too late. We can't help. Three of them died immediately, the woman probably died a few minutes ago. The main aorta damaged and she lost too much blood.

Nobody heard but he started to cry.

**Dream ends.**

The last part of the dream was shocking. He woke up immediately.

He still lay on the driver's sweater.

- Hey chipmunk. – He heard a whisper.

He looked left and there was the driver.

- Where are we?

Rob stood up.

- In L.A. – Replied the driver.

- How long have we been here?

- For half hour.

He took his backpack on.

- Well, thank you the bed!

- You're welcome!

Rob jumped on the floor and jumped down the stairs, out to the street.

- Chipmunk! – Called the driver.

- Yes? – Turned back Rob.

- Welcome to Los Angeles!

* * *

**Well, it was the second chapter. The third probably will be uploaded tomorrow, but I'm not sure.**


	3. The city of angels

**Third chapter. **

**(When I don't have to update everyday, writing is more comfortable.) **

**So, I hope the last two were good and I hope it's good too. Enjoy!**

**P.S: I can't avoid the typing mistakes. **

* * *

On the street he just stared the huge city. He was here, first time, so everything was new for him. Skyscrapers, motorway junctions, crowd, cars, and air pollution.

Rob didn't know, what will the next step.

He turned left and started toward a stationer's. He jumped up a newspaper tower. The monger pulled his eyebrow up, as he noticed him.

- Interesting. A chipmunk, then no sings. What do you want?

- A map.

- Here you're.

Robert thanked, paid, put the map in his backpack and went away.

To find out the next step, he opened the map. He had to look for a place, where he can live until he is in LA.

As he checked the map, he found a good place to live. The Orpheum Theatre.

_There is probably warm and nobody will notice me. Let's go there! _

He searched some public transport. Actually he got on a bus.

He was sitting on the handrail, in the middle of the bus, when they, - ten minutes later, - departed.

While he travelled, many people stared him and looked weirdly.

He knew, he don't looks like 'the cleanest chipmunk in the world' but he isn't a fox, then just arrived here, accidentally.

Los Angeles was familiar for him, but he didn't know why. Once he heard something about L.A. What was that? Something, which would important for him. Something which would good for him.

The bus stooped and a family got on. A man, a woman and two boys.

As they sat down, near to him, one of the boys pointed to Robert and exclaimed.

- Mom, dad, look! There's a chipmunk.

The parents looked there, but when they did Robert covered himself with the map.

- Son, you aren't hallucinating, are you?

- Dad! I'm not hallucinating. There was a chipmunk. Believe me!

The father shook his head and patted his son's back.

Robert didn't wanna be showy. It's bad.

He was too showy in Trenton and a 'animal fan' almost took him home and put him in a cage. But he successfully escaped.

When this happened, he wore a light red jacket and his backpack was gold colored. It happened before he went to Canada. In the way to Canada, he decided, he'll less showy. This is the reason, why he is wearing this bad looking coat and that messy, old backpack.

The bus stopped again.

Now he covered himself with the map, immediately. Nobody noticed him. He continued to memorize the whole city.

Robert was smart. Not simply smart, but a genius. The maps of fifteen cities were in his brain. His memory was as good as nobody's.

This talent (and the many others) was very useful in his past.

Half hour later the bus stopped again, at his destination.

He got off and looked around. The front of the theatre wasn't visible, 'cause he wasn't in the correct place. But he was in correct place to approach the entrance of the theatre's attic.

He went across the road and arrived to an alleyway.

This situation was very familiar for him. His life in the human society started in a same kind of alleyway.

He climbed up on the wall and walked across the roof, 'till he found a gap. He dropped in his backpack, and then he climbed after it.

He landed next of the backpack. The attic was dark and stinky. But he already got used to it. He has already lived in a worse place.

He found somewhere in the dark, an old pillow. He sat on it, opened his backpack and brought out everything.

A half (chipmunk sized) bottle of water, the map, a half pill aspirin (he could fall asleep by that), the picture about his family and eight dollars.

He hadn't much stuff, but he needed these stuffs to live.

He put everything back to the backpack and sighed.

He was tired, but he was even hungry. He needed some food, so he decided: he has to get something eatable. But he had only eight dollars. He would need that money later. Who knows, what would happen.

His belly grumbled.

Robert put his paw on his belly.

- Don't so that! You know, there are so many other things, which is more important, that food. – He whispered.

When his belly stopped grumbling, he respired.

- Right. Step two. Get money. Correcting: TRY to get money.

This 'get' didn't mean stealing. When he arrived to a new city, he always tried to find job. But he was a chipmunk, so would've given him job?

Actually he got job, three times in his life: Once in Atlanta, once in Des Moines and once in Saskatoon. In Atlanta, he had to clean up in a restaurant; in Des Moines, he had to service machines, 'cause he was enough little; and in Saskatoon, he had the best job of his all. There he was a waiter in a small restaurant.

His tall wasn't problem. He was enough strong to hold the plate and the Canadian people were very kind. They never blamed him, because he brought the meal slowly.

But he had to move.

So now, his first work was get money.

He found a way down to the theater's hall and searched for a person who can help him.

Soon he found someone. This person was an actor.

He stepped next of him and spoke up.

- Um, excuse me!

The man looked around and he didn't see anybody.

- Here, down.

He looked down and noticed Robert.

- Wow, a chipmunk? Are you another kind of singing chipmunk? – Asked the actor with a bit surprised sight.

- No. I can't sing. But it isn't why I'm here. I wanna talk to the principal. Could you tell me, where I can find her?

- Um… Of course. When I last saw her, she was in the rest room.

Behind you is a door. You go out on it, turn right, went along the corridor, turn left twice and here will a black door, with a hexagon.

- Thanks! – Thanked Rob and turned toward the door.

- Hey. – Called the actor. – What's your name?

- Robert. – He replied after he turned back.

- If you could sing, we can teach you sing again. If you want, you can't join us.

- No thanks! I have no time to sing.

- If you make up your mind, we'll here 'till the end of the next week.

- Thank you. Again. – He said and walked out.

He the way, what the actor told him and he found the black door with the hexagon. He knocked and heard the 'come in.' He opened the door and stepped in.

In the room he saw the principal and two men. They were talking.

The principal looked down at him.

- A chipmunk. – She took her chin hemmed. – Can I help you?

- Yes. I want some work here.

- Work? You? How could you work?

- Believe me! I can work. I was waiter in Saskatoon.

- It's in Canada. – She hemmed again. – Can you sing?

Robert didn't like this question and he didn't know why he could sing.

He is a chipmunk. Chipmunks can't sing.

- I can't.

The principal shook her head.

- Sorry, but a chipmunk can't do anything here.

Robert wasn't mad or anything. He got used to this answer.

He said goodbye and walked out.

He started toward the exit, with slow steppes.

He was walking on the corridor, but suddenly he bumped in a gap in the floor. The he tried to get up, somebody shunted a teacart on his left arm and it broke. Rob didn't screamed or cried, 'cause he could stand the pain.

The man who shunted the teacart across his arm, didn't noticed him and he was still walking away.

Rob stood up, using his right arm.

- Shit! I can't move normally. Broken arm, sooooo good.

The pain blew from his broken bone and it annoyed him.

He couldn't move, so he couldn't go back to the attic. If he could've gone back, he couldn't have gone down. He had to look for a place, where he can get medical attendance.

The human hospitals weren't good, 'cause they can't cure a chipmunk.

He slowly continued walking toward the exit, holding his left arm. He stepped out to the street and thought.

What should he do? Where must he go? Where can he get help? How can he go anywhere, with a broken arm? A chipmunk needs four legs for normal walking and running.

He could walk with two legs, but it was slow.

As he thought he turned back, looked up and saw twelve legs. Legs like his legs. He looked upper and saw six chipmunks.

They were the Chipmunks and The Chipettes.

It was familiar for him. He and his family saw them on the TV few times. They live in LA. They're his only hope. Just he has to get there.

_They're chipmunks like me. They will probably house me and help me. _*sigh* _But I don't know, where they live. _

He climbed up on a bench and relaxed. When he moved his arm, it pained.

As he stared the cars on the road, he saw his opportunity. A taxi.

He had only eight dollars, but he took a risk.

He ran to the taxi as fast as his arm allowed.

He jumped on the window and knocked on it.

The driver pulled the side window down and Rob jumped in.

- Thank! Can you take me to the Chipmunks' house?

- The Seville house? Yes.

- Um. Sadly, I have only eight dollars, so probably I can't pay.

- Don't worry. It's near here. Take it as a… favor.

Again a favor. He didn't like favors. It was awkward for him.

But he had to go to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. So he accepted the favor. Rob sat down and fondled his arm.


	4. Seville house

**Alright guys, I'm back. **

**I didn't pay attention to the grammar in this chapter, so probably it have much more mistake, than the others.**

**I couldn't help and I wrote a sencence in Hungarian. :) I hope you can enjoy this chapter. R&R**

* * *

The Seville family has just finished the lunch.

Theodore and Eleanor helped Dave to wash the dishes.

Simon and Jeanette played chess in the living room on the couch.

Alvin and Brittany did what they always do. Fought.

Brittany after the lunch went up their room, climbed up her bed and started to paint her nails.

It was a very difficult work, so she had to concentrate very much.

If somebody had disturbed her, he or she would've been beaten.

Alvin knew it, but he was enough brave (or rather crazy) to try to play a trick on her.

He climbed up Brittany's bed on the others side of it, so she didn't noticed his movement.

He slank behind Brittany and suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

She scared for a moment, but this moment was enough. She let off the nail polish. The entire phial, leaked on her clothes and her belly.

The polish steeped Brittany's jacket and she felt, the polish is leaking down on her fur.

Just a few moments later, her chest, her belly and her legs were cherry red.

Her face was red too, but not because of the polish. Her face became red because of the anger. She wanted to kill Alvin and she planned to do it.

Alvin saw, his "joke" wasn't good joke. So he tried to go away from Brittany's anger. He slowly walked back, 'till he fell down the floor.

As he got up, he saw his end. Brittany was standing in front of him.

Alvin swallowed.

- Um, Brit…

- Shut up! I know you like red. I like too, but only on you and sometimes on me. But now, I AM RED! My whole fur is red. What do you think about that? Would you happy if I painted your fur pink while you're sleeping?

- Um, no I wouldn't.

- Great. 'Cause I will do it. You will pink, Alvin Seville. – Said Brittany with evil and a bit crazy tune.

Alvin heard this tune and ran away as fast as he could.

Brittany chased him.

They arrived to the living room.

- HELP! Brittany wants to paint me pink! – Exclaimed Alvin. – I don't wanna be pink! I hate pink!

Nobody planned to help him. He made the trouble, he had to solve it.

Without help, Alvin tried to avoid the angry, crazy (beautiful) Brittany.

When she didn't see him, he sneaked up their room and hid under his blanket.

His plan had one fault. Brittany knew where he is. She slowly jumped up the bed and approached Alvin. She grabbed a pillow and, when she found him, she started to punch him with the pillow.

Alvin groaned under the blanket, but he was in safe from becoming pink.

Down, in the living room, the chipmunks heard every each noise of the fought.

- They're ridiculous. – Mumbled Simon.

- Really? – Asked Jeanette, but actually she didn't heard what said Simon.

- Yes. But then again, their acting is understandable. Two "Egoist champion" can't stand each other.

Jeanette looked up at Simon and smiled. She knew he didn't mean it as a joke, but she couldn't help and started to laugh.

Simon looked at her counterpart with questioning face.

Jeanette hardly stopped the laughing and tried to answer.

- Sorry. I know you didn't mean it as a joke, but it was funny.

- What?

- This "Egoist champion."

Simon shook his head and smiled.

- Jean, you always can laugh at my bad jokes.

- Si, your jokes aren't bad, just… different from the ordinary jokes.

They were staring each other with love-full sight, when Brittany and Alvin arrived paw in paw.

Everybody looked at them, with surprised face.

Alvin smiled and gave a kiss and his girlfriend's cheek.

- What? We love each other. Fighting in a relationship is completely normal.

- Yep. – Said Simon. – Zoe said it too, when a spider bit me. Do you remember her? I quote: "I'm still, completely normal." Was she normal? I quote Alvin: "Yes, normal." I note: you were sarcastic.

Alvin grinned.

- If we're talkin' about our shipwrecked I would note: You, were cooler as Simone.

- Do you think? If I had been Simone you'd be nerd.

Alvin grinned at his brother.

- Si, bro, do me a favor and shut up your mouth!

It was the Seville family's afternoon, in an ordinary day. It was an ordinary day 'till they heard the doorbell.

Dave stood up and went to open the door.

He opened it, but saw nobody.

- Who's that?

-Um, here. – He heard a high, bit insecure voice from the ground.

He looked down and saw an auburn furred, male chipmunk, who wore a black, old stinky coat and a same style backpack.

- Who are you and how did you get there?

- Um, it's a long and difficult story. To tell it, would be easier inside. Can I come in?

Dave thought for a moment.

- Fine. Come in!

The chipmunks walked inside, Dave closed the door.

The chipmunks' nose felt the new chipmunk in the house before he stepped in.

They looked at him, as he stepped in the living room.

- Who are you? – Asked Simon, with a trust less sight.

-I'll tell you everything. Don't worry! I'm not a criminal or something else.

He jumped up to the table and sat down.

Dave sat down in the armchair and listened.

The chipmunk sighed a few times and started to tell his story.

- So, I'm Robert Rex Courtis. My life started in a forest in Wyoming, near to Cheyenne. I lived there for two weeks. Then a hunter killed my parents and two months later I moved to Cheyenne.

Here a family, who was called Courtis, housed me. I lived with them for twelve years. Four years ago, we had a car accident and nobody survived, only me. I escaped. I wanted to go away, go away and leave the state.

I travelled around the USA and Canada. I have been almost in every state.

I have been in New York, Washington, Baltimore, Boston, Florida, New Orleans, Chicago and Trenton. After that, I went to Canada. There my first stop was Toronto, then Montreal and from there I went to Saskatoon. Saskatoon was my favorite place. The people were kind and they loved me. But the things changed and I had to move.

I left Canada and came back to the USA.

Atlanta, Des Moines, Providence, Denver, Phoenix.

I lived in Phoenix for two months. There I had enough money and I had calm life. But I had to move again.

Indianapolis, Richmond, Madison, Santa Fe, Columbus, Springfield.

My ways wasn't logical. I found a train or a bus and got on.

I didn't care where it is going. Just go.

I don't remember all the places where I've been. My mind is murky in some place. But I'm sure, three weeks ago I was in Nashville. Two weeks ago I was in Salt Lake City and or so two days ago I was in Portland.

And now I'm here. I arrived here by bus and when I did, I didn't want to come here. I wanted to stay on the attic of the Orpheum Theatre and rest. I tried to get a job, but the principal didn't give me work, 'cause I'm a chipmunk who can't sing.

When I was walking back to the attic, I bumped in a gap and somebody shunted a teacart on my arm. It broke so I needed medical attendance. But you know how the human hospitals are. Never mind.

I saw a poster about you and I decided to come here. I thought you'll… help me.

When he finished the story, nobody spoke. Everybody was listening.

Theodore and Eleanor noticed Robert's broken arm, but they didn't want to do anything, 'till Dave doesn't allow it.

Simon was trustless. He thought, this chipmunk is just a homeless or a swindler. He didn't trust in him.

Brittany thought in same way. She didn't trust in him, as Simon.

They wanted to throw him out.

Jeanette looked at Rob and saw his story in his eyes. His whole history was in his eyes. And Jeanette saw it. She trusted in him. She was sure, he isn't a bad guy.

And the strangest thing was: Alvin trusted in Robert too.

He and Jeanette were in same way. They didn't know it, but if they had known, they would've been surprised.

Everybody waited Dave's opinion.

He was thinking. He trusted in Rob. His story assured him, but he had to think.

A few minutes later, Robert thought, he hasn't chance to stay here, so he stood up, got his backpack on and headed toward the door.

Everybody was looking as he jumped down to the floor and walked toward the exit.

But suddenly Dave spoke up.

- Hey! Where are you going?

- I know, you don't wanna see me here. I can read it from your sight.

I must move. Again. Don't worry, I already got used to it.

Four chipmunk from the six looked at Dave.

He stepped front of Rob and stopped him.

- Stop! You aren't going anywhere. You're stayin' here.

Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette cheered.

But Simon and Brittany were disappointed. Their face was dark because of the anger.

Rob looked up to Dave.

- So I can stay here?

- Yes. You don't look like a chipmunk criminal. And the guys need a new face here. I think they bored each other.

- Thanks Dave! – Thanked the four chipmunks, who trusted in Rob.

- So, the first thing, what we have to do, cure your arm. – Said Dave and went to the kitchen.

When he arrived back, a first-aid outfit was in his hand.

- You're lucky. I have experience, 'cause the boys, mainly Alvin, always injure.

He brought out of the box, two, little sticks and a (chipmunk sized) strip.

He placed the sticks on Rob's broken arm.

- Good. So, it will hurt a bit.

He moved the broken bone to correct place. He thought Rob will scream or hiss, but he didn't do anything.

Dave reeled the strip on Rob's arm and the random fixation was ready.

- Interesting. You stand the pain very well. – Said Alvin.

- Um, thanks. I got used to the pain. If my legs had been torn I neither would scream. I don't wanna be egoist, but this is the truth.

* * *

Dave went up to the attic to find stuffs for Rob's bed. He was working there.

Theodore and Eleanor were making the dinner, Simon and Brittany went up to the room, to do something which isn't being with Rob.

Alvin and Jeanette were talking to Robert.

- So you've been in Indianapolis. – Said Alvin. – How was it? Did you see the NASCAR Speedway?

- Yes. But just for a moment, when I went by that.

- You said you were in Canada, so you speak French, don't you? – Asked Jeanette.

- Actually I tried to learn French, but it was difficult. In retrospect if I had had time, I would've learnt it. But I didn't have.

- Do you speak any foreign language?

- Jeanette, why is it interesting? – Asked Alvin.

- I'm curious. So Rob?

- I speak three languages I guess. But I speak them just a bit. Finnish, Russian and Hungarian.

- How and why did you learn these languages?

Now Alvin was curious too.

- A learnt Finnish, 'cause when I lived in Des Moines, a Finnish family took care of me. I learnt Russian, 'cause I had friends in Canada, whom were from Russia.

- What about the Hungarian?

- You know, in Toronto are so many Hungarian people. I thought their language is funny. But I had to admit, it isn't funny. It's very hard.

- Say something in Finnish! - Requested Alvin.

- Okay. Sinä olet tyhmä. I think it means: You're stupid. It was long ago, when I used the Finnish. But I remember, the man, who was my friend, always yelled at his son.

- Wow. Why did he do it?

- The boy wasn't good at the school and his grades were bad.

Before they could say something, Rob continued.

- Before you would say something about the Finnish people, I say they're kind. Very kind. I know them.

They nodded.

- Now, say something in Russian! I wanna hear Russian.

- Вы глупы. It mean same, as the last, Finnish sentence.

- Rob, do you know only swears in foreign languages? – Asked Jeanette.

- Nope. But you have to admit, the swears stay in your mind, easier than the normal words.

- He has a point. – Approved Alvin.

- Yes. You're maybe right, but in Hungarian, please, say something ordinary.

- Okay, but my pronunciation isn't perfect. So… Az Egyesült Államokban nincsen semmi. Minek mennénk oda? It means: In the USA is nothing. Why would we go there?

- So your Hungarian friends didn't love the USA.

- No. The loved, just it's a… joke. It means: the other side always seems better. And it's the negative form of the joke.

They heard foot stepped on the stairs and soon Dave showed up.

He sat down and looked at the chipmunks.

- What were you talkin' about?

- Rob speaks in Finnish, Russian and Hungarian.

Dave took his chin.

- Where is Hungary?

- I don't know. – Answered Rob. – I think somewhere in Europe.

– Anyway, Brittany is already having shower, but it doesn't mean bed time. Dinner is ready in fifteen minutes. And Rob, you're bed is ready. Do you have pajama? – Asked Dave.

- No I haven't.

- No problem. You can us one of Simon's pajamas.

- Um, Dave, - Spoke up Alvin. – as I saw, Simon doesn't trust in Rob. Do you think he would give him pajama?

- You're right, Alvin. But your pajamas aren't Rob's size. He is taller than you.

When they were think about, what would be the perfect solving, Theo stepped in and said:

- Dinner is ready.

- Really? – Surprised Dave. – You said it's in fifteen minutes.

- I did, but Eleanor was faster than I thought.

Everybody sat down to eat.

Simon came down; Brittany followed him ten minutes later.

Rob sat on the left side of the table, so Brittany and Simon sat in the other side.

Dave wanted to warn Simon and Brittany, but he thought, they will trust in him, just they need time.

Jeanette thought in same way, but Alvin was looking at Simon with angry face. He wasn't angry at Brittany. He couldn't be angry at his girlfriend.

- I think, this is the perfect situation for your Hungarian friend's joke. – Whispered Jeanette in Robert's ear.

- Yep. – Answered Rob with whisper.

After the dinner everybody went to have a shower.

Brittany already was ready, so the Eleanor and Jeanette were the next. But they gave their place to Rob.

While he was having shower, Dave came in the chipmunks' room, put Rob's bed down and on it, he put a pajama.

It was sky blue. In its front was a big, darker blue, R.

- Where did you get it? – Asked Jeanette.

- Theo made it.

- Really? – Asked Eleanor from Theodore.

- Yep. I heard, they spoke about, him and… I made it. It wasn't hard. But I could've made better.

Rob knocked on the bathroom door.

- _Guys, I wouldn't mind but I think the girls would mind, if I came out naked. _

Eleanor and Jeanette giggled.

Alvin took Robert's, new pajama and slipped it in the bathroom under the door.

- _Thanks_!

A minute later, he came out.

As the others saw him, their mouth opened in surprise.

When Rob arrived, his fur was a mess. They saw, his fur is as auburn as Brittany's, but… Now they saw his fur was shiny. He and Brittany would've been twins.

- What? – Asked Rob, when he saw, the others are in surprise.

- Nothing. Just your fur. – Said Alvin. – It's as beautiful as Brittany's.

Robert looked at himself. He forgot the color of his fur.

- Interesting. I didn't know my fur is auburn.

- Wha… How could it possible? – Asked Jeanette. – I always know my fur is brunette. How could you forget your fur's color?

- You know, I travelled around the USA and the last think in my mind was the shower. The surviving was the first. I didn't have a shower for four years, and my fur became a mess. So I couldn't see its color.

He walked by them and saw his bed.

He sat on it. It was very comfortable. Rob smiled, he was happy.

- Thanks Dave. It's very comfortable. But… why the others' bed are human sized? Isn't it too big?

- Um, it is, just keep them as the beds are, was easier. – Said Dave. – You can get bigger bed, if you want.

- Oh no. This bed is the heaven for me. The best bed in my trip was a dog's bed.

* * *

Two hours later, everybody had to go to sleep. It was bed time. But it was Winter Brake, so the chipmunks didn't have to get up early tomorrow.

Everybody said good night to each other. Except Simon and Brittany.

They didn't said good night to Rob. And he didn't mind. He was happy, 'cause he could stay here, with chipmunks as him and almost everybody accepted him.

Dave come in and turned the lights off.

- Alright chipmunks! Is everybody in the beds?

- We're Dave! – Reported the six chipmunks together with their singing voice.

- Rob?

- I am, Dave.

- Good night everyone! Tomorrow you can sleep 'till you want.

The chipmunks turned on their side and started to approach the word of the dreams.

Rob sniffed the air and he smiled. The bed was comfortable, Dave and the chipmunks (almost all of them) were very kind. He thought his life finally is in the right track.

_- Wow, it was from the Born This Way. Maybe I should learn to sing. _

He turned on his right side and fall asleep.


	5. Beginnings

**I'm back again. **

**Here's the next chapter with the regular contains: typing and grammar mistakes. ;)**

**I still hope, my stories are still readable and you can enjoy them. **

* * *

Rob opened his eyes, lying in his new bed, in the Seville house, in the Chipmunk and the Chipettes' room.

in the moment, when he woke up, he didn't know, where he is. He looked around and he remembered the last day. The Seville family housed him.

He looked at the clock, which was on the wall. He saw the time is at 11:40 AM.

He wanted to get up, fast, but his broken arm, didn't allowed.

When he moved his arm, too fast, it could explode in pain.

- Ah! I forgot it. I can't move fast.

He groaned.

Rob sat up on the bed and yawned.

What would they think about him? Are they angry at him, 'cause he slept so long?

While Robert travelled around the USA, he always woke up around at 6:00.

Now he was ashamed of sleeping so long. As he looked at the beds, all of them were empty. Everybody has already woken up.

He stood up and felt a little dizzy. He hasn't slept so long for very long time. His body resisted.

Rob didn't have clothes, so he stayed in his new pajama and went down in the living room.

Everything was quiet.

As he arrived down and looked in the living room, he saw, Simon is reading a book. He didn't notice Rob.

So he hid back, behind of the wall.

- _Great! Simon is here. Breakfast deleted. _

He knew, Simon hate him, so he thought he shouldn't talk to him.

But how can he have breakfast?

Rob thought, we can wait 'till the others come back, but his belly thought in different way. It was hungry.

- _Bro, calm down! _– He whispered to his belly.

He looked at Simon, who was still reading.

- Okay, I'm going to take a risk. – He said to himself and stepped in the living room.

Simon was sitting on the coffee table and reading his book.

When Robert jumped up to the table, he looked back.

He noticed Rob and his mouth became a bit angry.

- How can you sleep so long? – He asked without a 'good morning' or something else.

- Sorry! I don't know why I slept so long. I've never slept so long.

Simon closed his book and stood up.

- Never mind. Everybody went to the market. They will right back, in half hour. The rest of the breakfast is in the fridge. Can you open it?

Simon was very up-stage with Rob, but he didn't mind it.

- I can. Thanks! – Thanked Robert and walked in the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, jumped up to the fourth shelf and found the rest of the breakfast. It was two piece of waffle.

He took it and put in the microwave.

While he was eating, he felt Simon is staring him.

But when he looked here, Simon turned away.

Rob was a bit sad, 'cause probably Simon will never trust in him.

But he knew this is the life.

He finished the eating and washed him dish.

When he lived with the Courtis family, he had to wash his own plate.

After that, he went back to the room and did his bed.

He had to do it in the Courtis family too.

Rob didn't know what he must do. He walked to a big bookshelf in the room and checked the books. The 80 percent of them was science book.

He heard, somebody steps in and looked toward the door. Here was standing Simon and he stared Robert.

- I didn't touch the books.

- I don't care what you did or what you didn't do. Dave told me, I have to give you one of my T-shirts. Choose which you want!

Rob walked to Simon's wardrobe and pulled put a T-shirt. A simple, blue T-shirt.

Simon nodded and closed his wardrobe. Without one word he walked away.

Rob took the T-shirt on and walked front of the mirror.

The T-Shirt was a bit (a little bit) small.

- Wow, am I really so tall? – He shook his head. – I am a bit too tall.

He sat down on his bed and looked around.

When he travelled around the country, he didn't have to think about fun. He had to think about survive. The fun was the luxury.

But now, he didn't have to survive, but he needed fun.

**Rob POV **

I was sitting on my bed and did nothing.

I couldn't do anything, 'cause I didn't want to touch anything, especially something which is Simon's stuff. In the matter of fact, I went in fear of him.

I've never gone in fear for anybody. Why him? He didn't scary.

I stood up and jumped up to Alvin's bed.

I couldn't imagine what he can do in this so big place.

As I was staring down, Simon stepped in again.

Does he tail me? I don't know.

- Why are you doin' there? – He asked with slow (annoying slow) and cold tune.

- I'm just… starring.

- Are you boring?

- No! – I answered determinately.

I thought: if he knows, I'm boring, he'll say: "If you're boring here, let's go away!" So I decided, I'll look like, who's having fun.

- You aren't look like so.

- I am.

He shook his head slowly and walked away.

_What was that? Why did he do that? Does he really hate me so?_

_What should I do for his trust? I can't stay here, if he will always hate me. _

I decided, I'll win his trust.

I jumped down the floor and walked down to the living room

When I arrived, I saw, Simon is still reading his book. I thought, it would be a good topic.

I slowly started to walk to him.

When I stood behind him, I saw he's reading "quantum mechanics from Heisenberg."

- Wow, I read it, when I was eleven, but I thought it's too difficult.

He turned back and looked at me.

- You read it when you were eleven? I can't understand it, however I'm fifteen.

- Well, I'm sixteen, so maybe I could understand it.

- Let's try! – He said and gave the book in my paw.

I read the first six pages. It was as difficult as five years ago, but I understood it.

- Interesting. – I turned the book and checked its cost. – I can buy it. It's just $7.45.

- Um, Rob. I found it on the attic, two years ago. But the book is from 1994. Now you can buy it for $50 or more.

- Oh. Then, I should calm down, shouldn't I?

Simon sighed and did a very scary thing. He smiled. He smiled at ME.

- If you want, I can lend to you.

- Really?

- Yep.

_Finally. He trusts in me. Maybe, I can win Brittany's trust too. _

- Thank you, Simon!

- You're welcome!

I took the book and sat on the couch with it.

But before I could start to read it, the door opened and everybody arrived home.

The first, who stepped in, was Alvin.

He jumped up next to me, and we high-fived.

- What are you reading? – He asked and looked at the book. – Wow, it's, Simon's book, isn't it? How did you get it?

- I lent it to him. – Answered Simon.

- Simon you aren't sick, are you? – Joked Alvin.

- Alvin, don't be… you.

I laughed. They were funny, when they fought.

- Rob! – I heard Dave's voice. – I'll take you to our vet friend.

- Why? I don't like human doctors. And I feel fine.

- But your arm needs help to healing. Don't worry, Dr. Sergej is very kind.

- And his Russian accent is funny. – Said Alvin.

- Rob, if you want, after the vet, we can go to the city center to buy some clothes and whatever you need.

I thought. I wasn't sure, what I must answer. But finally I decided the 'yes.'

- Fine. Let's go and lay on the cold, metal table!

- Can I go with you? – Asked Alvin from Dave.

- If you wanna, why not? Come!

Alvin, Dave and me, got in the car and started.

During the way to the vet, I thought about Simon.

Does he really trust in me, or he just wanted to be kind? I couldn't decide it. But if he really trusts in me it's good. But Brittany still don't trusts in me. She looks like a very determinate Chipette. Maybe she will never trust in me.

Los Angeles was huge.

We were in way, for twenty minutes, and we were still in the suburb.

It impressed me.

In New York I lived in Brookline, in a little, dirty flat. But Los Angeles was different.

I saw a little building. It was white and in front of it, in the parking, parked some cars.

We turned there and parked next of a red Cadillac. Its registered number was Russian.

- This car is Dr. Sergej's car, isn't it? – I asked.

- Yep. He brought his old car's registered number here, from Russia. – Said Dave. – Come!

Alvin and me jumped out of the car and walked toward the building.

As we stepped in, the cold air slapped my face. I felt, it was too sterilized.

- Rob, jump up here! – Said Dave and turned his palm up.

I jumped up, (with Alvin) and Dave took us somewhere.

There was a big, white door and in the waiting hall, were a woman with a cat and a man with a dog. The dog and the cat were calm. Probably they were too sick to fight.

Dave sat down and we waited for Dr. Sergej.

When I last was in hospital, Rex took me there, 'cause one of my teeth broke out. I snapped at a piece of something on my sandwich and it was done.

The doctor had to pull the root out.

I got anesthesia, but I felt huge pain. I hate the doctors, especially the dentists. But I hate the smell of the hospitals too.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and a low, a bit fat and spectacled doctor came out.

He noticed us and smiled.

His accent was really funny as Alvin said.

- Dave, guys! Come in! – He invited us.

Dave stood up and took us in to the room.

As I saw the metal table, I scared. I knew, it's cold and if you lay in it, you will feel nothing, only pain.

- So, he would be the new chipmunk. Nice to meet you! My name is Ivan Sergej. But call me Ivan!

I took his index finger and shook it.

He looked kind, but I didn't trust in him.

But soon I noticed, this is a same situation as my situation at the Seville house, with Brittany's trust.

- Nice to meet you, Ivan. I'm Robert.

- You have really nice name. So, as I heard and as I can see, your arm is broken. Can I take a look on it?

_What the… Has he just asked me about the examination?_

- Um… sure. – I answered and looked at the metal table.

He noticed it and spoke up.

- Don't worry buddy, you don't have to lie down on that table. I know it's cold and uncomfortable. I have another, special table for you.

He walked to the case, opened it and put something out.

It was a white, pillow (harder than the other pillows but not too hard).

He put it on the metal table and patted it.

- Dave, put the little boy here, please!

He took me there and put down.

I was a bit scared but Ivan smiled and tried to calm me.

- Okay Rob. Now, I'm taking a look on your arm.

He took my arm and moved it. It didn't hurt. He was careful.

I didn't know, how he can examine my arm, without any machine.

But soon I found out.

He took his glasses of and I noticed he doesn't need it. He could see without it.

He saw my surprised face and smiled at me.

- Hehhe! As you can see I don't have simple glasses. It's a top secret technology from Russia. By this smart stuff, I can see your bones, without using X-ray.

- Impressive. – I said.

- Yes. So, Dave's random solving is good. It fixed the bones well. But whatever happens I'll plaster you arm. You will be fine in two weeks.

He plastered my arm. It took less than ten minutes.

I had to admit, Ivan is the main exception of the vets.

- Now, I heard, you had adventurous past, so I think I should check your whole body. Would you mind?

- Nope. What do I have to do?

- Take your T-shirt off!

I obeyed and took my (Simon's) T-shirt off.

Ivan took a look on my back, but I saw, Alvin and Dave scared about something.

Their face was in shock and I didn't know why.

- Turn! – Instructed Ivan.

I turned 180 degrees and he examined my front body.

He looked worried, but I didn't know, what's wrong.

I'm not a cyborg chipmunk, am I?

- Alright. We're done. Take your T-shirt on!

I did and he took me back to Dave.

He and Alvin stared me with weird face.

I looked at myself but I couldn't see the problem.

- What is it? Why are you starrin' me? – I asked?

- Rob. – Called Ivan. – They're starring you, because on your body are so many wounds. Some of them could be wide and deep. I'm surprised; because of you haven't died of an infection yet. Probably your system is stronger than, for example: Alvin's.

I looked at Alvin and Dave. They looked worry.

I pull the T-shirt up and saw the wounds on my chest and on my belly.

Why I didn't notice them? Maybe I got used to the pain and I didn't have to pay attention to my injuries.

- I give you some pill and you have to take one in a day. Understood?

- Yes, doc. – I answered.

He gave a little, green box to Dave and he put it in his pocket.

- Thank you Ivan! – Thanked Dave. – How much green paper is it?

- It was a favor. You have to pay by another favor?

- I'm listening.

- Take care of him!

- I will, Ivan. – Ha said and patted his right shoulder.

Alvin jumped on it, and I was put up there by Dave.

Before we left the room, I turned back.

- Cпасибо Ivan и до свидания!

It meant: „Thank you and good-bye!"

We stepped out to the parker and got in the car.

While we were on the way to somewhere I was looking out the window and watched the city.

We approached the city center. The buildings became higher and higher.

Alvin played a game with his mobile.

- Dave, where are we going?

- We have a friend, who has stuffs for you: Clothes and everything what you could need.

- Yes. – Spoke up Alvin. – He has a huge storage, where nothing is, only stuffs for us.

- And where does he get these stuffs?

- He makes it. This is his hobby. – Said Dave.

A few minutes later, we arrived to our stop.

Dave parked in front of an ordinary shop.

Over its door was scribed: "Special things for special people."

As we stepped in I saw, I the walls are many shelves.

On these shelves were so many clothes: Trousers, T-Shirts, shirts and everything.

A young man sat on a chair.

He noticed us and jumped on his feet.

- Dave, Al! Guys, wazzup?

- Hi Walter! I'm happy to see you again. – Greeted Dave.

Walter looked at me.

- Oh hi! Who would be you?

Alvin poked me on my side by his ell.

- Um, hi! I'm Robert!

- Nice to meet you! I'm Walter Walker.

His name was funny, but I ' laugh. It would've been bad.

- So, I think I should get some clothes and stuffs for Rob, shouldn't I?

- Yep. – Said Dave.

Walter took his chin and watched me.

He turned back and hemmed.

- Okay. I can solve it. Rob would you come with me to the storage?

- Sure. Why not?

Dave took me on Walter's shoulder and he walked in the storage with me.

There I was surprised. the storage wasn't big, but everywhere were, signed shelves.

- Do you have favorite TV series or something else? – He asked.

- Um… I watched TV long ago… but my favorite TV series is Star Trek.

Also I like every sci-fi.

- Then, I have lot of stuff for you. First, there is the Star Trek.

He pointed to a shelf and lifted me up there.

- If you like something, choose it and gave it to me!

I stared to search.

There was so many T-shirts, sweaters, caps and everything.

It was the heaven for a ST fan as me.

I found eight T-shirts, three sweaters, a cap and somewhere in the back of the self I found a backpack.

I threw them down to Walter.

- Woa, you are a real Star Trek fan, aren't you?

I climbed back to his shoulder.

He took the stuffs into a box.

- Say something and I will show to you. – He said.

I smiled.

- I bet, you haven't any Fringe stuff.

Walter laughed and walked to the back of the storage.

There was so many other selves but on one of their sixth lever was a text: "Fringe."

- Okay. You have. Sorry!

- Never mind. – He said and lifted me up there.

I choose some clothes from there too.

I thought he hasn't stuffs from my all favorite series, but he had.

When we stepped out of the storage (Nearly fifty minutes later) I on the boy were nineteen T-shirts, six sweaters, three caps, a backpack, three pajamas and a towel.

When Dave saw the box and I saw his face, I scared.

Maybe I was too keen and these things will cost much.

But before I could cut my wrist, Dave calmed me down.

- Hey Rob, I see you're scared. You don't have to worry. I'm just surprised, because I didn't consider, you'll pick so many stuff.

- But these will cost much.

I heard Walter's laugh.

- Oh no. Dave never pays me for the stuffs. He sends tickets for the concerts. Right, Dave?

- Yes. – Answered Dave with a smile. – Thank you Walter! See ya!

Dave put Alvin and me in the car and put the box to the backseat.

We arrived home.

Dave took the box to the room and Alvin got a part of his wardrobe empty. I could stow my new clothes there.

When I started to stow them, he looked at me with very surprised face. Probably, the quantity of the clothes was surprising for him.

- Woa! You have as many clothes as Brittany have. How could you choose so many?

- You know, I have so many favorite series and… I couldn't help.

He took a sweater out of the box and looked it.

- I understand, but… Hey! I know this series.

He turned the sweater's front toward me.

The sweater was black and in the front of is, was a blue leaf and in the left-top corner of the leaf was a yellow spot.

- It's a secret letter from the fringe, isn't it?

- It is. It's the B.

- You should've chosen the R. If Brittany finds out, that the first letter of her name is on the front of your sweater, she'll kill you.

I laughed.

- Don't worry, Alvin! I won't decode it for her.

- You don't have to decode it. She knows the whole alphabet. She can decode it.

- Oh, nuts!

* * *

**I don't know how was it. I don't think I did my best. I think I could've done better. **

**If you think, I'm right, review! If you think I'm not right, review! **

**If you think it's the worst story what you've ever read... send me a PM and don't wait my response!**

**I'm just kidding. :)**


	6. A word with S School

**Hey everybody!**

**I was fast. I didn't consider, I can finish a chapter as fast as like that. **

**But it isn't important. I hope the people who still read this story, can enjoy this chapter too and I can keep my readers. **

**So here's the sixth chapter.**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

In the end of the Winter Break, the Seville house was sad.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had to go to school again.

Except Simon and Jeanette all of them, hated the school, mainly Alvin, who was the 'big sleeper.'

At 7:00 the annoying noise of the alarm clock ruined the seven chipmunks' beautiful dream.

Alvin and Brittany put their pillow on their head and tried to don't pay attention to the noise.

Six seconds later, the noise ended.

They lightened.

But a few seconds later, Alvin felt, that somebody jumped up to his bed. It was Simon.

He whipped off the blanket from Alvin's body.

Alvin curled into a ball, to stay in warm.

He groaned in cold and tiredness.

- C'mon Alvin! Get up!

- I don't wanna go to school. – Groaned Alvin.

- Yes you want. – Said Simon.

He grabbed Alvin's tail and started to pull him toward the edge of the bed, grabbing his tail.

Alvin yelled.

- Si, you bastard! It hurts! Stop!

- Will you get up?

_Pain or school? – _Asked Alvin in his mind. – _Rather school._

- Fine. I get up.

- Good boy. – Said Simon and went down to the kitchen to have breakfast.

-_ I'm the eldest and he does it with me. It isn't fair. –_ Complained in his mind Alvin.

He stood up, jumped down to the floor and walked to his wardrobe, where Rob was already dressing.

He brought out a grey sweater. On its front was a logo.

"FlashForward."

The girls were dressing in the bathroom so he just took his pajama off and took the sweater on.

Alvin brought out his regular sweater with the big, yellow "A."

He took it on.

- Um, Alvin, you've forgotten to take off your pajama. – Informed Robert.

Alvin looked at himself and groaned.

He took off the sweater and the pajama and then took the sweater on again.

- Happy? – He asked.

Robert nodded and walked down to the kitchen.

He got used to the long sleeping during the break, but he could get used to the early waking again. It was the part of his old life.

He arrived down to the kitchen, jumped up to the table and looked the two pills in front of him.

These pills were the drug, what cured the wounds on his body. They worked, but he still had to take them.

Rob placed on of the two in his mouth and swallowed it down, with tea.

One more pill was in the table.

- Dave, I have to take one pill per day, don't I?

- You had to. Ivan texted me and said, In the rest of the time, you have to take two pills per day. One in morning, one in the middle of the day.

- Understood. - Acknowledged Robert. - Where is Simon?

Dave pointed toward the living room.

Rob saw Simon as he was reading, sitting on the couch.

A few minutes later, the others arrived.

Jeanette was fresh, but everyone saw, she rather would sleep.

Eleanor and Theodore looked, but they didn't show it. Their eyes simply, permanently focused at a point in the background.

Alvin almost slept. His eyes were half-opened and half closed. Brittany was in same mood as her counterpart.

Dave informed the West East Man high school, about the new student. So they already got books for Rob. He just had to took them home.

At 7:31 PM, everybody was (kind of) ready.

Rob took on his Star Trek styled backpack and followed the others to the car.

In the way, Rob saw, nobody could speak, just Simon. So he asked him, about school.

- Simon what are our periods?

Simon yawned.

- Your periods and my periods are different. You're..in a same class as Alvin and Brittany.

Robert looked at the tired couple.

- I don't think, they can speak right now.

- You're right. *Yawn.* The first period is physics for you.

_Great_. - Thought Rob.

He was good at physics however he did it long ago.

Also, he was sad, because he couldn't do the PE. His arm was broken.

It was getting better and better, but it was still hurt.

They arrived to the school and got out the car.

- Bye boys and girls! – Said goodbye Dave and drove off.

The seven chipmunks walked inside the school, to their lockers.

Alvin squired Rob to receive his books, than he helped to take them to Robert's locker.

They took the books in the locker. Just the physics book stayed in Robert's paw.

- So, what will be your code? – Asked Alvin.

- I think I shouldn't tell it to you.

Rob set the code. It was: "1701." The registration number of the starship, Enterprise.

He thought, nobody knows the Star Trek in this school.

Simon and Jeanette walked away, toward the science class, Theodore and Eleanor walked toward their class and the other three chipmunks walked to their collective class.

In the class, Alvin and Brittany sat next of each other and Rob could sat next to Alvin, because the desk was enough big for them. (It could've been enough big for the whole family.)

Nobody was interested in Robert's person. He was the "new guy."

So he had to get interest for himself.

But the chipmunks' interest was enough for him. Till now.

The teacher walked in, and greeted the students.

- Good morning students! I've just known, that we got a new student.

He is Robert Rex Courtis, the new member of the Seville family.

Rob, could you say something about yourself?

Rob stood up nervously.

Everybody stared him. It wasn't the main problem, he didn't mind, if he was in the center of the attention. Just the "speaking about himself…"

- Um, hi guys! I come from Cheyenne, Wyoming. I like sci-fi series, playing football and… that's all.

He sat down and looked at Alvin, who whispered something in Robert's ear.

- _It was good. These… humans, aren't interested in our things. If Brittany and I weren't rock stars, they wouldn't even see me. _

Robert nodded.

The lesson started and two minutes later, Brittany and Alvin fell asleep.

The physics lesson was, boring for Alvin and Brittany, but for Robert it was interesting.

He liked physics just his broken arm annoyed him.

When Rob couldn't do the maximum, he was a bit angry.

The bell rang and the two, boring chipmunks lightened.

They got up their backpacks and went to the lockers.

There they met Simon and Jeanette.

- So Rob, how was the first lesson? – Asked Jeanette.

- It was… interesting. But Alvin's snoring was more interesting. I wonder, why the teacher didn't wake you up?

- He… give up. – Answered Alvin. – If don't get F for my test, he is happy. I get better than F, so he is happy.

Robert hemmed and looked at Alvin's timetable on the door of his locker.

Their next period was drama.

He looked at Alvin with weird face.

- Alvin, why…

- Drama? I had three choices: science, cooking, drama. I'm not enough smart for science, I'm can't cook, so I chose drama. Also… Brittany is here with me.

Rob looked at Brittany, who turned her head away.

He sighed and started to the class.

Robert hated drama, because it's a… unnecessary subject.

They sat down, next to each other.

In the front of the class was a little stage.

Reflectors on the two sides of it and a black curtain hid the stage.

Rob felt cold on his back, from these… things.

He bent to Alvin and whispered in his ear.

- I don't think I can play.

- You don't have to. The new guys never do anything.

Alvin wasn't right.

When the teacher (Mrs. Wood) walked in and noticed Robert, her mouth turned into a smile. She had a good idea. Or just she thought it.

The students greeted the teacher and she greeted them.

She counted everybody and when she counted one more (Robert), she walked next of the chipmunks' desk.

- As I can see, we have a new student. Nice to meet you! – Robert took Mrs. Wood's finger and shook it. – Could you tell me your name?

- Sure. I'm Robert.

- Can I call you Rob?

- Um… rather not.

- Okay. So, Robert, please, walk behind the curtain and when it spread, show something to us.

Rob looked at Alvin, then jumped down to the floor and walked behind the curtain as Mrs. Wood said.

He didn't want to play. He hated play. When he was little, he played. But his past changed him.

He breathed in and decided he is going to play bad.

He knew, most of the people hate his favorite series, so he is going to play something like that.

The curtain spread and everybody watched him.

Rob breathed in again and looked at the class.

Then looked back to the ground.

- People die. – He started. – We can't do anything against death. It happens and that's all.

After he finished the first sentence, he looked upward.

- I'm not a… god. I can't tell who has to die and who hasn't. But here… in the deep of the space, I have to decide.

I shouldn't blame myself because of the officers' death, but I do.

He took his head with his paws, like he has a headache.

- I can't stand it. Nine years. I've been here for nine years. So far, I lost thirty people. They had families and children. And I took it from them. Also I took them from their families.

He made his eyes tearing.

Actually he didn't cry, just tears dropped from his eyes.

- This is end. Computer, program ends!

Everybody knew, this was really the end.

For a while was silence.

The teacher broke this silence by applause.

- Great, great! You should be actor. – Exclaimed Mrs. Wood.

Robert walked back to his place and sat back, next to Alvin.

Just he heard, when Rob whispered: "Dammit!"

=A=

In the lunch break the chipmunks went to eat something.

In the canteen they were sitting at their table and talked.

- Rob, what do you think about the school? – Asked Simon.

- I think… it's interesting. But I would rather stay in my bed and sleep.

- Alvin, what did you do with him? – Asked Simon pointing at his brother with a fork.

- Simon, calm down! He didn't do anything. When I lived with my old family, I didn't have to go to school. They taught me.

- So far, what's your favorite subject?

- Chemistry, but this is my favorite science, since I can read.

- He could be… What did the teacher said? – Asked Alvin.

- Molecular biologist. – Said Rob.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked with surprised face.

Brittany was poking her food, but she didn't eat.

Alvin saw his girlfriend's strange mood and grabbed his arm around her hip.

- Brit, what's wrong?

- Nothing. I'm fine.

- You don't look so.

- I think I know her problem. It's Me. – Suggested Rob. – Mrs. Wood said, I should be an actor. – He looked at Brittany. – You think, I'll steal your spotlight, don't you?

- I didn't say that…

- But you thought it.

Alvin giggled because that was, what he said to Brittany on the island.

Robert continued.

- Don't worry Brittany I won't steal your spotlight. I don't need it.

Brittany nodded and looked somewhere else.

Soon the bell rang and they went to their classes.

Robert didn't have to go to PE, so he could go up to the library to read.

There was a girl, who was fifteen, and she helped him to find books and took them to the table.

Also, Rob felt (by his instincts) that the girl interested in him.

But he didn't care. Human and chipmunk. Two, different races.

Although would've wanted to talk to her, but he was scared.

He has already lost a family and he didn't want to lose a human relationship again.

They took a book back to the shelf.

Rob started to search for another.

As he was searching, he saw something on the windowsill.

- A moment. – He said to the girl.

He climbed down to the floor, walked under the window and climbed up to the sill.

He was in shock when he realized, what he is looking at.

It was a little piece of zirconium.

There was a text, scribed on it, by laser.

"_Hi Rex, _

_I hope you didn't forgive us. As I see, you found a new family. You know I was so sorry, when I heard, your family died. So I'm happy to see, you're in good way again. _

_Anyway, have an unfinished cause. We'll meet. _

_See ya soon!_

_SQ_"

Robert didn't know what he should do.

Should he show it to the others, or not?

If he shows, Brittany will never trust in him.

But if he don't show it, they could be in danger.

He decided, he's gonna show the message to them, just not now.

Maybe at night.

* * *

**I'm sure I could've done it better. Yes, I said it in the last chapter too, but I can't belive, I did my best. **

**I can write better that that. What's wrong with me?**

**Anyway, I have no ideo for the "meeting with the old friend" so probably I'll away for a while, 'till I can figure out the happenings. **


	7. The first, dark spot

**Hey guys!**

**You know, I lied a bit. As soon as I posted the last chapter I had just got an idea for this chapter. So I can update it now. **

**Anyway, I'm happy, cause I have eight reviews for this story. Okay it isn't very much, but this 'eight' means lot for me. **

**(Well, I have to admit, I wish I have 20 reviews. If I have 20 or more, I'll shut up.) :D**

**But enought talking. Let's see the next chapter!**

* * *

At evening, in the Seville house, everybody was already in pajama.

They were ready to go to sleep.

But it was at 7:47PM, so nobody was enough tired for sleeping.

The seven chipmunks were watching TV, sitting on the couch.

Robert was thinking.

He didn't want to move from the house.

He loved living here, Alvin was like a brother and Simon trusted in him. Dave was kind and he loved him. (As Robert thought.)

But he had to admit, however the truth would be hard and everybody will hate him, he has to tell them, what happened.

He jumped down from the couch, walked up to the room and took down the piece of zirconium.

- What's that? - Asked Alvin.

- It's a… big problem. – He answered and jumped up, next to Alvin.

He gave the message to him. Alvin read it, and with surprised face, he gave it to Simon.

When everybody read it (Dave too) they watched Rob. They saw, he is sad.

Alvin placed his paw, on Robert's shoulder.

He looked at Alvin.

- I think, everybody thinks, I have to leave. – He said. – And yes. Brittany and Simon were right. I mean, I'm not bad, but my past is bad. So…

Before he could continue, Alvin stopped him by placing his paw on his mouth.

- Rob, don't say anything! It isn't your mistake.

- It IS my mistake. If I hadn't done, what I did, now I wouldn't in this shit.

- I told you! – Exclaimed Brittany. – I told you, we shouldn't trust in him. But did you listen me? No.

Robert wiped down Alvin's paw from his shoulder and went up to the room.

He found his old things: the black coat and the backpack. So he took the new T-shirt off and took the old coat on.

Holding the backpack in his paw, he started toward the door.

Alvin was standing there. He watched Robert with sad eyes.

- You don't have to go away. – He said. – Simon isn't mad at you.

- But Brittany is. She's your girlfriend and I don't want to ruin your relationship.

- You won't. Brittany is angry, but she will calm down.

- What is she won't?

- I know her. She's my girl counterpart and I'm sure, she'll calm down.

Simon stepped in with Theodore.

- Rob, please, don't go away! – Begged Theodore and hugged Rob.

- I can't stay here. I'm sure Dave is very upset right now.

- I'm not. – Said Dave as he arrived. – Just I want to know, why you didn't tell us, that you had this kind of friends.

- Because when I fed up with them, I didn't consider, they will back.

He got up his backpack.

- I should leave. If I stay here, you'd be in danger.

- Rob, now, you live with us. – Stopped him Dave. – You're the member of our family.

- If you're in danger, we're too. – Said Alvin and got off the backpack, from Rob's back. – Stay here! And take it as an order, lieutenant!

Rob turned toward Alvin and looked at him, with a smile.

What Alvin said, was Star Trek style and it couldn't be accident.

- But Brittany…

- Brittany isn't problem. – Said Simon. – Alvin can calm down her. Right, Alvin?

- I'm not sure, but I'll try.

- So… I can stay here? – Asked Rob insecurely.

- Of course. – Said Alvin and hugged him.

Rob felt, Alvin and the others really want to hold him here.

He had never felt anything like this, for four years.

Simon and Theodore joined to the hug. The boys hugged each other.

- Rob, - Spoke up Dave. – I don't wanna make you, but do you want to tell us, who this SQ is?

- Sure. I tell you. From now, I'll tell you everything. I… love you guys!

- We love you too, Rob! – Said Theodore and hugged him again.

Robert took the coat off and took his T-shirt on.

He felt very well. Alvin and the others don't blame (just Brittany) him and it was good.

They walked down to the living room. There were sitting the Chipettes on the couch.

Jeanette tried to talk to Brittany, while Eleanor just watched the scene. Brittany still didn't want to trust in Robert. She said, he is a criminal and he will kill everyone, when they're sleeping.

- Brittany, I think you should listen Robert's story. After that, you can blame him. – Said Dave.

- Have you already heard, it? – Asked Brittany.

- No, we haven't. He's gonna tell us. – Said Alvin as he jumped next to his girlfriend. – Brittany, just listen him, please!

As Brittany looked into his counterpart's hazel-brown eyes, he felt a warm feeling in his stomach. It was love. The was that Alvin looked at her, calmed down her anger.

- Okay Alvie. I'll try.

Everybody sat down.

Rob sat down on the table and looked around.

The Chipmunks, the Chipettes and Dave watched him.

He concentrated to remember back to the past.

A place, where this whole thing started.

He breathed in and started to speak.

* * *

He has just arrived to Little Rock, by train.

He hadn't money, his backpack was empty. He had nothing and he was hungry.

He didn't know what he should do, or where he should go.

Little Rock was two years earlier than Los Angeles, so he hasn't known about the "living on an attic" idea.

He walked on the street and tried to think.

The hunger wasn't his main problem. Robert was sick.

He had got an infection somewhere.

An opened wound was on his left side and in pain unbearably.

He felt dizzy and he had a head ache.

Probably it was a virus.

Rob was weak because of the blood loosing. On the train, a piece of iron cut his right leg. He lost much blood the wound closed soon.

The wound on his side was the main problem, right now.

He stopped and looked right.

There was an alleyway and in it, was a big container.

Under it was enough places for him.

Rob slapped under the container and lay down. He fell asleep.

He woke up somewhere, lay in a bed.

An infusion was stuck in his right hand.

The fluid on the tank was slowly dropping in his veins.

The room, where he was, wasn't bright. It was very dark.

Rob felt, the air is a bit cold.

His lower body was covered by a blanket.

The door slowly opened and stepped in a chipmunk like Rob.

The chipmunk's fur was grey and his eyes (he was boy) were dark blue.

He stepped next to Rob's bed and checked the infusion.

- Where… am I? – Robert asked with aching throat.

- In safe. – Said the grey furred chipmunk and his voice was too low for a chipmunk.

- How did get there?

- We took you here. You were under a container, you was weak and we saved you from death.

He took Rob's paw and checked his pulse. It was normal.

- I can pull the infusion off. - He said and did. Robert hissed. – Now, take a rest! I'll right back.

- Just tell me, who you are!

- I'm, Sharp.

When Rob was enough strong for walking, Sharp took his out of the room, and gave him and own room.

Rob met Sharp's friend, Quinn. He was a squirrel.

Sharp's name was Sharp, because his teeth were as sharp as a scalpel. They told to Rob, that they operated him and needled his wound.

Also Sharp used his front teeth to cut Rob up.

After that, Quinn had a go at the point.

They saved Robert's life so became their debtor.

Quinn offered a job for him and Robert accepted it, without hesitating.

He had to deliver packages to the customers and no ask.

Two months later, he got a flat (on an attic).

When he delivered a package successfully, he got $30 payment. But some customer gave him 'bonus.' It was nearly $40 or $60.

When has lived in Little Rock for a month, he had to move to Providence.

There, Quinn gave him a new job.

He told him, the packages, what he delivered, were drug.

This drug was called "CCCP." It mean: Cyan Chloride Chipmunk Poison.

The people, whom don't want to see chipmunks in their garden, used cyan to kill them.

Sharp and Quinn were enough smart to create a new molecule from the cyan. They made a drug.

So Quinn offered a new job for Rob. He didn't have to deliver the drug anymore. He had to make the drug.

But before he answered, Quinn suggested, he should try the drug out and Robert did.

It was the heaven.

He felt nothing, only happiness.

Ten minutes later, when the drug emptied from his system, he accepted the job.

Quinn tough taught him to make the CCCP.

He had to make fifty grams in a week. If he could do it, he got $120. If he made more than fifty grams, he got $180.

He always made more than fifty grams. So in short time, he became rich.

The best thing was, he got premium. So he got from the drug and he could enjoy it.

He thought, he will stay here forever.

But when he had been doin' this 'bussiness' for two months, he realized something, what he shouldn't have to.

First, the side effects of the drug.

He couldn't eat, because after the eating, he vomited. The food didn't stay in his belly.

Also, his vision became murky, he permanently had head ache and he felt dizzy.

But soon, the worst thing happened, what, ever could happen.

He overloaded himself.

He almost died. After, he was healthy again, he decided, to be fed up with this shit.

But it wasn't so easy.

Sharp and Quinn didn't allowed him to go.

He beat him and made him to stay.

But Robert had different plan.

At night, he got his backpack, put in it 250 dollars, as much food as he could and the antidote of the drug. – When he overloaded himself, Quinn and Sharp cured him by that. – He tried to go away without marks.

During his trip he ran out of the antidote and in LA, he hadn't any.

But he thought, he will never need it again. He thought, Sharp and Quinn will leave him and they will forget him. But they didn't.

* * *

Robert finished the story. He looked the ground and didn't want to look into anybody's eyes.

He had taken drugs and he wasn't proud of it.

Alvin thought, if Rob tells them his story, Brittany will ease. But thus drug case, made the thing worse.

Now she looked at him, like she wants to kill him by her own paws.

Jeanette and Eleanor were surprised.

They looked at Rob like they don't know him.

Eleanor was a bit scared and wrapped her arm around Theodore's hip. Theo was in same way. Jeanette was sorry for Rob, but she worried about what Simon thinks about him.

She didn't have to worry about that. Simon was sorry for Rob too.

He didn't blame him for the drugs, because he was already fed up with them. But he admired Sharp and Quinn. They were enough smart to make a new molecule from cyan.

Alvin was sorry for Robert like nobody else.

For him, Rob was like a brother.

He and Rob have known each other for a couple of weeks, but Alvin was already loved Rob like his brother.

Alvin was still a troublemaker, but when Rob showed up, something changed in his soul. It wasn't big, but it changed.

Alvin felt, he has to protect Rob; however, he was (As Rob remembered his birthday) a few months older than Alvin.

Everybody had exact opinion, except Dave. He had to think.

When Rob thought, Dave loves him, he was right. But now, he wasn't sure what he should do. I f he allowed to Rob to stay here, they could be in danger.

But he decided he doesn't care.

Rob has already been the member of the family and they have to help him.

He stood up, lifted Rob up, on his palm and smiled at him.

Rob was still looking down.

- Rob, don't be sad! You can stay here.

He looked up at Dave, with a small smile.

- Thank you Dave!

- No problem. We have to take care of you.

Dave fondled Rob's head, who felt bigger happiness than ever.

He knew, Alvin loves, him; Dave loves him and almost everybody loves him and trusts in him.

He turned back and looked down at the others.

Five of them, were looking at him, one of them (Brittany) was looking away.

He jumped down on the couch and stepped next to Alvin.

- Thanks, you trusted in me!

- You're welcome. You're… my bro.

Everybody looked at Alvin (Brittany too) as he said it.

It was a small piece of Alvin's soft side and nobody saw it so far.

Alvin noticed the sights on his back and tried to correct his mistake.

But it wasn't successful. He just moaned and didn't say an understandable word.

Simon placed his paw on his brother's shoulder.

- Alvin, calm down. We won't tell it anyone.

- Thanks bro!

*Huge family hug.* Even Brittany joined to it. There was short, awkward silence after that, which was broken by the light green-clad chipette.

- So, what do we do now? – Asked Eleanor.

Alvin looked at her, and then looked at Robert.

A big smile showed up on his face, because he had a great and funny idea for doin' something.

He started to sing.

- Kumbaya, my lord, Kumbaya!

And everybody joined to him. Also Rob. And, surprisingly, his voice was awesome.

So everyone was singing, Dave was listening the random concert.

* * *

**If you think, in the next chapter Sharp and Quinn will show up... you're right. Or... maybe not. I don't know. **

**You have to wait and read. *Evil laughing.***

**Anyway, I have a surprise for one of my readers. This reader will get this surprise, when Sharp and Quinn show up. **

**MunkyRob has just jumped to warp speed. **


	8. Did I have friend?

**Watch out, watch out, 'cause here we come now!**

**Here I am, guys!**

**And I've wondered: does anybody even read these notes, or I just beat the keyboard unnecessarily?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Three weeks after the message, still happened nothing.

Everyone was ready for Sharp and Quinn's arriving, but they haven't arrived yet.

They were worried, but they had to live their life.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore taught Rob to sing. He did it very well. He had talent for singing and his voice was as clear and nice as Alvin's.

The capacity of his memory was helpful. He could memorize many songs in a day.

Also, his arm was totally health. So he could move normally again.

At the school, he and Alvin were the best on P.E lesson.

The class was jealous.

In the second week the principal, placed Rob to the science class, to Simon and Jeanette.

There he could use his scientific talent

And after the periods, he stayed at the school with Alvin in the gym, to train.

There was still bullies, but Rob didn't pay attention to them.

He knew, what they say, isn't true, and Alvin always defended him.

Rob and Alvin were like twins, 'cause Rob's face exactly looked like Alvin's. But the 'twins are each other's opposite' fact was true.

Alvin was the trouble maker and the 'less smart,' Rob was the smart and calm. However, he was as strong as Alvin.

He was happy, but there was a little problem: Brittany.

She still didn't trust in him. Luckily she didn't blame Alvin.

She loved him, only Rob was a criminal in her eyes.

Alvin didn't try to assure his counterpart, because he didn't want to lost her.

Brittany didn't mentioned, Alvin gets on well with Rob. She didn't want to row with her boyfriend about that.

The Seville family, with Rob, lived in peace.

Nobody hurt anybody.

But in the deep of everyone's mind, was a little fear.

Sharp and Quinn could arrive in every minute.

- Guys, I'm home! – Said Dave as he has just arrived home from the market. But nobody answered. – Guys!

He put the bought stuffs down on the table and turned toward the living room. There he could see, Simon, Jeanette and Rob were watching Fringe in the TV.

- Guys, are you deaf? – He asked as he covered the TV, by standing between it and the chipmunks.

- No. We just watched TV. – Said Simon.

- I see. Where're the others.

- Um… Theodore and Eleanor are playing on Xbox in the room. Alvin and Brittany are… talking. – Said Rob.

- Talking? – Asked Dave, with sarcastic smile.

- Dave, now, you're like Alvin. You know that, don't you?

- Probably, I'm tired. I need to take a rest. Will you put the stuffs away?

- We'll, Dave. Don't worry, just take a rest! – Said Jeanette.

- Thanks, guys!

Before he could head toward his room, the doorbell rang.

He sighed and turned back and went to open the door.

As Dave opened it, there was nobody. But when Rob arrived, he hadn't seen him too, so he looked he did, he noticed a little fox.

It wore a shabby suit and a grey hat. In his paw, he held a briefcase.

- Good afternoon, Mr. Seville. My name is Red and I came to my friend. So, is Rob inside?

Dave looked inside.

- Rob, here's a fix right front of the door. He says, he is your friend. His name is Red.

- Let him inside!

- Come in! – Invited the fox Dave.

Res stepped in and looked around.

Rob stepped out of the living room and noticed him.

He knew Red, but they met long ago. Rob wasn't sure, what he is doing here.

- Rob! I happy to see you again! How are you? – Red pulled Rob into an embrace. – We met very long ago, didn't we?

- Um. Yes we did. But I don't remember, exactly where we met.

- It isn't surprising. It was in Chicago. I was your assistant, when you had to make CCCP.

This four tellers hurt Rob's soul. It was his dark past and he never wanted to hear about it again.

- You were really my assistant? Why I don't remember, you were my assistant?

- Because the drug, what you took, deleted a few part of your memory. But don't worry, it means only 2-5%. These percent are only little things.

Rob and Red walked in to the living room.

Rob presented Rob to Simon and Jeanette.

Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany arrived and he presented him to them.

- Nice to meet you. – Greeted Alvin.

Brittany just shook Red's paw and went back to the room.

The others sat down on the couch.

- So Red, why are you here? – Asked Rob.

- I heard, you got a message from Sharp and Quinn. I know what was in the message. I decided, I come here and help you.

- Why could you help me?

Red got his briefcase lay down between him and Rob.

He opened it and turned toward Rob and the others.

In the briefcase, were two vials and a needle (chipmunk sized).

In the vials was green fluid.

- This antidote, isn't it? – Asked Alvin.

- Yes, it is. – Answered Rob. – How did you get it?

Red smiled.

- You know, two weeks after you escaped, I did too.

- Red, I really thank you the antidote, but I don't think we can beat them by that.

- Of course you can't. I have something else for you.

In the briefcase, next of the needle, was a box, hidden in the welt. Red opened it and Rob saw three clips.

- Red, are these things… what I think they are?

- Yes. And I have more, if you need.

- Um, I don't know the things like these, but I know, the clip doesn't work without weapon. – Spoke up Jeanette.

- The lady is very smart. – Said Red with a smile.

He lifted the welt out of the briefcase, placed it next to the briefcase.

Under the welt, three guns were. Unknown types. Alvin was the master of the weapons, but he neither could tell the type of the guns.

- Rob, do you know them? – Asked Red, pointing to the guns.

- No. I've never seen weapons like them.

- It's good, because these weapons are top secret models. I produce it with my partners. These are only prototypes, so we haven't tested them yet.

- What they can do? – Asked Alvin.

- Good question. In one clip are thirty bullets. But these bullets aren't simple plummet. They're made from osmium and when you shoot, the gun gives them electronic charge. This electronic charge weakens the structure of the osmium. When the bullet hits the target, it explodes. No the explosion kills or injures the target, but the electronic wave.

- When kill and when injure? – Asked Rob.

- If you hold the loader button for five or more seconds, the bullet will kill the target. If you hold it for less than five seconds, the bullet will injure the target.

Jeanette feared the weapons. She thought the weapons are evil. She never wanted to use weapon.

Simon saw, his girlfriend is scared and wrapped his arm around her hip.

- What does 'injure' mean? – Asked Alvin.

- I see you're very curious. – Smiled Red. – The 'injure' means, the target could be unconscious. In the place of the hit, could be a serious wound or the hit could give pain to the target.

Rob was watching the guns.

He wasn't sure, he should accept them. They could protect themselves by these guns, but they could make the thing worse.

- Red, I would like to accept the help, but the weapons are dangerous.

Also, I don't think Dave would allow that.

Red looked at Dave, who was insecure.

In his mind raced same thoughts as in Rob's mind.

Both of them, didn't know, what the perfect decision should be.

The weapons could solve the problem and could crate other problems.

- Red, I think these guns would be useful and I still can use them, but I can't decide about it. - Said Rob.

- I allow it. - Spoke up Dave.

Everybody turned toward him.

- Really? - Asked Alvin. - I can get a weapon?

- When you can use it.

- Even a baby could use these beauties. - Said Red.

He put two clips and two guns out of the briefcase and gave them to Alvin and Simon.

They looked at the weapons under a spell.

Alvin always wanted to hold a guns, like this, in his paws and finally he could.

- Impressive. - He said. - I feel brave. I could yell: I'm the king and I own you!

Simon watched the gun in his paw.

He analyzed it by his eyes and his brain.

- It's heavy. - Said Simon.

- Shall I carry it for you? - Asked Alvin sarcastically.

- No, thanks! I can hold it.

- I can get clips for you, guys. So let's go and train! - Heartened Red.

Simon and Alvin went out to the backyard to test the guns.

Jeanette went up to the room, to tell the others about the happenings.

Rob stayed in the living room, with Red.

He slipped the clip in the haft of the gun.

He tried its weight and (however Simon didn't think it) it was light.

- So can you still use them? - The little fox asked.

- I didn't use weapon a year ago, but I think yes.

- Great. Tomorrow you're gonna get cases and three clips for every each gun.

- Thank you, Red!

- You're welcome. Anyway, what about you and them?

- Um... we get on well.

- But?

Robert sighed.

- I can't win Brittany's trust. She still doesn't trust..in me.

- Do something, which she likes!

- Should I make up myself?

- Maybe. Be kind!

- I am! But it doesn't work.

- Rob, you have to be patient.

- I am patient. Just I can't do it too long. I don't want to ruin Alvin and Brittany's relationship.

- You won't. If Brittany really loves Alvin, you can't ruin their love.

- Thanks Red! You're great friend.

- You said different thing, when we worked together.

- What did I say?

- You said, I'm useless, silly and I disturb you in work.

- Oh. I'm sorry. I…

- Don't be sorry! It was in the past. We can't change the past. I'm not mad at you.

- Thanks! Again.

- You know, Rob, - Said Red as he looked around. – I always wanted a life like that. You're lucky.

Red stood up, closed his briefcase and took his hat on.

He shook Robert's paw.

- Glad seeing you again. See ya soon, friend!

- I hope so, Red. Be careful!

- I'll.

Red jumped down to the floor and left the house, using the cathole.

But a minute later, he showed up in the cathole again.

- Rob, one more thing: you should close this. Sharp and Quinn could come in easily.

- Copied, Red. Bye!

Rob walked back to the living room.

On the couch lay his new gun. He had already used weapon before, but he never liked them.

Alvin arrived.

In the pocket of his sweater he carried the gun what he got from Red.

A very satisfied smile was in his face.

- Woah! You know Rob, this guy in my pocket, is very impressive. – Sad Alvin and fondled the gun. – Hey, where's Red?

- He has just gone.

- I wanted to thank him. Never mind. Have you tested your gun?

- Nope. But I'll.

Simon arrived and he looked tired. He hardly could hold the guns in his paw. He rather dropped it down to the floor with a light thud.

- It… was… hard. – He sighed.

- You did it well, guys. – Complimented Rob.

- You didn't see us. – Said Simon.

- You're tired, so you probably worked hard, didn't you?

- I did. I'm very tired. I can't wait the bed time and sleeping. Luckily tomorrow is the weekend.

- What about me? – Asked Alvin curiously.

- Alvin, you're still keep your paw in 'ready to shoot' position.

Alvin looked at his paw. Rob was right.

He tried to waste his paw, but it didn't obey.

When he wanted to waste his fingers, they hurt.

- Ouch! What happened?

- You have to get used to using weapons. – Said Rob with a sad sigh.

Simon played his left paw on Rob's shoulder.

- Don't worry, Rob. The fact, that Sharp and Quinn found you, isn't your fault. It happened. But we'll defend you.

- Thanks Si!

- No problem, bro!

Robert felt something warm in his soul.

Simon called him "brother."

It was so good for Rob.

He sighed happily.

- Tomorrow we're getting clips and cases for the guns. – He informed.

- Cool. – Exclaimed Alvin as loud as his tired body allowed.

- Yep. But now: let's go to have a shower! - Suggested Simon.

Everybody walked up to the room. They cleaned themselves and went to bed.

This day was exhausting for everybody, mainly for Rob, who had to see a gun in his paw again.

The guns can protect their user, and can kill other users.

Guns are good for the winner and bad for the loser.

The advantages of the guns are relatives. Nobody can tell evidently, what's the correct word to the weapons: "Good" or "bad"?

* * *

**An important thing: I'm not good in technical descriptions. I can describe this kind of thing, in Hungarian, but in English... **

**I'm not sure, what I wrote, was understandable, but I hope. **

**Next chapter is under writing. **


	9. Pain for life

A month later.

Alvin, Simon and Rob got the clips and the cases for the guns,

but still happened nothing. Rob was scared, because he though, the others think he lied and the message was a fake.

Of course, Brittany still didn't trust in him.

Red gave him advice, but he couldn't use them.

She didn't even want to be in same room with Robert. When he walked in, she just walked out. If there was Alvin with her, she pulled him out with herself.

The school was average.

Science class, experiments, good grades.

Rob was as smart as Simon and Jeanette.

The teacher (also Simon and Jeanette) thought , he's smarter, than them.

Rob was smart, but he got on well with Alvin.

Brittany's behavior made him sad and, when he was too sad, Alvin comforted him.

On the beginning of February, Alvin and Rob were playing NFS – MW on Alvin's Xbox.

Rob was good in the games, but Alvin was the master. He always won.

- It's not fair. – Exclaimed Rob. – How could you beat me all times?

- Don't compete with the master. – Said Alvin like a Jedi master.

- You sounded like Walter Bischop from the 'Fringe'.

Alvin sighed with smile and turned the Xbox off.

- You know what? In the next time, I'll let you win.

- No. It wouldn't be the perfect feeling. I'd rather try to win.

They laughed and walked down to the kitchen, where Dave, Theodore and Eleanor were making the dinner.

Simon and Jeanette watched the TV in the living room.

Rob sniffled form the air and smelled the dinner.

It became familiar for him and calmed him down.

The Seville house was warm and gave a comfortable feeling to his soul.

He loved the way that Ellie and Theo cooked.

It reminded him to the his old life, when Sarah cooked for the family.

Rob loved to live with the Seville family, but he still missed Sarah, Rex and the girls.

- It smells good. – He complimented.

- Thanks Rob! – Thanked Eleanor.

A few minutes later, the dinner was ready.

They sat down to eat.

Everything was calm and perfect.

Warm, familiar feeling filled the house.

Even Brittany was in good mood.

She here smiling and talking to the others.

The strangest thing was, she talked to Robert.

She was low-key, but finally she talked to him.

It was a nice scene, but Murphy's law ruined everything.

The phone rang. It was behind Dave, so he stood up and got it up.

- Dave Seville.

The chipmunks didn't hear the other person, but when they saw Dave's face, everybody knew, something is wrong.

Dave turned toward them.

- Rob, it's Sharp and he wanna talk to you. – He said quietly.

Rob stood up and jumped next to the phone.

- It's Rob.

- He heard an annoyingly calm voice from the other side.

- _Hi Rob! It's Sharp. Nice to hear you again. _

- I can't say same. – Said Rob with calm, but angry voice.

- As I hear, you're in bad mood. But it isn't important. I assume you got my message.

- I did.

- Very good. So do you think, you can meet me on my place?

- Do I have other chance?

- Good question. Tell the truth, you haven't.

- Where and when?

- Do you know where's Santee?

- I do.

- Fifteen kilometers from the Northern suburb, is an old factory. We're meeting there. You have two hours.

Silence.

Rob turned toward the others and his face was sad.

He jumped on the table and looked around.

They were his new family and he got them in trouble.

- Here's the time. – He whispered. – Dave, can you take me to Santee?

- Of course. How much time do you have?

- Two hours.

- Easy going. Get ready.

Rob jumped down and ran up to the room.

There he took a black sweater on and took his gun in its case.

He looked around, like this would be his last minute in this room.

He took two clips in his belt, just in case and walked down to the living room.

There Alvin and Simon were already ready to go. Their guns were on their side. Dave stood in the door, holding the car keys in his hand.

Without a word, they knew, it's time to go.

Alvin gave a kiss on Brittany's lips and Simon kissed Jeanette on her lips.

Rob said good-bye to everyone and stepped out of the warm house. The sky was black, the stars shone over his head. The chipmunks' fur and their coat was enough warm to keep them warm, but they could feel the air is cold.

They got in the car and Dave started the engine. In short time, they were already going on the motorway.

The little team left the city of Los Angeles, without a word.

Nobody wanted to say anything. Everyone's mind was filled with the future happenings.

Simon was permanently turning his head around. He was cared and worried.

They gun was on his side in the case. Simon's paw was shaking. The adrenaline ran around in his body, he breathed fast and his heart beat as fast as a racecar. His chest hurt.

Alvin looked excited, but in his own, he was as worried as Simon. He kept his paw on the gun, like in every minute could happy something wrong. He was ready to fight.

Rob looked calm, but in his mind, thoughts ran around.

He didn't want to meet Sharp and Quinn. He knew them.

He had experiences and he was sure, Alvin and Simon can't beat handle this situation.

Quinn was too evil. Alvin was brave, but he can't be enough brave.

Simon was smart, but as Rob knew Sharp, he was smarter than Simon. More Smarter.

They were going on the motorway.

Out the car, in the dark, everything was quiet and calm.

The lights on the horizon were like candles. Every each light meant a hope for Rob.

_I hope, we end it fast and I can see the cities._

105 minutes later, they turned down from the motorway, to another road.

They already saw the factory.

They parked next of the road.

The building stood twenty meters from the road.

Its windows were broken in and in some of the walls were big holes.

The whole thing was very scary.

As Simon looked out the window and watched the factory, he became more scared.

Bad feeling poked Simon's brain. He didn't want to go in, but he knew, he has to go in with Rob.

- I'm going in. – Said Robert.

Alvin and Simon stood up.

- No, guys. You're staying here! – He ordered.

- What?! – They didn't understand, what's going on.

- I said, you're stayin' here. I don't want to take you on trouble.

- But Rob, we came to help you…

- Alvin, I didn't say you have to stay here and do nothing. I said you're staying here. AND, if I don't come out, in 90 minutes, you'll come in for me! Copied?

- Copied. – Acknowledged the two brothers.

Rob turned toward Dave.

They watched each other for a while.

- Dave, please, don't try to help me, or help them. I know, you're a human and you're bigger than Sharp and Quinn, but believe me!

Quinn can kill a human.

- Right. I promise, I won't go in. But be careful!

- I'll, Dave. – Said Rob and jumped out of the car.

He ran toward the huge building.

It hid in the dark night. Its silhouette looked down at him like the factory wants to eat the chipmunk.

Rob didn't look up, but kept running.

The car was far from him, the factory was near to him.

When he stopped and looked up, he saw the entrance of the building.

Suddenly it opened. Rob stepped in.

As he looked around, he saw, he's in a big, empty place.

There was nothing. Everything was empty, dark and cold.

He brought out the gun and hold it through before himself.

His index finger was in the trigger and the electric load was in maximum.

- Sharp, Quinn! – He called.

There was no answer.

He slowly walked forward. His whole body was lightly shakin'.

When he stopped in the middle of the place, he heard a noise from behind.

Immediately turned back and saw a grey furred chipmunk. He stood calmly, without emotions.

- You! – Grunted Rob.

- Hi Rob! How surprising. You got a gun. I assume, Red gave it to you.

The calm voice annoyed Rob. He knew Sharp. When he's so calm, he knows something which isn't good for his enemies.

Rob didn't want to play. He saw fed up with this game.

- Enough talk, Sharp. I have one ask. Leave me and my family!

Sharp was looking at the gun in Rob's paw.

- Rob, I know, you can't use that gun. You're not slayer.

- If necessary, I could be.

Sharp sighed and in this sigh, Rob found something strange and bad.

Rob knew, Sharp doesn't have any emotion. But in this sigh, WAS emotion.

- Rob, you have to know, I would never hurt you.

Rob pulled the trigger, heard the sound of the weapon, as it accelerated the bullet toward Sharp's heart. (Robert aimed it.)

Then everything became dark.

When he opened his eyes again, he couldn't move.

He saw, his members are free, but he can't move.

He had a heavy head ache.

From the air, he could tell, he isn't in same place, but he's still in the factory.

He licked his lower lip and left the taste of blood.

Suddenly everything was in light.

Huge reflectors turned on. They made glare.

But soon, Robert's eyes got used to the glare and he could see.

He saw two figures. The right side figure was Sharp and the left side figure was Quinn (Who probably knocked him off).

- Hello! – He heard Quinn's voice. – Nice to meet you again.

Robert moaned.

- What… are you going to do to me? Are you teasing me?

- No. – Answered Sharp. – If you come back to us, we won't.

- I will never go back to you.

- You know, Rob, I'd never hurt you, as I told it to you earlier. But Quinn is mad at you.

- After you left, the business started to fallin' down. – Continued Quinn. – He had to sell everything and we had to move from Providence. We became poor. We couldn't eat.

- How did you survive?

- We had faithful friends and they helped us. – Said Sharp. – Listen Rob, Quinn wants to hurt you. But if you come back to us, I'll try to stop him.

- Why just try?

- Because I'm not the boss anymore. I haven't been the boss for eight months.

Quinn walked close to Rob and grabbed his left arm.

- I'm the boss, Rob. He does, what I order. So, do you want to come back?

- NO! – Yelled Rob.

Quinn stepped away.

- Okay. I'm sure you'll make up your mind.

He bent down and searched for something in a box.

He found it and showed it to Rob. It was a hammer.

Quinn watched the hammer like it's a miraculous weapon.

Rob hasn't known it yet, but it was a miraculous weapon.

Quinn lifted the hammer up and flung it.

The hammer hit Robert's left arm. It was not simply broken. The place of the bone, where the hammer hit it, was seriously damaged.

Robert yelled in pain. He felt nothing, only the pain.

It was unbearable.

Blood covered everything. The arteries and everything in Rob's arm was damaged.

- So, what do you think about coming back? – Asked Quinn with evil smile.

- Never! - Panted in pain.

- Okay. Let's see the next tool!

Sharp walked away, than he came back. In his paw was an anvil.

He put it down, moaning.

Quinn wrapped around it a rope and lifted it up by a little crane.

He positioned it over Rob.

- Last chance, Rob. You can stop me.

- No!

Quinn didn't say anything just pulled the rope and the anvil fell down, directly on Rob's right knee.

Another unbearable pain ran through his body. He yelled as loud as he could, but the pain didn't stop. His knee was broken and Quinn lifted the anvil up again.

- Round two.

* * *

Alvin and Simon were sitting on Dave's car and waiting.

They were worried.

Their eyes watched the building for Rob. They hoped, he's okay.

But this hope was weak.

Alvin strokes the gun in his paw and tried to calm down.

Simon was in same way, just he was even scared.

He was sitting on Dave's shoulder.

Dave was watching the factory. He promised to Rob, he won't go in, but he thought, maybe he should break that promise.

- He hasn't been coming out for one hour and twenty minutes. – Said Alvin with worried tune. – He's probably in trouble. We have to go in for him.

- Alvin, he said one hour and half hour. – Said Dave.

- But what if, he is in danger. What if he is unconscious?

Simon jumped next to his brother. He tried to calm him down, but Alvin worried about Rob.

He was his third brother and (however Rob is older than Alvin), He felt, he has to protect Rob.

- Alvin, don't worry! Just breathe calmly!

- I'm feelin' he is in trouble.

Alvin stood up, opened his backpack and brought out a bottle of water.

He drank.

His throat was as dry as a math lesson.

He put the bottle back and as he was closing the backpack, his ears flinched.

- Simon did you hear that?

- I did. It was Rob's scream. Dave, we have to go in.

- Alright guys, let's bring him out and don't kill yourselves!

- Don't worry Dave!

* * *

**Rob POV.**

Pain.

This is what I'm feeling right now.

My two knees are broken, my left arm is broken in two places and three or four of my stretchers are broken.

I still didn't say yes.

Quinn was mad at me, bur Sharp wasn't.

I knew him. He hasn't emotions. So he can't be mad at me and can't be sorry for me.

- Rob, I think you haven't enough members. – Said Quinn. – Would you mind, if I started to cut you members off?

- You can't do that! – I yelled.

- I can. It won't perfect, but I can do it.

Sharp took a table and in it, were tools. Tool which are used in the operating rooms. Scalpels, forceps, saws, needles, cotton wools and other terrible tool were in a tray.

- What should be the first? I think the most precious member of a chipmunk is the tail. Am I right, Sharp?

I couldn't believe what he said.

He wants to cut down my tail. It's worse than evil.

The tail is the most precious member of chipmunks. We aren't full, if we haven't tail.

Also, in the root of the tail are many nerves and arteries. If he doesn't do it correctly, I will die.

They grabbed me and turned round.

I couldn't see them, just hear.

- Quinn, are you sure in it? – Asked Sharp. – He could die to that.

- He won't. I know what I'm doin'.

_No! Please, no! You can't do that. _

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to them and couldn't allow cutting my tail down.

I yelled in my hopeless.

Quinn laughed evilly.

He pulled my tail heavily. It hurt.

- Say good-bye to him. – He said. – Maybe I'll give it to Sharp, as a present.

- Quinn, don't do that! Please! – I begged.

- Will you come back?

- I… can't.

- That, I'm sorry!

I felt, the cold steel made contact with my tail's root.

I could imagine the pain, as the scalpel getting deeper and deeper in my meat.

I breathed a last and waited the horrible pain.

But it didn't come.

Is he teasing me?

I got answer soon.

I heard a sizzle. It was the sound of the electric, osmium bullet's hit.

Somebody shoot with a gun and hit Quinn or Sharp.

I heard more shooting sounds.

*Bam, bam!*

I was deaf because of the shootings.

I hoped, one of the bullets, won't hit me accidentally.

Luckily the osmium bullets can't ricochet.

When I wanted to give up the hope, I saw a tail.

It wasn't chipmunk tail. It was too big. It was a fox tail.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and turned me on my back.

When was laying on my back, I saw Red.

- Red! How did you get there?

- It's not important. Quinn is somewhere and your gun is at him. Alvin is looking for him, but as you know, he is too smart and evil.

- Where's Simon?

- He is searching for Sharp. I hit him, so he is injured. He can't escape.

He lifted me up and lay on his left shoulder.

- You can't walk. They injected a paralyzing drug in your system. I'm gonna take you out.

I couldn't move. I just could watch, as he's carrying me.

Suddenly I saw, as a bullet is flying by next to me. It almost hit me.

Red ran faster and exclaimed.

- Alvin! If you're still looking for Quinn, he's right here!

- I know!

I heard another shoot.

A moment later a saw Quinn's body. It has just fallen down.

Blood was leaking from it. He died. I was sure.

Then I felt Red took me off of his shoulder and place my to another shoulder.

It was Alvin's shoulder.

**Normal POV. **

Simon was looking for Sharp, who escaped.

He walked in the upper floor of the factory.

Two of his clips were empty. He drained them.

Simon wasn't good at aiming, and because of it, he had only four bullets.

Simon slowly walked forward.

He held the weapon front of himself.

As he was walking on a dark corridor, he heard a noise from right side.

Then a bullet flew by him. It almost hit him.

He immediately lay down on the ground.

The sound of another shoot hurt his ear.

It wasn't a gun like his. It was an ordinary (chipmunks sized) Magnum.

The bullets kill the target.

Simon hid in foxhole. He stroked his gun heavily.

- Sharp, it's over! - He exclaimed. - Quinn is died. You're alone.

He jumped out of his place and shot, then jumped back to foxhole. The shoot didn't hit Sharp.

- You can't win! Give up!

- I have two clips on my side. You have only three bullets. You can't aim. You will run out of ammo and I can escape.

Simon's blood boiled. His anger came up in his head. He jumped out of the foxhole again and shot.

He didn't see it was successful or not, but he heard Sharp's painful moan.

- As I hear I hit you. do you give up?

The answer was bullet which flew by Simon and it almost hit him. Simon thought it was enough and jumped on the middle of the corridor. He aimed directly at Sharp and pulled the trigger twice

Sharp didn't fired back. The two last bullets hit him.

The first hit his shoulder and went pass it. The second bullet hit his chest. It hadn't enough charge, but it seriously damaged Sharp.

Simon wanted to go there, but he heard Red is calling him.

He walked down and saw, Alvin is carrying Rob whose members are injured. Mainly his left arm.

It seemed gone.

They took Rob to the car and lay him down on the backseat. Meanwhile he became unconscious.

Alvin covered Rob with a blanket.

Simon spoke to Red outside.

- Red would you like to come with us?

- No thanks! I have too much to do. But please tell me about Rob! Here's my address. You can send me letter. - Said Red as he gave a piece of paper to Simon.

- I will tell you, Red. I promise.

He got in the car, Dave started the Engine and headed toward L.A.


	10. Softened soul

**Okay, here we come. **

**I've to tell you, I didn't check the mistakes. **

**Please, don't tell: "you always have mistakes!" I know. **

**And sorry for the slow updating! I moved to my father and here I can't write all day. **

**Now, let's see, what happens with Rob! **

* * *

As soon as they arrived to Los Angeles, they took Rob to Ivan.

He examined the still unconscious chipmunk and he had bad feelings.

The operation took two hours.

To fix Robert's knees was hard work.

The knee link damaged seriously.

Ivan decided, he wire his knees and plaster them just in case.

Rob's arm was more difficult, than his knees.

The bones were dauntingly broken.

Ivan had to use a classified, top secret, Russian technology. It was called SBBC (Self Building Bone Cells). He secured the bone parts by titanium and injected the SBBC between them.

To repair the arteries and the stretchers was easy.

Ivan finished the operation, but he didn't wake Rob up. He knew Rob has to sleep. His system can repair itself easier, if he is sleep.

He wheeled Rob in a room.

He told to the others, if they had brought him here just an hour later, he couldn't have saved him. Rob would have died.

But he had luck.

Alvin and Simon lightened. They almost lost their new brother, but now he is alive.

They could take Rob home a day later. But he was still sleeping.

Ivan didn't want to wake him up. He gave them two tank of sleeping-draught infusion. It kept Rob sleeping for a whole week.

His body was slowed down.

He just lay on his bed and breathed. He was like, he is in coma.

Every day, someone had to look after him.

Someone had to check the infusion, pulse, body temperature, etc.

Even Brittany did it. She was sorry for Rob. But she didn't know, how she should feel. Rob did it for himself and it's his fault.

* * *

Rob had headache and he couldn't move his members.

He remembered, he was in a seat and his brothers saved him.

Quinn wanted to cut his tail down. His knees, his arm and his stretches were broken.

He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was murky. He couldn't see clearly.

In the right side, he saw a very murky figure. It was blonde.

This blonde color meant one thing for him: He was at home. In the Seville house.

Rob opened his mouth and tried to speak. But he couldn't speak, only moan.

The blonde figure moved away, then it came back, with four other figures.

The figures spoke. He didn't understand them. They sounded worried.

Four figures went away. Just the blonde stayed there, next to him.

As Robert's vision became clearer, he could recognize the blonde figure. It (rather her) was Eleanor.

She smiled at him.

- Hi Rob! You've woken up.

- Eleanor…

- Ssh! You don't must speak. You're too weak. Ivan said, when you wake up, you have to stay in bed.

- The others were there a few minutes ago, didn't they?

- Yes, they did. We were worried for you.

- Really? Even Brittany?

- She did too. – Said Eleanor and fondled Robert's forehead. – I'll right back, just I have to talk to Dave.

Robert weakly took Eleanor's paw.

- Please, stay with me! I don't wanna be alone.

Eleanor sat back, next to Rob.

Rob was like a brother for her. When she saw Rob first time after his operation, she cried.

Jeanette cried too and Simon couldn't comfort her. Brittany seemed neutral but in her own, he was sad. No really sad. Actually he felt guilty.

The girls calmed down, two days later.

Alvin was the first, who showed up again, next of Rob's bed.

He hugged Rob gently, because he knew, he's weak and he could get injure easily.

- I worried for you, Rob. – Said Alvin and a tear dropped from his eye.

- Alvin, are you crying? It is not you. – Said Rob as he noticed the tear.

Alvin wiped the tear off of his cheek and looked at Rob with sad smile.

- I love you, bro, okay? And I don't care who hears it. You're my brother and I don't want to lose you.

- Who are you and what did you do with Alvin?

Simon arrived and hugged Rob.

- Rob, I thought you're gonna die.

- But I'm still alive. Don't worry!

Alvin and Simon looked at Rob, and they couldn't know, why the love him so much.

He has lived with them for about two months. It wasn't long time, but they loved him. Even Alvin loved him, who was the troublemaker and the 'I don't love my brother Simon, but I love Brittany.'

Rob had a personality, which could win people.

- Guys, what happened after I became unconscious? – Asked Rob.

- I killed Quinn and Simon killed Sharp. We put you in the car and took you to the hospital. Ivan saved you.

Rob looked down to his legs and saw the gypsum.

His all two legs were plastered, so he couldn't move then. When he tried, he felt pain.

As he tried to lift his left arm up, it didn't obeyed. It sent pain impulses to Robert's brain.

- What did he exactly do?

- He wired his knees and used a classified, Russian technology to fix your arm. – Answered Simon. – As I remember, it's called SBBC. But I don't remember, what it does mean.

- It means: "Self Building Bone Cells." I heard about it, in Des Moines. There I met a Russian man. I lived at him, for a week and he told me interesting things about the Russian technology. But I didn't know, the Self Building Cells work.

Everybody watched him.

He is lying in the bed with broken members and he is speaking like scientist. They admired him.

- Rob, you were so brave. – Spoke up suddenly Eleanor. – I didn't see you, but Alvin and Simon told us everything.

- I didn't do anything. I just sat on a seat and tried to stood the pain.

- That's what you did.

Eleanor gave a peck on Robert's cheek.

She smiled at him, then walked out, keeping the boys alone.

Soon Jeanette showed up and knocked.

- Can I come in?

- Come, Jeanette! – Invited Rob.

- Oh Rob, I told you: you can call me 'Jean'.

- But nobody calls you 'Jean', only Simon and he is your boyfriend.

- I allow it. You saved us and survived the teasing.

Rob smiled and took a look at himself.

His body was in worse state, than ever. He had only two, unhurt member. His right arm and his tail.

Suddenly he realized, Quinn wanted to cut his tail down.

He sat up as he could and looked for his tail. He found it and hugged it.

**- **Oh Rob's little boy. I almost lost you. – He whispered, then noticed, the others are watching him with weird face. – What?

- You have talked to your tail. – Said Simon and he tried to no laugh.

- Why is it strange? Alvin talks to his tail too. I heard it.

No Simon and Jeanette looked at Alvin, who was pink under his fur.

- Rob, you shouldn't have told it. I'll kill you as soon as you can get up.

- I love you too, bro. – Joked Rob.

* * *

The main problem was, Robert couldn't walk and he couldn't use crutch. (He had only one usable arm.)

In the sixty percent of the day, he lay in the bed. Sometimes the others helped him to sat up and train. He had to keep his condition. It was hard, because he had only unhurt member, and his tail didn't help.

The most awkward situation was, when he had to go _there_. He couldn't walk and couldn't stand, so he needed help.

Simon and Alvin were the only two, who could carry Rob. But they wasn't at home always. Sometimes the girls had to help.

Someone was always next to him.

On each day, Rob was under watching. He was never alone.

Simon and Jeanette made a timetable.

Everyday, someone had to stay home, to take care of Rob, because Dave way human, so too big for take care of him.

Alvin had hated the Monday before, but he began to love it. On the Mondays, he had to stay home, so he didn't have to go to school.

The rest of the timetable was: Simon on Tuesday, Theodore on Wednesday, Jeanette on Thursday and Eleanor on Friday.

Brittany naturally didn't get day. Everyone knew, she would kill Robert or something else.

She didn't look at Rob as he is a criminal, but she still didn't talk to him.

The days passed.

Rob's system repaired itself day to day.

His members were still plastered, but they didn't hurt. He felt better. His mood was better, and he smiled at the life. Rob knew, he has family, they (almost everyone) love him and if nothing happens, he'll live his life happily. Yep. He thought it. But he didn't consider, something little could change a big thing.

On an ordinary Friday, in morning, Rob woke up.

The Friday was Eleanor's day, so he waited for her.

Eleanor was his favorite 'nursery.'

She always could make him laugh. When his leg hurt, she helped win it.

Eleanor was very kind and she loved Rob. So he was really looking forward another day with her.

But the life wanted to make a joke with Robert.

He heard little footsteps and he thought it's Eleanor.

But when that somebody, stepped in, Rob almost died on scare. This somebody was Brittany and she didn't seem happy.

She pushed a wheelchair inside the room.

- Good morning, Mr. Courtis! - Greeted Brittany. - Did you sleep well?

Rob hid under the blanket.

- I am still sleeping. I am still sleeping and this is just a nightmare. - He repeated to himself.

- No, Rob. You are awake and I am really here.

Rob slipped off under the blanket and looked at Brittany with fearful sight.

- Please don't kill me! Or if you really want it, please, be fast!

Brittany laughed. I repeat: LAUGHED.

She didn't yell at Rob or did what he said.

- Rob, don't be silly! I won't kill you. Why would I kill you?

- I know you don't like me. Just do what you want! I can take care of myself.

Rob slowly sat up in the bed and turned toward Alvin's wardrobe which was near to him.

He opened it and brought of a red sweater. On its front was the logo of the 'Fringe Division.'

He took it up and looked back. There he saw, Brittany is still here ans still watching him.

- What?

- Rob, you don't have to do it alone. I'm here to help. - Said Brittany and pushed the wheelchair next to Rob's bed.

She took him under his shoulder and helped sitting in the wheelchair.

She took him down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen floor was a table for Robert. - He couldn't climb up to the table, just when Alvin or Simon was at home. They could take him up.

Brittany opened the fridge and jumped into it. There was lots of fruits.

Dave, Theodore and Eleanor made them for her and Rob.

- What would you like for breakfast?

- Surprise me!

- Right. You don't have breakfast.

- I can wait, 'till lunch.

Brittany turned round and looked down at Rob.

- Rob don't pretend, you're so… helpless!

She jumped down, next to Robert, took his shoulders and shook him.

Rob was scared. He thought, this is the end of his life. But Brittany was just looking into his eyes, with really determinate sight.

- Notice, I don't hate you. I did, but now, I don't.

- Really?

- Yes. Look at yourself! You almost died, just for us. I can't no notice it. I you're a criminal, you wouldn't have done it.

- So… you don't want to kill me?

Brittany smiled at him. This was very strange for Rob. He has never seen Brittany's smile. But the next happening was stranger. Brittany hugged Robert.

- Of course I don't want. – She said.

- So… are we in peace?

- Yes.

Rob sighed in relief. He was happy. Finally he could win Brittany's trust. He didn't admit it, but his main wish was, to win Brittany, because she looked like his (chipmunk) mother. Her auburn fur and her icy blue eyes, reminded Rob of his mom.

Also Brittany was like a sister for Robert.

- Thanks Brittany!

- You're welcome! You're like a brother for me.

- You aren't kidding, are you?

- Nope. I always thought in this way, just I couldn't admit it, because of my anger.

- You know Brittany, I thought in same way. You're like a sister for me.

He knew, she doesn't hate him, but what Brittany did after it, was shocking.

She gave a peck on Rob's cheek.

Rob looked at her with scared face.

- Brittany, if Alvin finds it out, he'll kill me.

- Rob, it was just a peck. I still love Alvin.

- Are you sure?

- Of course, I am. And please, call me Britt!

- But… Simon and Theodore neither call you Britt, only your sisters and Alvin.

- I allow it to you. If Alvin has problem with that, I'll stop him.

- I'm thankful for you.

- No problem, Rob. As I said, you're my brother.

- Older or younger?

- Older. Be happy!

* * *

Dave wasn't home all day.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes (except Brittany) were at school.

Brittany and Rob were the only two in the house.

In morning, they fixed their relationship and, so Brittany didn't want to kill him.

It was good, but the five chipmunks at the school couldn't know it.

They have been worrying all day.

In the way to home, everybody tried to not think about, what is at home.

But one thing was 90% sure: Rob is probably died.

- I think we should call the 911. – Suggested Alvin.

- Brittany isn't slayer. She wouldn't kill a helpless person, like Rob. – Said Jeanette.

- Are you sure?

- I am. But hey! Alvin, Brittany is your girlfriend, right?

- Yep.

- You don't trust in her?

Alvin swallowed.

- I do, just I know, she doesn't like Rob, so I fear for him.

Simon giggled, as Jeanette and the others.

It wasn't Alvin, personality. He has never acted like that, before.

Of course they didn't mind that, new behavior, but it was very strange for them.

Alvin thought in (kind of) same way. He knew, he behaves different, that before. He became more responsible and he couldn't fight against it. He began to change and nobody could stop it.

- What do you think, what was Rob's face like, when he saw Brittany? – Asked with a giggle Eleanor.

- Ellie, it's nor funny. – Said Jeanette, but she giggled too. – Brittany really hates him, so nobody knows, what could happen.

- So, should I call the 911? – Asked again Alvin.

- If hear screams from the house, you should.

The bus went along the road and turned left.

A few hundred of meters later, it stopped a couple of students got out. (Include the five chipmunks.)

They walked toward their house, quietly. Everybody was ready to save Rob's love from Brittany.

Also they were ready to see Robert lying in his blood.

They stepped in and heard nothing. The house was quiet as a cemetery.

It was baleful.

Brittany or Rob should've make a minimal noise. But neither of them did.

Alvin walked to the stairs and exclaimed.

- Rob! Where are y…

Before he could finish the sentence, Brittany arrived with the speed of the light and floored Alvin.

- Shut up, Alvin! Rob is sleeping. He's tired and he needs to sleep.

She got off Alvin and stood up.

Alvin stood up, with scared face. He heard clearly what Brittany said, but he didn't believe it. This girl couldn't be Brittany.

- Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?

- Alvin? It's me. Brittany.

- No. You aren't Brittany. She hates Robert and she isn't interested in his comfort.

Brittany smiled.

She looked at the others, whom were as surprised as Alvin.

- Alright guys, as I see, I have to explain this thing.

They walked in to the living room and sat on the couch.

Everybody wanted to hear, Brittany's explanation.

She could change. It had chance, but not too much. One to the million.

(By Simon's calculation: one to the ten million.)

- So? We're listening. – Said Jeanette.

- Okay. – Brittany breathed in and out. – You know guys, when Rob arrived, I had feelings. I felt, like he is my brother. I didn't hate him.

Just, when he told us his story, I thought, he's a criminal. But the 'brother feeling' still was in my head. I didn't want to admit it, 'cause I thought, if I do, you'll say, I'm stupid, or something else.

But now… Rob risked his life for us and his new life. I couldn't no consider it.

Silence.

It was what followed Brittany's speaking. Nobody believed what they heard. They knew, it was Brittany's voice, but it was impossible.

Can Brittany speak like that?

The answer was simple: No.

Everyone thought, Brittany became nut, except Alvin. He believed her. He knew his girlfriend and knew, what she said, is true.

He stood up, approached her and gave her a kiss.

- I knew you can make up your mind.

- You didn't. – Said Simon. – You suggested, we should call the 911.

Alvin looked at his brother with 'I'm gonna kill you' face.

Brittany did it too. She didn't care, what Alvin thought. He believes her and it's the point.

She turned Alvin's head back and kissed him.

- My boy, who loves me.

- My girl, who's crazy, but I love her.

Finally the Seville family's last member began like Robert.

The local problem was solved. It was good.

But Robert didn't have only one dark spot in his past (Sharp and Quinn's business.)

There were so many other bad things. Some of them were known, but some of them weren't. The time will bring these dark spots to Rob and his new family.


	11. Purple and grey clouds

**So, guys, I'm back again.**

**It's a very special chapter of this story. **

**I would like to thank ChipmunkNo.1 for the help. Thank to her, you don't have to stand my errors. **

**So thanks, sis! **

* * *

Nobody expected Rob's system to be as strong as it is.

His major injury (his knees) healed fast.

Two and a half weeks after his meeting with Sharp and Quinn; his knees were almost healed.

His system started to sting from the wires in the knees. Rob realized it in the morning. He woke up in pain.

As he checked his knees, he saw they were red under the fur and he felt them burning.

Dave had to take Rob to Ivan.

He took the wires out of Rob's knee.

Also Ivan said the titanium, which he operated into Robert's arm, would probably be staying there for the rest of his life. His system built it inside the bone.

When Rob heard it, he smiled.

He had become cyborg chipmunk.

The best thing was Brittany loves him.

They have been getting on well since they fixed things between themselves. By now, they were like twins. Rob was the smart and mature one, and Brittany was a bit crazy and the random.

They completed each other and had fun together.

Alvin was happy, because finally Brittany didn't want to kill Rob and she accepted him as a member of the family.

Also there were funny moments.

We know that Brittany looks like Robert's late chipmunk mother.

So sometimes he would accidentally call Brittany 'Mom.'

In these times everybody laughed, except Brittany who protected her 'twin.' When Rob called her 'Mom,' she answered: "Yes, honey?"

Everything was perfect and time didn't want to ruin this perfect life.

Time didn't want to, but somebody from Rob's past did.

This somebody was the part of Robert's past before Sharp and Quinn.

Quinn broke Rob's knees and his arm. This somebody would've cut them down.

Quinn wanted to cut Rob's tail down. This somebody would've torn it up with her own paws. (Yes. This is the second worst thing. This somebody was a girl.) The worst thing was: Robert didn't even know her. He didn't know that he is in her 'death list.'

Without worry, he and the Seville family continued to live their life.

Rob could go to school again. He didn't mind it, but Alvin did.

In the biology lessons Rob would've had to speak about his injuries and his healing, but he didn't.

The technology that Ivan used was classified. Only the Russian government knew about it.

Rob had great grades and he studied hard.

Simon and Jeanette allowed him to go down to their lab.

He liked the lab, but he was more a theoretical scientist. He'd rather investigate the antimatter and the researches of the CERN.

He could do these things, because he got a laptop from Dave.

He wanted to give it back, but Dave calmed him down.

- Don't worry, Rob! The others are getting laptops. I've already bought them. Simon and Jeanette are getting them when they win the physics fair at the school tomorrow.

- Are you sure, they're going to win it?

- Of course I am. They're geniuses. Anyway, you haven't seen their trophies yet, have you?

- No I haven't.

Dave showed the trophies to Rob.

He was impressed. Simon and Jeanette have been attending West Eastman for four years and they have won all the physics fairs.

2009, 2010, 2011 and 2012. The place of the 2013 trophy was empty.

So Rob didn't have to worry about the laptop question.

Anyway, he allowed the others to use it, if they pleaded.

The laptop was a special thing in the Seville house, because Dave had to get the chipmunk sized type, and he had to order it from Taiwan.

Rob didn't want to risk losing his new stuff, so when Dave said: "bed time," he turned his laptop off and went to bed.

He knew when Alvin gets his laptop; Dave will have to fight for the bed time.

But now, just Rob had to fight, when he wanted to get his computer back from Alvin.

In these occasions he pleaded Brittany's help, who simply gave Alvin a kiss. Problem solved.

Alvin was playing Mass Effect Multiplayer on Robert's laptop, when the computer showed an e-mail.

He closed the game and curiously opened the e-mail.

The text on the screen scared him. It was in Russian.

Why would somebody send an e-mail to Rob in Russian?

- Rob! – Called Alvin.

- What did you ruin again? – Asked Rob as he stepped in.

- Nothing. You've got an e-mail and it's Russian.

- Did you read my e-mail? – Asked Rob with a (not real) angry face.

- I said it's Russian. I couldn't read it, because I can't speak in Russian.

Alvin stood up and Rob sat down to read his message.

He used the Russian language long ago, but he could read it alone.

After he did, he wished for death.

In the e-mail was another threat, but Rob didn't know the sender.

In the message was scribed: Ekaterina.

- What's it? – Asked Alvin.

- It's… trouble.

He and Alvin walked down to the living room, where the others and Dave were.

Rob jumped up onto the table.

- Guys, I'm in trouble. Again.

Everybody stopped and looked at Rob.

- How do you mean it? – Asked Dave.

- I got a Russian e-mail. I owe money to somebody. She said, I got a loan three years ago and I have to pay it back. If I don't pay it back, she'll find and kill me.

- Exactly what was in the message? – Asked Simon.

Robert quoted the message.

- "Dear Robert Rex Courtis,

I'm Ekaterina Leninskaja. I think we know each other. I lent you money three years ago when you lived in St. Paul.

I was promised that you would pay it back, but you haven't done it yet. I'm a patient person, so I will give you two more weeks."

- Why did you take out a loan? – Asked Jeanette.

- Because I needed money. My friends lent me $1000 and they said I didn't have to pay it back.

- It's only 1000 dollars? It isn't problem. –Said Dave. – I can take it out from my bank account.

- Dave, I have to pay back 2.408.231 RUB.

Simon turned his calculator on and typed in the numbers.

- It's $80,000.

Without words, everybody knew they can't pay it.

Yes, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were rock stars, but on their bank account was only $22,000. It wasn't enough.

Rob and the others were in trouble.

- What do we do now? - Asked Eleanor.

- I don't know. – Said Dave. – I could take out a loan but we can't pay it back. It's the 'Catch-22.'

Alvin wasn't as smart as Simon or Rob, but he was astute. He played strategic games and he completed many of these kinds of games. He became strategic genius.

In his mind the thoughts raced and he analyzed all of them.

One thought, two thoughts, three…

Alvin's brain used its hidden capacity. It started to overheat, but Alvin continued the thinking.

He reproduced every moment of his life and tried to find a good idea for this situation.

He didn't notice it, but everybody watched him, as he's thinking.

- Alvin? – Called Brittany, but her counterpart didn't hear.

Suddenly Alvin jumped up and exclaimed.

- That's it!

The others looked at him like he's crazy.

- What? – Asked Simon.

- I know what we'll do. We'll trick her. We'll trick Ekaterina.

- How? – Asked Robert.

- I can fake money. I'm going to fake eighty thousand dollars and we're gonna give it to her.

Of course nobody could believe it.

How could Alvin fake money? Has he already done it?

Alvin isn't a criminal. Or is he?

Brittany was scared. What if Alvin really is a criminal?

But why would he be? He is a rock star and he has enough money.

- Alvin, how do you expect it? How can you fake money? –Asked Dave, with an angry face.

- Don't worry, Dave, I'm not a criminal or something else. I made dud notes from paper. Once, I made a $10 note and used it in the canteen at the school. I didn't dive. Of course I told the truth and paid with a real $10.

Dave wasn't sure what he should think. Alvin faked money and he used it, but it was just an experiment, and only the smart people and the scientists did experiments. So Alvin is smart.

Finally he decided he won't be mad at Alvin.

- Alright, what do we have to do? – He asked.

- First… - Started Alvin.

* * *

To fake the $80,000 took two days.

Exactly they faked $75,000 dollars and they put in the bag $5,000 real dollars.

If Ekaterina wants to make sure the money is real, they'll give it to her.

Alvin's plan was brilliant.

They simply printed the notes ($100) and creased them. A few hours later, they looked like the real notes.

When they were ready and everybody watched the bag of dud money being sent away, they were proud of themselves.

They were going to trick a Russian.

Simon sent a letter to Red about the situation, a day ago, but Red hasn't answered yet.

Rob sent an e-mail to Ekaterina about the money. She answered twenty minutes later. She asked Robert about the time of the meeting.

Rob answered: he needs a week to fix things. Ekaterina accepted it and she said: they're meeting in Winnipeg, exactly a week later.

So they had to go to Canada.

It meant a little problem. In the border there will be security control, so they had to show the money.

But that wasn't the present problem. It was the problem of the future.

Rob sent a last e-mail to Ekaterina about how he's going there with his partner. (He didn't tell her that Alvin is his brother.)

Ekaterina accepted it too.

When he read the message, he turned his laptop off and dabbed his eyes.

They were burning and they were tired. Rob watched the screen too much.

He needed to rest.

As he turned back, his sight met Jeanette's.

- Jean, what are you doing here?

- It's not only your room. I live here too.

- Oh, yeah. Sorry! I'm tired. To write and read in Russian is very exhausting.

Rob almost forgot to breathe as Jeanette hugged him tightly.

He felt her soft fur.

- Why have I got it?

- Because you do what you do. You work hard. I want to thank you.

- You're welcome, Jean, but please, don't hug me again! I feel I will steal you from Simon.

- Oh, Rob! Don't be ridiculous! I've simply hugged you. Why is that bad?

- I've never been in love and I don't want to be in love with one of you.

Jeanette giggled.

- Rob, you have to admit, it's ridiculous. How could you be in love with one of us? You're a totally different personality. Maybe you could be in love with Britt, but I think you're smarter than your urges.

- Maybe you're right, but I don't want to risk it.

Jeanette sat next to Rob and smiled at him.

She took his paw and fondled it.

- Listen, Rob, I think you're a great guy. I know you'll find 'the one'. Also, I'm sure you won't find it here. We aren't enough good for you. I'm not pretty enough, Brittany isn't smart enough and Eleanor isn't old enough. It's hard to tell it, but your needs are special.

So don't worry, you won't knock one of us up accidentally.

- Thanks Jeanette!

- No problem. Now, you need to relax. I'll make sure nobody disturbs you. – She said. Afterwards she stepped out and closed the door.

Rob lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

**Robert's dream. **

He was in a dark place.

It was cold and the breeze pulled at his fur.

He had just realized he's naked.

Where could his pyjamas be?

He started to walk forward.

He was cold and his members began to numb. Rob had to hurry.

Far from him, he saw light. It called him and he obeyed. He walked toward it as fast as his numb feet allowed.

Soon he reached the place of the light; he saw it was a small house.

He knocked on the door and it opened itself.

Rob stepped inside and saw nobody. The house seemed empty, although the fire burned in the fireplace.

In front of the fireplace, lay a sweater. It was his sweater.

After he looked around, he went to put it on.

_- How did it get here? And why am I here? _

When his members weren't numb, he began to look for somebody.

First, he went into the kitchen.

There was a little cooker and a little fridge. It looked like the owner of the house likes the little things.

On the table was a pot. Rob smelled it. In the pot was tea.

He drank it. The warm tea in his belly was good.

The next place where he went was the upper floor.

There he found two rooms.

He stepped into the nearest. It was surprising. It looked like his room in the Courtis house.

On the wall were Star Trek, Fringe, FlashForward and Star Gate posters.

The wall was red and his laptop was in sleep.

Rob couldn't stand it.

He went out of the room immediately.

The next room was more surprising.

As he opened the door and looked around, he saw the wall and everything are purple.

In the middle of the room was a four-poster bed.

He pulled away the curtain, the vision benumbed him.

On the bed lay Jeanette and she was completely naked.

She smiled at him.

- Where have you been? I've been waiting for you all night.

Rob closed his eyes and turned away.

He didn't want to see Jeanette naked.

But the other part of his brain wanted to. He had to stop this part.

But it was hard, because the other part was strong.

- Robie, turn here! I know you want to watch me. C'mon, I'm giving it to you.

Rob couldn't resist.

She lay on the bed seductively.

Her body attracted him and he was turned on right there.

He took his sweater off and lay on the top of Jeanette.

- Good boy. - Complimented Jeanette.

Rob kissed her on lips.

Then he moved his lips down her body.

He kissed her neck, chest and stomach.

Jeanette moaned.

- So far it's very good. - She whispered in Robert's ear. - Now, take me!

- Are you sure?

- Yes. Please, take me!

Before Rob could do anything he woke up.

**Dream ends.**

As he woke up, Rob sat up on his bed panting.

He didn't want to do it with Jeanette, but something made him to do it.

It could only mean one thing: Rob was in love with Jeanette.

He didn't want it.

- No, no, no. It's still the dream. It's just a nightmare. I close my eyes and open it. - He whispered and did what he said. - Everything's okay.

He looked at Jeanette (who was sleeping in her bed) and felt something warm in his stomach. It meant his plan didn't work.

He put his face in his palm and gasped.

He didn't want it. Why is this happening with him?

- No. I don't want to have a crush on Jeanette. She is Simon's girlfriend.

As he was trying to drop the love from his mind, he felt a paw on his shoulder.

He looked there and saw Brittany.

She looked worried.

- What's wrong? - She asked. - I heard panting.

Rob had to tell it to someone. Brittany was his sister.

She probably could understand it.

He decided he's gonna tell it to her.

- I'm in trouble.

Brittany sat on Rob's bed, next to him.

- I know.

- No. You don't know. Right now, Ekaterina isn't the problem. I have another problem.

Rob breathed in and out.

- I have a crush on Jeanette and I don't want it.

Brittany wrapped her arm and her tail around him.

She understood what he felt. Rob was the new boy and he couldn't have crush on one of the girls. All of them already have boyfriends.

- Rob calm down! You don't have to worry. I'm sure you can keep your self-control. Anyway, why do you think you have a crush on Jeanette?

Rob smiled. He was sure Brittany would ask this, because she is jealous.

- I had a dream about her. We... did _it_.

- Well, you don't look like a boy who just... knocks up a girl.

- But I'm boy. You know what it does mean. Pheromones, urges, hardened...

Brittany covered his mouth, placing her paw on it.

She knew what he wanted to say and she didn't want to hear it.

Not because she was prude. If Rob had said it, Brittany would've laughed as loud as the engine of an F22. **(A/N: It isn't Brittany's style. It's my style.)**

- So, do you think, you will do something bad with Jeanette? - She asked.

- Yes.

- I have an idea, but you won't like it.

- Try me!

- Tell it to Simon!

When Rob heard it first, he thought, Brittany is a nut. But he had to admit, she has a point.

Simon is Jeanette's boyfriend and he has to protect her.

- Okay. Tomorrow, I'll tell him.

Brittany looked at the alarm clock. It said: 1:55 AM.

- Rob, it's 'tomorrow'.

- Oh. Then, I'm gonna tell him in the morning.

Brittany lay down next to Robert, fondled his forehead and pecked him.

- Sweat dreams, Rob.

- Thanks, Mom!

- Good night, sweetie!

Rob closed his eyes and turned on his side.

He hoped, the last dream won't continue. He wanted to sleep.

* * *

As Robert said, he planned to tell the situation to Simon in the morning.

To plan was easy. Do it, was harder.

Simon already loves him as a brother, but Jeanette probably means more for him than Rob.

After breakfast, Rob dressed and walked down to the living room.

Thanks to the luck, Simon was alone. Nobody could hear what they will be talking about.

He jumped up on the couch, next to Simon.

Simon noticed him, turned there and smiled.

- Rob, wazzup, bro?

- Um… I have a little problem.

Simon stopped what he was doing.

- What is it?

- Here's the thing. Last night, I had a dream. It was about…Jeanette. I think I have a crush on her. Before you say anything, I say: I don't want it. I don't want to steal her from you. This is why I wanted to talk to you.

Simon didn't seem angry or something else.

In his head he thought: "Rob has a crush on Jean. No problem. Rob isn't a guy who can't control himself."

But Rob's next sentence surprised him.

- Simon, I want to ask you, to watch me.

- What?! Why should I watch you?

- I'm not sure, I could stop myself. I worry about Jeanette. I don't want to… you know… knock her up. The point is: when you see I can't stop, stop me!

- Rob, I don't want to hurt you.

He smiled.

- I know, but if it necessary, you'll have to do it. Don't worry, I can stand the pain. The important thing is Jeanette.

- So… I have to beat you, if necessary, should I?

- Yep.

- Rob, I have to tell you something.

- What?

- I think you're the most honest chipmunk in this world.

- Thanks Simon. That means a lot to me. – He sighed. – So, do you promise, you'll beat me, if I want to do something bad with her?

- I promise.


	12. Something starts

**Hi fellas! **

**Here's the 12th chapter and this is he longest chapter what I've ever written. My fingers hurt.**

* * *

There was no problem. Rob could handle his urges and Simon didn't have to beat him up. Although there were some times when Rob went crazy, and Simon had to take him up to the bedroom and held him there until his urges calmed themselves.

Also Brittany helped Rob to handle his urges. She had experimented on disconnection with urges, originally to help her boyfriend, Alvin out with his own. She suggested meditating. Okay, Alvin didn't meditate, so Brittany suggested different things to her counterpart and her 'twin', and eventually her suggestions worked. Rob calmed down. He could fight against his mating instincts

Also, Red answered Simon's letter. He said that he was going to help. They don't have to wait for him.

Three days before the time of the meeting with Ekaterina, Dave ordered leaving.

- Alvin, Rob, Simon, get ready! We're leaving in twenty minutes!

Without hesitation they went up to the bedroom to get ready. The boys took their guns and the clips on their side. They walked down the stairs to the hall, where the others and Dave were waiting. Simon kissed Jeanette, but Alvin couldn't kiss Brittany, because she wasn't there.

- Where is Britt? - asked Alvin looking around.

In a moment, Brittany showed up, on the top of the stairs and started to walk down. She wore her pink coat and a light blue shirt, plus a black skirt with a pink belt and her pink backpack.

She slowly walked to Alvin, hugged him and kissed him. Alvin didn't know, what was going on. Neither did the others. Brittany wrapped her long tail around Alvin and poked his ear with her finger.

- You didn't think I would let you go without me, did you?

- Britt, it's dangerous. You would get yourself injured, or worse…killed. Also Dave doesn't allow it.

Brittany looked at Dave. He really looked like he wouldn't allow it, but the pink clad chipette had already decided; she's going to go with the boys. She learnt the 'please' face from Theodore and used it against Dave. The tactic was successful. Dave couldn't protest, and he had to allow Brittany to come.

- Okay, okay, okay! Stop 'the face'! You can come with us. But, - said Dave lifting up his index finger. – Alvin will have to take care of you. Understood, Alvin?

- Understood, Dave.

Rob looked at his 'twin.' He worried about her and didn't want to risk her life.

He looked at Brittany with a worried face.

- Brittany, are you sure you should come? It's really dangerous.

- Don't worry, Rob! Alvin's protecting me.

Robert sighed.

The four chipmunks and Dave walked outside and got in the car.

Winnipeg was far from L.A. They had to go across two American states and three Canadian states. The whole way was about 4000 kilometers. Dave planned on leaving three days sooner, because during the trip, they'll have to rest.

They left Los Angeles an hour later.

The first checkpoint was Sacramento, about 600 kilometers from Los Angeles. After Sacramento was Portland, than Vancouver. This trip was going to take about eighteen or twenty hours. But Sacramento was only 6 hour distance.

Dave wasn't bored, because he had to drive. Rob wasn't bored, because he was thinking about what will happen in Winnipeg.

Simon could think. When he couldn't do anything, he thought. He was smart, so his brain and his mind made fun for him.

But Alvin was bored. He had already found out the way of tricking Ekaterina. The money was in the bag. The bag was on the passenger's seat, next to Dave. So Alvin couldn't do anything.

He looked at his counterpart and realized something.

Brittany was so beautiful and brave. She took risk in coming. The boys will probably have to fight. The fight isn't a girl's style. There's going to be weapons and pain. These things aren't good for Brittany. Also she could get hurt or killed and this began to worry Alvin.

Brittany saw her counterpart's strange face. She took his paw and looked into his hazel-brown eyes.

- Alvie, what's wrong?

- I have fears for you. We're going to a dangerous place.

Brittany hugged him and kissed his lips. She has always known that Alvin had a softer side; he just didn't show it often.

- You're sweet, Alvie, but you're going to protect me. Also I can protect myself. You know it.

Alvin smiled. He knew it better than anyone.

When they got back to the West Eastman, after their shipwreck and they admitted their love, the students began to bully them. Ryan and the school jerks always stepped on their tails and never allowed them to live in peace.

One day, during break time, Ryan and Xander caught Brittany. Ryan stepped on her tail. Then Xander lifted her up by her tail. She screamed in pain.

Alvin heard his counterpart's voice and ran as fast as he could to help. When he arrived, he saw Brittany had already beaten the jerks by scratching and clawing at them and they had already run away.

Brittany was right, but where they were going was far more dangerous than the attack from the jerks at the school.

Alvin wrapped his arm and his tail around Brittany and fondled her. Brittany loved when Alvin did this. In short time, she leant her head on his chest and fell asleep.

On the horizon, the sky had already turned orange. The sun faded out behind the Earth.

Brittany and Alvin slept; Simon tried to fall asleep and Rob looked out the window into the night. It was a same situation as the last, when they went to meet Sharp and Quinn, but it was also different. Ekaterina was different enemy. On a scale of evilness, Quinn was 1, Ekaterina was 15. Rob hadn't met her yet, but he already thought she was the queen of the hell.

They passed by Fresno, so they had another 3 hours in front of them.

AATC

Rob woke up. When he opened his eyes and looked out the window, he saw the sky was still orange. Or was it? No, it was orange again. He looked forward to the clock on the dashboard. It said: 7:10am.

Rob jumped onto the bag on the passenger's seat.

- Good morning, Rob! – greeted Dave. – Did you sleep well?

- Kind of. Where are we?

- Um, we left California about an hour ago. We're on our way to Washington.

- You slept, didn't you?

- Of course I did. I rented a room at a motel in Sacramento. I took you inside the room, and put you back in the car this morning.

- So did the others and I sleep the entire trip through Sacramento?

- Yes. – Replied Dave. – Are you hungry?

Rob looked at the three sleeping chipmunks on the backseat.

- I would rather wait until everyone wakes-up.

- Right.

Two hours later the others woke up. Dave looked for a place where they could eat.

A mile after the border, Dave turned down from the motorway. There was a little restaurant. They got out, went inside and ordered. Nobody was as hungry as Theodore would've been. So they ordered ordinary foods. For example, Brittany just ate a salad.

As they were eating, Rob looked out the window and saw a black Cadillac passing front of the restaurant. It was just a black Cadillac, but Rob felt something from it. He wasn't sure what that was. He just watched the car as it went towards Washington.

- Rob, what's so interesting? - asked Alvin.

- Nothing. I was watching a car.

- And?

- Nothing. Just it was strange. It was completely black and it had darkened windows

Alvin took his chin and thought.

- I think it was the car of the FBI. The FBI uses black cars.

Everybody looked at him with 'you're stupid' sight.

- I was kidding, okay? I was kidding.

Dave paid the bill and they continued the trip.

Four hours later, they left Oregon and arrived in Washington.

Sitting in the car and looking out the window was boring. Even Simon was bored. His mind ran out of ideas. He had already used all of his ideas. Rob too.

Alvin watched the moving cars on the motorway and counted them.

He saw a yellow Smart car. It seemed so useless.

The red clad chipmunk had to laugh. The others looked at him and didn't know why he laughed.

He pointed to the yellow car.

- How could anybody buy a car like that?

Brittany shook her head.

- It's cute. – she said. – And as you can see, it's faster than us.

Brittany was right. The little car accelerated and left them.

- Dave! Get 'em! – exclaimed Alvin, jumping onto Dave's shoulder.

- Alvin, calm down and sit back in your seat!

The hazel-brown eyed chipmunk sat back and hung his head.

An hour later Rob found out something.

- Alvin, I have an idea. Let's play bingo!

Alvin looked at Rob with a weird face and groaned.

- It's an old lady game!

- I didn't mean the classic game. Here are the rules. One: I say a type of car and you have to count five from that brand. If you count five, you'll win. Two: you can't count same colored cars. Got it?

- Got it. – replied the three chipmunks.

- Alright. So Alvin has to count Chryslers, Simon has to count Mercedes, Brittany has to count BMWs and I have to count Land Rovers.

Everybody looked out the window and watched.

Dave finally could concentrate on the driving.

Rob was smart, because he chose expensive cars. These cars weren't around. Simon knew it, but he admitted Rob's point. Alvin kept quiet and THIS was the point.

Rob's idea was successful, but he didn't consider the next thing happening.

When they were near to the Canadian border everybody counted almost five from her/his car type. Alvin counted three Chryslers, Simon counted four Mercedes, Brittany counted three BMWs and Rob counted four Land Rovers.

At the border was a traffic jam. It looked like everyone wants to go to Canada. The line was about 400 meters long. It wasn't special situation. They slowly went toward the border.

They chipmunks still played the game. Alvin (of course) wanted to win and his eyes were totally wide.

He looked for his last two cars. He didn't find them. He found something else.

Next to them was an ordinary, blue Land Rover. If Alvin hadn't looked inside it, it would've stayed ordinary. But he looked inside and saw four men. They wore black coats and Alvin could see the guns at their sides.

The queue moved. The blue Land Rover passed by the chipmunks' car. When it moved in front of the Seville car, Rob exclaimed.

- That's it! I won! Here's my last Land Rover.

Brittany and Simon were disappointed.

- Rob, three guys were sitting in that car and they had guns. – said Alvin.

- How do you know that? – asked Dave looking back.

- When the car was next to us, I saw it.

The line moved again. They were close to the border. They could see the immigration officer's faces. They looked inside the cars and opened the trunk. They didn't have to worry about the dud money, because they had already solved this problem before.

In Sacramento, Dave put the money in a pink bag. On the top of the bag was scribed: "Brittany's cash."

- Do you think our plan will work? – asked Simon with worry in his tone.

- Of course it will. – said Alvin. – Just Britt has to play well.

Brittany breathed in and out.

- Let me concentrate! – she pleaded. – I need to relax.

- Just do what you do at home. Be a drama queen! – suggested Alvin with a grin.

- Rob, please beat him!

They reached the border and stopped at the gate. An immigrant officer opened the trunk and looked inside. Another officer opened the driver's side door and looked around inside the car.

- Good afternoon! – he greeted.

As he noticed the Simon, Alvin and the Brittany, his face changed. It was surprised.

- Oh, sorry sir. I didn't consider the chipmunks would be sitting in this car.

Rob and the three of the six (famous) chipmunks jumped on the dashboard and shook hands (or paws) with the officer.

- Nice to meet you! But I have to ask, what are you going to do in Canada?

- The guys need some rest. They're working on their new album.

- Where are the others?

- They stayed home. Eleanor didn't feel well and Jeanette is taking care of her. Also Theodore wanted to stay home with her. So only Alvin, Brittany and Simon could come on the trip.

- And who's that there? – asked the officer pointing to Rob.

- He's the new guy. He is my brother. – answered Alvin and he jumped next to Rob and hugged him.

- His name is Rob. – said Dave.

The officer walked to the rear of the car and talked to the other officer.

The chipmunks could hear what they were talking about.

They found the pink bag and they laughed. Of course they knew the money is faked, but it was in a pink bag. They thought it was a joke for them.

The last officer walked back.

- We've found the bag of money. It was really funny. Anyway, everything is okay. Have a nice time in Canada!

- Thank you!

As they left the border everybody lightened.

AATC

The way to Winnipeg was as long as the way to Vancouver. On the way they stopped one more time to rest in Calgary. Then they only stopped just to go to the toilet or eat something.

When they passed by Regina, they were just a few hundred kilometers from Saskatoon, where Rob lived.

The chipmunks and Dave arrived to Winnipeg that evening. The meeting was tomorrow.

They rented a room in the center of the city and spent the night there.

Rob couldn't sleep all night, because he had nightmares.

He woke up eight times and every time his bed was soaked. He sweated during his dreams.

In the morning, he was tired, like he didn't sleep all night. He couldn't concentrate and could hardly keep his eyes open.

Dave worried about him, so he gave him a pill.

- What… is… it? – asked Rob slowly.

- It helps to keep you awake.

Rob swallowed the pill with water.

A few seconds later he felt his body wake up and the tiredness was gone from him.

- Thank you, Dave!

Dave fondled his head.

- No problem, Rob.

They put the money in a greey bag and put it back in the trunk.

Simon tried to calm down. Brittany held Alvin's paw, who kept his other paw on his gun.

Rob he shouldn't risk the other's lives, but when he went to meet Sharp and Quinn alone, he almost died.

As he was thinking about it, he realized, he doesn't know the place of the meeting. It was problem just for a while.

A Black Hummer H2 stopped next of them at the red light.

The left window was pulled down and an Asian man showed them a paper.

"Follow us! Ekaterina is waiting for us."

The light changed to green and they turned right. The Hummer led them to the northern suburb of Winnipeg. There were so many factories. The Hummer parked in the yard of a big storage, far from the center of the city. Dave parked the car near to the other car.

Another Asian man got out of the Hummer and walked next to the car. Dave pulled down the window.

- Ekaterina is waiting for Rob and his partner. – he said and went away.

Dave looked at Rob and Alvin. They stood getting ready to go. The guns and the clip were on their side hidden. Nobody could notice them.

- Don't worry! We'll be back. – said Alvin.

- Brittany, you're staying here! – ordered Rob.

But Brittany took her counterpart's paw and looked in Rob's eyes with very determinate look.

- No way! I'm going with you. I'm not letting Alvin go without me.

Rob looked at Alvin, who didn't look like he wants to fight with Brittany.

- Alright. You can come with us. You must stay close to Alvin though.

Brittany cuddled up to Alvin.

- No problem.

They jumped out of the car and began to walk toward the huge storage. It used to be a military area but nowadays it was just an old building.

As they approached it, the adrenalin filled their body. The cold air made their muscles shake and the sun burned their eyes.

They stood in front of the gate.

The gate slowly opened and a huge, empty space showed up. They walked inside and the gate closed behind them. Nobody saw anything. It was dark and cold. Brittany bumped into a corner but Alvin caught her.

The three chipmunks stood in the middle of the storage.

Suddenly three reflectors turned on and the dark storage was filled with light. As their eyes got used to the light, they saw an armchair. Around it, stood seventeen chipmunks, holding AK-47s in their paws; Asian and European people, holding machine-guns in their hands. On the armchair sat a lynx.

- Come here!

They walked to the foot of the armchair.

- I'm Ekaterina Leninskaja. I assume, you're Robert and he is your partner, Alvin. But who is the pretty girl?

- She is my girlfriend. – answered Alvin.

Ekaterina nodded.

- I don't want to waste time. So, where's my money?

- In our car. – replied Robert with very calm voice.

- Why didn't you bring it here?

- Just in case. Brittany, please bring the money here! Minél lassabban!

Rob taught Brittany to speak a bit in Hungarian. What Rob said, meant: "As slow as you can!"

Brittany nodded and kissed Alvin's cheek and walked out of the storage.

Alvin and Rob stayed with Ekaterina and her bodyguards.

- Until the pretty girl comes back, I will ask you, why didn't you pay the money back? – asked

Ekaterina as she showed her sharp and evil teeth to Alvin and Robert.

- My friends borrowed the money, didn't they?

- Yes they did.

- They lent me a thousand dollars and they said I didn't have to pay it back.

- They said if they can't pay it back, you would.

- So we both are cheated.

Ekaterina stood up calmly, jumped down on the ground and walked near to them. She was much bigger than the chipmunks.

- Don't say such things again! If you do, my bodyguards will kill you.

- You don't like the truth, do you?

Robert was still determinate. He knew the plan, what they worked out is good. Just he had to wait until the right time.

Ekaterina bent down and grouched

Alvin's nose burned. Ekaterina was girl but her mouth was… as stinky as a dump.

Tears started to slip from Alvin's eyes.

- Are you crying, little chipmunk? – asked with Ekaterina with evil tune.

- No. There's just something in my eye.

They could hear her evil laugh. It hurt their ears.

- Ekaterina, you're a lynx aren't you? – asked Rob.

- I am.

- How did you get here? As I know the lynxes live in Alaska and in Europe.

- You're right. I didn't like Europe, so I moved to Russia. I lived there for eight years. Now, I live here.

- And you work for the Russian mafia?

Another evil laugh.

- Nope. The mafia works for me. I'm the leader of the Russian mafia.

This answer surprised and scared them.

How could a lynx be the leader of the mafia? It's the humans' stupid thing.

How could they let an animal to lead it?

- Where's the pretty girl? – asked Ekaterina and jumped back on the armchair.

- She isn't a boy. She's not that strong and the bag is heavy.

As Robert said it, Brittany showed up.

She pulled the bag. When she finally reached Alvin and Rob, she was panting.

- Here's… the money. – she said.

- You were good, Brit. – complimented Alvin.

Nine from the seventeen chipmunks opened the bag and took notes out of it.

They scanned them.

Alvin, Rob and Brittany had luck. All of the notes were real. The faked notes stayed in the bag.

Ekaterina jumped next to the bag, stood up on her rear feet and took out some notes.

Brittany bent to Robert's ear and whispered.

- Simon fegyvere nálam. – It meant: "Simon gave me his gun."

Ekaterina was Russian, so she couldn't speak Hungarian. They could communicate without her understanding them.

They communicated in Hungarian; however Brittany had to say some words in English.

**(A/N: in this, short part, when I use ****_italic_**** format, the characters speak in Hungarian. If I wrote all of the Hungarian sentences it would be weird wouldn't it?)**

_- Why did Simon give you his gun?_ – asked Rob.

- _Because Red is here and he took the guns_.

- _Good. We're gonna end this soon_.

Rob wasn't right.

He had made a big mistake.

He thought Ekaterina didn't understand what they were saying.

Before they could do anything, the guardian chipmunks floored them.

Ekaterina grumbled, lying on her armchair.

Nine guns aimed at them, ready to shoot.

- What's going on?

- You thought I don't understand what you are saying. But I speak Hungarian. – She said something in another language and three chipmunks went out. – I speak ten languages, include the Hungarian.

Rob wanted to say something, but everything became dark.

AATC

When Rob woke up, he was lying in a seat. Again.

He couldn't move, because he was being held down.

As he turned his head right, he saw Alvin lying in another seat.

On Rob's left side was Brittany, being held in the same seat type as Alvin and Robert.

Five guardian chipmunks watched them.

They were in a little room, probably in the basement of the storage.

The room looked like an operation room. The walls were green, the air was sterilized and medical tools were on a table, in a tray.

A moment later, the door of the room opened and in stepped Ekaterina.

At her sides were two Asian people.

She jumped up on the table, next to Robert's seat.

- Before we start, I have to ask, what was your plan?

- We would've called the police here to catch you.

Ekaterina laughed evilly. Then she said something in Arabic.

Three scientist chipmunks stepped into the room wearing operation masks.

They began to prepare for something.

- You know, the scanners aren't better than my eyes. They couldn't indicate your fake money, because you put real money in the dud money. But I could tell the money isn't real. So you still owe me 75 thousand dollars.

Rob and the two others didn't say anything.

They just watched the scientist chipmunks as they were doing their job.

When one of the chipmunks stuck a needle in Rob's arm, he hissed.

- What're you going to do with us?

- You don't know your prize, do you?

- Our prize? What are you talkin' about?

- You know, all parts of your body are worth something. For example, your blood is worth 300 dollars per milliliters.

A chipmunk drew blood from Brittany and put the blood in a scanner.

- Ma'am, her blood type is AB+.

- Great. The pretty girl is even more valuable. The AB+ blood is the most expensive.

The chipmunks were ready.

Ekaterina nodded and they stuck a needle in Alvin, Brittany and Robert's arms.

They connected a tube to the needles and blood started to leak from the tube into a tank.

All the three chipmunks felt themselves weakening in their seats.

Their blood was almost gone from their arteries.

- Don't worry! – said Ekaterina. – You will get artificial blood. You won't die. We need your organs. And your organs need blood.

- You… asshole! – groaned Rob weakly.

- I don't care what you say.

Rob didn't know where the others could be.

They should've arrived minutes ago. It was the plan.

When Brittany went outside to bring the money, Dave called the police.

But they haven't arrived yet.

Rob's vision started to become dark.

He and the two others didn't hear when the door of the room sprinted open and guns fired.

The guardian chipmunks were immediately shot dead.

Sirens were audible on the yard of the storage.

The whole place was in chaos.

The three weak chipmunks didn't realize what was happening.

Simon covered Red, who went to the computer and typed in orders.

The blood in the tank began to be injected back inside their arteries.

Rob, Brittany and Alvin got their strength back, but in the middle of the injecting, the rest of the guardians arrived.

They fired and almost hit the tank. Red and Simon had to protect the tank and the helpless chipmunks, but they hadn't enough ammo and weapons.

Rob groaned and tried to point to a wardrobe in the corner of the room. Red got the message and jumped to it.

In the wardrobe he found the guns, which were taken from them. He threw two to Simon, who immediately started to eliminate the guardians. When they finished the 'cleaning,' they suddenly realized: Ekaterina was gone.

The tank was empty. The blood was injected back into the chipmunks' arteries.

Red pulled the needles out of them and helped the three to stand up. They felt dizzy, but they were alive.

- Guys, how could you not consider that she speaks Hungarian? –asked Red.

- Please, I can't answer right now. – said Robert.

- Right. Let's get out…

Suddenly the building began to shake.

Red walked to a computer and looked for an answer.

On the screen was the layout. In the center of the basement was a huge circle.

They were south from the circle. Red clicked to the circle.

Simon stood behind him. The text scribed on the screen shocked him.

"_EMI generator_"

- What's that? – asked Red.

- It's an Electro Magnetic Impulse generator. – answered Rob vertiginously.

But as he realized what he said he didn't feel giddy.

- Oh my, gosh! She lost. – he said. – She doesn't want to lose. If she can't win, nobody wins.

Simon knew what Rob thought.

- She's gonna explode the storage. We have to get out of here.

Brittany and Alvin weren't strong enough to run.

Rob had to carry Brittany and Simon had to carry Alvin.

Red went forward and cleared the way. There were still some guardians about. Luckily the guns (developed by Red) could make harmless human targets.

They ran on the yard. Everywhere were police cars and policemen. Dave's car was parked near to the gate.

Rob got in first, carrying Brittany on his shoulder. After him, Simon got in, carrying Alvin on his shoulder.

Red stayed outside.

- What are you doing? Get in! – ordered Rob.

- I have to stay here. – answered Red.

- You don't. - Rob grabbed Red's fur and pulled him inside the car. – Go, Dave! The building's gonna explode.

Dave saw the policemen get in their cars and pull away. He started the engine and left the yard as soon as the car could.

A few minutes later, from a further distance away from the storage, they saw it explode. A huge, light blue, energy pillar shot up, towards the sky. They felt the shock wave.

When they were on the way home, everybody lightened up.

- Dave, I wanna ask: why didn't you come in for us sooner?

- I saw the guardians coming out and we hid in the yard of another storage. Also the police came by rather slowly. – replied Red. – Sorry, bro!

- Never mind! We're still alive and that's the point.

Rob was right. They were alive, but they weren't sure if Ekaterina is still alive or not.

AATC

Before the Seville family, Rob and Red left the yard; somebody watched them from the roof of the storage. This somebody was an agent. She wasn't a simple agent; she was an agent of the CIA.

Her mission was reporting about Ekaterina Leninskaja. (In short: Lynx R.)

She didn't see the scene in the basement. She just saw Rob and the others escaping from the building. She tapped at her communicator in her ear and reported to the commander.

- Commander, this is Agent Branson! Respond!

- It's the commander. What's your status?

- I watched the area. Gold 6 has just left the yard of the storage. I can't see Lynx R.

- Report about Gold 6!

- We were wrong. He isn't a member of the Drug Business anymore.

- Hold your position, Agent Branson and wait for orders!

- I copy!

As the contact between the commander and Agent Branson finished, the EMI generator in the basement overloaded and the building exploded.

The female chipmunk on the roof back flipped in mid-air and landed on the ground without a sound.

* * *

**I have to tell: the next, 13th chapter has been already finished, just I wanna wait. Don't worry, I'll update it, soon. **

**One, more thing (a question): Do my Hungarian senteces disturb anyone? If they do, just say so. In this time, I couldn't help. :)**


	13. The black chipette

**Alright guys, I have to clear a few things. **

**The time is messed up by me. **

**We all know, the Chipmunk and the Chipettes were 16-15 years old in the time of the Chipwrecked, (Tell me, if I'm not right.) so they were born about in 1996-'97. **

**However, when the Chipmunks met Dave they didn't looked 10. (I'm going to crazy. XP)**

**So, here are the facts about this story:**

**1. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were born about in 1996-1997.**

**2. When the Chipmunks met Dave, they were ten years old. I know it doesn't have sense, but I haven't better idea. (Re-write the whole story? No way! I would rather delete it.)**

**3. Rob the eldest Chipmunk.**

**4. I messed up everything. Call me insane, if you want. I know I'm stupid. **

**The clearing is done.**

**Next thing: This is the other line of the story and it's about Chrystal. **

* * *

**04/11/1997. 4:07PM. A forest, near to San Francisco. California. USA. **

Tessa Branson walked down a forest path. She listened to the songs of the birds and felt relaxed by their calm, gentle tune. It was her day off and she had decided she would come here. The forest and the nature always calmed down her mind.

Her work was harder than anybody else's. She couldn't speak about it. If she had spoken about it, she would've been killed by one of her workmates. Her work was the most classified work in the United States. She was an agent of the CIA.

At this moment, as she was walking along the forest path, somebody watched her. This somebody's work was watching the agents on their day off. But (of course) Tessa didn't know it. She just continued walking along the path and enjoyed the calmness.

She wore a khaki jacket and blue jeans. She didn't like the typical, woman style. She dressed like a man. That was what made her good agent. Nobody considered she was so strong. She was the second best agent in California.

Her gun always was at her side (not her service weapon, but her own gun). She got used to carrying weapons, so she needed to always carry one.

She loved the smell of the nature. The city of San Francisco was far from here and the noise of civilization was far away too. She could clear her mind and do nothing. It was heaven for her.

As she was passing by a tree, she heard a quiet noise. It sounded like something had fallen down and landed on ground. She stopped and looked around. There was nothing, but before she could continue on walking, she heard a weak, high voice. It came from under the leaves.

She wiped them away and found a little, female chipmunk. It had perfectly black fur and amethyst colored eyes. She had just fallen out of the lair in the tree. Tessa looked around but couldn't see the parents.

- _Probably the parents have abandoned her._ - she thought.

She gently lifted up the little chipmunk. The black chipmunk curled into a ball.

- Don't worry, little girl. I won't hurt you. You're in safe hands.

She walked back to the road. Her car was parked at a wooden gate. It was a red colored BMW 525.

She took her sweater out of her bag and placed it on the passenger seat. She laid the chipmunk on it. Then she got in and fired the engine.

On the way to Tessa's house, the amethyst eyed chipmunk calmed down a bit. Tessa opened the door and took her inside the house, carrying her wrapped up in the sweater. She put her down on the couch.

Then she went up to the attic to look for bits and pieces for her new friend. She didn't want to put her in cage. She planned to let the chipmunk roam wherever she wants. For she knew this chipmunk is special.

When she went back to the living room, the chipmunk wasn't on the couch. She had already begun to explore the house. She was on the top of the TV. Tessa smiled as she saw her.

- Little girl, come here! – she said, holding out her arm toward the chipmunk.

She jumped onto Tessa's palm. She already knew that she didn't want to hurt her. Tessa fondled the black furred chipette, who squeaked.

- You're cute.

* * *

Tessa's day off ended, so she had to go back to the local CIA office in San Francisco. She left the little girl chipmunk in the house. Tessa didn't talk about her at work. She didn't want to talk about it.

When she arrived home (at 6:18PM) she couldn't find her chipette. She looked around the entire house, but she couldn't find her. The black furred chipette was small enough to hide wherever she wants.

Half hour later, she tired of searching and sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later, the amethyst eyed chipmunk showed up in the living room and jumped onto Tessa's lap. She looked at her with cranky frown.

- Okay, okay! I know! Don't look at me like that. – pleaded Tessa. – I came home late.

The chipette understood what Tessa said, but she couldn't answer yet.

- Tomorrow I'll try to come home sooner, okay?

The chipette nodded.

So Tessa had to arrive home earlier than 4:30PM. They agreed to this.

Tessa's boss wasn't happy. Also she didn't tell her boss the full truth. She lied a bit. She said she had to go home earlier because her cousin is staying at her house.

The plan was good. Tessa didn't have to worry about her chipette and the chipette didn't have to be alone for a long time, but this isn't the full truth.

Two weeks later when Tessa arrived home, she heard a loud squeaking. It came from the kitchen.

She stepped in and saw the black chipette scratching the cupboard. She was probably hungry.

When she noticed Tessa, she jumped onto her shoulder.

- This isn't working. – said Tessa opening the cupboard and bringing out a packet of peanuts. – You need care all day.

As the chipette was eating, Tessa sighed. She needed a good idea.

- Hey girl, what if I take you along to work? – she asked, but the chipette couldn't answer. She squeaked instead of the speaking.

- I'll take that as a 'yes.'

So Tessa decided to take the little girl to the work with her each day.

Her workmates would be very surprised when she showed up with her chipmunk for the first time.

* * *

Tessa parked her car in her own personal parking space. The chipette was asleep in the passenger's seat. She gently picked her up and slowly got out of the car.

On the way to the building, one of her workmates came up to her.

- Tess! Wazzup?

- Shh! You bastard! Can't you see somebody is sleeping? – she whispered with angry tone.

The man looked at the little animal in Tessa's hand.

As they stepped into the building and passed over the sensor gate, the guard looked weirdly at Tessa's pet chipmunk.

- Tess, what is it? – he asked?

- Not 'it'; _she. _She is my new friend. I found her in the forest.

She and the man (who was called Nathan) walked into the lift and went up to the 22nd level, where their offices were. Tessa's job was to watch the criminals on the level blue. These criminals were ex-slayers, ex-assassins and many other former criminals.

She sat down at her desk and pulled a little pillow out of her handbag and laid the chipette on it. Luckily she was still asleep.

Tessa went to get a cup of coffee, hoping nobody would disturb the sleeping chipmunk.

When she arrived back, the chipette had already woken up and was exploring Tessa's work table. At the moment, she was walking on top of the keyboard. Tessa laughed quietly and gently picked the chipette up and placed her away from the keyboard.

- It's not your toy. It's my toy.

Tessa turned her computer on and began to do her first job: administrating. Fortunately it took only an hour and she could move on to her second job: researching.

There was a criminal who did strange things in the last week. He traveled from New York to Phoenix by train using his credit card. He took out $8,000. It was suspicious, because he is free for only a week. Where did he get so much money? Also why did he go to Phoenix? There wasn't any information about relatives or friends in the database.

Tessa had to find out what he was planning on.

Also there were so many other strange cases. Many new animal gangs were starting and it was disquieting. So far animals that were originally just animals had become much more in the last week. They found many gangs and businesses across the country. One of the most dangerous communities was the 'Last Empire'. It sold drugs for other animals, and was dangerous because the animals which used the drugs soon became aggressive and unfriendly. There weren't many intelligent animals in the world but it still could be a problem.

This was the main reason why Tessa didn't want to bring her chipette here. Somebody could say Tessa's pet chipmunk is a spy (you have to admit it's ridiculous). It was too late though. She was already here and nobody could do anything about it.

On her lunch break, Tessa took her chipette to the cafeteria to get something to eat. She got a salad and a hamburger for herself and an egg for the chipmunk.

They sat down and the black furred chipette starter to wad the egg inside her cheeks. It was funny and Tessa laughed at it.

Shortly later Nathan arrived and sat down in front of Tessa.

- As I can see, the little girl is doing well. What about you, Tess? How's the work? – asked Nathan with a big smile.

- It's boring, but right now it's perfect. I didn't have to go on a mission because I have to take care of her. – she said pointing to the chipette who was eating her egg.

Nathan nodded.

- Then I have bad news for you.

- Oh, don't tell me!

- But I have to. After the break the boss wants to talk to us and a few other agent.

- About what?

- About the 'Last Empire.'

Tessa sighed and looked at the chipette on the table, which looked back at her.

- Little, girl. – she whispered. – Look, Nathan! Isn't this the cutest smile in the world?

- She's cute. Have you given her a name yet?

- Oh man! I've totally forgotten to do it. Thank you for reminding me.

Nathan stood up and patted Tessa's back.

- You're welcome! Have a nice afternoon! For you too, little chipmunk!

She looked at Nathan, standing up on her rear feet, and then she looked at Tessa.

After the break, at 13:00 everybody stood in front of the door of the boss's office. Nobody knew his name. They only knew him by the name "Agent Parker."

Agent Parker was the tallest agent in the office. He was 199 cm tall and he was also very thin, but it didn't mean he was weak.

When he showed up, everybody stopped talking. Everyone looked at the boss with intimidated looks.

- Good afternoon, everybody. Go in!

Everybody sat down, even Tessa, who was holding her chipette in her palm. Nathan sat next to Tessa. Agent Parker didn't sit down. He stayed standing.

- The main subject is the 'Last Empire'. Our spy sent his report yesterday. After that, he was murdered. So we have a serious problem. In his report the agent said, humans worked for the L.E too. So, who wants to be undercover man or woman?

Nobody was crazy enough to do it.

- Shame! – grunted Agent Parker. – We work for the CIA and everybody is as timid as a rabbit? It's a shame!

The chipette on Tessa's palm got scared and hid in the pocket of her coat. Agent Parker noticed the movement and looked in her direction.

- Agent Branson, what was that? – he asked angrily.

- Um, it was my… pet chipmunk. She just got scared.

- Agent, we aren't in a zoo are we?

- No we are not, sir.

- This… stinky fur ball could be the spy of the L.E. Where did you find it?

- In the forest. She felt out of her lair. She needed help. I promise she won't disturb our work.

Agent Parker tapped his chin.

- Fine. But if that fur ball disturbs us just a bit, I'll throw it out with my own hands.

- Yes sir!

At 3:40PM, everyone went home and the next shift changed to the night guards.

Tessa and the chipmunk went home to their comfortable, warm house. They arrived home around 4:00PM.

As Tessa went to make dinner; the chipette lay on the couch and relaxed.

While was Tessa was cooking, she heard a voice. When she heard it, she almost dropped the plates.

- Tessa! – It was just a simple calling.

But nobody was in the house, just Tessa and the chipette.

Holding the plate in her hand, Tessa walked into the living room.

- Honey, did you call me?

- Yep.

She put the plates down on the coffee table, lifted the chipette up and hugged her.

- Finally you can speak! – she said in happiness.

- Yeah. So can I ask what I want?

- Oh, of course.

- Why is your boss such a jerk?

Her voice was clear, beautiful and perfect. Tessa thought it was cute. Also she laughed at what she said.

- I don't know. He has this personality. Anyway, you speak very well.

- Thank you, Tess! And… I wanna thank you!

- Thank me for what?

- That you saved me. You could've left me there, but you didn't. Thank you!

- No problem. Um… honey, there's an important thing we have to clear up.

- Let me figure it out! The important thing is my name, isn't it?

- Yeah. Wanna choose a name?

- I would rather not. I'll let you choose.

- Alright. I've already thought of a great name; it refers to your eyes.

- What is it?

- Chrystal.

- That's beautiful. From now on, call me Chrystal!

- Okay, sweetie!

Tessa fondled Chrystal, who giggled.


	14. Agent Branson

**_Eight years later._**

Chrystal slowly grew up. She became a smart and strong girl. Tessa was like a mother for her, and she even called her 'mom'. They loved each other very much.

Chrystal was only eight years old, but she was as smart as an adult chipmunk.

Tessa took her to work every day. When there was a mission Tessa had to go on which didn't involve much danger, Chrystal could go with her 'mom.'

The boss had started to get on well with Chrystal and he didn't watch her all time.

Nathan was Tessa's best friend, but when Chrystal suggested going out with him, Tessa just said: "We're just friend and nothing more. He isn't my type."

Chrystal knew Nathan likes Tessa, because her instincts told it.

When Tessa and Chrystal had lived together for four years, Tessa got promotion. Before the promotion, her level was 3rd. (less significant missions which just involved sitting in front of the computer and check suspicious happening in the USA.)

After the promotion, her level was 2nd. She had to work when her boss wanted her to work. She didn't have to watch the criminals. She had to operate the missions and sometimes participate in serious assignments.

Also she got a bigger office. It had enough space that to make a play area for Chrystal.

In 2005, nothing extra happened. Tessa and Chrystal continued to live their life. Tessa continued to work for the CIA and Chrystal continued to keep her company, but on an ordinary looking day, things changed.

They got up at 8:00AM, had breakfast and went to the CIA office as usual. Tessa had to write a report about her last mission. It had been in Mexico. Tessa had to watch a terrorist group and detect them. It was successful, but the report was long.

In the middle of the report, she needed a Mexican map because she didn't remember the area in which her unit had been placed.

- Chrystal, could you bring me a Mexican map.

The black furred chipette stood up, stretched, yawned and looked at Tessa.

- Where is it? – she asked.

- There's a black shelf behind the receptionist's table. The map is on top of it. Don't worry, it isn't heavy. You can bring it here easily.

- Copied.

She jumped down on the floor and ran out to the corridor.

Tessa's office was in the middle of the corridor. Chrystal turned and ran to the left, and then she turned right.

There were three other corridors. She had to choose one. She chose the middle one and ran along it. At the end of it was the hall.

It was a huge place and there was a crowd. Everybody was there, because he/she had to do research or sort through files.

The shelf Tessa spoke of was 13 feet from Crystal, but it was too high for her. She couldn't jump on the top of it. Also it was made from aluminum, so she couldn't climb up using her claws.

Nobody noticed her. Agent Parker still said if she disturbs anyone she will be thrown out.

Chrystal thought deeply and eventually her brain found way of getting to the top of the shelf. There was a renewal. The CIA wanted to build a sensor grid in every office, so cables were hanging from the ceiling. She grabbed one and started to climb it. As she got to the middle she began to swing on it. When she felt she had enough buoyancy she jumped towards the shelf. The plan was successful. She landed on the top of the shelf.

There were so many files and boxes cluttered all over the place.

- _Great. I have to find a map in this chaos. –_she thought crossly.

Luckily the first box contained what she was searching for: the map. She took it out and wrapped her long tail around it.

The next mission was getting back to Tessa's office. She looked down; she was too high up. If she jumped down her legs would break. Everything else was too far away to jump across to.

Then she looked at the map which her tail was wrapped around.

- _That's it: Parachuting._

Chrystal opened up the whole map and grabbed the edges of it, and then she jumped down. She was falling for a moment, and then she flew. Opening her eyes, she saw she was flying.

- Whoaaa! Chipmunks can fly! - she exclaimed.

Chrystal could control her trajectory by pulling the edges of the map. She was planning on flying back to Tessa's office, so she pulled down the right edge of the map and turned lightly to the right.

The chipette flew over the stair and turned left. She had almost reached the office. Suddenly Agent Parker showed up and Chrystal couldn't avoid the impact. She jumped down so just the map hit the boss's face. Chrystal stood up and looked at the man.

- I'm terribly sorry sir! I just…

Parker elevated his index finger. The chipette stopped talking.

- Ms. Branson, could you follow me?

Chrystal nodded; Parker began to walk down the corridor.

The little girl followed him to his office. She stepped in after Parker.

When she looked up, she was numbed by fear. At the boss's table sat Tessa.

- Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't want too…

- Shh! This is not about your little accident. – said Tessa and patted her shoulder. – Here!

Chrystal jumped onto Tessa's shoulder and pecked her cheek.

- Good girl. – whispered Tessa.

Parker sat behind his desk in front of Tessa and Chrystal. He pushed a file towards them.

Tessa opened it and read through the contents. Chrystal read it faster than Tessa, so she was surprised sooner than her mother.

- They are looking for an animal agent to go to the next mission, and they want that animal to be me.

- Why Chrystal? – asked Tessa with an angry tone. – As I know, we've already done experiments about animal intelligence. We could give human intelligence to animals and train them.

Parker shook his head.

- That way is too slow. I need an animal agent right now.

- No! I won't allow it.

- Mom, - said Chrystal. – What if I want to be a CIA agent?

Tessa couldn't say anything. Why would Chrystal want to be a CIA agent? It's dangerous.

- But dear…

- Don't say it, Mom. I know it's dangerous, but if it is dangerous, why are you an agent?

Chrystal was smart; too smart. Her comment beat Tessa's. She couldn't fight against this point.

- Agent Branson, what I saw today impressed me. Your…daughter got to the top of the highest shelf in the hall without using her claws. Then she got down from it using the map as a parachute.

Tessa looked at her little chipette.

- Is this true?

Chrystal nodded.

Tessa sighed.

- Alright. If you really want to do this then I'll let you.

- Really? – asked Chrystal.

- Yes. My girl must be happy. If she's happy, I'm happy too.

- Thanks mom!

* * *

The training was set up in the CIA training center.

Chrystal didn't have to do what the human agents had to do. She had her own form of training she had to practice.

For example: her claws had to become stronger; her lung had to be stronger than in Chrystal's age should it be. Also Chrystal was a chipmunk so she hadn't claustrophobia. But her body allowed climbing inside more little places than her body. In these cases, she began to panic. She had to fight against the claustrophobia.

The fact that she was chipmunk had disadvantages. She couldn't stand the stress as long as the human agents. So the main objective of the training was developing Chrystal's capacity.

She was in the training center from 11:00AM to 10:30PM each day. Every night, she arrived home (by CIA car) incredibly exhausted.

Tessa suggested stopping, but Chrystal didn't want to stop. She said if she stopped the other the agents and her training mates would laugh at her. Also they would think she is weak. She wanted to complete the training.

Tessa wanted to protect her little chipette from the world, but Chrystal wanted to explore the world. So Tessa had no choice but to allow her to continue the training.

Chrystal was developing fast. Her body and her muscles became strong. A year later, when the physical training ended, she was as strong as a wolf. (in her own words).

After the physical exam, she had to sit written lessons and listen to lectures. Chrystal's body had gotten used to the permanent action and now she had to sit in a classroom all day and listen to boring lectures.

She didn't know but Tessa knew; even this is part of the training. A CIA agent has to be strong, smart and patient. Chrystal was ambitious enough and she could pass her exams.

Two months later she passed her last exam and became an agent. She got her insignia and her own gun (it was chipmunk sized).

Her first mission was in Oklahoma City. She had to watch the leader of the 'Last Empire.' It wasn't hard, but it was long. She had to be alone for a month and she had to stay strong without Tessa.

When she sent the last report about the leader, she went home.

Tessa was very proud of her.

Chrystal was only nine and half years old and she had already completed her first mission. It was unbelievable.

Another year and a half later, she got a promotion and her level changed to 4th. She and Tessa worked together and (when Agent Parker allowed it) they went on missions together.

Nobody considered something bad could happen, but two weeks after Chrystal's 10th birthday, it happened.

* * *

Chrystal and Tessa were working in their common office when Tessa got a message about the next mission. She read it and was scared.

She and Chrystal had to go to Alaska. There was a terrorist gang that had made a bomb and they were going to explode it in the center of the city. The CIA had to stop them.

- Chrystal…

- I've already seen it, Mom. Let's get ready!

- Are you sure? You don't have to go if you don't want to. This mission is Level Green. – Level Green means one of the American cities is in danger. - I can say you're staying here.

- Nope. If you go somewhere, I go too.

- Alright.

The CIA had a supersonic, classified jet. The top speed of the jet was Mach 3.6. It was faster than the SR-71 Blackbird. It could fly to Alaska in two hours.

The CIA wasn't a military company, but it had lots of weapons and special agents.

One of these special agents was Chrystal.

On the way to Alaska, Agent Parker told her the plan.

Until the agents cover her, she has to search for the bomb and deactivate it. As the spy's report said, the bomb cannot be deactivated outside, but can be deactivated inside. Chrystal can get inside the bomb because she is a chipmunk and incredibly smart.

- Were you good in bomb deactivating? – asked Tessa, ten minutes before the landing.

- I was and I am. I could deactivate a nuclear bomb. – she answered determinately.

Ten minutes later, the airplane landed. The terrorists were close to the airport. The CIA unit got there fast.

Chrystal had to wear a white coat, because her black fur was too showy in the snow.

- Radio connection? – asked Tessa.

- Check.

- Alright. We're right behind you. Take care!

- I will. – she said and began to run towards the building where the bomb was.

As she stepped in the yard of the building, she heard guns, but she was in a safe area; for now. Everybody's first job was protecting her.

She ran as fast as the cold air and her legs allowed. The snow was high, so she had to jump at great height. Luckily the training took affect and she could do what she had to do.

- _Just run, Chrystal! _– she heard her mom's voice from the radio.

She ran.

Finally she reached the door and it was locked. She tried to open it, but it was too heavy and she was too small.

- _Chrystal, get down! A grenade is coming!_ – somebody said on the radio.

She lay down in the cold snow and a shock wave pushed her away from the door. When the chipette looked up, the door wasn't there. It was destroyed by the grenade.

- _Thanks, Nathan! – _she thanked him and ran inside.

In physical training, she was taught to smell out the bomb. The building was as cold as outside, and her nose was frozen. Despite that, she could smell the bomb. It was near to her.

At the end of a dark corridor, she found a big machine. It was about 16 feet high and a quiet but audible noise came from it. There was a little door on the side of the machine. Chrystal opened it and climbed inside.

The tube she climbed through was very tight, but Chrystal was a chipmunk so it wasn't much of a problem for her. Just a few minutes later, she arrived at a small, open space. There was the detonator and the bomb. Cables were stuck inside the bomb.

Chrystal tapped at her communicator.

- I'm in the bomb. I'm deactivating it. – she reported.

- _Chrystal, get out of there! – _ordered Nathan.

- But…

- _There's no 'but.' Come out of there! Now!_

- Copied. I'll be right out.

But she didn't turned outward immediately.

She opened her claw and cut the yellow cable. The noise from the machine ended. The bomb was deactivated.

When she was sure her work was done, she turned back and climbed out of the machine.

She followed her previous way to get out of the building.

As she was approaching the yard, a strange feeling came over her. Her instincts sensed something. Chrystal wasn't sure what it was, but it was bad.

As she stepped out of the building, she saw all of the terrorists lying out on the ground. Seven of them were dead, four of them were unconscious and two of them were just hit by a bullet and were unable to stand up.

When Chrystal stopped and stood up on her rear legs, she saw a familiar body lying out on the snow. The snow was red around the body. Chrystal knew the red color was blood.

She ran closer to get a better look. Once she was close enough, a look of horror masked her face. On the cold snow lay Tessa. She got three serious hits.

The bulletproof vest covered her upper body, but two bullets had hit the artery in her right leg and the other bullet had seriously shaved her neck. She was bleeding heavily.

Chrystal jumped onto her chest.

- Mom…

Tessa gently placed her index finger on Chrystal's back.

- Shh! Don't say anything. This could have happen whenever and it happened now.

Chrystal looked at Nathan, who was talking on his radio.

- The ambulance is on its way. – he said.

Chrystal looked back at Tessa with wet eyes.

- You know, they won't be here in time. – whispered Tessa. – I'm going to die, and we can't do anything about it.

- No. – sniffed the young chipette. – You won't die.

- Chrystal, you have to admit, I don't have a choice on staying alive. I've lost too much blood and my body is close to developing hypothermia.

As she was speaking, her members began to numb. Her system tried to keep the blood inside but it wasn't strong enough. As Chrystal was lying on her chest, she heard the weakening of the heart. Tessa's eyes slowly closed.

- Mom, please don't die!

Tessa smiled as her eyes shut completely.

- I love you, honey. Be a good girl and obey Nathan!

- Mom…

Tessa had gone. Her heart had stopped and her head bent to the side.

Chrystal cried. The sound of her crying was audible from a hundred miles distance.

She hugged Tessa's lifeless body and didn't want to let go. Nathan had to carry her away from there.

Chrystal protested and tried to bite his hand, but the gloves protected his hand from the angry, sad chipmunk's teeth.

He held Chrystal tightly as the ambulance men examined Tessa.

There was no hope. Tessa had serious damage to her body and her system had already given up.

Chrystal cried again.

On the way to San Francisco, Crystal was quiet. She didn't want to say or do anything. She felt numb. The journey took 3 hours because neither felt like getting home so fast.

* * *

As Tessa had said, Nathan was the guardian of the chipette. Tessa had already decided it before the mission. She had known she could die whenever, and she was right.

Half a year after Tessa's death, Chrystal calmed down, but something was broken inside of her. She couldn't smile, couldn't laugh and couldn't be happy.

She was always sad and didn't talk to Nathan.

Chrystal had her own room on the upper floor of Nathan's house. She came out very rarely.

A year later, when she was eleven, her mind started to work normally again.

She smiled and laughed but she wasn't complete. Something was missing from inside of her. This something was natural happiness. When Tessa died, she lost it.

She worked with the other agents like nothing happened, although she still didn't talk to Nathan.

She had some friends, but she was very reserved and she never told Nathan: "Hey, I'm meeting my friends tonight. Don't worry; I'll be at home by midnight." or anything else.

When Nathan and her work ended, they went home. At home Chrystal ran up to her room and closed the door. She had a laptop, which she got from Nathan. She used it as a distraction from all the emotional baggage she held inside of her.

Nathan worried about the chipette, but he couldn't do anything. He wasn't a psychologist and he neither knew any chipmunk psychologists.

"Chrystal has to get over this thing." – he thought.

Nathan took care of her, cooked meals for her and did what any father has to do, but he couldn't do more because Chrystal didn't allow it.

Then one Saturday morning in March, Chrystal showed up in the living room.

She wore one of her signature colored shirts (gold) and her hair was short like a boy's.

- Chrystal, is everything okay? – asked Nathan.

- Yes. – she answered and jumped next to Nathan. –I just wanna ask you something

- Go on!

- I heard the CIA wants to send an agent to investigate the 'Drug Business' section of 'The Last Empire.'

- Stop! Let me guess! You wanna go don't you?

- Yes. I need your permission since your level is higher than mine. So can I go?

Was she crazy?! She could die out there. That was the first thing that came into Nathan's mind.

Chrystal was only an eleven year old girl. He had promised Tessa that he wouldn't allow Chrystal to go on any dangerous missions, and this mission was worse than dangerous. Nathan couldn't allow it.

- How do you know about this mission? – he asked.

- I'm agent like you. I have an account so I can search in the database.

- So you searched for the mission in the database?

- Are you angry at me? – asked Chrystal, but her tone indicated like she didn't regret it.

- Yes I am. You're too young and just a chipmunk. You can't go out there. You could be killed.

- So that's a 'no'. I get it.

She began to walk out of the living room in disappointment, but before she could leave, Nathan stepped in front of her and got down on his knees.

- Chrystal, I wanna tell you something. I don't let you go on these missions not because I don't love you or something else. I just wanna protect you. I'd never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt.

- Thanks Nathan! – said Chrystal emotionlessly and walked away.


	15. Way to death

**Guess what, guys? I'm tired. I'm exhausted. Here's at 11:56PM and I can't stay awake. I decided to update this chapter and go to sleep. This chapter is full of errors. I promise it. But I didn't want to correct them, because I am extremely exhausted. * Yawning.***

**Good nighe people in my time zone!**

* * *

Three years later, (when Chrystal was fourteen) she pleaded Nathan to let her go to the mission, again.

And this time, he allowed.

Chrystal was big girl, so he could allow it.

The CIA was planning on sending her to the D.B for a year.

The main problem was the communication between the CIA and Chrystal.

When she arrives to the D.B, they will probably search communicator on her, so the classical ear communicator wasn't possible.

But they could find something out.

The scientists injected a micro relay inside Chrystal's spinal marrow.

She could control it by her mind and she could send SOS signal to the CIA if it was necessary.

Chrystal travelled to Providence, where the center of the D.B was.

She traveled by train. Her clothes looked like, she was very poor.

The CIA was right. As soon as she stepped in the building, they scanned her whole body.

Luckily they didn't find the relay in her spinal marrow.

Her work was noting the orders and taking stock.

She did her work well and sent report to the CIA every night.

Two months later, her work was changed. She had to get chemicals to the drug-making.

It was dangerous, because she had to steal them from factories and if the guardians noticed her, she couldn't show her insignia and said: "CIA!"

Once, when she was taking the chemical out of the factory, a few milliliters of a very heavy acid leaked on her back and burnt it.

The damage wasn't so serious, but Sharp and Quinn had to cure it fast.

Chrystal got premium for her good job. This premium was drug.

He used it very rarely. She didn't want to become drug taker.

The CCCP could make her forget Tessa's death, but not for ever.

Also there were other problems.

When Chrystal had been working for Sharp and Quinn for three months, she realized a bad thing.

They both like her. Sharp didn't show it, but Quinn did. Once, when Chrystal was under the drug's affect, tried to knock her up, but she wasn't dopey enough.

When she had been working for the D.B for four months, a new member arrived to Providence.

He was Robert.

For a week, they didn't talk to each other. They were just work mates.

But after a week, they became friends.

Everything was alright and the mission ran in peace.

But a month later, the LSS (Life Sign Sensor) warned the CIA about Chrystal. She was in danger and the CIA had to take her out.

They did and saved her life.

Officially, the exact problem wasn't indicated, but it was in connection with the CCCP.

* * *

Nathan worried about her.

When Chrystal woke up from the clinical coma, she was different. He didn't know exactly why, but she was different.

She acted like an agent, who has been working for the CIA for fifty years.

Her emotions were totally gone.

She was like Quinn. Nathan fought for solving.

Finally the CIA found a way to bringing Chrystal's emotions back.

The recovering from the crisis took a half year.

His body was in bad condition because of the drugs.

She didn't take much; but the little quantity, what she took, was bad enough.

Her emotions were like, before the mission. But something changed.

She loved Nathan.

She talked to him and had fun with him.

They lived together like a little family.

Nathan didn't allow her going to missions anymore. When Nathan had to go, Chrystal had to stay home, in his house and wait.

Nathan was only level 3rd agent, so his death hadn't sense.

After a mission they went to celebrate.

Chrystal behaved like a normal, 14 years old, chipmunk girl.

There was one, little problem. It was the major problem of a female chipmunk teenager.

She has already been teenager, so her mating instincts have already been activated. The spring of her 14th year was easy, because she was in mission and she could fight against the urges.

But in the spring of her 15th year wasn't easy. She was like a maniac.

This was another problem for the CIA.

Finally they developed a chip, which can stop her mating instincts.

Chrystal could live normal life with Nathan.

* * *

But Chrystal became 16 years old and she had got older personality.

She wanted to be in her own way.

Of course she and Nathan were still best friends and still had fun together, but Chrystal wasn't the helpless girl, who was six years ago.

**The beginning of 2013, February. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. **

Nathan and Chrystal moved to New Orleans two months ago. Nathan thought, the changing of the environment, will be good influence for Chrystal.

He was right.

The new place took affect, but not too much. Chrystal was still sixteen years old and she still wanted to be in her own way.

She wanted to go to missions again.

But Nathan still worried about her. When she came back from the D.B, she almost died. She had luck.

When Chrystal saw, at home she hasn't choice, she went to Agent Greenwood. (The leader of the CIA office in New Orleans)

When Nathan and she went to work, she sneaked out and went to Agent Greenwood's office.

She stood in the door and looked upward.

- Um, Agent Greenwood, Can I come in? - She asked.

Greenwood looked down.

- Come on in!

Chrystal jumped onto the table.

- Sir, I would like to go to mission again, but Nathan doesn't allow. I though, maybe you would allow it.

- Listen Ms. Branson, I would really allow it, but I don't want to lose you. I mean you're too important to us.

- I see, sir. But I didn't mean as dangerous mission as the last was. I want something ordinary, like my first mission was.

- I'm not sure.

- Sir, I'm sixteen years old and I'm adult in chipmunk years. Technically I don't have to obey Nathan. Technically I can make own decisions.

Agent Greenwood would've allowed Chrystal to go on a mission, but he knew she can't go.

If she dies, the whole office will fall in depression and two people will probably be in worse mood.

He couldn't let this happen.

- Look agent, I would let you to go, but I don't must.

Chrystal was disappointed.

- Sir, I must go. If I do anything, which isn't sitting in Nathan's office, I don't remember Tessa's death.

A year after Tessa's death, Chrystal stopped mentioning her as 'mom.'

Greenwood wasn't sure what he has to do.

In chipmunk years, she was really adult, but the human society treated her according to her human age. And in human ages, Chrystal was still a teenager.

Also Greenwood knew, the CIA needs her.

The agent, behind the table, sighed.

He bent near to the black furred chipette and whispered.

- I have a medium qualified mission for you.

- I'm listening.

Greenwood opened a case of the table and brought out a file.

He pushed it in front of the girl.

She opened and read it.

- So I have to watch this Ekaterina Leninskaja don't I?

- Yes, you do.

- How long?

- It is not so long. Only two weeks.

- Right. When am I leaving?

- Two months later, in the middle of April.

Chrystal's mouth stayed open. For a moment she believed she is going to a mission. But she was wrong.

- Sir can I ask why I have to wait so long?

- Because one of our agents is still here right now. You have to wait 'till he comes back.

- Understood. – Acknowledged Chrystal. – I would have one more question: can we keep it to ourselves? I don't want to tell it Nathan.

- I'm not sure we should. I neither would be happy of somebody kept information about my son in secret from me.

- Alright sir. Thank you! And… I'll tell it Nathan. I promise.

Greenwood nodded; Chrystal jumped onto the floor and went out.

* * *

Chrystal didn't lie.

She told her plan to Nathan. He wasn't happy but he had to admit, it isn't dangerous. It was just a simple watching. Nothing bad could happen.

Of course he tried to stop Chrystal but she was too determinate.

She promised when she comes back from the mission, she won't go to missions for long time.

Nathan accepted the deal.

Two months later, in the middle of April, on an ordinary Wednesday, Chrystal was called in CIA office.

Nathan took her in.

In the garage of the office parked lots of cars.

In contrast with what the people thought, the CIA (and the FBI) cars weren't only black colored.

The leader of the armory stood next to a red Volkswagen Touareg.

In the hood of the car was a green bag.

Chrystal jumped up on the hood and sniffed the bag.

- Oh, in this bag are my favorite toys aren't they? – She asked with a smile.

- You're too good sniffer. – Complimented the man, who was called George. – Anyway, these things aren't your toys. You're toys are inside the car.

He opened the car door and brought out a smaller, black bag.

George put it on the hood and opened it.

In the bad was two gun (developed for Chrystal) six clips and a little, light grey box.

Chrystaly took out the right one gun and fondled it.

- The mommy missed you. – She whispered.

- Chrystal. – Called George. – You saw the little box, didn't you?

- I did. What's it?

- It is a new stuff. Place it on your chest!

Chrystal did and in a moment, she became invisible.

But her voice was still audible.

- That's awesome, George. Nathan, can you see it?

- Actually I can't. – Nathan said. – Even I can't see you.

Chrystal showed up. She took the box off of her chest.

- Anything else what I must know? – She asked.

- Probably you'll meet Gold 6.

Chrystal simply nodded.

George pointed to a black Cadillac in a corner of the garage.

- The away team will go by this car. – He informed. – You'll go by that car.

Near to them parked a blue Land Rover.

George continued.

- Four agents will go with you. They'll take care of you. If you get injured they will help you.

Chrystal nodded again.

- One more thing. – Said George.

He bent down to the amethyst eyed chipette and pecked her on cheek.

- Be careful, Chrystal. We don't want to lose you.

- Don't worry, George! I'm big girl and I can protect myself.

She said good-bye to Nathan; they hugged and Chrystal got in the blue Land Rover.

They started two hours after the away team.

The way from New Orleans to Omaha took about eleven hours. This was the first place, where Chrystal had to follow Ekaterina.

Ekaterina stayed in Omaha for two days and did nothing.

Chrystal hid a bug in her room and she could hear what Ekaterina says.

But during these two days, the lynx didn't speak. She just lay in her room, on her bad and did nothing.

Two days later, she moved to Dallas.

In Dallas she traded. Two foxes came to her and took a bag.

Chrystal could see, in the bag were diamonds.

She paid in RUB. It looked like Ekaterina likes Russia.

But a day later, when a human came; Chrystal admitted; she was wrong.

The human said, he came from Russia and he wanted to borrow.

Ekaterina asked, how much. The man said 250 thousand RUB.

In the next moment, Chrystal could see as a 45 caliber bullet passed the man.

She reported.

The commander informed Chrystal about the murdered man.

He was a wanted person from the Italian mafia.

Chrystal had to admit, Ekaterina was really evil.

The next stop was Santa Fe.

Ekaterina spent three days there.

In the second day, she got a box and in this box was a tank.

The wall of the tank was see-trough, so Chrystal could see the brown liquid inside.

She hasn't known what the liquid is yet.

When the three days passed, Ekaterina started to Canada.

The logical way would've been directly toward the border. But she went to West then turned to North, toward Vancouver.

Following her car unobtrusively was difficult. They had to left the car or be behind it.

Unfortunately they lost her.

At the border was traffic.

Chrystal looked out the window and stared the line.

Ekaterina's car wasn't around. It had already passed the border and went toward its destination.

The four agents and Chrystal sat in the blue Land Rover and waited.

When they were next to a little, ordinary car, Chrystal felt something familiar.

She looked out, inside the other car. In it, sat a man and four chipmunks.

Neither of them was like her.

But one of them was familiar for her. He was Rob.

The line moved and she lost the chipmunks.

They passed the border, twenty minutes sooner than Dave and the chipmunks.

The agents, who were with Chrystal, didn't must take rest, because meanwhile one of them drove, the others could relax. They could go always.

Soon, they found Ekaterina.

Her car parked in the front yard of a storage.

Chrystal and the agents parked near to it, in a yard of a factory.

Chrystal got out, took her coat on and activated her ear radio.

- Sign is clear. – Said one of the agents.

- Right. – Said Chrystal and ran toward the storage.

There was nothing. Even the car, which took Ekaterina here, wasn't there.

She found the eaves trough and climbed up on the roof.

When she was on the roof, she tapped at her communicator.

- Commander, it is Agent Branson! I'm in Winnipeg and watching the target.

- _Copied, agent! Go on!_

'Till night, nothing happened. Chrystal went back to the Land Rover and slept.

* * *

In morning, she went up to the roof, again.

The weather was a bit cold, but she didn't care. On the physical training, she was got used to the cold.

She had to watch every, each, little thing. The cars, the plains in the air, the walking people, all could be important things.

The watching was boring; but meanwhile she was watching, she didn't thing about Tessa and about her death.

A few hours later a car arrived, then another, much more little.

Three chipmunks got out of the little car and walked toward the storage.

- Agent Branson's calling the commander! – She said, tapping at her communicator.

- _It is the commander! Say your status_!

- Gold 6 has just arrived. He is going inside the storage.

- _So is he still works for the D.B_?

- Positive, It is more than likely.

Alvin, Brittany, Rob and Simon went inside the storage.

She could see them.

The roof of the storage made from metal, and it wasn't see-trough.

She neither could hear what was going on inside. She had to be patient.

A couple of minutes later, Brittan came out and went to the car.

She spent too long time in the car; worried Chrystal, but she didn't know why.

Brittany went back in the storage and everything was quiet again.

I short time, the car pulled away and hid in the yard of the neighborhood.

Chrystal didn't know why they had to do it, but she soon found out.

Nine armored chipmunks came out and searched something.

Then the car came back.

A half hour later, she heard sirens from far distance.

Police cars and a black lorry arrived. On the side of the lorry was scribed: "SWAT."

The full armored men ran inside the storage.

Silence.

Ten minutes later, Rob, Simon and a fox ran out of the storage, carrying Brittany and Alvin on their shoulder.

- Commander, this is Agent Branson! Respond!

- It is the commander. What's your status?

They got in the car and pulled away very fast.

They were far from the storage.

- I watched the area. Gold 6 has just left the yard of the storage. I can't see Lynx R.

- Report about Gold 6!

- We were wrong. He isn't a member of the Drug Business anymore.

- Hold your position, Agent Branson and wait for orders!

- I copy!

As the contact between the commander and Agent Branson finished, the EMI generator in the basement overloaded and the building exploded.

The female chipmunk on the roof back flipped in mid-air and landed on the ground without a sound.

She couldn't know the EMI would damage the LSS in her body. Also she couldn't know, the EMI would stop her heart for a while, but not forever.

She couldn't know what would happen.

* * *

**The paragraphs aren't my errors. When I copied the text into the Doc Manager it was normal. But when I saw the preview it changed. Sorry!**


	16. To be or not to be?

**Surprise! I had already written nine chapters. So I'm gonna upload the as soon as... I have enough patience and good mood for it.**

**You know, I have to correct the errors and it's boring. I would you feel if you had to read a chapter two million times? (My mind says: buddy, you are too angry. Calm down!)**

**If you have luck, I'll upload the 17th chapter. **

**Oh, and I have a new slogan (I've stolen it): Keep on Munkin'!**

* * *

Chrystal has just woken up. She had heavy headache, her neck. Her back hurt. She couldn't move her backbone and her right arm hurt too.

As she opened her eyes she saw a forest.

The birds sang and the smell of the nature filled her nose. But why is she here and how did she get here?

Here coat was still on.

She sat up and groaned. A soft pain beamed from her back and her neck.

Chrystal tapped at her neck and touched a wound. It wasn't big, but she could touch it.

Then she slapped her paw down and touched a bigger wound on her back.

She looked at her left arm and saw another wound on her paw.

She knew, where the wound was, had been her personal transmitter chip. (The CIA followed the agents with this.)

From the wound she could find out, the chip isn't in her.

_But why did they take it out? _– she asked in her mind.

The wound on her back is the answer.

They took out the LSS and the micro relay. Also they took out the chip from her neck, which stopped her mating instincts.

One sentence answered all of her questions.

"The CIA thinks she is died."

Why? She is alive. She is breathing and thinking.

- What happened with me? – she asked herself. – Oh my…

She remembered.

When the communication link, between she and the commander, finished; the storage exploded.

- The explosion… It was probably an Electro Magnetic Impulse. It damaged my chips and stopped my heart. They thought I was died. And they were right. I was died, but right now I'm not. I wound go back… No.

She would've gone back to New Orleans. But if the CIA deletes an agent from the database, this agent never will be in the database again.

- If I went back, they would think, I'm another, black furred chipmunk. They won't believe me. For them… I'm not being.

A tear dropped down, from her eye. Then she started to cry. She cried as loud as she could.

Her life ended. She was just a chipmunk again. She was an animal in the forest.

Her mother was died and Nathan didn't know she was alive.

- Why! – She cried.

When she calmed down, she began to think.

- Okay Chrystal. Remember the training! – She ordered to herself. – First thing: status.

She looked around.

- I'm in a forest. Here isn't any pinewood, so probably I'm not in Canada. Here isn't too warm so probably I'm in north USA.

She took off her coat and checked the pockets.

In the left pocket, she found something. It was made from metal.

She brought it out and looked it with surprised face.

It was her CIA insignia.

- How could it be here? Didn't they take it away from me?

It wasn't important. She still had here insignia so she could use her rank.

She stood up slowly and sniffled from the air.

A road was south from her, in 10 km distance.

_A walk in the park. _– she thought determinately.

A half hour later, she arrived.

She stood on the middle of the road and jumped up.

A red Peugeot stopped and she jumped inside. The driver was surprised when the black furred chipette showed up.

- Who are you? – He asked with elevated eyebrow.

Chrystal brought out her insignia and showed it to the driver.

- Agent Chrystal Branson. CIA.

It worked as always. The driver looked away from her and shut up.

Chrystal sat down.

- Where are we? – She asked. – I mean in what state?

- We're in Wisconsin.

- What is the nearest city?

- Milwaukee.

- Take me there!

The driver didn't say anything just turned around and drove toward Milwaukee.

AATC

Chrystal arrived to Milwaukee two hours later.

She got out and went inside. In the waiting hall the gold clad chipette read the time table.

Sadly, she didn't know where she should go. She hadn't idea. Where could a chipmunk (who is the ex-agent of the CIA and couldn't sing) go?

Nowhere.

_I could go anywhere and do anything with my insignia but it wouldn't be life. It would be permanent escaping. _

Chrystal sat on a bench and thought.

_Where? Where can I go? _– Her mind echoed this question permanently.

She can't go to Nathan, because he thinks she is died.

Chrystal is a chipmunk and this is the main problem. The chipmunks (despite the color of the fur) are similar; the humans couldn't distinguish them.

She didn't notice it, but she fell asleep.

She woke up; her ears heard a sound. It was an ordinary ringtone.

A familiar song was played. Something which would've been weird.

_That's it_! – She exclaimed in her mind. - _This ringtone is the solving of my problem_.

It was nerd, but it gave her an idea.

The ringtone was the 'We're family in,' but the Chipmunks and the Chipettes sang it.

They were Chrystal's only hope. But…

Rob lives with them. He can be still the member of the D.B. She wasn't sure he is the member of the D.B or not.

But she decided to go.

Chrystal looked up at the timetable and looked for a train toward Los Angeles.

The first what she found departed to Spokane.

_Perfect_. – Thought the chipette.

The train departed at 5:30PM. She sat in a seat in the middle of the train. When the ticket inspector came, she showed up her insignia, so she hadn't problem.

The train went across Wisconsin; Chrystal looked out the window and watched the landscape.

He loved traveling, because somehow it calmed her mind down. She didn't have to pay attention to anything.

The train left the state about four hours later.

When the last carriage stepped the border, Chrystal had already fallen asleep. She lay in the seat, curled into ball. Outside the sky was black, the air was colder than an hour before and some people slept in bed.

When Chrystal woke up, the train was going across Montana.

She has traveled for eleven and a half hours and six more hours lasted.

The way to Spokane was very long; the way to Los Angeles was even longer.

Chrystal was bored, 'cause she couldn't do anything. When the ticket inspector came, she asked a paper (She found a pen in her coat.) and started to write.

She always knew the chipmunk language and the English aren't same. The chipmunk language is more complex and the pronunciation is impossible for the humans. So she started to create the alphabet of the chipmunk language. Then she began to create the grammar of it.

She wasn't linguist, so her work wasn't perfect; it was amateur. But the point was she wasn't bored.

When the train arrived to Spokane, Chrystal was ready.

The clock at the railway station said 7:32AM. She was extremely tired, (Time zone different and everything.) and her feet were numbed. She took a look at the timetable and saw, the next train departed to Portland three hours later.

_Also I have to change in Portland. It's too slow. _– She thought.

She had to get to L.A faster. Only one way was good: Chrystal had to go by plane.

In front of the railway station was a taxi rank. She chose a taxi and got in. The driver was as surprised as the last driver was in Wisconsin. Chrystal told him, she wanted to go to the airport; and showed her insignia.

Only ten minutes later, she got out at the airport and walked inside.

The timetable said the next plane to Los Angeles was the "AA773." It departed at 8:40AM, so she had an hour.

She looked for the reception.

When she found it, she jumped up on the desk and greeted the receptionist.

- Good morning! I wanna ask, is there place for me on the "AA773"?

- If I might ask, do you have money? – asked the receptionist with curiosity in her voice.

Chrystal sighed and showed up her insignia.

- Alright. Just a minute and I'm gonna see the places. – she looked at her screen. – Sorry agent, but there is no more place.

- Well… Can't I travel in the cockpit?

- I guess you can.

- Thank you! – thanked Chrystal and began to search for the Gate 2 (the AA733 departed from there).

At the gate she showed up her insignia again and one of the stewardesses led her to the cockpit. The woman knocked on the door.

- Chris, you're having a guest. – she said.

The captain's voice was audible behind of the door: "_Come on in_, _Sue_!"

The stewardess typed in the code and the door opened. Inside the cockpit sat two men and a woman. The captain (named Chris) sat in the right seat, next of him sat the woman (the first officer) and at the right wall of the cockpit sat the second man (the navigator.).

The captain looked back and noticed Chrystal standing on the stewardess's palm.

- A squirrel? What are you doing here? – he asked.

- Captain, I'm not a squirrel. I'm a chipmunk. Also I'm the agent of the CIA and I have to get to L.A.

- Could you show me an insignia or something else?

- Sure. – she said and showed up her insignia.

The captain nodded.

- Well, welcome on board!

Chrystal jumped down on the floor, the stewardess went out.

She looked around, looking for a place where she can sit. As she was looking for place, the navigator turned in his seat.

- Can we know your name?

- Yeah. I'm Chrystal.

- Nice to meet you! I'm Hans; she is Ann, the first officer and I assume you have already known the captain, Chris.

- Nice to meet you all. Anyway, where am I traveling?

- Captain, would you mind, if she traveled next to me? – asked Ann.

- Nope. – Answered the captain and Chrystal jumped onto the armrest of the first officer's seat.

Chrystal looked at the buttons and the stuffs.

The whole cockpit seemed very difficult.

- What's the type of this plane? – she asked.

- Boeing 767-200ER. – Answered the captain, checking the instruments. – Why do you ask?

- The CIA has a super secret jet; top speed is Mach 2.5. But I should've told it to you.

- I didn't hear anything. – said the captain. – And you guys? Did you hear anything?

- No we didn't. – Answered Hans and Ann together.

Everybody laughed.

Exactly fifty minutes later, the AA773 cleared for on-time departure and stood to the end of the runway.

The captain and Ann opened out the throttle. The huge plain left the ground; the gears hid inside and the AA773 climbed upward fast.

- When will we arrive? – asked Chrystal.

- If the weather is clear and the engines don't blow up, – joked the captain. – less than two hours.

- If the engines don't blow up? – Asked Chrystal with scare.

- He is kidding. – Calmed Ann. – But it was bad joke, isn't it, Chris?

- Yeah. Sorry, Chrystal!

The journey was average. Nothing interesting happened.

They talked and Ann taught Chrystal flying plane. (She just told her the main thing.)

They landed at the LAX at 10:25AM.

The chipette said good-bye to the crew and got off.

The LAX was huge, but Chrystal wasn't surprised. When she had been at the secret CIA airport, it had been twice big as the LAX.

She soon found the exit and in front of the airport the sun burned her eyes. She covered them with her paw and looked for a taxi.

She found one.

Chrystal jumped inside and (as always) surprised the driver.

- Before you ask, I'm the agent of the CIA. – She said and showed her insignia.

- Okay, miss. Where do you want to go?

- Do you know where the Seville house is?

- The home of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes? Of course I do know.

* * *

- AAALLLVVIIIN!

It wasn't the ordinary yell of Dave. No. It was something else. Something funnier. This yell was high-pitched and came from the chipmunks' room. The yeller was Rob.

Alvin got his laptop two weeks ago and he broke it down a week later.

(He leaked cola on it and electronics doesn't like cola.) Dave had to take it to the service.

Rob was the charitable one, so he lent his laptop to Alvin, when he wanted it. But nobody consider Alvin wasn't responsible enough when he do his things on the internet.

He downloaded music and all of a sudden he was in huge trouble.

- Hey, I don't know, what happened. – Said Alvin.

- I know. – Said Rob and typed orders in the laptop. – You've downloaded a virus and it overheated the graphic processor.

- What?

- Never mind. You're lucky, this 'girl' is Sony and the Sony integrated an emergency fuse in the graphic processor. If it overheats, this emergency fuse shuts it down.

- So is everything okay?

- Nope. – Mumbled with angry and low tune Rob. – I have to reboot the operation system. I can't do anything for four hours.

- I'm terribly sorry! Okay?

Robert shook his head. He couldn't be mad at his brother. Alvin is just a very irresponsible boy, who can't pay enough attention.

Rob stepped near to Alvin and gave him a punch on his shoulder.

Alvin groaned and tapped at the place of the hit.

- Right. I get this message. I'll pay attention.

- You won't. I won't allow you using my computer. Sorry but this is the deal.

- Right. – Acknowledged Alvin.

He slowly walked out of the room and searched for one of his brothers.

Rob looked at his computer. He smiled.

Alvin is irresponsible, but he can be responsible if the situation makes him.

He grounded him a bit, but probably he's gonna plead for the computer again and Robert's gonna allow.

He closed the laptop, leaving it to do the reboot and went down to the living room.

There sat Jeanette and Simon. There played chess.

Rob jumped behind of Simon and whispered the correct steppes in his ear.

Jeanette looked at him with angry face, but she didn't say anything.

The boys won the party.

- Rob, you're a big cheater.

- Sorry, Jean! I couldn't help.

- If you had done that bad thing with me, it would've been better.

Simon and Rob looked each other with wide eyes.

- Boys! I was kidding. Boys? – Jeanette tried to call them, but they just stood like the statues. – Earth calls Robert and Simon.

The boys shook their head.

- Jeanette, can I ask something?

- Of course, Simon.

- Please, never do it again!

Jeanette laughed.

- Alright guys, you're all… funny.

- Am I funny? – Asked Simon with serious face.

He floored Jeanette and began to tickle her. He tickled her most sensitive spots.

Jeanette couldn't escape; she was under Simon's control.

Robert watched the scene with smile. Then his smiled turned into sad face. He had to realize, he hasn't had relationship yet. He is alone and he will be alone.

Brittany saw her 'twin's' sad sight and placed her paw on his shoulder.

- Rob, don't be sad! You'll find 'the one.'

- I'm glad, you wanna cheer me up, but it doesn't work. Also I can handle my emotions. I'm gonna hid this stupid sadness deep into my brain.

- Rob, you don't have to.

- Really? Did you find somebody for me?

- No. I just wanted to s…

All of the sudden the doorbell rang.

Dave went to open the door. But when he opened it, nobody was in front of the door. The he heard a high-pitched sigh from… the ground.

He looked down and a black furred, amethyst eyed, female chipmunk stood there. She was Chrystal.

- Nice to meet you, Mr. Seville! – She greeted. – Can I come in?

- It depends on who you are.

Chrystal slowly shook her head, sighed, then showed up her insignia.

Dave saw the three, famous letters: "C.I.A"

- Um… Sure, come on in! – He invited with a bit scared face. – Guys, we have a guest.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes went to the hall, to see the guest.

When the girls saw Chrystal's beautiful, perfectly black fur and her starry, amethyst colored eyes, they became jealous. Even Brittany, who knew, her auburn fur was special.

Also the boys had to keep their self-control. They couldn't stare Chrystal. If they had done, their counterparts would've beaten them up.

Rob was the only, who can stare her. But he didn't want. He knew her.

- You? – He asked, pointing to Chrystal.

- Yep. I'm here. But I don't want to arrest you. You don't work for the D.B anymore do you?

- No I don't.

- Then, it's alright. I don't work for the CIA anymore, so we aren't enemies.

- So, when the CIA took you away…

- They saved me. I was sick.

- What was your problem?

- I don't remember and they didn't tell me. As you probably know, the CCCP deletes the memory.

- I know.

The others just watched the dialogue, but they didn't understand it.

_Do they know each other? How do they know each other and what is that "D.B"? _– These questions ran through everybody's head.

- Guys! Stop! – Ordered Dave. – Can I ask how do you know each other?

- As you know, I worked for Sharp and Quinn, four years ago. Chrystal did too. – Answered Rob.

- And what's that whole thing with the CIA? – Asked Simon.

- They sent me there. But a couple of months later, I got ill.

One sentence ran through everybody's brain: "Wow! The CIA."

They went to the living room and everybody sat down.

Chrystal (as many months ago Rob) stood on the coffee table.

- Why are you here? – Asked Dave.

Chrystal sighed.

- The CIA thinks I'm dead. When the storage in Winnipeg exploded, the EMI damaged my Life Sign Sensor and stopped my heart. They took my microchips out of my body and left me somewhere in Wisconsin.

As Chrystal finished the last sentence, tears started to drop from her eyes. She cried again.

She has just realized how lonely and how unworthy she is.

The chipette put her face in her palm and cried.

- They just left me in a forest! I could've been eaten by an eagle or something else, while I was unconscious. They almost killed me. They cut me up…

They situation was same as Robert's situation, but the reactions weren't same. Brittany didn't want to throw her out.

She jumped next to the crying girl and hugged her. Jeanette and Eleanor did same. They were girls as Chrystal, so they could understand her feelings.

- Chrystal, don't cry. Everything's gonna be alright. – Tried to calm her down Jeanette.

Chrystal looked up.

- Thank you!

- No problem. We know your feelings. When Rob arrived, he had same mood.

Brittany took Chrystal's paw.

- I lead you up to our bedroom. The boys are making a bed for you, okay?

Chrystal nodded; Brittany looked at the boys, who got the message and went up to the attic.

Only Rob stayed there with the girls.

She jumped onto Dave's lap and sat down.

Only forty minutes later, Chrystal's bed was made. Brittany led her up to the bed room; Eleanor made a pajama for her.

While Chrystal had a shower the boys put the bed in the certain place.

Rob's bed was next to the Chipmunks' bed, so they put Chrystal's bed next to the Chipettes' bed.

When Chrystal finished the shower and stepped in the bedroom the girls' mouth opened.

They hadn't seen Rob's starry auburn fur and they didn't see Chrystal's beautiful black fur.

- Wow, you fur is… - Started Brittany.

- Yeah, I know. It is beautiful black and everything. – She said without interest and sat down on her new bed.

The others looked at her with worry, because she looked like she was going to kill herself.

Jeanette sat down next to her and took her paw.

- Chrystal, you won't kill yourself will you? - Asked Jeanette.

- I won't. Don't worry. Just many things happened today and I have to process them. I worked for the CIA and I have just realized I did wrong things. Also I feel lonely. But my brain is going to put this thing deep inside my mind. I can do it alone.

Eleanor and Brittany sat next to her; the boys went out. Simon, Theodre even Alvin knew, processing these happenings is hard. Chrystal had had a life and it ended. A new part of her life started when she stepped in the house.

_She has to get used to the new environment. _– Thought Simon.

- You don't have to do it alone. - said Eleanor. - We're here for you. If you have problem, we will help you.

- But why would you help me? You don't even know me. I've just arrived from somewhere. I could be a criminal.

- When Rob arrived, Simon and I did trust him. We thought he was a criminal and he wanted kill us. - said Brittany. - But we all have already known him. We know he isn't criminal.

- But the reason why we trust you is different. - continued Jeanette. - We are girls so we can tell things about each other. For example, I can tell, Brittany is jealous at your fur.

Brittany looked at her sister with angry face, but she did say anything. She looked at Chrystal and nodded.

- How can you do it? – Asked the amethyst eyed, sad chipette.

- You didn't spent long time in the nature did you? Whatever. - started the explaining Jeanette. - We lived in a forest, in Australia for many years and we learnt using our natural talents.

- Could I use them too?

- Of course you can. We're gonna teach you using it. - Said Eleanor. - Anyway didn't the CIA taught you using them?

- No. When I did the training, the main aspects were the physical capacity, the fast thinking and the scent. They taught me searching for drugs, TNT, C4, et cetera. Like a... dog. I was just a dog.

She cried. She has realized she was just a tool for the CIA.

They didn't care her person, just her talents. She was fast, small enough and good sniffer. The fact, that she is a chipmunk, was important for them. They just… used her.

The girls hugged her warmly. Chrystal somehow could feel their love.

This feeling cheered her up a bit.

- Thank you girls. I feel better.

- No problem, Chrystal. Anyway, do you have nickname? I don't want to harm you just your name is a bit long. – Said Eleanor.

- Actually, I haven't. Nobody gave me.

- Can we give you? – Asked Jeanette.

- Of course. I think, my name is a bit long too.

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at Brittany.

- You're the big namer. Choose a nickname for her!

- Okay. What do you think about 'Cryssie'?

- I think it's great. – Said Chrystal.

* * *

When the night arrived, Chrystal calmed down a bit.

She was still insecure, but not as insecure as she had been before. She laughed with the girls and talked to them.

The boys talked in their room, because Chrystal had to be alone with girls.

Everybody realized many things about Chrystal. She wasn't as picky as Brittany, she was as smart as Jeanette + Simon, and she was as creative as Theodore and Eleanor. But she wasn't an ordinary girl. Chrystal looked a bit boyish. She walked like a boy, talked like a boy and thought like a boy. Her behavior was boyish in 65 percent.

In evening, at 9:15PM Dave ordered bedtime. When he did, the girls were talking on Brittany's bed. So they could go their beds immediately. Also Simon, Theodore and Robert lay under their blankets as Dave stepped in. But Alvin... He was Alvin. Dave had to fight but finally he could make Alvin sleep.

- Alright guys, is everyone in bed?

- Yep. - Answered the seven chipmunks.

- Chrystal, is everything okay?

- Yes, Dave. Thanks!

- Alvin, are you far from the light switch?

- Have a little faith, Dave! Anyway, yes I am.

Daye turned the lights off and gave a peck on everybody's cheek. Even on Chrystal's.

- I hope you don't mind.

- No. Good night!

Dave went out and closed the door, behind him.

The chipmunks turned on their side and closed their eyes.

Alvin was the first, who fell asleep and Simon was the last. But it didn't mean Robert fell asleep. He couldn't fall asleep. In his mind something spoke and didn't let him sleep.

He got up stretched and walked to Chrystal's bed; gently took her shoulder and shook her.

- Chrystal, are you sleeping?

She groaned quietly and turned on her other side, toward Rob with closed eyes.

- No. I was in deep coma and you saved me. Thank you!

- So no. Listen, I want to apologize.

- For what?

- When you arrived, I attacked you. I thought you would arrest me.

- I forgive you. – Whispered Chrystal. – Can I ask something?

- Yeah.

- Let me sleep!

Rob shook his head and lay back in his bed.


	17. Like the red and the pink clad

**Hi everybody! Here we are again. **

**I'm planning on updating two chapters today so you can be happy. **

**And... I'm not sure, I didn't perfect work with correcting errors, so... I think you've already got used to it. :D**

* * *

Dave made arrangement for Chrystal attend to the West East Man. She went there every day with the Chipmunk, the Chipettes and Rob. She got in the science class with Jeanette, Rob and Simon. The teachers thought, she was as a genius as Simon and Jeanette. Chrystal hasn't been in school yet, but she learned fast. The black furred chipette was very smart and talented. Also on the P.E lesson was found out, she could be a gymnast.

The others had been planning on tricking Rob and Chrystal and bringing them closer to each other. They knew, Rob needed a relationship and Chrystal was his only chance.

So two days after Chrystal's arriving, at the morning, Dave woke up the chipmunks; except Rob and Chrystal.

**Robert POV. **

I woke up and I felt fresh. I wasn't tired. It surprised me.

I sat up and looked around. Then I realized; the room was bright. How could it be bright at 7:00AM? This was what I asked in my mind first.

But when I looked at the clock and it said: "8:30AM." All of my questions were answered. I quietly whispered.

- Guys, I'm gonna beat you up.

I got up and looked at the other side of the room. There was Chrystal's bed and in it, lay Chrystal. So she was tricked as me. I smiled and dressed. Meanwhile I thought about where Dave could be.

_He doesn't go away from home 'till 10:00AM_. But when I searched for him, I didn't find him.

The house was strange without the other's voice. I got used to Alvin and Brittany's fight and Dave's yell as he shouts: "ALVIN!"

I made breakfast and sat down on the couch watching TV.

I didn't like watching TV, but I hadn't better idea. Two hours later, when Chrystal still hasn't got up yet, I went up to the bedroom and took down my laptop to the living room.

I always looked for the researches of the CERN, but most of them were classified and I couldn't read them.

At 11:20 I hear a soft noise from the upper floor. I walked to the foot of the stair and saw Chrystal standing on the top of it.

- How can you sleep so long?

- I was tired. Where are the others and why didn't they wake us up?

- I think they wanted to trick us. Come down and eat! – I suggested and went back to my laptop.

A took my earphone in my ear and clicked on a music on the screen.

When somebody listens to music, she/he just hears it and doesn't know it. I mean, since I learn to sing I can hear the… soul of the music. When I listen to a song, I immediately start to learn it.

This was why I knew so many songs and I learned songs faster than Alvin and the others. They were a bit jealous at me, but they didn't show it definitely.

On the last week, Simon had written a song and we had had to learn it. When Alvin learnt it I had already learnt it. But I hadn't told: "I'm smarter than you." I'm not a jerk.

All of the sudden I felt a poke on my side. I looked there and Chrystal stood there. She seemed angry.

I took the earphone out of my ear and smiled at her with annoying face.

- What's the problem?

- You have been sitting here for one and a half hours. I'm bored.

- So? What do you want me to do?

- I don't know. I just wanna do something.

- So it means you wanna do something with my laptop isn't it?

She sighed and her face turned into more angrier.

I was right and as I could see, she didn't like when I was right.

- Are you going lend it to me?

- If you ask, I will.

She mumbled something which wasn't nice and looked at me with much more angrier face.

- Lend me it, please!

- Oh, am I hallucinating? It was a polite asking. – I joked and gave her the lap top.

She opened the Google Chrome and typed in the URL.

" . " But after the '/' she typed in: "ns33-no/lu/us"

She pushed the 'enter' and the screen turned into black. In the middle of it were two, blue fields. Next of the upper field was scribed: "SPI code." **(A/N: Secret Personal Code.)**

Under it was scribed: "Password."

Chrystal typed in the letters and pushed the 'enter' again.

- Rob, could you look away?

- Why?

- This is the CIA database and these things are classified. Civilian mustn't see them.

I sighed and turned away. I heard only the sound of the typing.

I couldn't help and I looked at the screen. As I did, I became shocked.

On the screen I saw… myself. There was a photo about me (but it was taken, when I was fourteen so it looked a bit different then me.) and next of it was a long text. My age, my location, the color of my fur and my abilities. All were scribed there.

- Rob!

- What? If you read about me, I can see it.

- No. Civilian mustn't see it. This is classified information.

- Chrystal, don't be so serious! You don't work for the CIA anymore.

- But I know how dangerous could this information be.

- And what are you going to do? Are you going to delete my memory?

- It's likely!

She looked at me with angry face. No; it was worse. Her face was… terrifying; like a maniac. I thought she would kill me.

As I took a look at her paws, I saw, her claws were opened.

I stood up and stepped away from her, holding my paws, in front of my face. I was ready for escaping.

- What are ya doin'? – She asked with wide eyes.

- You looked like she would kill me.

She lifted up her paws and looked at her opened claws.

- Wow. Um… I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't control my emotions and my anger.

She pulled the claws back to her fingers.

- Can… I get my laptop back? – I asked with stammer.

- Of course. Sorry!

* * *

**Normal POV.**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes sat on the school bus, on the to way home.

They knew Rob and Chrystal were together at home; and all of them smiled.

The plan was Alvin's idea. (How surprising.) He thought, Rob and Chrystal would realize the fact, that they're the only two, who hasn't had a relationship yet. The idea was good.

The bus stopped and the six chipmunks got out.

Walking toward the house they heard a yell. It wasn't clear, because the wall of the house softened it. But it was definitely Chrystal's voice.

All of them stopped and they looked at each other. Then everybody looked at Alvin; he shrugged.

They stepped inside the house (using the cathole) and everything was quiet. The whole house was filled with silence. It wasn't good; it was rather bad sign.

Suddenly Alvin felt, something grabbed his leg.

He jumped away and looked back.

- Rob? Why were you hiding in the wardrobe?

- She wants to kill me.

- Who?

- She! You know! Chrystal.

Everybody looked at each other again.

It wasn't new situation.

- HERE YOU ARE! – Exclaimed Chrystal as he noticed Rob behind of Alvin.

Rob escaped as fast as a space shuttle.

He ran up to the bedroom and hid under Alvin's blanket.

For a while he was in safe. But the CIA training taught Chrystal using her nose and she found Rob soon. She wasn't like Brittany and she didn't beat Rob with a pillow. She used her own fists.

In the hall, the others laughed.

They pictured as Chrystal was beating Rob with a pillow and Rob was groaning under the blanket.

But when they heard Rob's painful yell, they began to worry, so they ran up to the bedroom as fast as they could.

Stepping in the room they saw Chrystal beating Rob with her fist.

Brittany jumped there and held her up.

Rob slowly climbed under off the blanket and hid behind of Alvin.

- Save me. She is insane.

**- **I'm not insane. – Exclaimed Chrystal. – You're so annoying.

The six chipmunks laughed.

Robert and Chrystal looked at them. But they didn't stop laughing.

- Guys, what's so funny? – The light blue and the gold clad asked.

- You look like Brittany and Alvin. – Said Simon. – They always fight and never agree. Always the other is annoying; and Brittany always beat Alvin who hides under the blanket.

- What's your point? – asked Chrystal.

- Nothing. – Hid Simon behind Jeanette.

By the evening Chrystal calmed down and didn't want to kill Rob.

Everybody sat on the couch in the living room and watched the TV.

The chipmunks from right to left: Robert, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Chrystal. The 'enemies' were isolated because they would've kill each other like Alvin and Brittany a few years ago and nowadays.

When the film in the TV was cut by a commercial, Brittany spoke up.

- Rob, Cryssie, why did you fight? – she asked.

They didn't answer.

- C'mon guys! What could be so serious? What did Rob do?

- He… insulted the CIA. – said quietly Chrystal.

- Why is it bad? – asked Alvin. – As I know, you hate the CIA, because they almost killed you.

- I do. Just… I worked for them for long time and… you know… I got used to protecting them.

- Rob what did you say? – Asked Jeanette.

- I said… the CIA was just the company of timorous people who can't fight against the criminals face to face.

Heavy silence filled the room. What Rob said was really bad.

As he said it, he even regretted it.

He walked to Chrystal and looked into her eyes.

- Listen, I know, I harmed you and I want to apologize. Do you forgive me?

Chrystal breathed in and out few times before she spoke up.

- I forgive you. But if you say something like this again, I'll kill you by my own paws.

- Understood.

* * *

In the next day, on Chemistry lesson, Rob and Chrystal had to write a test.

Yesterday, they hadn't been at school so they couldn't write it.

It was a light walk in the park for both of them.

They got only five questions. Rob finished the test five minutes sooner then Chrystal.

But a minute later, Chrystal pointed to a question on Rob's test.

- It's incorrect. – she whispered.

Rob slowly looked at Chrystal, who didn't even look at his paper.

- How can you tell it? You didn't even see my answer.

- I know it's incorrect. The text is too short.

Robert breathed in and out. Then he calmed down.

He knew Chrystal wanted to make him angry. But Rob was smarter then his emotions. If he hadn't been smarter than his emotions, Jeanette would've already been knocked up by him.

He just looked at the periodic table on the wall and tried to don't pay attention to Chrystal's comments.

When Chrystal finished the test and the lesson started, the gold clad chipette bent to Rob's ear and whispered.

- You screwed the whole test up.

- No I didn't.

- Yes you did.

Rob was tired in the comments of Chrystal and lifted her paw up.

- Mr. Hanson, can I sit next to Jeanette?

- Why do you want?

- Chrystal is disturbing me.

- You're staying where you are. – The teacher said and turned back to the blackboard.

Simon and Jeanette looked at Chrystal who copied the text from the blackboard. She didn't look like someone, who disturbs Rob.

When they looked away, Chrystal poked Rob's side.

He looked at the black furred chipette with angry sight.

- Don't fuck with me! – Whispered Rob.

Chrystal turned toward the blackboard.

The teacher talked about the acids. The formula of the sulfuric acid was scribed on the blackboard.

Mr. Hanson put 10 milliliters acid in a bottle, in front of every each student. (Except the four chipmunks; who got more little bottles.) Then he walked back to the backboard.

- Alright students, who knows anything about this acid?

Chrystal lifted up her paw.

- Ms. Branson? - Pointed the teacher to Chrystal.

- The mixture of the sulfuric acid and the nitric acid can dissolve the gold and the platinum. The concentrated sulfuric acid is called 'vitriol' and it causes serious chemical burns on the skin. If 4 ml acid drops on the skin, it could reach the bones.

The teacher stopped her. When she talked about the acid, her face was terrifying. She looked like a maniac.

- Thank you, Ms. Branson! As I see you know lots of things about the Chemistry.

Chrystal smiled.

- So, - continues Mr. Hanson. – the first thing what we will do…

The amethyst eyed chipette didn't pay attention to the lesson.

She slowly grabbed the bottle in front of her and dropped a few from the acid on Rob's arm. As the acid made contact with the fur and the skin, the nerves inside Rob's arm sent pain impulses to the brain and Rob felt unbearable pain.

He exclaimed.

A big, bloody, red, burned spot was on her left arm.

A visible, thin smoke stripe flew upward. The smell of the burned meat filled the classroom.

Rob didn't cry. The pain didn't mean anything for him.

But when he noticed, Chrystal is smiling, the red clouds of the anger filled her brain; he attacked Chrystal.

He grabbed her arms and dropped her down on the floor. Then he jumped onto her and began to scratch the girl.

Rob was strong but Chrystal was trained by the CIA, so she was stronger. She pushed Rob off of herself and punched him on stomach. Rob almost fell down, but he could stay stand. He stood in a certain position, span around and kicked Chrystal on her head. Or he just wanted to knock her on head. She avoided the kicking.

She jumped right to Rob and broke his nose with a punch.

Rob fell on his back and blood began to leak from his nose. It was awkward for a boy. He was beaten by a… girl. Also Chrystal didn't even pant. She was calm and determinate.

The sound of the teacher was audible.

- Branson, go to the Principal! – Ordered Mr. Hanson. – Jeanette, please lead Rob to the nursery.

- Sir, rather I would lead him to the nursery. – Offered Simon, knowing the situation between Rob and Jeanette.

He jumped next to Rob and helped him getting up.

His nose bled seriously. Robert tried to stop the bleeding with covering his nose with his sweater.

Simon and he walked to the nursery.

* * *

The nursery tried to do something with Rob's broken nose, but she couldn't.

Dave came to take Rob, Chrystal and Alvin (who was extremely happy) home. He took Rob to Ivan, who could cure Rob's nose, but he said it would cure slowly.

Chrystal still didn't look like she regretted what she did. She just looked out the window.

Arriving home, Alvin and Rob went up to their living room; Dave stayed in the living room and talked to Chrystal.

- Listen, I know you were enemies, but why did you break his nose?

- I just protect myself. He wanted to knock me on head.

- Why did he want to knock you on head?

- Because… I… punched him on stomach.

- And why did you do that?

- Because he dropped me down from the desk and scratched me.

- Go on. What happened before that?

- I… dropped a few… sulfuric acid on… his arm.

Dave shook his head.

- Why?

- He insulted the CIA yesterday and I wanted to make revenge.

- Chrystal, you have nothing to do with the CIA anymore. Why do you want to protect them?

- Dave…

- No. Let me finish it. They left you somewhere in Wisconsin. You said it. You could've been eaten by something. Do they deserve you protection?

The chipette mumbled something.

- Did you say something? – asked Dave.

- I said, no.

- Alright. But you can't avoid your punishment.

- I know.

* * *

Another week later, Rob and Chrystal were in peace again.

They didn't want to kill each other and Chrystal didn't want to leak acid on Rob's arm.

Chrystal's punishment was that she couldn't come out of the room for a week.

The punishment ended in this week.

Chrystal sat on the couch in the living room and checked the CIA database.

The laptop lay on her lap.

She hasn't got laptop yet; she used Rob's laptop; and no. Rob didn't lend it to her.

But the gold clad chipette didn't care.

When Rob and Alvin stepped in and saw Chrystal using Rob's laptop, Alvin smiled. Rob didn't know what he should do. He can't beat her because she was trained by the CIA, so she would easily beat him up.

Rob jumped up on the couch, next to Chrystal and placed his paw on her shoulder. As he did it, something touched his mind. It was disturbing so he replaced his paw.

- Chrystal, how did you break up my computer?

- Your password is primitive. The registration number of the Voyager isn't safety.

Rob's mouth opened. He was impressed.

How could Chrystal know his password is the registration number of the Voyager? What if she is…

- Chrystal, are you ST fan?

- I am. What do you think, how could I find out your password?

- It's kinda good, but give my laptop back!

- I haven't finished my work yet.

- You have. And this is my laptop.

Chrystal pushed the 'sleep' button on the keyboard and closed the computer.

She stood up and looked at Rob with angry face. – Meanwhile Alvin called the others to see the 'big fight.'

- I give it back when I finish my work.

- Nope. I need it now.

- Do you want me to break your nose again? Or should I break one of your members?

Rob swallowed.

He didn't want to risk one of his members; and he knew the girl could break even his back bone.

So he rather stepped back.

- Okay Chrystal, calm down! I don't need it; you can use it.

Chrystal nodded and sat back on the couch.

Rob jumped down on the floor next to Alvin and the others.

They looked at him with surprised face. They didn't understand why he escaped.

- Rob why didn't you fight?

- Why should have I fought? If I had attacked her, she would've torn one of my members off.

- Are you… afraid of her? – asked Brittany.

- I guess I am.

- It's impossible. – protested Alvin. – You're a boy and she is a girl. You can't be afraid of her.

Brittany poked her counterpart's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

- Okay Britt, you're totally different. You can look at me… like that. I could kill myself when you look at me with this sight.

The pink clad chipette nodded.

Alvin sighed and continued.

- I meant Simon isn't afraid of Jeanette is he? Or Theodore isn't afraid of Eleanor is he?

- Simon is Jeanette's boyfriend and Theo is Ellie's boyfriend. – said Robert. – That is why they didn't afraid of them.

The others giggled, but Rob didn't know why.


	18. Union

**As I promised, here is the second chapter for today. Enjoy!**

* * *

A month later everything was average. Nothing happened, nobody killed anybody and Chrystal got used to her new life.

Rob thought nothing bad had happened, so nothing bad would happen. Maybe the shadows of his old life will leave him.

He and Chrystal was still like Alvin and Brittany, just they bullied each other with more extreme tools.

Mainly Chrystal bullied Rob, because Rob was afraid of her and he wasn't brave enough to bully Chrystal.

Even so the others wanted to open their eyes.

So they left them sleep twice. They turned the alarm off again and went to school without them again.

Simon said he worried about Rob. When they left them alone first time, Chrystal almost killed Robert.

But Alvin calmed him down saying, Rob can protect himself 'till the end of the day.

**Robert POV.**

I woke up and a familiar feeling filled my body.

The room was too bright and the air was too warm. It didn't look like morning.

As I looked at the clock on Alvin's IPhone it said: 8:50AM. The first think what I said in my mind was "_Thanks guys! You've left me alone with this insane girl. _"

I didn't hate Chrystal, just I was afraid of her and I though she was a maniac, male chipmunk in girl body. She hadn't girl habits. She completely behaved like a boy and her hair was like Alvin's.

I dressed as fast and quietly as I could. I took my laptop down to the kitchen, took my bluetooth earphone in my ear and began to make breakfast for me.

Chrystal's personality had only one advantage. I didn't have to treat her as a girl. I didn't have to be polite with her.

I took my plate in the living room, carrying it on my laptop.

Sitting on the couch and watching the news on the internet, I ate my food.

Dave wasn't at home and it was good. If he had seen what I did, he would've yelled my name as he yells Alvin's.

After eating my breakfast, I washed the plate and sat back on the couch, to my laptop.

I decided to be going to learn one of my second languages more seriously. I wanted to be smarter than I was.

I hated the Russian, the Hungarian was too complicated and the Finnish was as difficult as the Hungarian.

- Why can't a language be as simple as the English? - I asked myself.

- You're just lazy. - came a high-pitched voice from the hall.

I looked there and I saw Chrystal. She jumped next to me and grinned. She was very annoying, when she did it.

- How do you mean, I am lazy?

- You don't want to learn a language, because it's difficult. You aren't ambitious enough.

- Are you ambitious enough? How many languages do you speak?

- Four. German, French, Arabic and Norwegian. By the way, I speak Norwegian like a native-speaker.

I was originally impressed. I spoke three languages a bit, but Chrystal spoke four languages and one of them was like her second mother language. I couldn't believe it. How can anybody speak four foreign languages? More important: how can anybody speak Arabic?

I didn't want to admire Chrystal, but I couldn't resist.

- Um... Could you teach me to speak Norwegian?

Her face changed. She was surprised.

- But it's harder than the Finnish.

- Doesn't matter. You can probably teach me.

- Why do you think it?

- You have already taught it. Why couldn't you teach me?

- Okay. I will try to do my best. But if I hear just a little complain, I will beat you up.

- I will try to no complain.

* * *

I have to admit; I wanted to complain. Chrystal was very good teacher, but I wasn't smart enough.

I almost understood the grammar and I couldn't pronounce the words.

- I need to take a rest. - I pleaded.

- Alright. You were good. You will speak it very well in a half year.

I couldn't believe it. But the compliment fondled my soul.

I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

I drank all of it once. I was so thirsty.

When I walked back to the living room, I saw Chrystal using Brittany's pink laptop.

- You broke up her laptop didn't you?

- No I didn't. She told me her password.

- Oh man! Why did I have to create a new account to you in my computer?

Call me insane, but I created an account to her last week. I though it would be useful, because she won't have to use my account. Also she won't ruin anything or won't delete something.

But Brittany has already lent her laptop to Chrystal. I didn't know why I was sad. Chrystal won't steal my laptop anymore. Why is it bad?

As I was thinking about that, Chrystal hugged me. Then she gave a peck on my cheek.

My cheeks turned to red.

_What's happening with me?_

She looked at me and I couldn't speak_. _

- Rob, what's wrong?

I shook my head.

- Nothing. Just... you surprised me.

- Oh, sorry!

- Never mind. Just say so, when you want to do it again.

She laughed.

I can't explain why, but I felt something warm in my stomach. It was kinda good, but it was even strange.

I was sure, something was wrong with me. I was sure, I was sick. But what disease has these symptoms?

- Rob are you sure, you're okay?

- Yeah. I'm just...

I couldn't tell what I wanted because the phone rang. I jumped there and pushed the green button.

- It's Robert.

- _Rob, it's Dave. We're on the way to home. Please somehow call Red and wait for us._

I looked at the clock on the wall. It said: 1:08PM. Why would the others come home so early? And why do we need Red?

My mind answered my question.

Something wrong happened.

- Dave, what happened? - I asked.

There was silence for a while.

- _Jeanette and Eleanor have been kidnapped. _

I've become shocked. Looking back I saw, Chrystal was shocked too.

- Who kidnapped them?

-_ I don't know. The letter is in an unknown language._

I put the phone down and slowly looked down at Chrystal. She jumped up next to me and said nothing. Both of us were too shocked for talking.

We just looked at each other's eyes and the last, warm feeling showed up in my stomach again. It wasn't bad, it was good. Just I didn't know what does it mean?

Fifteen minutes later, Dave and the others (except Jeanette and Eleanor) arrived.

Everybody was very depressed, because the girls were very important to all of us.

I messaged Red, but he hasn't arrived yet.

I jumped onto Dave's shoulder.

- Dave, where is the letter?

He brought out a paper from his pocket and gave it to me. I jumped down on the floor and walked into the living room. Chrystal read something, standing on the coffee table. On an A5 sized paper, many circles were. But every each circle was different than the others. It looked like an alphabet.

- Chrystal, what is it? - I asked with curiosity.

- On the way to here I created the alphabet of our natural language.

I got her point and unfolded the letter. It was an A4 sized paper and on it were circles like on Chrystal's paper.

She looked at the paper and her face turned into interest.

- This letter is in chipmunk language. - She assessed. - I studied the grammar of the chipmunk language, but I haven't solved it yet.

- Do you understand the letters?

- Yes. But in the English alphabet are only 26 letters. As I can tell, in the chipmunk language are 60 or more, different letters. It's much more difficult, than the English.

I sighed in disappointment. I thought, Chrystal could decode the letter, but I was wrong.

I looked around and everybody sat on the couch with very sad sight.

All of the sudden, Simon stood up and jumped next to me.

- I almost solved our natural language. Maybe I could understand the letter. Here's only one problem. Jeanette knows the alphabet. And... as I see... she wrote this letter. I recognize her writing.

- Somebody made her to write it. - I corrected. - Alright Simon, you and Chrystal have to solve this letter. Let's do it!

* * *

They solved the letter in two hour. While they were doin' it, they spoke in English and in Chipmunk too.

They used three papers for noting and they worked very hard, and two hours later, the letter was translated to English.

All of us read it, but about Simon and Chrystal's face we could tell, nothing good is in the letter.

It said:

"_Hi Robert, _

_Of course we know where you are. We have never forgotten you. But now you won't escape from us. Here are so many people, who want to catch, tease and kill you. I assume you know my new friend, Sharp. But your little, black chipette has enemies here too. For example: Patterson. I don't have to present him. The lady probably knows him. _

_ About the girls, I have to tell you, they will die, if you don't come here. You can bring here your family. We won't hurt them. We want to hurt only you and the black one._

_ We're meeting in Indianapolis, at the Speedway. You can find us. We know, you don't know the Chipmunk language, so we give you a day to solve it. The time of the meeting is May 15, so Wednesday. If you arrive sooner we can fix our deal faster. _

_ I repeat: if you don't arrive in time, the brunette and the blonde chipettes will die. _

_All the best._

_Alfonse Otto Wilkerson. (Sniper.)"_

I read the letter four times. I couldn't believe what it said.

Alfonse Otto Wilkerson, alias Sniper, was my friend in Canada. He was an ex-solider. He was the best marksman in the US army_. _When I met him, he looked very friendly. He didn't look like a crazy criminal.

He probably joined Sharp and Quinn after I left Canada.

And Sharp was alive. I neither could believe it. How?

Simon said, she had killed him and he had seen his lifeless body.

- Chrystal, who's that Patterson?

- He is… the second leader of the 'Last Empire.' – She whispered. – We catch him when I watched the leader of the company. So technically I bolted him up.

- So he wants to kill you because you bolted him up.

- Yes. But it isn't the worst thing. – Chrystal sat down. – He is the fifth most dangerous, internationally wanted criminal. He skipped of from the Alcatraz two months ago. The CIA searched him, but we couldn't find him.

- Wait, wait, wait! – Stopped Simon. – Did you say Alcatraz? As I know, that jail doesn't work.

- The original building doesn't. But under the island is another jail. This building still works. It was made by the CIA in 2000.

- How could he skip of from there? – Asked Alvin with worry in his tune.

- I don't know. Nobody knows. But…

Before she could continue, the doorbell rang.

Dave went to open it and he arrived back with Red.

He wore his favorite, black coat and his hat. He greeted us and put his bag on the coffee table.

- So guys, as I see, - He looked at the letter on the table. – you're found by the Revenge section of the 'Last Empire.'

- What's that Revenge section? – I asked. – And how do you know that? More important: how do you know the 'Last Empire.' When we were workmates, you said, you hadn't known the 'Last Empire.'

He didn't answer. He just stood there with his coldly, calm sight.

All of the sudden, Chrystal stood up and pointed to Red.

- I know who you are. – She said.

- Of course you do. – Said Red. - We were workmates at the D.B.

- No, no, no. We're workmates. Or… we were workmates. Whatever. Both of us worked for a secret intelligence service. I worked for the CIA and you worked for the ASIS. **(A/N: Australian Secret Intelligence Service)**

- What? I've never worked for this kind of companies.

- Yes you have. When I worked for Sharp and Quinn, you recognized me, because I am still in the ASIS data base. But you're in the CIA database too.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I've always known, Red had special connections, but the ASIS… It was more than surprising. It was totally shocking.

Red looked into Chrystal's amethyst colored eyes and he was still very calm. Her didn't even breathed faster or something else. He was as calm as a rock. (A rock can't show emotions.)

Then he took a deep breathe and spoke up.

- Alright. The little girl is too smart. I've always known, you were smart; but now you've surprised me.

- So… you worked for the ASIS? – I asked.

- No. I still work for them.

He searched for something in the pocket of his coat and brought out an insignia like Chrystal's. But on his insignia was the crest of the ASIS.

It was perfectly black; the crest and the words were white.

He put the insignia back in his pocket and looked at us.

- I'm sorry guys! I didn't want to lie to you, but I have to keep my alter ego.

- What's your real name? – Asked Alvin.

- Roger Savage.

We were in crisis, Jeanette and Eleanor were kidnapped, lots of criminals wanted to kill us and I couldn't keep my laugh inside. I burst out in laugh.

Red was French and his name was typically French. I had to laugh.

I knew, it was offensive, but I couldn't help.

- Okay, okay! I've stopped. – I said. – So, will you help?

- Of course. You would be nothing without me.

Simon ran to Red (or Roger) and hugged him.

- Please, help to save Jeanette!

I could see the tears in Simon's eyes. He really loved Jeanette.

Also I could see the tears in Theodore's eyes. Their girlfriends were kidnapped and they wanted nothing, just to save them. I couldn't feel what they felt. But I wanted.

I had a crush on Jeanette, but I didn't felt what Simon felt. His love was… different from mine.

- Don't be afraid, Simon! – Calmed Red. – We will save Jeanette and Eleanor. They will be alright and you will get Jean back. I promise.

Simon sniffed. I've never seen him crying. I've always thought, he was strong, but now… he was weak.

How much could he love Jeanette? How much could I love her? What's the difference between Simon's and my heart?

- Red, these criminals are worse than Ekaterina or Sharp and Quinn. What will we do? – I asked.

- We will… kick their ass.


	19. Death Race

**Robert POV.**

Red pushed a button on his watch and spoke.

- It's special agent Roger Savage. I need an armored car. Send it here right now!

- _Copied. _

- Also I need the T2 jet.

- _Copied, agent! The car will arrive in front of the house in five minutes; the T2 will be at the LAX in twenty minutes. Do you need weapons? _

_-_ I do. A level yellow mission is in progress.

The connection, between him and the ASIS, finished and he looked at us. Then he walked to his bag on the table and opened it. All of us looked into it. Our eyes widened; in the bag was a huge weapon; a machine gun.

I had seen machineguns before, but it was something different.

It had three tubes and a big clip.

- Is it a prototype? – I asked.

- Nope. We developed it three years ago.

We heard a horn and we went to look out the window. A black Hummer parked in front of the house and two men sat in it.

Red got the bag and walked to the door.

- You don't have to worry. – He said. – The plane is on the way to the LAX. Bring what you want and come out.

Everybody nodded.

I went up to the room, took on my belt and put my gun in it.

Alvin and Simon did same. Brittany stood insecurely in the door and looked at us. Theodore sat on his bed and watched the floor.

I jumped up next to him and placed my paw on his shoulder.

- Theo, you can come with us if you want.

- No. – He said quietly. – I would disturb.

- Theo, you aren't as strong as Alvin or I, and you aren't as smart as Simon, but you can help us. 

- How?

- I don't know. Not yet. But I'm sure, you can.

Theo looked at me with his green eyes. They were filled with happiness.

He stood up and hugged me. That feeling was what I missed for four years. Theodore was like a baby brother for me and I missed this kind of feeling.

Rachel and Hailey were older than me and they watched me. I had to obey them.

I patted Theo's back.

- Alright, little bro, get ready!

- Okay. – He said and began to get ready.

I jumped down, next to Alvin. He stood in front of his wardrobe and stared the gun in his paw.

- Alvin, what's wrong?

- I don't know. I have bad feelings. Something bad will happen.

I knew that feeling. I felt it a moment before my accident, where my family died. Also I knew if Alvin feels it, something bad will happen. But I couldn't do anything. The chipmunk instincts just warn us, but don't show us the future. Although it should show.

- I know, what you're feeling, Alvin. And probably you're right. But we can't tell what will happen.

He stood up.

- I know. – He took my shoulder with his paw hardly. – Let's save the girls.

- Just go. I'm waiting for Theo.

He nodded and went out to the car.

A few minutes later Theo was ready and we joined the others. (Dave didn't come with us. He said it would be too much for him.)

On the way to the LAX everybody said nothing. We were busy with our own thoughts.

We didn't have to stop at the lights and the cars got out of our way.

In the roof of the Hummer was a siren and it made the way clear in front of us.

Red talked with the agents in Italian, so I couldn't understand them.

Less than fifteen minutes later we arrived at the LAX. At the gate, the guards let us going in.

There were so many airplanes, storages and other buildings. The LAX was huge and probably I could get lose in that.

We turned left and, looking out the windscreen, saw a plane. It was like a private jet, but it was even different.

The jet engines weren't cylinders. They were boxy and they weren't in the rear side of the plane, but under the wings.

It looked like a spaceship from a sci-fi film. It was too different from the other planes.

The whole fuselage was black. Just in the front side of the plane, was the white crest of the ASIS.

The Hummer stopped and we got out.

Red led us up to the board.

The interior of the jet was more exciting than the outside.

It wasn't a simple private jet. It was like the little variation of the Air Force One. Computers, screens, and agents were everywhere.

- Sit down. – Pointed to seats Red.

The seats were human sized, but we didn't mind.

I looked at Chrystal who watched the jet and interest was in her eyes.

- Red, isn't it a CIA jet?

My fox friend laughed softly.

- No. It's a fully ASIS jet. We developed it.

- What's the top speed?

- Mach 4.2.

- Did you say…

- Yes. You heard it correctly. I said Mach 4.2.

Suddenly the engines were fired. The noise wasn't too loud, but I could hear it.

Than I felt, the jet started to move. It went toward the runway. As I knew, the airplanes weren't maneuverable on the land. They can turn fast, only in mid-air. But this jet turned as fast as a car. I looked out the little window and saw, we were going fast. We were kept down in our seat.

A moment later, we took off.

I turned my head toward the cockpit and next of the door and I saw a screen. On it were scribed: "400kph." But the numbers changed fast. We were still kept down by the acceleration. A half minute later, the screen said: "690km/h."

We could move again. But before I could stand up, Red spoke up.

- Stay sitting down. When we reach the 8,000 meters altitude, the captain will activate the second degree and the acceleration will be 2.06g. So you must stay sit.

I sat back in my seat without a word. I wasn't scientist but I could tell the plain was very fast.

A couple of seconds later I felt the acceleration again. Red was right. I couldn't even move. The forces pushed me in the seat.

It was hard, but I turned my head toward the screen, next of the cockpit door. It said: "865km/h."

Four minutes later, the accelerating ended and we could move free.

The numbers on the screen changed. There were only two numbers and four letters. "Mach 4.0"

Red has already gone to a computer and worked.

I looked around. Brittany hugged Alvin, and Simon hugged Theodore.

Nice scene.

I looked at Chrystal and I felt than warm feeling in my stomach.

_What the hell could it be? Why is it happening with me? It annoys me. _

I half lied. It was good, but I didn't know, why I felt this. I didn't know what kind of emotion it could be.

_Is it an emotion? Probably it's a disease. I can be sick._

I stood up and walked next to Red.

- Red, is a doctor on the board?

He turned around and looked at me with worry.

- Are you sick?

- I'm not sure. I just… don't feel well.

- Follow me.

He walked to the rear of the plane. A room was separated by a green curtain. Red went across it. I went across too.

There was a little hospital. Operation room, metal bed and everything was there.

A high, blonde man stood next to a table.

- Larry, do you have a minute to my friend?

The man turned around and looked at us.

- Of course, Red. – He got on his knees and we shook hand (or paw.) – What's your name?

- I'm Rob.

- Nice too meet you. So, what's the problem?

I told him what I felt. The warmness in my stomach and other symptoms.

He took his chin and thought. Then he spoke up.

- I think, I know, what's wrong. You haven't traveled faster than Mach 1 yet have you?

- No.

- This is the problem. The speed takes affect on your body. You don't have to worry. You will get used to it. 

I lightened and sat back in my seat.

I didn't have to worry about my symptoms. I watched the agents as they were working; and watched the other's as they were talking to each other. Only Chrystal sat alone in a seat far from us and looked out the window. I didn't want to disturb her; she looked busy with her thoughts.

Then Red sat next to me.

- Rob, how are you?

- I steel feel that something in my stomach, but I don't care. I won't die and this is the point.

- Good.

- Red, can I ask something?

- Sure.

- Why do you work for the ASIS if you're French?

He sighed with a smile.

- Okay, I must clear that thing. I'm not French. Only my name is French. My father was French; he was named Savage.

- Then are you American?

- Yes. And I work for the ASIS, because ten years ago, I moved to Australia from Nebraska. I lived there in peace for two years. When I had been living there for two and a half years, the ASIS found me and offered a work to me. I accepted it and I joined them.

- O-kay. – I said slowly. – So I shouldn't laugh at your French name should I?

- No you shouldn't. I won't beat you up, just it wouldn't be nice.

- I get it.

* * *

**Normal POV. **

Forty minutes later the ASIS jet landed at the Indianapolis airport.

Five, black, armored car parked near to the runway.

The plain stopped and the door opened. They got off and walked to the cars.

A woman waited for them. She wore SWAT cloth and a machine gun was on her back.

He saluted to Red and greeted him.

- Special agent. Everything is ready as you asked.

- Thank you lieutenant! Where are our weapons?

- In the car. Get in!

They got in the car and started.

The cars left the airport and headed toward the Speedway.

Red found the big bags and opened them.

He gave a machinegun and little electric cannon to everyone. (Brittany got a little gun, but she was under Alvin's protection.)

- Alright, as soon as we arrive lock the guns! – He instructed. – If you see any enemy, shoot!

Everybody nodded.

Rob panted. He wasn't afraid of fight. He feared for the others. His past brought them here and it was a dangerous situation.

Chrystal noticed Rob's face and sat next to him. She placed her paw on his shoulder.

- Rob, I know you blame yourself for it, but it's not only your past. My past wants to kill us too.

- I know. But if I hadn't accepted the job at the D.B, we wouldn't have met and now we wouldn't be here.

- If I hadn't gone to the D.B, I wouldn't have recovered from my depression and I would've killed myself.

Rob looked at Chrystal amethyst color eyes and the warm feeling filled her stomach again. But now, they weren't going in Mach 4.

Rob screamed in his mind: "_What is it?_"

The driver spoke up.

- We're at the Speedway in twenty seconds. We're getting out in the circle.

Twenty seconds later the car braked and the doors opened.

Everybody held the machinegun out and searched for target.

Red led the unit.

Alvin stroked his machine gun and panted heavily. Simon tried to calm down and think clearly. Rob was calm. He got used to this kind of situations.

Suddenly his instincts warned him. He got down on the ground and a bullet almost hit him.

He span on his back and fired. The shot was perfect. The man, who was on the auditorium, got a hit.

Alvin helped Rob getting up. Rob looked around one more time.

Then Alvin whispered in Rob's ear: "_Nice hit._"

They moved on. The track was quiet but when nobody paid attention, a loud noise was audible for somewhere.

All of the sudden three combat cars showed up and aimed directly to them.

If they had shot, the bullets couldn't have damage the vehicle.

A human voice was audible from the speakers.

- _Put down the weapons and kick them far! _

They couldn't do anything so they obeyed.

- _The ASIS agents deactivate the communicators!_

Red and the others obeyed.

They were defenseless, but what could they do against three combat cars?

Rob was furious. They have just arrived and they were beaten. How could it be possible?

A familiar smell filled her nose. He slowly turned around and saw a grey furred chipmunk standing on the circle. He was as calm as always and he didn't carry gun.

He didn't smiled and he didn't show any emotion. He was the most emotionless rodent in the world. He was Sharp.

- Hi Rob! I'm glad I can see you again.

Rob began to run toward him; he wanted to kill him. But Alvin and Simon stopped him.

Sharp looked like he is sad, but he wasn't sad. He hadn't any emotion.

The grey furred, grey eyed chipmunk looked at the ASIS agents, the Chipmunks, Brittany and Chrystal.

He lifted up his right paw with lifted up thumb.

Guns fired and the humans were died. All of them got hit on their heart.

The animals were alone. Five chipmunks and a fox had to do something against the group of the criminals.

Sharp stepped to Chrystal and fondled her short hair. And then he sniffed it. Chrystal pushed him away from her.

Sharp still didn't showed emotions. He spoke up quietly and calmly.

- Chrystal, you don't have to do what the others have to. You can stay alive and live with me.

Chrystal was surprised; as the other four chipmunks.

They thought Chrystal would choose Sharp and the life. But she slapped Sharp on face and swore in chipmunk.

Sharp shrugged and turned away.

- Follow me. – He instructed.

He led the Chipmunks, the two chipettes and Red into a dark place.

There were five chairs. He pointed to them. Rob and the others sat down.

- Alright. You're here, so we can start the race. – He said.

- What race? – Asked Simon.

- It's a game, created by me. It's called 'Death Race.'

Rob looked around.

- Where are the enemies?

- You're each other's enemies. – Said Sharp evilly. - In the end of the race, only one chipmunk or fox can stay on the track. This one, can save the girls. If he or she can find them.

Nobody said anything. They couldn't say anything. Sharp was crazy and they didn't have to comment it.

Sharp turned around and walked to the back of the place. The chipmunks and Red followed him.

Brittany wrapped her left arm and her tail around Alvin. She was scared and needed comfort. Alvin could give it to her.

Simon placed his right paw on his baby brother's shoulder comforting him a bit.

Rob and Red walked in front of the others. Chrystal walked behind of the boys. She watched Sharp's back and felt huge anger in her body. She wasn't the girl, who is afraid of the criminals. She could've killed Sharp, but they had to find Jeanette and Eleanor. Without Sharp it was impossible.

They reached a stair and walked down, under the Speedway. The air became cold and they were cold.

Sharp didn't looked like he was cold. He calmly walked forward. Then he stopped and turned toward the others.

- Here we are. Welcome! – As he said it, the room became bright.

Reflectors were turned on and the light filled the place, where they were.

The chipmunks and the fox looked around and saw seven (chipmunks sized) NASCAR cars. Their color was same as the chipmunks' signature colors. From left to right: Red, green, dark blue, light blue, gold and black.

By the way, the black one car was Red's car and the chipmunk size was big enough for him.

- Rules? – Asked Rob coldly.

- There are no rules. You can use anything you want. You have 100 laps to win.

- What if two of us stayed on the track?

- The combat cars will be next of the track; if two or more cars last, they will destroy one of the two.

Everybody swallowed. They didn't have choice.

Death or death?

The only chance, was surviving the race and get over this whole shit.

Everybody walked to his/her car and looked inside. On the seat were the helmet and the fireproof suit.

They took them on and sat in the cars.

- One more thing what you need to know. – Spoke up Sharp loudly. – If any of you stops the car, fifty grams of C4 will explode in twenty seconds.

They just nodded. Nobody wanted to say anything.

- Alright. You're doing flying start. – Informed Sharp and he lifted his arms up. – Drivers, start your engines!

The engines, under the hoods, were fired. The sound of the horse powers filled the place.

Then a gate was opened and the light of the outside came inside.

The chipmunks and the fox slowly steered the cars out to the track.

Every car turned right and sped.

After they passed the striped flag, the 'Death Race' started.

The leader was Simon, but it wasn't the point.

The point was one of them had to win.

Alvin trampled the pedal in the car and reached Simon. They were side-by-side. Then Alvin steered the car right suddenly. Simon crashed into the wall, the car flow into mid-air and spun around. Finally the blue clad chipmunk landed on the grass.

Alvin whispered: _"I'm sorry Si!"_

The 6th and 7th cars fought for spot. Theodore tried to leave Red, but he was too fast.

He heard the fox's voice over the radio.

- _Hey buddy, push me down from the track_.

- What?

- If you push me down, I will search for Eleanor. Right now, I'm just wasting time with this race.

- I got it.

Theodore did what Red said and pushed him down, from the track. The fox's car flipped to mid-air and landed on the grass head downwards.

A few moments later, the sound of an explosion filled everybody's ear. Theodore looked into the mirror and saw Red's car burning.

- _Theo, it's not your fault. –_ Said over the radio Alvin. – _Sharp exploded the car. _

Theodore didn't answer. He trampled the pedals and arrived into the turn. He steered the car too fast spun down from the track. He didn't want to continue this stupid race and he eliminated himself.

Alvin saw the scene and decided to win and save the girls.

Ten laps later, only three cars were on the track. Chrystal's, Rob's and Alvin's.

They speeded side-by-side and pretended they fought for the first spot.

Rob and Chrystal could manipulate the radio and Sharp didn't hear what they were talking about.

- _Alvin, you will win. Chrystal and I will eliminate each other. The person of the winner isn't important. When you pass the finish line, they will kill you. _

- _So… what are we going to do?_ – Asked the red clad chipmunk with fear in his tune.

- _We're gonna try to climb out of our car as soon as possible and search for the cars. – _Said Chrystal. – _Listen, before you reach the finish line, jump out of the car and run!_

- _ But this car is fast. I'm going to get injured. _

_- The suit can protect you. Just trust us!_ – Said Rob.

- _Alright guys. _

Alvin sped up and left Chrystal and Rob.

They steered their cars toward each other and the two cars crashed.

Rob's car spun down from the track. Chrystal's car went into the wall and stopped.

They almost were unconscious, but just almost.

They climbed out of the car and ran as far from it as they could.

Five seconds later, Chrystal's car exploded, but Rob's didn't.

- Hey, what was that? – He asked. – Why my car didn't blow up?

He got up and watched Alvin's car as it reached the finish line and disappeared in the flames. He hoped Alvin jumped out of the car.

Far from Rob, Chrystal stood up and ran fast toward him.

When she reached him, she grabbed his suit and pulled him.

- C'mon! We have to get out of here, before they notice we're alive.

Rob nodded and followed Chrystal.

* * *

**I know the end of this chapter was dissapointing, but it would've been too long. Don't worry, I'm gonna update the next chapter today. **


	20. Under the ground

When Simon climbed out of his car and landed on the ground with a soft thud, the car exploded behind him and he flow far.

He landed on the ground again. He could feel, his right arm was damaged and the explosion's warm burnt his back. But thanks for the suit, he wasn't burned.

He sniffed form the air. He tried to find Jeanette by his nose, but he wasn't good sniffer so it didn't work.

He looked around the searched for the marksmen. He couldn't find any.

His brain tried to look for a good idea, but too much adrenalin was in his system and he couldn't think clearly.

Then he felt a paw on his back. He turned around immediately and saw Brittany.

- Britt… are you…

- Eliminated? Yes I am. Let's look for Jeanette and Eleanor!

- We can't. This place is too big and I can't sniff Jeanette's smell from the air.

- Simon, aren't you the smartest boy in the family?

- I… am. But I can't.

Brittany smiled at him.

- No worries! I can. – She said and sniffed a deep from the air. – I've found her.

Before she could began to run, Simon stopped her, grapping her shoulder.

- Britt, need I remind you, we don't have any weapon?

- We have. I know where the guns are.

Simon was planning on saying something against Brittany's plan but he didn't. They began to run to save the girls.

Brittany was faster than ever before. Simon almost lost her.

There was a ventilating shaft; in it the vent didn't work.

Without a word, Brittany started to climb down. Simon thought she was crazy, but he followed her.

They slowly climbed down, using their claws.

The ventilation shaft was 12 meters deep and the climbing was exhausting.

Reaching the end of the tube, took eight minutes.

Simon jumped down first and after he stood up, he caught Brittany.

They looked around and see nothing. The place, where they were, was totally dark. Their eyes were useless in that dark. But Brittany's nose sent 100 percent sure information to her brain.

She began to run somewhere. Simon followed her.

Soon they saw a light far in the end of a corridor. They walked toward it and arrived to a little place. There was much warm than outside. It was probably the part of heating system.

Brittany sweated; Simon panted. Their system wasn't got used to this warm.

Vertiginously they continued the searching. The air burned Brittany's nose, but it still worked and smelled Jeanette and Eleanor.

A couple of minutes later, they left the heating system and arrived to a bit colder place.

Brittany felt, they were close. Simon went in front of her.

Everything was quiet and noises weren't audible.

But the chipmunks' ears are more sensible than the humans' ears.

Simon's ears flinched. They heard something. It was like… Brittany's voice.

As he looked back, he saw a dark figure, grabbing Brittany's neck.

The girl was in panic.

- Don't move! – Ordered the figure. – If you move, she will die.

Simon didn't move. He couldn't even do anything. He hadn't any weapon and he wasn't fast enough.

- Please, let her go! She just wants to save her sisters. Let her go! – Simon pleaded.

The dark figure laughed evilly.

- How sweet. Who is for you? Is she your girlfriend?

- No. She is my girlfriend's sister.

- Then, why don't you go and save your girlfriend?

- If her sister dies, she will be sad and I can't stand seeing her sad.

Brittany spoke up weakly.

- Simon, just go! Save Jeanette! She needs you.

- No. I don't left you. You're her sister and you're as important as Jeanette for me.

Brittany sighed. The figure stroked her neck and she began to suffocate.

Simon moved closer, but the figure stroked harder Brittany's neck. Simon stopped.

He wanted to save Brittany and Jeanette together, but he couldn't duplicate himself.

Brittany or Jeanette? The loved girl or the loved girl's sister?

Simon almost decided, when all of the sudden, the figure groaned and let Brittany go.

She came down and panted.

Another figure showed up and helped Brittany standing up. He was a fox; he was Red.

- What… are you… doing here? – Asked Brittany.

- We thought you had died. – Said Simon.

- As you can see, I'm alive. But it isn't important, right now. We have to find the girls and get out of here. The second unit is waiting for my order, just I can't call them.

Brittany coughed.

- Can you sniff Jeanette and Eleanor? – Asked Red.

- I can. Let's go!

* * *

Rob and Chrystal found a way to get down to the basement.

Chrystal was better sniffer than Brittany so she could find the girls easier.

Rob covered her from behind.

Chrystal did CIA training; Rob did the training of the life, so they both could protect themselves.

Brittany, Simon and Red approached the place where the girls were from north, Chrystal and Rob approached the place from south.

They get weapons from a guard at the entrance of the basement. They simply knock them out and stole their guns. (The guards were chipmunks.)

Robert looked behind him, but he walked forward. He didn't want to risk his or Chrystal's life.

But his eyes didn't looked forward, so he couldn't see, Chrystal had stopped. Their heads bumped.

Chrystal tapped at her head and fondled it.

- Uh! – Groaned Rob. – Sorry!

- No problem. I didn't hurt.

- Good for you.

Rob's head hurt a bit, but his stomach was filled with the warmness again.

It tickled him from inside. He giggled.

- What's so funny? – Asked Chrystal.

- Nothing. Just… Never mind.

- Stupid chipmunk. – She whispered.

Rob heard it, he wanted to respond, but he couldn't. Somehow his brain didn't send order to his mouth.

It became stranger and stranger.

They arrived to a big, empty place. There was only one door and in front of the door stood two guards.

Rob nodded to Chrystal who aimed at the right guard; Rob aimed at the left one.

No-one could hear the shots, because on the guns were mufflers.

The black furred chipette and the auburn furred chipmunk opened the door, stepped in and saw the two, kidnapped girls.

They weren't even held up. They just sat on a chair and watched the wall.

When they noticed Chrystal and Rob, they jumped up in happiness. Eleanor hugged Robert and Jeanette hugged Chrystal.

The girls' eyes were red. Perhaps they have been crying.

But now, they just hugged the chipmunks who came for them.

- Eleanor, did they hurt you? – Asked Rob.

- No. They just…

- They did what?

- They… made us strip. – Said very quietly Eleanor and tear started to drop form her eyes.

- Did you…

- No. – Answered Jeanette. – I protest and they went away.

- Good. – Said Rob fondling Eleanor's head. – Somebody is waiting for you, Ellie.

- Theo? Did he come with you?

- Yep.

Eleanor wiped the tears away and smiled.

- Jean, do you know, where did they hide weapons? – Asked Chrystal.

She pointed to a wardrobe in the corned of the room.

Rob walked there, but the wardrobe was locked down.

He looked at Chrystal for idea.

She walked next to Rob, opened her claw in he index finger and put it in the lock. She moved her claw in the lock and it opened.

In the wardrobe were all of their taken weapons.

- It's ridiculous. – Said Chrystal. – I thought these criminals were smarter.

- I am.

They heard a deep, evil and cold voice from the door.

There stood a human. He was Patterson.

- So chipmunks, I have to tell, you all will die. I am bigger than you, so I think… the resistance is futile.

Everybody was numbed. They though it was the end of their life.

Patterson brought out a grenade from his pocked, took the trigger and…

When he almost pulled it out, he stopped with scare in his face.

Then he fell onto the floor.

A bullet hit him on his crag.

Behind him Alvin stood, holding out a gun. He panted.

- The 'resistance if futile' is the speaking of the Borg and Rob. You can't use it.

Rob's mouth opened. Alvin has just killed a human. He had killed someone before, but it was Quinn and he was just a squirrel. But killing a human is totally different. Rob hasn't killed human yet and he didn't even want.

Also he was proud of Alvin. He stepped there and hugged him.

- How did you get here? – He asked.

- I jumped out of the car straight into a ventilation shaft. I just had to find you in this labyrinth.

- And you did. – Complimented Rob. – Good job.

- Yeah. – Said Alvin and looked around. – I'm glad the girls are okay, but… Where's Brittany?

Hard silence filled the room. Nobody knew where Brittany is. They neither knew where Simon or Theodore is. Red was died. Everybody saw as his car exploded.

- Didn't you see her? – Asked Alvin with worry in his tune.

The others shook their head.

Rob placed his paw on his brother's shoulder.

- Don't worry Alvin. We'll find her and Simon on the way to out.

- Yep. You're probably right. Let's get out of here!

Everybody got a gun (the girls too) and began to look for the exit of the place.

They followed Alvin's way where he came in.

Everything was dark, the air was cold and the whole place was very scary.

And they still didn't found Simon, Brittany and Theodore.

Alvin led the others, Chrystal covered everybody with Rob.

Jeanette and Eleanor were terrified, but they didn't panic. The hope of the getting out calmed them down.

Rob watched the left side.

He concentrated as he has never concentrated. He wanted to save his family. They were the most important things for him.

But he wasn't perfect. He couldn't watch two places together, because he hadn't any eye on the back of his head.

Everyone hear a very soft scream. They turned around and noticed; Chrystal has just gone.

The sight of the sock showed up on their face.

They all knew they hadn't chance to get out without her.

Alvin closed his eyes and imagined the picture as Chrystal was kidnapped.

Without a word, he ran back to the dark.

Rob didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave the girls alone, but Alvin needs his help. He would've had to duplicate but he was a chipmunks and he couldn't do it.

The force of the luck helped him.

From the dark, Theodore showed up and on his paw was a gun.

As Eleanor noticed him, she ran into his huggin' arms. Theo wrapped his arms around Eleanor and held her gently.

Rob looked at them and spoke up calmly.

- Theo, take the girls out of here. I'm gonna go back for Alvin and Chrystal.

Theo nodded and turned around, toward the exit.

Rob began to run to the place where Alvin and Chrystal's smell was.

He didn't know how he had so much energy. He ran as fast as he has never run.

He followed the way what his nose and his brain said to him.

Following this way, he soon found Alvin. He stood on the edge of a confine. He watched something very carefully.

Rob stepped next to him and saw what Alvin saw. It was Chrystal. She was hanged over a very deep tunnel by a man.

She didn't scream or cry. She was quiet and she didn't even protest.

- Alvin, why didn't you try to save her? – Asked Rob.

- If I shot him down, he will drop Chrystal into the tunnel. If he notices me, he will drop Chrystal into the tunnel.

- And if we don't do anything, he will drop Chrystal into the tunnel. – Said Robert. – Catch-22. We don't have choice.

Rob knew, they couldn't save her alone, but he slowly climbed down to the level of the tunnel.

He could see the face of the man. It was evil and he was planning on dropping the back furred chipette into the tunnel. Rob couldn't let it happen. But before he could do anything, Simon showed up.

He didn't do anything, just whispered to Rob.

- Red and I will scratch his leg and he will let Chrystal go. You have to catch her. Get it?

- Red?! How?

- It's isn't important right now. – Whispered with a bit harder tune Simon. – You have to catch Chrystal. Can you do it?

- I can. – Answered Rob without hesitate.

Simon quietly counted to three and then he and Red jumped onto the man's legs and started to scratch it. As they jumped onto his legs, he let Chrystal go, who started to fall.

Rob caught her just in time. He grabbed her arms and tried to hold her. But Chrystal pulled him down into the Tunnel.

Then Alvin grabbed Rob's ankles. They, two tried to hold Chrystal.

- Let me falling down! – Pleaded Chrystal.

- No. – Said Rob. – If I let you falling down, I will pull Alvin down and we all will die. We can't no save you.

- If you let me off, Alvin can hold you and pull you up using his claws.

- No. I won't let you off. I finished the arguing.

Red and Simon kick off the man and started to look for something useful in his pockets.

There were so many things in his pockets, but nothing useful. Simon looked at his older brothers and saw they were suffering. Also he could see Alvin wouldn't take holding Rob and Chrystal so long.

- Red, you should find something out fast. – He suggested.

- I know. – Said Red with a bit angry voice. – But I would need a radio to inform my unit about my position.

As he said it, he found a radio in the man's pocket.

He set up the correct frequency and pushed the green button on the side of the radio.

- It's special agent Roger Savage. Does anybody hear me?

There was static noise for a while. Then a woman spoke over the radio.

- _It's agent Lee. I hear you clearly. What's you status_?

- Locate my spot about the signal of this radio! I need help immediately!

- _Aye sir_!

On the edge of the tunnel, Alvin's muscles started to give up. They drained too much energy; and too much lactic acid was inside them. They couldn't stand this stress for ever.

Unbearable pain tried to blow Alvin's brain up. He couldn't feel his feet and his arms, but he felt the horrible pain.

- I can't hold you! – He cried in pain and tiredness.

Rob's muscles even wanted to give up. He was stronger than Alvin, but he wasn't a Hercules. He was just a simple chipmunk. And this simple chipmunk was exhausted.

Also he was held by Alvin and pulled down by Chrystal's mass. He felt as his back bone expanded. It almost tore.

Rob spoke up weakly in pain.

- Chrystal, technically we aren't Sevilles. If Alvin let us go he and the others can escape.

Alvin groaned.

- I hear what you're taking about and I won't let you falling down.

- But you must. If you don't let us go, you'll fall down with us.

- I… don't care.

- But Brittany cares. – Said Chrystal quietly.

Before anybody could say anything, a woman showed up and she pulled all of the three chipmunks out of the tunnel.

Then she placed them on a blanket.

Rob and Alvin lightened as their muscles were free from the stress and they could rest.

The boys panted heavily and their mouth was as dry as the Sahara.

The woman, who saved them, lifted the three chipmunks up and began to walk outside with them.

Rob, Alvin and Chrystal fell asleep, wrapped into the blanket.

* * *

When Rob woke up and looked around he saw, he was on the board of the ASIS jet.

Looking at the digital numbers on the screen, he saw, they traveled on Mach 1.5. It wasn't as fast as on the way to Indianapolis.

Looking left, he saw Alvin and Brittany kissing. So Brittany was found too.

Looking right, he saw Jeanette hugging Simon. She missed him so much.

Eleanor and Theodore sat next to them, in each other's arm.

Rob sighed and lay back in the seat.

He didn't see Chrystal so she was probably in the cockpit with the pilots or somewhere else.

Red stood in front of a big screen and read the data of the mission.

He was too busy to notice, Rob.

The auburn furred chipmunk closed his eyes and fell into his thoughts.

His brain played back every second of the happenings. The arriving to the Speedway, the race, the scenes under the ground and the minutes over the tunnel came back in his mind.

He was approaching the dreams, when somebody stepped next to him; kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear: "_Thank you!_"

Then he fall asleep and didn't wake up 'till they arrived to Los Angeles.


	21. Body and soul

**Rob POV.**

When we arrived home to Los Angeles from Indianapolis, all of us were taken to Ivan. He examined us and told we were healthy.

So nobody got injured, neither Jeanette nor Eleanor, who were kidnapped.

I don't remember the flight back to Los Angeles, because I slept most of the time.

I remember only one thing. Somebody kissed me on my cheek and said: "Thank you." It was a chipette voice, but I wasn't awake enough to recognize it. But I'm sure it was Eleanor. She was kidnapped and Jeanette knows she doesn't must kiss me, not even on cheek, although she doesn't know why.

But this kiss… changed something in me.

A week after the kidnapping, in the morning, I slept long. I didn't know why. I went to bed at 7:30PM yesterday, so it wasn't because of the tiredness.

When I got up, I felt dizzy and my stomach hurt. (Not literally hurt; it was kinda ticklish, but it hurt.)

I dressed fast and went down to the kitchen.

Everybody was awake; I was the last, who woke up.

All of the others were in the living room and did their things.

I made breakfast for me and ate it.

Everything was quiet and it disturbed me. Usually Chrystal always spoke or did something, but now… she didn't.

I washed my plate and went to the others.

Alvin played with his IPhone, Brittany sat in front of the mirror, Simon and Jeanette read a book, Eleanor and Theodore watched TV and Chrystal… she wasn't there.

- Guys where's Chrystal?

Alvin looked at me.

- Didn't you see her? She is still sleeping.

I knew, Chrystal was sleepy-head; but it was at 12:10PM. I broke record with sleeping 'till 11:50AM. How could she sleep so long?

But it wasn't the main problem.

I searched for Dave and I found him in the studio. He wrote a song to us.

I knocked on the opened door and greeted.

- Hi Dave!

- Rob! So you have woken up.

- Yeah. Um, I want to say, I feel sick.

He stood up and lifted me up on his hand.

- Really? What's wrong?

- I can't explain it. It's a kinda tickling in my stomach, but it hurts.

- Okay. When Chrystal wakes up, I'll take you to Ivan.

- Thank you, Dave! – I said I jumped down on the floor.

I went up to our bedroom for my laptop.

It was hidden under my pillow.

When I stepped in, I saw Chrystal tossed in her bed and groaned softly.

After I put my laptop down onto my bed, I walked next to her bed and gently took her shoulder.

- Chrystal, wake up!

She immediately woke up.

Her fur was wet. Probably she had a nightmare.

Her bed was soaked. She looked at me with scared face and her pupils were totally wide. She panted heavily.

- Rob… what's time is it?

- 12:25PM. Why?

- Um… I couldn't wake up.

- How do you mean it?

- I knew I dreamt, and I wanted to wake up; But I couldn't. So… thanks for waking!

- No problem. Despite that… nightmare, are you okay?

- Yes. Thanks!

Something was strange. Her 'yes' sounded as a 'no.' But I didn't want to ask more.

I nodded, took my laptop and walked down to the living room.

When I took my earphone in my ears and clicked on a song I felt the tickling in my stomach became more painful. But Chrystal has already woken up so Dave's gonna take me to Ivan.

_By the way, where is Chrystal? She doesn't dress for two hours as Brittany._ – I said in my mind.

But I didn't care so much, so I rather kept up listening to music. The music calmed me down.

I was deep in my thoughts, when somebody poked my side. I almost yelled: "Chrystal, you have to simply ask!" But looking right, Brittany stood next to me. I turned my earphone off.

- Britt, can I help you?

- Yes. What did you do with Chrystal?

- Me!? Why? What's wrong with her? – I asked and, I don't know why, interest was in my tune.

- She vomited, she's feeling dizzy and she has a headache.

- I didn't do anything with her. Even I didn't get her pregnant.

I didn't know, why I said it. Brittany's face turned into shock.

- Why do you think, she is pregnant? – She asked.

- Hello! Feeling dizzy, vomiting, headache; aren't these symptoms familiar for you? These are the symptoms of the pregnancy. Or as the people know: morning sickness.

- Why should they be familiar for me? I've never been pregnant.

- But you wanna be, don't you?

I didn't want to say it. But something made me to say. Something made to speak about pregnancy. _I'm going crazy._ – I thought.

Luckily I was fast enough to avoid Brittan's punch.

A took her paw and pulled her down. She lay on the top of me. (Don't think anything wrong, you dirty minded people! She is my sister.)

- I can see it in your eyes, Brit. – I teased her, then I whispered in her ear. – You want to be pregnant with Alvin's child.

She tried to punch me again. But I avoided it again, turned ourselves and started to tickle her.

She tried to stop me, but I was stronger.

I tickled her belly.

- Rob, Stop! If Alvin comes back, he will kill you.

I stopped and get off of her.

She stood up.

- Why? Can't I tickle my sister?

- Technically I'm not your sister. We're very similar, but we aren't siblings.

- Wow! You've spoken like Jeanette. Are you okay?

- I am. But are YOU okay?

- Why?

- You're… bleeding.

I looked at my chest and my T-shirt was red. I bled.

I pulled my T-shirt up and I was surprised. There wasn't any wound on my chest. I just simply bled.

- Didn't you scratch me? – I asked, but I was sure she didn't.

- Nope. I swear.

- Okay, okay. I believe you.

I climbed down and walked to the kitchen to Dave.

I jumped up on the table, and my chest began to bleed heavier. Something ordered me panic, but I didn't obey. I know I had to stay calm. The adrenalin just makes the bleeding worse.

- Dave, Chrystal is awake and I think we should go to Ivan as soon as possible.

- Wh… - He noticed the bleed on my chest. – We're going right now! Jeanette, Brittany, help Chrystal come down!

I didn't understand it. Why would Chrystal need help?

Dave put me on his shoulder, gave me a sweater and walked to the hall.

As I looked behind me I saw Jeanette and Brittany carried Chrystal.

Why is she so weak?

Dave lifted her up on his hand, said good-bye to the others and took us to the car.

Both of us were put on the passenger seat, on Dave's sweater.

He drove as fast as I've never seen. Also I could understand him. We were like children for him and he wanted to protect us.

We arrived to Ivan, ten minutes later. The bleeding stopped, but I felt worse than before. Chrystal was same. She groaned permanently and her paw was on her stomach. Probably she had same pain there as I had, just her was worse.

Dave has already called Ivan, so we just had to get in.

Ivan has been already waiting for us. He laid both of us (Chrystal and me) down on the metal table and examined us. First, he took a look at Chrystal because her problem was worse than mine.

He gave her a sedative and then he examined me.

My bleeding chest was impossible symptom. After he cleaned my chest, he didn't see any wound or something else.

He took a machine from the other room and placed me in it.

I heard buzzing. A few seconds later, I was taken out of the machine and Chrystal was taken in.

We had to wait for the researches.

Five minutes later Ivan put two papers in front of us. I read it and understood the most of it. But some part of it wasn't understandable for me.

- So, - Started Ivan. – I can't tell why, but your system overloaded itself with a special type of the adrenalin.

_Okay. I'm a scientist but it wasn't clear for me. As I know, only one type of adrenalin is known. _– I wondered.

- How do you mean "Special type of adrenalin"? – I asked.

- I can't explain it. You should be molecular biologist for understanding it. But, I can tell, this type of the adrenalin is only in your body. I will name it "Chipmunalin."

- Ivan, I'm too tired for wordplays. – Groaned Chrystal.

- Okay. I'm sorry. So, this adrenalin does what the normal adrenalin does. Speeds up the pulse and makes the blood pressure higher.

- But why did I bleed?

- Because this adrenalin changed your blood and it could seep between the cells.

- Okay. I get it. What was wrong with Chrystal?

- This is… Chipette problem. As I could see, this adrenalin is different in Chrystal's system. So perhaps it's different in every female chipmunk.

It maddened her nervous system.

- Oookay. And why this whole thing happened?

- This is the bad part. I have no idea.

- It can't happen again, can it? – Asked Chrystal.

- I don't know. Your system is a fringe for me.

_Fringe. –_ I thought. – _Awesome. I'm not play in the Fringe. I am the Fringe._

Dave thanked the examination to Ivan and took us out to the car.

On the way to home, all of us were in silence. We didn't want to speak. Something was wrong with us and we didn't know what. That's the worst thing in the world.

When we arrived home, I helped Chrystal get up to her bed. She wasn't sick, but she wanted to take a rest. I agreed with her and I went to bed too.

I didn't dream, as I can tell. Or I just don't remember to my dream. Whatever.

When I woke up, the alarm clock said: 4:18PM. It was afternoon and I didn't do anything. I wasted the whole day.

I sighed and got up. Chrystal still slept. She curled into a ball and snuffed softly. I felt something strange again, but I tried to ignore it.

I went down to the living room turned my laptop on.

I logged into Gmail and checked my e-mails. I had one from… Simon.

I looked around and I couldn't see him. The others weren't there too. I had to admit, I was alone. But where they could be?

I opened the message and it said:

"_Hey Rob,_

_All of us know, Ivan couldn't tell what's wrong with you. But we do. We know what kind of disease you have. _ _Yeah, you read it correctly. You are ill. And if you don't get medicine, you'll die. It's a typical, chipmunk disease. No worries! We can cure you. Meet us in the studio._

_Simon_"

Am I ill? I can't be ill. I was nowhere I could get an infection or something else. What are they talking about?

I didn't know, what was going on inside my system, but I had to know. So I decided to meet them. No matter what they want.

I went to the studio. It was quiet; I couldn't see them.

But a moment later, the lights were turned on and all of them were there. They smiled at me; Jeanette and Eleanor giggled.

- So you want to know, what's going on in your system. – Said Simon. – Than, sit down please.

I sat down and looked at the others. They looked at me with strange face.

- Guys, this faces annoy me. What's going on here?

- You're sick, Rob. – Said Alvin.

- Yeah. I've read the e-mail. Can you tell me a bit more?

- Rob, you are in love with Chrystal. – Said Simon.

I couldn't believe it. How could I be in love with Chrystal if I hate her? Okay, we have lots of common things and we all were in trouble in our past… Stop thinking, Rob!

- Guys, it would be good theory, If I hadn't have a crush on Jeanette.

- What?! – She asked in surprise. Do you have a crush on me?

- Yep.

- So that's why I can't give you just a simple peck?

- Yes. And that's why I can't be in love with Chrystal. I've already been in love with you.

Jeanette sighed. I thought she would understand me and she would stop the others. But I was wrong.

- Rob, you don't love me. You love Chrystal. I'm sure about this.

- How could you be sure? As I know, nobody could explore the signs of the love. Say so, if I'm wrong.

- Rob, the humans can't pick up the signs of the love. But we're chipmunks and we can. – Said Simon.

- Guys, here's another, little problem. I hate her. Or… Okay, I don't hate her. I… don't like her. She isn't even a girl. You have to admit, she is rather a boy. We should use 'he' when we talk about her.

- Rob you can protest, but you love her.

- No I don't. We always fight, she hates me, she stole my laptop, she wanted to kill me. Should I go to the rest of them?

- Rob, look at me and Alvin! – Said Brittany. – We do it too. Do we love each other?

- Brittany, you and Alvin are totally different couple. You complete each other. But Chrystal and I are perfectly same. Well, I'm not as nuts as her.

- Rob, just for a minute, please trust me and do what I say! – Instructed Simon. – Say something about Chrystal. Correcting: Say only good things about her.

- It's impossible. – I protested. – She hasn't any good attribute.

- I can say good things about Brittany. But if I didn't know her, I couldn't. – Said Alvin. – Just try!

I breathed in and out. I closed my eyes.

- Okay. – I started to think. – She is… talented. She isn't an ordinary girl. She doesn't picky and she doesn't sit in front of the mirror for hours. Sorry, Brit!

- No problem.

- She is a kinda sense of humor. – I spoke, just I didn't know what I said. - Her eyes are beautiful, her fur is soft and bright, her voice is more beautiful than an angle's, her lips…

I heard giggling.

I opened my eyes and saw, the others smiled. But this smile annoyed me.

- What?

- Did you hear what you said?

- What did I say?

- "Her eyes are beautiful, her fur is soft and bright, her voice is more beautiful than an angel's…" Rob, you're totally in love with her. – Said Alvin with a smile.

I couldn't protest. I've already beat the comments of myself.

I had to admit, Chrystal was really beautiful and… she was in my heart.

_The feeling in my stomach was the love. It showed up when I looked at her. _

_But how? Why did I fall in love with her? She didn't say anything, she didn't do anything. I couldn't fell in love with her without reason could I_?

My mind was in chaos. My whole world turned up. _By now, I didn't like her. And from now… I love her. It's… crazy. _

Brittany stepped next to me. She placed her paws on my shoulders and tried to comfort me.

She was really my sister.

- Rob, you don't have to worry.

- Oh, I have to. I know I love her. Awesome. But here's a tiny problem. – I commented with sarcasm. – She hates me and she wants to kill me. If I say I love her she will tear my tail up.

- No. – Disagreed Jeanette. – She loves you.

- How do you know that?

- She was sick. Both of you were sick.

- I was sick because I love her. But she was sick because she was sick. I think she doesn't even know what kind of emotion love is. No. I would correct myself. She doesn't have any positive emotions. Geez, how could I love her?

The others shook their head; Simon and Alvin rolled their eyes.

They were the 'eye rollers.'

I stood up and turned straight the door. But when I wanted to walk out, Alvin stopped me.

- You aren't going anywhere. You're staying here and working the plan out with us.

- What plan?

- You need a good plan for winning Chrystal's heart.

I slowly nodded and sat back on the chair. I didn't want to work any plan out, but I had to. I loved Cryssie. (Oh shit! Did I really call her Cryssie?) And I had to show it to her.

**Chrystal's POV. **

I lay on my bed after I woke up and I wanted to die.

I was sick and nobody knew why. But of course I knew why I was sick.

This was what we chipmunks call 'Hold back disease.'

We get ill if we hold back the… *sigh* love.

I had to admit to me, I was in love with Rob. I fell in love with him in the moment, as I stepped in the Seville house and saw him. I don't know why I didn't fall in love with him before.

But when he attacked me… something happened inside me and I started to hate and love him together.

But laying on my bad and thinking about him, I was sad.

I cried in my mind.

_He doesn't even know the love. He won't recognize it and he won't love me. The others can tell him the truth, but he won't believe them. Or he will move from here. How could I be in love with him? He is young in his soul. _

Tears dropped from my eyes and wetted my pillow. I didn't know why, but I loved Rob so much. He was smart, talented and so handsome. I bullied him because I wanted to hide my emotions. And I hid them behind my anger. Tell the truth I've never been angry at him, just I couldn't admit my emotions.

_What if I simply tell him the truth? If he says he doesn't love me, I'll know it and I will forget my love. It's perfect plan. _

Saying it was easier than do. I didn't want to forget my love. I wanted to show my love to him.

I've never met a guy like him. His auburn fur attached me, his eyes were blue as the sky and his long tail was so… sexy. He was hot. Every time he was around me, I wanted to hug him and kiss his lips. But I wasn't brave enough.

I cried loudly, but the pillow softened it. So nobody could hear it. (Luckily.)

Suddenly I fell asleep.

I didn't sleep so long; nearly ten or fifteen minutes.

Waking up and sitting up on my bed, I noticed Brittany. She looked at me from her bed.

- Brit, how long have you been here?

- For two minutes. Have you been crying?

I tapped at my cheek and it was wet from the tears.

- No. Probably I just had a nightmare and… you know.

- Of course. Listen, the boys have written a new song and they want to perform it to us. Wanna hear it?

_It could be good for me._ – I thought. – _The music always calmed me down, however I couldn't sing._

_By the way, I should learn to sing. _

- Yep. Let's go.

She jumped down and walked out. I followed her.

In the living room was nobody. It was a bit strange, but I thought they would be there in seconds. Brittany and I sat down on the couch.

She acted weirdly. It wasn't Brittany.

- Britt, something is wrong with you. – I pointed out.

- What? Does my hair look bad?

I giggled. I was wrong. Brittany is totally okay. That "my hair looks bad" was her. Then something was wrong with me. But I didn't know what.

I was deep in my thoughts and I didn't notice Brittany went away.

She left me alone.

I sighed.

All of the sudden, music was played from the hidden speakers in the wall.

It was a familiar song, but I couldn't recognize it. Something romantic.

I though, the boys had started early. But I was wrong.

Rob stepped in. He wore his signature, light blue sweater. He stopped in front of the couch and began to sing.

_"I gotta take a little time,  
A little time to think things over.  
Through the clouds I see sunshine.  
It keeps me warm as life gets colder."_

As he sang, he looked into my eyes. I knew the song was for me.

_"In my life,  
There's been heartache and pain.  
I don't know  
If I can face it again.  
Can't stop now,  
Oh I've traveled so far,  
To change this lonely life."_

In the end of the verse, I recognized the song. It made light in my soul.

_"I want to know what love is,  
I want you to show me.  
I want to feel what love is,  
I know you can show me. Yeah"_

His dreamy voice filled my mind and touched my ears. The most perfect voice was in the world.

_"Gonna take a little time,  
A little time to look around me.  
I've got nowhere left to hide,  
It looks like love's finally found me, yeah."_

He stepped nearer to me and looked at the ground, like he was sad. I thought he was really sad.

_"'Cause in my life,  
There's been heartache and pain.  
I don't know,  
If I can face it again.  
Can't stop now  
Oh I've traveled so far,  
To change this lonely life-ohh"_

He got on his knees and placed his paws on his chest.

_"I want to know what love is (ohh I gotta know. . .)  
I want you to show me-yeah. (show me)  
I want to feel what love is (I gotta feel it in my soul)  
I know you can show me (show me baby, show me baby, yeah)"_

In the chorus, Alvin sang backup, but I didn't hear him. I heard only the voice of the auburn chipmunk, who sang in front of me.

He jumped up on the couch and sang the last verse, looking into my eyes with soft, passionate tune.

_"I want to know what love is (oh baby please)  
I want you to show me (show me baby)  
I want to feel what love is (ohhohh)  
I know you can show me (ohhohh)"_

When the music stopped, Rob stood in front of me and looked into my eyes. I forgot to breath. I stared his beautiful, ocean blue eyes and I lost in them.

He gently took my paw and spoke up.

- I love you Chrystal. I want to be with you forever.

By saying it, he stopped my heart. I couldn't believe he loves me. It was too miraculous. But it wasn't a miracle. It really happened and it was the real life.

I didn't see what happened around me. I just felt, his lips were pressed against mines. They were very soft and… tasty. I couldn't believe, but we kissed. Rob and I kissed. And he kissed well.

I wrapped my arms around his neck; he wrapped his tail and his arms around my waist.

When he wanted to pull away, I stopped him and pulled him back. I didn't want to let him go. He didn't protest.

The kiss turned into passionate. And then I felt, his tongue searched for entrance. I gave entrance.

We touched each other's tongue. It was so tasty. The best thing what ever happened with me.

A couple of minutes later, we broke the kiss for air.

We looked into each other's eye and couldn't turn away. He was the most handsome chipmunks in the universe and I loved him. I loved him so badly.

- That was… amazing, Cryssie. – He complimented.

- No. You were amazing. – I said and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

I knew he loved it. I loved it too.

But we were disturbed by a cough. We looked down and saw the others standing in front of the couch. They watched us with strange face.

- What? Can't you see we're busy? – I asked with angry tune.

- Oh we can see you're busy. – Teased Brittany. – You're as busy as I and Alvin when we kiss.

- No. – Corrected Alvin. – They're twice busy than us.

I ignored them, turned Rob's head toward me and kissed him again.

I've loved him since I lived with the Seville house, but I couldn't kiss him. I wanted to supply this time. And I felt he wanted too.

But we were disturbed again by a human coughing. It was Dave.

We looked at him with scared face.

- Don't worry guys! I'm not mad at you.

- So can we…

- Yes. Why wouldn't I allow you going out? Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor; they go out too.

I was completely happy, but Rob wasn't, and he asked one more thing.

- Dave, um… can we… you know… sleep together?

The others gave out a loud gasp. They couldn't even sleep together, because Dave didn't allow them. And I agreed with them. Why would Dave allow it to us?

It wasn't the first time when I was wrong.

- Yeah. Of course. Why not? You're the eldest. I'm gonna make one bed form your two separate.

I was as happy as I've never been. I couldn't wait 'will I can rest my head on Rob's chest. I wanted to cuddle up to him in my dream. I wanted to wrap my tail and my arms around his exposed body. I want to be with him forever and never leave him.

- Dave. – Called Alvin. – Can Brittany sleep with me just one night?

- No! If Simon and Jeanette asked this, I would allow it. But you…

- Why? – Asked Alvin with disappointed tune.

- Because you would knock me up. – Answered Brittany.

- No I wouldn't. I can hold my urges back.

- I'm sure you can't.

- You can bet I can.

- I don't want to risk. – Said Dave. – Rob and Chrystal can; you and Brittany can't sleep together.

* * *

It was at 8:10PM. Rob and I have already lain in our bed. I lay on his chest and he fondled my back with his fingers. He was gently and… hot.

I wanted to pull his pajama over his head and kiss his muscular chest.

He was dreamy.

Resting my head on his chest, I listened to the beating of his heart. It comforted me.

- Chrystal, can I ask something? – He asked.

- Whatever you want.

- Why didn't you tell me, you loved me?

- I… tried to hide my emotions from you. I wasn't sure you loved me and I didn't want to risk. Are you mad at me?

- No. Why would I be? I love you. You're my black treasure.

-Oh Robbie, it was nice. Thank you!

I gave him a little kiss on his lower lip and smiled at him.

Then Dave stepped in.

- Alright, boys and girls. Bed time. – He ordered. – As I can see, Rob and Chrystal have already been ready for bed.

We nodded. The others lay in their beds and Dave turned the light off.

He said good-night to everyone and went out.

I kissed Rob on his lips, he kissed back and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	22. Deus ex chipmunk

**Normal POV**

A month after Rob and Chrytsal admitted their emotions; the Seville house was strangely quite. Chrystal didn't chase Rob and didn't want to kill him. Rob didn't escape from Chrystal and didn't scream for help.

They didn't fight, as Alvin and Brittany. They loved each other. They showed their love to each other more than Simon and Jeanette (would've done it, is they hadn't been so shy.)

Of course they slept next to each other at every night. Usually, at the morning, when Rob woke up, he saw Chrystal totally on the top of him.

This morning wasn't different. He woke up and felt a mass on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw his beautiful girlfriend. Rob gently laid Chrystal next to him and sat up. He bent close to Chrystal's face and gave a kiss on her cheek.

He got up and walked to his wardrobe and dressed.

When he wanted to take his T-shirt, Chrystal grabbed his tail.

Rob turned there with a smile, but the gold clad chipette still slept. She just grabbed Robert's tail in her dream. Rob gently got free his tail and went down to the kitchen, to have breakfast.

He knew Alvin, Brittany and Theodore were still sleeping up in the bedroom. So when he stepped in the kitchen he wasn't surprised. Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor sat there and ate.

He joined them with a toast.

- Morning, guys! Did you sleep well?

- Yep. – Answered the other three chipmunks.

- I'm sure, you and Chrystal slept well. – Commented Simon. – Am I right?

- I know, you're jealous, but yes; we slept well.

Jeanette looked at Simon with 'angry mother' face and slowly shook her head.

Simon knew, it meant: "Don't be as jerk as Alvin is." He obeyed and turned back to his food.

Dave sat down to the eating chipmunks and put a letter down in front of them.

- What's that? – They asked.

- You're having a concert in Memphis.

Alvin wasn't there, so nobody jumped up in happiness and exclaimed. Everybody said simply: "Awesome."

When they finished the breakfast and went to the living room, Simon asked Rob.

- Hey Rob, wanna sing with us?

- Um, do you think my voice is good enough?

- I do think. – He bent to Robert's ear and whispered in it very quietly. – Your voice is much better, than Alvin's.

- I've heard it! – Alvin's voice was audible from the kitchen. – But Simon's right. Your voice is good enough. You could be professional singer.

- You just have to learn to play a music instrument. – Continued Simon. – What music instrument do you wanna play?

- In don't know. Maybe…

- If you say guitar, I'll beat you up. – Stopped Alvin. – Simon and I play guitar. Two guitar players are enough.

- Then… What about saxophone?

- Saxophone?! Do we play… jazz? – Asked Alvin sarcastically. – As I know, we play rock. Choose something else!

- I have no idea. Why the saxophone is so bad? I could play rock.

Rob, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Alvin with serious and determinate face. They looked at him like Brittany and it scared him. Alvin was afraid of Brittany when she looked at him _that _way.

Finally he bent down his head and lifted his arms up.

- Alright, alright. – He acknowledged. – We'll get you a saxophone after the concert.

Rob patted Alvin's back brotherly.

Alvin groaned, because Rob was a bit too strong.

Then they went to the studio to work out the concert. It wasn't hard work, but now, Rob sang with them. So the had to search a song for his sound. His voice was quiet similar than Alvin's, but it was even different.

It wasn't the bed of roses.

By 11:49AM, they tried out seven song and neither of them was convenience enough for Rob.

Simon and Alvin decided; he will sing just one song. They said, Rob would song first and it would be his début.

So they didn't have to gear the whole concert for Robert's voice.

- Rob, what's about 'the song'? – Asked Alvin.

- What song? – A girl chipmunk voice was audible form behind the boys.

They turned around and saw Chrystal standing in the door. She has already worn her signature gold shirt and her black jacket.

They weren't able to admit it, but the boys thought, Chrystal was sexy.

Alvin and Simon couldn't admit it, but Rob could.

He walked to Chrystal wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him and gave a soft kiss on her lips.

- Good morning, sleepy-head! – He nuzzled Chrystal's cheek with his.

- Morning, my auburn knight!

- You look sexy in these clothes; have I already told it to you?

- Yes; for two million times. But just carry on!

They laughed.

But they were disturbed by Alvin's cough. Chrystal looked at the brown furred chipmunk with angry face; but Rob smiled at her and without word, just moving his mouth, he calmed her down: "_Ignore him! You're hot, when you're angry, but don't hurt my brother, please!_"

Chrystal couldn't say no to those icy blue eyes. She nodded.

Rob looked at his saved brother.

- Okay Alvin, I've just save you from my girlfriend's anger. You owe me.

- Yeah-yeah. So what about 'the song'? You wrote it for your voice didn't you? – Alvin asked again.

- I would ask again, what are you talkin' about? – Asked the amethyst eyed chipette.

- Rex wrote a song for you. – Answered Jeanette, getting herself an angry look from Rob.

Also Rob was called 'Rex' when the others wanted to tease him.

He liked his middle name (he choose it); but the way that they said his name, annoyed him.

Chrystal watched Rob for affirmation.

He sighed, looked at the most beautiful chipette in the world (in his thoughts) and slowly shook his head.

- I wanted to give it to you as a surprise. THANKS GUYS! So yes, I wrote a song for you. However I haven't finished t yet.

Chrystal hugged his boyfriend warmly and gave him a passionate kiss.

The others shook their head; however they knew they wanted to kiss permanently too.

When they broke apart, Chrystal's eyes shone. She loved his mate better than ever.

- Can I hear that song? I mean, when you finish it.

- Of course, my little, black beauty.

- Rob, I don't wanna be rude, but can you finish it to the concert?

Rob took his chin and thought.

- Why not? I think I can.

- Awesome. Do you need help? – Offered Simon.

- No. Thanks! But what I need is the presence of my muse. – He said kissing Chrystal's neck, who giggled.

* * *

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes had to leave at 2:00PM (When everybody woke up). Their plain departed at 3:15PM at the LAX airport, from the gate 4.

They got over the security control and boarded.

They didn't travel in the business class; the tourist class was comfortable enough for the eight chipmunks and Dave.

All of them knew, this plane wasn't as fast as the ASIS jet, but they didn't want to be on the board of that jet again. This simple Boeing 767 was perfect for everyone.

Five minutes after their boarding, the plain was steered out to the runway. Then the jet engines were fired up and the huge machine accelerated.

They took off and headed toward Memphis.

They arrived to Memphis three hours later. At the entrance of the airport, a limousine waited for them. They got in and the limousine pulled away.

They had one and a half hour for getting ready and calming down. These two things were problems mainly for Robert who hasn't stepped up yet. He was afraid of falling down. He hadn't sung in front of people before.

He panted heavily, but luckily Chrystal could calm him down.

When they arrived to the AtriumCenter**(A/N: Sorry guys, I hadn't better idea.)** Rob was kinda calm. The eight chipmunks and Dave got out at the back entrance and walked inside the huge building.

Inside, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had a separated room where they could prepare to the step up.

Also it was the début of Rob, so they tried to tell him tips.

But the better help would've been they left him alone with Chrystal.

And they left him and his girlfriend alone, because the black furred chipette knew what her boyfriend felt.

As the others left them alone, she sat in Rob's lap and kissed him. Rob kissed back; the kiss calmed his mind down.

- Are you gonna be okay? – Asked the gold clad with care in her voice.

- Yes. Thank you Chrystal!

- No problem. I boy must be happy.

- I love you!

- I love you too, Robbie!

When eighty-five minutes passed away, Dave came in and led the four Chipmunks and the three Chipettes (dressed in their signature, rock clothes.) to the stage.

They boys wore what they wore in the 2011 IMA; and rob wore a same styled one, just in light blue. The girls wore what they wore in the IMA in 2011. But Chrystal wasn't planning on stepping up with them. She hasn't learnt sing yet.

Behind the red curtain, Alvin and Simon connected their guitars to the loudspeaker and looked around without worry.

Rob was totally in panic. He hasn't sung in front of so many people yet.

**Rob POV.**

_I'm as timid as a rabbit. I'm afraid of singing in front of… fifty thousand people. What kind of chipmunk am I? _

I argued with myself. One part of me, wanted to go out and sing. But another part of me wanted to ran away as fast as a racecar. One thing echoed inside my head: "I'm gonna fail."

Alvin placed his paw on my shoulder and patted it.

- No worries, bro! Nobody will notice if you forget the lyrics or make any mistake. Just… enjoy it! The singing isn't about make the audience happy. This whole thing is about having fun. You must be happy.

- That was… wise, Alvin.

- Don't say it! I feel myself Simon. It's his speaking. Anyway, action in thirty seconds.

I breathed in and thought about Chrystal. I said to myself, I had to make her proud. I decided; this gonna be my mission.

We were planning on starting the concert with my song, so I could get over this whole thing soon.

The curtain was slowly pulled up. The crowd was in pandemonium as they saw the others.

On our right ear was a headset.

When we stepped out on the stage, Alvin spoke up and the headset boosted his voice.

- _Good night Memphis_! – His voice echoed in the stadium. – _Are you ready for getting munk'd? _

The crowd yelled a loud 'yes.' Alvin played the first cords on his guitar.

I felt something warm. This warm feeling became stronger and stronger. I thought it was just because of the stage fright. But I was wrong. This feeling had nothing to do with the stage fright.

When I was thinking I would flare up, I saw a blinding light. For a moment I thought I was dead. Then, when I opened my eyes, I wasn't on the stage. I was in a little room. Around me the walls were grey and they shone.

- _What the fuck happened? _– I asked in my mind.

All of the sudden, I saw a blinding light again, right next to me. I jumped back and fell on my back.

When the light passed away, I couldn't believe what I saw.

Chrystal stood there. She wasn't a hologram or something like a hologram.

She looked around with surprised face. (She wasn't scared. I thought she wasn't able to be scared.)

She looked at me with her beautiful, amethyst colored eyes.

- Rob, how did we get here?

- As I saw what happened with you, I'm sure, we were transported here.

- Did you say 'transported'?

- Yes.

Our situation was serious, but we couldn't help and smile showed up on our face.

- What do you think? Are we on the board of a starship?

- Yes, honey. We are on the USS Enterprise. We're travelling in warp speed and Captain Picard will show up in a moment. – I said sarcastically.

She laughed.

Suddenly we heard sibilant. It came form the walls and the air became colder.

I hugged Chrystal protecting her from the cold.

She sniffed the air and her face turned into grimace

- Rob, can you smell that?

Something sweet was in the air. I felt I was incredibly tired. But my mind was fully awake and I could recognize the smell of the chemical in the air.

- Chrystal, don't breathe! Sedative is pumped into the air.

It was too late. She has already fallen asleep and I neither could resist. I closed my eyes, fell asleep and fell on the floor. But I was awake enough to protect Chrystal from hurt when she fell on the floor.

* * *

I woke up, held down in a seat. Again.

I was dopey. I had heavy headache and my lung hurt. One thing was sure: we weren't in a starship. (It had been really a nerd thought.)

Turning my head slowly right, I saw Chrystal still sleeping in another seat. She was held down too.

My mouth was dry.

Somebody stepped into the room but I could see who it was. As I tried to move my left arm, it hurt. I hardly looked at it and saw a needle stung inside my main artery. But it wasn't a simple 21st centurial needle. It was something from the future. I mean it looked like something from the future. Maybe the criminals were more modern than the world.

My blood leaked from my arm and in a tube it leaked into a machine which analyzed it. I've just realized another needle in my waist and in my leg.

Looking at Chrystal, needles were stung inside her body; in same points as in me.

Our blood was leaked into a same machine.

A door opened, but I couldn't see it, because it was behind of me.

Two shadows showed up next of me and I could tell one of them was Ekaterina's shadow.

I was right. She stepped next to me, stood on her rear feet and grinned.

- Nice to meet you again, Rob. – She greeted with fake smile. – How are you doing?

- Despite the needles in my body, I'm doing well.

- It's good. 'Cause your immune system must be strong. – She turned away from me, whispered something in Arabic to a figure stood behind me. (If Chrystal had been awake, she would've been understood it.)

The figure stepped out of the darkness and I could recognize him. (Yes. The figure was male.) He was known as Sharp.

His grey fur shone in the dark and his face was still emotionless.

He greeted me coldly.

Then his evil figure walked to Chrystal, injected something in her body and threw the needle away.

- She will be awake in two minutes. – He informed Ekaterina. – I'm preparing to the experiment.

Ekaterina nodded and looked at me with her evil, dark eyes.

- I assume, you're wondering, how I took you here.

- Transporter. I'm not stupid. – I answered.

- No. You're stupid. It's is the real life and not the Star Trek. It wasn't transportation. It was teleportation. These things aren't same.

- As I told you, I'm not stupid.

- Don't speak, when I speak! – She ordered. – So, do you know the disease called 'Lupus'?

- I do know.

- We'll make your system developing Lupus. But your immune system won't destroy you. It will destroy your little girlfriend's body. Also her immune system will destroy your body.

I looked at the needles in my body, than I looked at the machine.

The puzzle was clear.

- The machine changes my immune cells with Chrystal's immune cells. Am I right?

- Yes. Do you know, what will be destroyed first?

Of course I knew.

- The bone marrow. – I whispered.

- I assume I don't have to tell you the first symptoms of the immune reaction. – Teased Ekaterina with cold and evil voice.

I hated her voice. When it reached my ear, it literally hurt. I saw in her eyes, she wanted to kill me with her own paws, but she wanted to tease me. That evil lynx stepped near to me, opened one of her claws and stung it in my side. Slowly blood started to leak from the little would.

- Thank it to me! – She suggested. – This wound will slow your death down. I gave you twenty second extra life.

She laughed; walking next to Chrystal she placed her rough paw on my girlfriend's forehead. I wanted to get up and tear her arms out, but I've already begun to weaken.

- I'm sorry she has to die. She is really nice. You chose well.

- Don't touch her! – I grunted.

She laughed annoyingly; lowered herself on four feet and holding her tail up, she walked out of the room. Sharp stayed with us. He put sensors on Chrystal's and my chest and connected them to a computer. Then she followed Ekaterina.

I watched the closed door, where that merciless chipmunk has just gone out.

A half minute later, I heard a weak groan from right. I turned my head there and saw Chrystal. She was awake.

She turned her head right and left, looking around in the room and search for answers.

- Cryssie… - I called.

- Don't say, Rob! I've already solved the puzzle. They are changing our immune system. And… I can feel the effect.

- Me too. My members are a bit numbed.

- Do you have any idea to get out of here?

I shook my head.

- No I haven't. But I think guardians are in front of the door. Also I think they're watching us right now.

She looked around one more time. She looked after camera, but she didn't find any. As me either. But I was sure, Sharp and Ekaterina was watching us, kissing in another room. They were an evil couple.

I had to puke, as I imagined the little lynx-chipmunk hybrid creations running around them.

- Rob, we are going to die aren't we? – I heard Chrystal's voice.

I didn't want to be pessimist, but I didn't want to lie to her. The truth was terrifying, but it was the truth.

- We are. I can't do anything.

She nodded slowly and looked upward.

* * *

Two hours passer away when I felt the first determinate symptoms. My whole body burnt. I sweated and panted. I could feel as Chrystal's white corpuscles eat my cells and destroy my bone marrow. Also I could imagine the scene as the rest my immune system tries to fight against hers.

She was in same state as I was. She panted heavily; her fur was wet from the sweat. Her eyes were totally wide and we stroked her stomach.

_Oh gosh!_ – I realized something. – _In her system, the first target isn't the bone marrow. The first targets are the… mermaid's purses and the womb. _

- Chrystal… - I hardly faltered out.

- Yes?

- I'm sorry!

- Sorry for… what?

- For… mixing you up in this whole shit; and for ruining your future.

- How do you mean "ruin my future"?

- Don't you know, in your system the white…

- Yes. I know. I'm not mad at you. Well… we will die, so we couldn't have family.

The pain inside my body was unbearable. But what Chrystal said hid the pain for a while.

- Did you say…

- Yes. – She giggled softly. – I wanted a family with you. I know, we've known each other for two months and we have been going out for a month, but I want a family with you.

She had to stop for breath.

- It's ridiculous isn't it? I'm only sixteen years old and I want family. Also I have known you for two months. Our love is too young. – She said.

- The situation makes you to say these things. I know we have to wait. But we don't have chance fot waiting. We're gonna die in an hour and…

I stopped. The tears, dropping from my eyes, stopped me. I cried. I felt it miserly. Crying doesn't solve anything and I cried. I was so… useless.

I closed my eyes and imagined the first picture of my life. I saw my chipmunk mother and my chipmunk father. They looked at me and they were happy. I missed them. I missed my past and I missed the Courtis family who had taken care of me.

I missed my new sisters Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor; my brothers Alvin, Simon and Theodore; and Dave. They were my new family and I lost them. Also I found the love and I lost it too. I lost my girlfriend. Chrystal was my first and only love.

_What have I done? I mixed her up in my past. It's my mistake._

- I love you Chrystal. – I whispered.

- I love you too Rob.

I closed my eyes and prepared to death.

For a moment, the world wasn't for me. I didn't fell anything. But I heard something. I heard a soft noise. It came from outside of the room. It heard like screaming. I thought, just my weakened system played a trick on me.

All of the sudden, the door of the room, where we were, opened and somebody stepped in. I couldn't see who it was, because my vision has already been murky. The figure stopped the machine and typed in orders. The machine started to normalize Chrystal's and my immune system.

I didn't feel changing, or better. It was naturally. If somebody's system is mixed up, it won't be normalized in a second.

I heard a male chipmunk voice in my ear.

- Both of you will be okay.

I knew this voice. It was very familiar, but somehow it was even different.

The figure bent over me. I still didn't see anything.

I held out my paw and he took it gently. This touch was familiar too. It was good.

It's crazy, I know, but I thought it was my father. It's really crazy, because he died many years ago.

My vision became clearer and I could see the figure, who saved Chrystal and me.

When I recognized him, the happiness and the hope gone from me, the suspense and the fare changed them. The figure, who saved us, was Sharp.

- What are you doing? – I asked weakly. – Don't you wanna kill us?

- I've never wanted to kill you, and I've never wanted even to hurt you.

- I don't believe you.

- Of course you don't. – His tune was different.

I heard emotions when he spoke. As I knew him, Sharp didn't have any emotions. But bending over me, his voice was filled with emotions. I didn't know what kind of emotions.

He helped me sit up and gave me water. I drank all of it; I was thirsty.

- What the hell is he doin' here? – Asked from my right side Chrystal.

She sat in the seat and anger was in her eyes.

- He helps us. – I said.

- Or he is trying to kill us more merciless way.

- Listen, I neither trust him too, but we don't have other chance.

She watched Sharp with 'I wanna kill you' sight. She was mad at him, I was mad at him too; but we had to trust him.

- Okay, what if we trust you? Will you help us get out of here?

- I will. Ekaterina isn't problem anymore.

- How? – We gasped.

- I killed her. – He said without emotions again.

- But why?

- It's too long and we haven't much time. The leader will call us in ten minutes. If I or Ekaterina doesn't response, they will blow the base up.

- So we are in a base. – I assumed.

- Yes we are. – He took a look at the monitors. – Rob, you're strong enough for walking. But Chrystal… she isn't.

- I am. – She clashed and stood up.

As her rear feet carried her mass, they couldn't hold it and she came down. But I caught her.

Holding her body in my arms I looked into her eyes.

- Why do you have to be so stubborn? You aren't strong enough.

- Okay Robbie. I'm not strong enough. – She acknowledged.

I carried her in my arm. Sharp led us in the labyrinth of the corridors. Finally we reached a room. It was the room where we were teleported.

Sharp stood behind a console and started to search for something (or rather somebody).

Standing behind him, I saw, he was looking for Alvin's. He found them; they were at home.

He aimed the coordinates of the living room and pushed a button on the digital interface. They coordinates were locked.

- Alright. The teleporter can't send two life forms together. – Sharp informed us.

Without hesitate, I placed Chrystal in the teleport machine. I gave a kiss on her lips and fondled her lengthened hair.

- Don't worry, sweetie! I'll be at home after you.

- Take care, Robbie!

I step back, behind of Sharp; he typed in orders. They machine started to buzz and blinding light filled the room. Then a few seconds later Chrystal wasn't there. She was teleported home.

Sharp turned around and looked at me.

- It's your turn. – He said.

- You won't follow us will you? – I asked.

- I won't. I have too much to do. I have to hid Ekaterina's body and escape as far as I could. If the 'Last Empire' finds out what happened, I will be executed.

- I see. Will we see each other?

- I'm sure we will. – I almost forgot to breathe when he smiled at me. - So you trust in me.

- Yes. You could've killed Chrystal by the teleporter, but you didn't. You could've called the guardians but you didn't.

He nodded. I stood in the teleporter and looked at him last time. He pushed the last button on the digital screen and I was teleported to the living room in the Seville house.

When the teleportation sequence ended, I saw, I was in the living room and everybody watched me.

Chrystal lay on the couch and Ivan examined her.

The others ran to me and all of them hugged me tightly.

I missed them so much and I wanted to keep this moment forever. They were my family and I got them back. Their tails were around me.

- I missed you guys so much. – I said.

- We missed you too, Rob. – Said Brittany. – Where have you been for two days?

- Two days?! – I asked with surprise. – I thought we were kidnapped for about three hours.

- No. – Said Simon. – You weren't here for two days.

When Ivan finished the examination of Chrystal, he told, she was healthy and her womb wasn't damaged. Neither were her mermaid's purses. My brave girlfriend slowly sat up and looked at me.

- I think we all are tricked by the side affection of the teleportation.

I knew what she was talking about.

Our atoms traveled faster than light speed and it caused time warping.

The time passed slowly in our point of view.

I told it to the others. Simon and Jeanette understood it but only they did.

- How did you escape? – Asked Ivan, while he examined me.

- It's gonna be long story, but short of, Sharp helped us

* * *

Chrystal and I told our story to the others.

When we finished it, I was informed about; I arrived ten hours after Chrystal. Of course we know it was because of the time warp.

By the end of the day, at evening, everybody lay in the beds and prepared to sleep.

I lay in the bed too, with my beautiful, brave and strong, black furred chipette. She wrapped her hot, long tail around me and her head lay on my chest.

I fondled her back with my tail and her belly with my fingers. She loved it.

About at bed time, Chrystal bent to my ear and whispered.

- Rob, do you remember what I said lately?

- About you want… family with me? I do remember.

- You know… you were right. The situation made me saying it. So…

- Don't say! I know. We have to wait and I agree with you. I think we're too young for having family.

- So aren't you mad at me?

- No. I love you and what you want, is good for me.

She smiled and kissed me on my lips. I loved her taste and I would've kissed her forever.

I didn't know why I didn't love her. She was the most perfect girl and no-one could compare her.

Five minutes later, Dave turned the lights off and everybody approached the dream world.

I turned on my left side and smelling her fur, I fall asleep.


	23. Past and present

**Chrystal POV**

Two months passed away. The picture of the room where we were almost killed was still in my mind. I couldn't forget the warmness in my body and the horrible pain in my stomach. I had known what Rob had known; My family plans had been in danger. But we had been saved by Sharp.

It was the other thing what I couldn't forget and I didn't want to forget. He saved Rob's and my life. He risked his life for us.

By now, I thought Sharp was a maniac. But now I think he is kind and self-sacrificing. I was wondering, where he could be. I wanted to thank him he saved me.

It was at 7:50PM. So it was almost in the evening. I and my handsome boyfriend and the others sat on the couch and watch… well… you know… Star Trek. The others have started to be interested in Star Trek, since we escaped from the custody. Tell the truth, Alvin and Brittany found the series very boring, but Simon and Jeanette thought it was awesome. Theo and Eleanor watched two or three episodes, but they didn't think it was interesting.

But the episode what we watched, was interesting for all of us. Even Alvin and Brittany stood there with us and watched the TV.

When a difficult scientific expression was said, everybody (except Si and Jean) looked at me and Rob for explaining. I found it really funny. I felt I knew everything and I felt I was important.

When the episode was cut by commercial, all of the others went to have a drink or have a rest. I could admit, watching the ST wasn't as simple as watching something else. **(A/N: Don't get it wrong! I don't mean, every TV series is bad. I don't wanna harm anybody. If I did, say so!)**

I felt Rob slipped his paw on my thigh. I giggled and looked at him. His eyes hypnotized me.

- Rob, what are you doing? – I asked as quietly as I could. I didn't want the others to hear.

- Nothing. Just you look hot tonight.

- Really?

- Yes. – He said and kissed me on my lower lip. I loved when he did it. – Your taste is better than yesterday.

- Yours too. – I complimented.

When I was looking into his eyes, a new feeling hit me.

It was something… wild. I thought it was something natural.

Then I noticed this feeling was in Rob's eyes too. He felt it too.

- You're feelin' it too aren't you? – I asked seductively.

He nodded, took my paw and led me somewhere.

**Normal POV. **

Everybody could notice Rob and Chrystal had gone away.

Alvin grinned, but he was slapped by Brittany.

Only Simon and Jeanette was interested in Star Trek, so the red clad chipmunk and the pink clad chipette went up to the bedroom and sat on Alvin's bed.

When nobody could see them, both of them were average lover.

Alvin held Brittany's paw in his; they looked into each other's eyes and did nothing. They can prize each other, just they didn't show it. Their self-respect didn't allow it. Alvin and Brittany were totally in love with each other, (more than Rob and Chrystal) just they weren't old enough to admit it. **(A/N: Okay, the Alvittany fans will kill me.)**

When they were sure the others wouldn't disturb them, they lay down. Brittany rested her head on Alvin's chest as Chrystal on Rob's chest before.

Nobody considered it, but the pink and the red clad were emotional. (In good way.) Just they didn't want to tell it to anyone. Not yet.

As Brittany was listening to Alvin's heartbeat, they heard something. Neither of them was sure what it was. They listened carefully and heard it again. It wasn't the noise of the trees pulled by the wind, or the sound of the air. It was… it was something funnier.

They tapped their ears at the wall in silence. Soon they had to smile. The sensible chipmunk ears heard moans and groans from the other room.

Usually it was locked, but opening it wasn't impossible.

Alvin and Brittany tried to hold their laugh back. Of course they knew, what was going on.

- I think, we shouldn't tell it to Dave. – Suggested Alvin.

- Yep. If we tell it, they will kill us.

- Do you think… - Alvin almost asked something, but he was stopped by his female counterpart.

- No, Alvin!

- Okay, okay. I just wanted to ask it.

* * *

**Robert POV**

It was on Wednesday morning. I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the table. It said: 9:55AM. We slept very long.

Luckily it was Summer Break and nobody had to get up early. I held out my paw and searched for Chrystal. I found her near to me. Her fur was soft; very soft.

The last night…

She was dreamy. She was the queen of the seduction. She controlled me and I couldn't resist. Tell the truth, I didn't even want. I wanted what she wanted. It wasn't mating season, but she wanted to do _it_. I was surprised, when she said she wanted me to be her mate. I wasn't scared. I've always wanted to be her mate, just… I wasn't sure I was ready for that.

But finally found out, I was.

It was the best thing what has ever happened in my life.

I gently touched her back. I could feel the stripes on her fur. She was beautiful.

**-** Rob… - She moaned as she started to wake up.

- Here I am, Cryssie.

She opened her angelic eyes and looked at me with them.

- Good morning, my mate! – She greeted.

- Good morning, you queen of the love.

She giggled. He voice was the most perfect sound in the world and I could listen in forever.

- Was I good? – She asked with a satisfied smile.

- You were amazing.

- You too.

I fondled her back. I ran my fingers in her fur and suddenly I touched a tiny wound. It wasn't even sensible, but I could touch it.

- Cryssie, what is it?

- That's… a wound caused by acid.

- What?!

- Don't worry, Robbie! I got injured about two years ago, when I worked with you and I had to steal a chemical from a factory.

- Oh, that's alright. I don't wanna make you remember.

- In retrospect, I worked with you. Just I didn't love you.

- But now…

She kissed me on my lips.

- Now, I love you. You're my mate.

- And you're mine.

We had to turn away from each other's eye and get up.

Chrystal got up first. Her perfect, naked body attached my sight.

Her fur was perfectly black, only the two stripes were white.

She turned around and looked at me with smile on her face.

- Rob, stop starring at me!

- I'm sorry. I can't resist. You're so beautiful.

She walked to her wardrobe and took out one of her gold shirts.

As the shirt hid her body from me, I gave out a disappointed moan.

Cryssie notice my disappointment and walked to me. She poked my ear wither finger and kissed me.

- Don't complain, Robbie! You will see me soon. I promise.

She giggled and walked to Brittany's mirror.

Meanwhile I dressed and tried to hide Chrystal's 'marks' from my body. I knew, the others couldn't notice what we did.

_If they notice it, they will tell it to Dave and he will separate me and Chrystal. _

I used Alvin's deodorant, but I still could smell Chrystal's 'marks.'

I looked at my mate and she was ready.

We walked down to the kitchen paw in paw. The others were in the living room and watched TV. We didn't have to worry about them. So we made breakfast for us and ate it. I thought we wouldn't have to worry about what we did.

Walking into the living room and jumping up on the couch we were grated by loud applause. Everybody applauded, even Theodore and Eleanor.

Chrystal and I looked at each other and we knew we were caught by them. We didn't protest; we sat down and looked into everybody's eye.

- Okay, okay! – I admitted. – We are caught. But I don't know how.

- We heard you. – Giggled Brittany. – Chrystal's moans were audible from Alvin's bed.

- Yeah. I sleep next to the wall. Tell the truth I TRIED to sleep but somebody didn't let me. – My brother complimented.

- Sorry, Alvin! – We apologized together.

- All of us heard it. – Said Jeanette.

- Did you? – I asked.

- Yep. – Said Simon. – I think it was audible from Oregon too.

- You won't tell it to Dave, will you? – Asked Cryssie with hope in her tune.

- They don't have to. – I heard Dave's voice from behind. – I heard it too.

We were totally in panic. It was just one night fun and it ruined everything. It wasn't possible. I wrapped my tail around Chrystal and she wrapped hers around me. We didn't want to be separated.

But Dave's sight was too serious. We were sure we would be separated 'till our 18th birthday.

- Guys, - Spoke up Dave. – What are these scared faces? I won't punish you.

- Won't you? – We asked with surprise. – But… Why? I mean, we are happy. But we're only sixteen and we did _it_. Isn't something which should be punished?

- No. – Answered Dave shortly. – You're the eldest. In time you're only two month older, but in mind… you're much more older than the others. Sorry, guys!

- So… won't you punish us? – Cryssie asked.

- No.

I could see Chrystal could fly in happiness. She hugged and kissed me.

I loved when she was happy. Her happiness made me happy.

Dave walked out for doing his work. I lifted Chrystal up, grabbing her waist.

- Guys, could you stop for a moment? – Asked Alvin.

We stopped. I put Chrystal down.

- So… did you enjoy… each other? – He asked with a grin.

- We enjoyed very much. – Admitted Chrystal.

- Yeah. Chrystal's body can't be compared with anything.

- Well, Brittany was good enough too. – Said Alvin under his voice.

But he wasn't quiet enough and all of us heard it.

As he noticed, we heard what he said, his face turned into panic, similar as mine and Chrystal's was. Luckily Dave wasn't there and he couldn't hear it.

Simon was the first, who reacted.

- Alvin… did you… - He whispered the last word. – mate?

- No, Simon. – Said Brittany with her careless, determinate voice. – We simply had sex.

I knew her; I think everybody knew her. But it was surprising even said by her. Everybody watched her and Alvin. Even Theodore who didn't understand what was going on. But as I could tell, Eleanor knew what was going on. She was smarted than she seemed.

- But Britt, when? – Asked Jeanette worryingly.

- At Christmas. – Answered Alvin. – It was… my Christmas present.

- How many times did you… do it? - Asked Simon with elevated eyebrow.

- Just once. – Said Brittany.

- In the next morning, we saw, Brittany had bled. Also we was afraid of she could get pregnant. I… had fear for her. – Alvin admitted.

- Please, don't tell it to Dave. – Pleaded Brittany, turning to her sister and Simon.

Jeanette was provider sister of Brittany and she could understand her feelings. She looked into Brittany's eyes and spoke up.

- I won't Britt. You're my sister, you didn't get pregnant, you did it once and Alvin is careful enough… in his personal way. So why should we tell it to Dave? Right, Si? – She asked looking at Simon.

He was thinking. I knew he wanted to shit on them, but Alvin was his brother and he couldn't do it with him.

I thought it.

Simon's brain was an unsolvable problem for me. When I thought, he would do something, he did something else. The set of his mind, was too complicated.

He opened his mouth and spoke up.

- Alright, I won't tell it to him. But… I have a deal.

- I do anything for you. – Alvin got in his knees. – Ask anything.

- Don't tell to Dave, Jean and I did it too.

Okay. My hear literally stopped beating. Looking at Chrystal, I could tell, hers too. Brittany watched Jeanette's lower body and then hers. She couldn't believe. Alvin looked like he didn't show any emotions. Actually it was his reaction.

He stepped to Simon and gave a soft punch on his shoulder.

- You… bad boy! – Alvin sang in girl voice. – What did you do?

Brittany woke up from the surprise and asked Jeanette.

- Jean, when did you do _it_?

- Two weeks… sooner than you and Alvin. – She answered shyly. – Sorry, Brit.

- Actually, I'm not older than you. Your mind is older.

- Where are the babies? – Joked Alvin. – As I know my brother, he can get Jeanette pr…

He was shot up by his counterpart.

Simon wiped Brittany's paw off of Alvin's mouth and punched him softly on his chest.

- And you? Where are the babies? Huh? Big lover!

It was just brotherly bullying.

I had to look at the younger chipmunks. Theodore didn't look like he wanted to understand the talk. But Eleanor smiled. I and Chrystal walked to them.

- Ellie, did you do it? – She asked.

- We did what? – Asked Theo innocently.

Eleanor answered without words, just moving her mouth.

-_ Please, don't tell it to him. He is too young. _

I laughed. Chrystal too.

* * *

**Robert POV**

About at 3 o'clock afternoon, I sat on the bed and Chrystal lay in my lap.

Her amethyst eyes looked up at me. I got lost in them. I don't know why, but I kept my paw on her stomach. It meant something, just I didn't know what made me to do it. I like to touch her stomach.

I tickled it a bit and she giggled.

- Rob, if I laugh too much, I'll throw up.

- Chrystal a girl doesn't must speak like that.

- Why?

- I don't know. I've never heard Jeanette speak rude.

- I've heard Brittany speak rude. She said. "Alvin, you asshole!"

We laughed. Before that, I've thought, Chrystal hadn't been girl. But as she lay in my lap I admitted, I was wrong.

I still fondled Chrystal's stomach. Suddenly she jumped up and stroked her stomach.

- Cryssie, what's wrong?

- It hurts. – She cried. – Like… something wants to come out of me.

I didn't know what to do. I was smart but I wasn't a vet.

The panic started to fill my brain as Chrystal came down.

She groaned in pain and I couldn't help her.

- Simon! – I asked for help.

In a second he arrived. He laid Chrystal on the bed and tried to calm her down. But the pain waved through her body. She shook and sweated.

She was a strong girl, so if she feels pain, it's really unbearable.

- Chrystal, I need to know exactly what you feel.

- PAIN, YOU DICK!

Simon pushed Chrystal's stomach; she screamed out.

- IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!

I heard the sound of the doorbell. Then somebody opened the door.

I didn't care who came; my girl was in pain and I had to help her. I tried to comfort her, but she was deep in panic and she didn't even heard what I told to her.

All of the sudden, somebody show up in the room. I looked toward the door and a grey figure stood there. He was Sharp.

I stood up and stepped to him.

- What are you doin' here?

- I came to you; but as I can see, I'm just in time. – He said and stepped to Chrystal.

- Red? Is that you? – She panted. – Please help me!

- I try.

I was shocked when he opened her mouth and sniffed in it.

He looked like a maniac, but I couldn't do anything. I didn't even know what Chrystal's problem was.

- Sweet. – Sharp said.

He ran his finger on Cryssie's stomach, then in a certain point, he pushed it in.

Chrystal's pain passed away. Sharp kept his finger pushed in.

- Are you okay? – He asked.

- Yeah. – Answered in lightening Chrystal. – What happened with me?

- It's not your mistake, guys. Chrystal's body wasn't ready for mating. – He informed. – But you couldn't know it.

- What happened? – Asked Chrystal again. – I am sixteen years old. How couldn't I old enough for mating?

- I can't explain it to you. I know why it happened and I can cure it, but I can't explain it.

I sighed, lay next to my girl and placed my paw on her forehead.

- Chryssie…

- Sorry, Rob! I didn't want to yell, just…

- I know. It was horrible.

- I can tell you, it was exactly like the birth giving. – Spoke up Sharp.

- How do you know that? – I asked.

Sharp didn't answer. He brought out a syringe from the pocket of his coat and placed it over the point where his finger was still pushed.

He looked into Chrystal's eyes and I know what the next step would be.

- Sorry! – He apologized and stung the needle hard inside Chrystal's womb.

She screamed.

- AAAHHH!

* * *

After Chrystal wasn't in pain anymore, Sharp gave her a sedative and she fell asleep. Sharp and I went down to the living room. Everybody was very curious, how and why did he come here.

He brought a brown bag, but we couldn't look in it. He didn't allow it.

In the syringe what was stung inside Chrystal's womb, was a light white liquid.

Sharp told us, it was something created by Chrystal's immune system.

He tried to explain us what happened, but as he said, it was too complicated. I've never known he knew the biology. I've always thought he was chemist.

It wasn't the first time, when I was wrong.

Sitting on the couch, I couldn't believe Sharp really was with us. I mean he didn't want to kill us.

He was still kinda emotionless, but his face changed. I saw interest in his eyes and something else. It was suspense.

- Sharp, are you going to tell me, why you came here? – I asked as polite as I could. But the curiosity poked me.

- Yes of course. But before I tell it to you, could you answer a question to me?

- Sure.

- Do you remember your chipmunk father?

_Did he really asked "father"? What has he to do with my father? Did they know each other? _

- Y-yes. I do.

- What was he like?

- Why do you ask?

- Just answer, please.

I tried to remember him. It was the part of the past. Sixteen years have passed away since my father and mother died. I didn't remember them clearly.

- Well, he was tall, his tail was long and his fur was dark. I don't remember the color. But I didn't inherit anything from him, only my talent.

He nodded without a word.

Then he stepped to me and took my arm. He spread the fur on my wrist and showed a spot on my skin. Its form was like a thunder. I've never seen my skin, but it was white. The spot was dark grey.

- I've never seen it? How did you know it was here?

He held out his arm and spread his fur on his wrist. I could see the spot on his skin. It was completely same than mine.

I looked into his eyes and another emotion showed up: fear.

- Sharp, what's gong on here?

He sighed.

- It will sound ridiculous. Rob, your father isn't dead. He is alive.

- What?!

- The chipmunk whom you remember wasn't your genetic father. That's me. I'm your father.

My brain was in chaos again. The thoughts in my mind raced for place and it hurt.

_Does it mean, Sharp is my father? But how? Why did he abandon me and mom? Who was my fake father? _

I had to sit down. It was too much for me. I hated Sharp for two years and now… he was my father. It's impossible.

_But the spot on my skin proves everything. Do I want Sharp to be my father? Do I even want a father?_

The answer was a double 'yes'.

I looked deeply into Sharp's eyes and hugged him. Finally I had a father.

I didn't care what happened with my fake father. Sharp was my real… dad.

We hugged each other and he whispered in my ear: "I missed you, son."

I whispered back: "I missed you too, dad."

Two minutes later, we apart from the hug and smiled at each other.

- Why? Why did you abandon us? – I needed to know it.

He looked at me with penance.

- Rob, I didn't want child.

- That, why did you…

- Falling in love with somebody means different than having family. I was in love with Tracy, but I didn't want you. She knew it; and when she got pregnant, she let me go away.

- How was my fake father?

- Please, don't call him like that. He was my cousin. He loved her mom as much as I did. And he wanted child. He loved you as his own son.

I sighed.

- Okay. Why did you decide to come here?

- When we met in Little Rock, I recognized you. I regretted my mistake and I wanted to fix everything. When you overloaded yourself, I worried for you. When Quinn broke your knees and your arm, I turned away. I couldn't see it.

- Did he know I was your son?

- No. If I had told it to him, he would've killed you as soon as you stepped in the factory.

- Last question. Do you have real name?

I've never seen him laughing, but now he laughed.

- My name is Jake.

- Jake? It's… cute. – Spoke up Brittany.

My life finally was on the right track. I had family, brothers, sisters, girlfriend and a father.

I couldn't be happier. I hugged dad (I like to say it.) and didn't let him go.

I was looking for tell it to Chrystal.


	24. Everything for family

**Normal POV**

The others took Sharp to Ivan and he examined him. Sharp said he was healthy, but Rob worried about his dad. Ivan's examination indicated interesting things. For example: he had three kidneys. Ivan examined Rob and he didn't have three. He didn't inherit it from Sharp.

Also Sharp's system looked third stronger than Robert's.

One and a half months later, Sharp completely became the member of the Seville family. He loved his son better than anybody would love a son. He apologized to Chrystal about what he did in Indianapolis. Chrystal forgave him. He saved them and regretted everything what he did. The grey furred chipmunk became good person.

Rob wasn't ten years old, so finding out something father-son fun, wasn't easy. Finally they decided; the fun will be shooting in the backyard. Rob was better shooter than his father. But Sharp wasn't young. He was 35 years old in human years.

He tried to hide, but everyone could see he was weak. Sharp wasn't young anymore.

Also he had much strange habit. He slept lying very rarely. He slept sitting in his room in his (chipmunk sized) armchair.

He didn't eat meat, only vegetables and fruits. He woke up about at 6:00AM and he went to sleep about at 11:00PM. He always looked out the window and always sniffed. He looked a bit paranoid.

But the strangest habit of Sharp wasn't one of these habits. He drank. He wasn't alcoholic; but he drank vodka, whiskey and this kind of things.

In an ordinary looking Friday, a UPS car arrived to the Seville house and brought a pack.

Dave knew, he didn't order anything. But Sharp told him, he ordered.

He jumped on the postman's shoulder and brought out his credit card.

- This packet would be mine. – He said.

- Then, it's $80.50.

Sharp gave the card to him and the postman scanned it.

- It's okay. Good bye!

He gave the pocket to Dave, who took it inside and put down on the table in the kitchen.

Rob and Alvin jumped onto the table and both of them sniffed the box. Alvin wasn't good sniffer, so he couldn't tell what was in it. But Rob could.

- Dad, is it what I think it is?

- In depends on what you think. – Said Sharp and opening his claws, he began to open the packet.

- It's a bottle of vodka isn't it?

- You're a very good sniffer, son.

- Thanks! But it isn't the point. The point is you ordered vodka. Isn't it too much for you?

- Rob, I don't wanna drink it once. It's enough me for two months.

- The main problem is the fact that you drink. You're just a chipmunk and your liver isn't strong enough to handle the alcohol. It isn't good for you.

- Rob, you worry too much. My system is different than yours or the other's.

- What if you're wrong? I don't wanna lose you.

- You won't Rob. Calm down a bit and… be my guest to a glass of… death water.

Rob shook his head. He couldn't believe his father drinks. Since Sharp was his father, he have thought he was smarter than that. But no.

Sharp lifted up the glass and sent the drink down to his belly.

- Am I dead? – He asked with a smile. – As I can tell, I'm not.

Rob rolled his eyes.

- And now I'm saying it was the last glass today. The next will come tomorrow. Are you happy, Rob?

- I am. But your liver isn't happy.

Sharp bent to his stomach and whispered.

- Hey liver, are you happy? – Then he changed his voice lower. – I am.

Everybody laughed, even Dave. Only Rob's face was serious.

Chrystal hugged his waist and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

- Robbie, you can see, Sharp is alright. I glass of drink doesn't hurt anyone.

- But you won't drink will you?

- Of course I won't. My body can't stay the alcohol.

Rob and Chrystal spent the rest of the day in the bedroom, watching things on the internet.

Chrystal was a scientist, as Rob. So they could look for researched from the CERN and this kind of places. It meant fun for them.

Chrystal still didn't have own laptop, but it didn't matter for them. They could use Rob's laptop together.

Watching the screen for three hours was exhausting. Chrystal's eyes hurt and she decided to lie down for a while.

Rob kissed her and took his laptop down to the living room. There the others watched as Sharp showed them card tricks.

Rob thought his father was still a child deep in his soul.

As he stepped in, Sharp was hiding a card. He lifted his paws up and showed the card isn't on him.

- Now, ladies and gentlemen, I wanna ask Brittany come up on the stage!

- Brittany stood up and walked next of Sharp. He placed his paw on her shoulder and looked at Alvin.

- Before I start the trick I would ask you Alvin. Would you mind if I touch your girlfriend lower than her shoulder? Don't get it wrong; I mean the waist.

- Just do it! I wouldn't mind. – Allowed Alvin.

- Than, - He placed his paws on Brittany's waist and held it gently. – I would ask the auburn beauty in front of me, to turn around.

Brittany turned around; Sharp kept his paws on her.

-Don't you feel something?

Brittany's eyes widened. She slipped her paw under her shirt and found the card.

Everybody applauded.

- Congratulation! – Exclaimed Jeanette. – Magistro Sharp!

Sharp bent and thanked the attention.

- Thank you; thank you!

Rob stepped next to his father and put his paw on Sharp's mouth.

- You were good, dad; But I wanna ask you to be more quiet. Chrystal has just fallen asleep and I don't want her waking up.

Sharp nodded and hushed.

- Another, beautiful girl is sleeping up in the bedroom. We have to be quiet. The sleeping makes the beauty more beautiful.

The others laughed quietly. Sharp was a really jokester.

He jumped up on the coffee table and had a drink (just a glass of water). Rob jumped next to him immediately and sniffed the glass.

- Don't you trust me? – Asked Sharp. – I promised I wouldn't drink anymore today didn't I?

- You did. But I wanted to make sure.

Sharp smiled; then he felt dizzy and almost came down. Rob caught him and carried him up on the couch. He laid him down and checked his pulse.

- Normal. I won't say the alcohol caused it.

- Good, because it would be impossible. – Said Sharp. – I think I'm just… old.

- Don't be silly, dad. – Instructed Rob. – You aren't old. You're almost as young as we are.

- You're kind, son and probably you're right. – Acknowledged Sharp.

Alvin ran to search for Dave. He told him, Sharp was sick. Dave called Ivan.

When the Russian doctor, twenty-five minutes later, arrived, Sharp was almost unconscious. Rob held his head and tried to keep him woken up.

Ivan drew blood from Sharp. He brought out a little machine from his bag and took the blood in it.

On the screen showed up the data of the blood. The chipmunks didn't see any strange, but Ivan saw. The metal contain of the blood was high.

The scanners indicated: Sharp's blood contains seven micrograms titanium per milliliters. It was very, very strange. How could get titanium in Sharp's system and why his system didn't empty it?

When Ivan turned toward Sharp, he slept. He wasn't in coma, but he was near to it.

- Rob, do you have any idea, how got the titanium in his system? – He asked Rob.

- Nope. – Suddenly a likely answer showed up in his mind. – Wait! Maybe I know. There is a bottle of vodka on the table in the kitchen. Can you scan it?

- I can, but how could it cause this kind of symptoms?

- I don't know. – Shrugged Rob.

Ivan took the bottle into the living room and leaked a few milliliters to the scanner. The machine analyzed the drink and put the data on the screen.

The vodka contained titanium as Sharp's blood, but they still didn't know how did the titanium get there and why?

Also the titanium couldn't cause this kind of symptoms.

- What can be made from titanium? – Asked Ivan taking his chin.

- This stuff inside me. – Answered Rob pointing to his arm.

- Yeah, I know. But this titanium hasn't anything to do with Sharp's problem.

- Maybe he is allergic to titanium.

- I don't think so. The titanium is a bio-neutral element. The system doesn't even 'see' it.

Rob jumped next to his father and fondled his forehead. He has had father for a while and he didn't wanted to lose him again. Losing him once was enough.

As he watched Sharp's calm face, he had a idea.

- Ivan, what if somebody wanted to kill him. It's likely.

- I guess so. But here are some questions. Who? Why? How?

- The Last Empire; because he escaped; and I think the symptoms are in connection with the titanium in his system.

The point was good. But what can the titanium be? If the Last Empire had simply injected a titanium chemical into Sharp's drink, his system would've simply emptied it. No. Something missed from the puzzle.

They had a few pieces, but they hadn't the whole picture.

_If they want to kill him, why didn't they simply shot him? It hasn't any sense. _– Thought Rob. – _If I wanted to kill somebody, I would took a gun and shot him or her. It would be faster and easier way. Or…_

Rob jumped up and exclaimed.

- Guys! What if they want something?

- What? – Asked Simon desirously. – Do you think they want money? We have already screwed up a money business. Need I remind you?

- No. But it has more sense then they simply want to kill him.

- Okay. Let's say that they want something. – Suggested Alvin. – What?

- I don't know. But it isn't the most important thing right now. How did they find out, he was here?

- Before anybody says it I say: the scanners didn't pick up any locator in his body. – Said Ivan.

They continued thinking. Sharp still slept.

A half hour later, footsteps were audible from the stair. Chrystal was approaching. She stepped into the living room and noticed Ivan; and Sharp sleeping on the couch.

Cables were connected to the grey furred chipmunk's body and these cables were connected to a machine. His life signs were scribed on a screen.

Rob walked next to Chrystal and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He told her what happened.

Chrystal looked with thinking face. And a minute later, she found answer.

- Nanotechnology. – She said. – Nanobots are in Sharp's system and they are trying to kill him.

- But the scanners aren't picking up any strange. – Said Ivan.

- Not yet.

* * *

In the midnight, the sound of a car was audible. It stopped, somebody got out, and then the car pulled away.

Rob still lay next to his father and watched his life signs. They were stabile.

When he heard the noise, he got up and walked to the door. There was a letter. He looked around and read it.

"_Hi Robert!_

_We know who you are. We know your father and we know your family. We know everything about you. _

_Your father worked for us, but he stepped out. We must kill him, but we aren't so merciless. You have to come here, give us something and never speak about what you saw. If you obey us, we won't hurt you._

_ If you accept the deal, meet us at the LAX, at the gate seven!"_

There was no signature or something else.

Rob didn't know who the writer of the letter could be, but he had to decide. And he decided.

He called a cab and went to the LAX. When he arrived to the gate seven, there was nobody. Just the noise of the plains and the talking was audible.

He sniffed from the air and smelled nothing. There weren't anybody. He was alone. But he hadn't better idea. He waited.

Ten minutes later, when his members were totally numbed, he heard phone ringing. A chipmunk sized phone was hidden under the sidewalk. He took it out and pushed the answer button.

- _I'm here. What do you want? _– Asked Rob with angry tune.

- _Be patient! You have to wait for us. We're there in five minutes. Calm down! You must be calm, when we start. _

The phone shot up. Rob took it away and waited.

Five minutes later a chipmunk sized car showed up and stopped in front of Rob. The door opened and he was pushed inside the car. He looked around and saw three chipmunks. Two female and a male. The male's fur was brown, the right side female's fur was blonde and the left side female's was auburn as Rob's.

-Who are you? – Asked Robert.

- Our name isn't important. – Said the auburn furred, female chipmunk. – Your father owes us and you have to pay it back.

- We don't care what he does or where he is. He won't speak; we know that. But he offered something and we need it right now. – Said the male chipmunk.

- What would it be?

- He offered his kidney to me. – Spoke up the auburn furred chipmunk again.

- Why would've he offered it to you?

- Because mine isn't working. If I don't get one, I will die in a month.

- It isn't answer.

- You're right. He offered it to me, because I am his wife's twin.

- Are you…?

- Your aunt? Yes.

A tear dropped from Robert's eye. A female was in front of him, who exactly looked like his mother. He could see his mother's face. The female wasn't his mother but she looked like her.

The blue eyed female smiled evilly.

- So, what's your answer?

- Yes. – Said Robert without hesitation. – I give my kidney to you.

- Good. Prepare to the operation!

Not long time later, Rob lay on an operation table. The walls were green around him, the air was cold and he smelled something chemical.

His body was covered by a very thin, green blanket, but under it, he was completely naked. The male chipmunk was preparing to the operation.

- You will operate me won't you? – Asked Rob, under the effect of the sedative.

- Yep. – Answered the chipmunk.

- How long does it take?

- About for an hour. It's a very simply operation. I just took your kidney out, close the wound and took the kidney in her.

- Understood. Can I ask your name?

- Mitchell.

- Mitchell. – Repeated Rob quietly and sighed deeply.

Mitchell connected EKG sensors on Rob's chest; stung a catheter needle in his hand; turned his numbed body on its left and leak yellowish brown fluid on the auburn furred chipmunk's back. That was the sterilizer.

- You will fall asleep in a minute. – Mitchell said and injected a white fluid in Robert's vein.

- Did you know my mom? – Asked Robert near to sleeping.

He had already fallen asleep when Mitchell said: "I know her."

Rob accidentally woke up during the operation. It was just a half second, but he could feel a paw on his head. It fondled him. Then he fell asleep again.

He was officially woken up twenty minutes later. He lay on a bed and Mitchell took him somewhere. When they arrived, Mitchell pushed Rob's bed into the corner, checked the infusion and went out.

Rob was weak. The operation wasn't good to his system. And now he had only one kidney.

He slowly closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

A minute later, he felt, somebody came in the room.

Rob opened his eyes but his vision wasn't clear enough. He just saw, the figure had auburn fur.

It couldn't be the female, who needed his kidney, because her operation has just started.

The auburn figure walked next to him and gave a kiss on his cheek.

- Good boy. You saved your father. – And she walked away.

Rob fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a hospital. The walls of the room were white and he was alone. An infusion was stung in his hand.

Turning his head right, he could see a paper on his bed. The tube of the infusion was long enough and he could reach the letter.

It was scribed by Chrystal. Rob recognized her writing.

"_We know what you did. You saved Sharp's life. _

_We found you in front of the door, wrapped around by a blanket. We saw, your kidney was taken out._

_ Sharp gave you his third kidney, so you're healthy again. We can't be with you, because the doctors said it wouldn't be safety for you. Your system is too weak. _

_ Sharp is next to your room. You can go home after two days. _

_ I'm proud of you, Robbie. _

_Chrystal."_

He read her name twice, third and fourth times. He loved her name.

On the screen of the life sign machine, he saw his heart beat normally; his lungs worked normally and his blood pressure was normal. He could get up. But as he tried to wake up, the wound on his back hurt. The pain numbed him. 

He lay back on the bed and rested.

All of the sudden, the door opened and Sharp stepped in. On his face was a big smile. He walked to Rob's bed, jumped up on it and hugged his son tightly.

- Dad! I missed you! – Cried Rob quietly. – I thought you would die.

- But I'm alive. Don't cry, son. Dad is here.

- I love you, dad.

- I love you too, son. And, - Sharp looked at Rob with a little smile. – you owe me a kidney.

Rob laughed. It was his father. He could cheer anybody up.

- Dad, did mom really died?

- Why… do you think, she didn't?

- I don't think. Just I saw her.

- When?

- After my first operation. He walked next to my bed.

- Rob, I was in her funeral. I saw her body in the casket. I held her lifeless body. I know she died.

Rob hugged Sharp more tightly than before. His mother was died, but his father was still next to him. And he didn't want to let him go.


	25. A tiny and a little miracle

After Sharp gave his kidney to his son, Rob's system became stronger, because his father's kidney functioned stronger than in this age it should've functioned. So Sharp and Rob both were healthy and they were a funny, happy and sometimes weird family.

Rob's favorite joke was; when he needed a scissors he used Sharp's front teeth. (It was said; Jake's nickname was Sharp because his front teeth were as sharp as a scalpel.) Sharp didn't mind it; just after it, he punished Rob. He tickled him to die.

The others laughed and applauded.

Also Sharp loved Chrystal as his daughter-in-law.

Another good news, that Chrystal get an own laptop and she could work separated from Rob. They didn't disturb each other. When they worked, they were like Alvin and Brittany. Just Brittany has never bitten Alvin. Although, Chrystal's favorite tool was the biting.

Since she got her own laptop, she hasn't had to bite his mate.

And finally, the best news: Rob and Chrystal got a private room in the attic. Dave and the others worked for two weeks, but it was made. The love-blind couple could be in privacy and… do what they had to do.

(No more information.)

In an ordinary, calm looking morning, at 8:11AM Robert and Chrytsal woke up next to each other. Naturally, both of them were naked, because… (too much information)

They dressed and went down to the kitchen.

There were only Sharp and Simon. They talked about something scientific.

When they noticed the two love-chipmunks they smiled.

- Did you sleep well? – Asked Sharp with a grin.

- Did you even sleep? – Asked Simon and laughed softly.

He and Sharp high-fived. They were planning on telling this joke.

The couple sat down to eat and annoying sights hang on them.

Rob knew, why they were doing it, but he though, it was absolutely unnecessary. Simon and Jeanette have already done _it_; Sharp had already done in before, because if he hadn't done that Rob wouldn't have been here.

Chrystal though same, but she was planning on killing both of Simon and Sharp.

When they finished the breakfast and sat on the couch to their computers Simon still watched them with annoying face.

Sharp had already stopped it. He sat next to Chrystal and watched her as she was working.

And then he touched her and slipped his paw along her side.

Chrystal looked at him 'If you touch me again, I'll kill you' face. **(A/N: these face descriptions are annoying, aren't they? :D)**

- Sharp, if you explain it, I won't kill you by my own claws.

- Alright. I can explain it.

- Alvin said it too, when he accidentally grabbed Jeanette's… - Told an almost complete sentence Simon.

- So… - Began to explain Sharp. – I did it, because I saw your fur was somehow different.

- How do you mean it?

- It looked more soft and brighter. Didn't Rob tell it to you?

- I did. – Spoke up Rob. – Just she never believes me if I say something nice to her.

Chrystal changed her face into angry, than back to normal and turned back, toward Sharp.

- What's your point?

- How are you?

- I'm fine. Why?

- Nothing. – Said Sharp and without another word, he walked away.

Chrystal looked at her boyfriend and slowly shook her head.

- Hey, Cryssie, I've realized, your fur is really brighter. – Said Robert.

- Yeah, you have already told it.

- Nope. I told your fur was brighter. But now I see it's perfectly different.

Chrystal hugged his mate tightly and kissed him on lips.

- You're so romantic, Robbie!

Rob felt his girlfriend's soft fur and her warm body. He liked the feeling when Chrystal cuddles up to him. Rob wrapped his tail around his black beauty and nuzzled her cheek with his. Chrystal sighed happily and pulled Rob closer to her. She wanted to touch his body forever and don't let go.

Suddenly a strange feeling showed up in her stomach; she tapped at her belly.

The feeling became stronger and made her uncomforted. A moment later, she recognized what was going on inside her body. She pulled away from Rob and ran up to the bathroom. She threw up and lightened. She washed her mouth. But as she left the bathroom, she had a headache and felt dizzy.

- Awesome. – She mumbled to her. – What the f… hell is going on with me again?

She walked down to the living room and sat back, next to his boyfriend.

- Are you okay? – Rob asked.

- No. I have head ache and I feel dizzy. That's awesome.

Rob's eyes widened. He had made a joke about these symptoms few months ago. But it was about Brittany and he hadn't thought it would happen. But now, the clear facts were inside him.

He breathed in and out; and tried to calm down

- Cryssie, you're pregnant. – Finally he told.

Chrystal was as surprised as her mate was a few moments ago. She tapped at her stomach and felt a weak but sensible movement. The black one chipette felt her first child. It was too miraculous and she could't believe it.

- Rob, it's not possible. –

- It is, Cryssie. – Said the auburn furred one; and whispered in his counterpart's ear. – You can't tell we don't mate every night.

Chrystal wanted to be sure, she was really pregnant. She turned to Sharp, who was the smartest one.

- Sharp, could you examine me?

Sharp nodded and jumped next to Chrystal. She lay down and pulled her shirt up.

- Rob, can I touch your mate? – Sharp asked.

- Um… Sure.

Sharp searched for a certain point on Chrystal's stomach and when he found it, he pushed it in gently. Chrystal hissed and grabbed Rob's paw.

Then Sharp pushed his finger upper, exploring the state of Chrystal's womb. Chrystal was scared but she tried to stay calm.

When Sharp finished the examination, he stood up and nodded.

- Rob was right; you're pregnant.

- Congratulation! – Said Simon and shook Rob's paw.

- Can we know how many? – Asked Rob.

- Of… course. – Answered Sharp.

Chrystal lay back on her back. Sharp looked for her womb again; and repeated the examination. Chrystal hissed.

Sharp did this examination twice, he smiled.

- I don't know how would I react, but you are going to have one child. But I can't tell the gender.

- Doesn't matter. – Said Chrystal and kissed her mate. – Robbie, we're going to have a baby. That's amazing. Aren't you happy?

- I am, Cryssie. Just I'm surprised and I'm afraid a bit.

- Why?

- I'm not sure, I will be good parent.

Chrystal wrapped her arms and her tail around rob, kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear.

- You will be good parent. Say it!

- I will be good parent. Wow, it's feeling good.

- I told you, Robbie.

* * *

When Alvin and the others woke up and they heard, Rob and Chrystal were going to be parents, they were surprised. It's naturally. Neither of them though, it wound happen. Jeanette and Brittany were happy and they congratulated to the young parents. Alvin didn't know what to say; Theodore didn't even know what was going on.

When they told it Dave, he was surprised and everybody could see, he wanted to be angry. But he wasn't angry and he didn't yell. He knew, in chipmunk years, Rob and Chrystal were old enough to have a child.

But if Alvin had got Brittany pregnant, Dave would've killed him. If Simon had got Jeanette pregnant, Dave would've thought about it. But Rob and Chrystal was old and smart enough to be parents.

He took them to Ivan who examined Chrystal and the little chipmunk inside her. He said the little baby was healthy. But when he said, Chrystal was one week pregnant, everybody was shocked. Even Chrystal. How could she didn't notice she was pregnant; and why did the morning sicknesses miss? Chrystal would've had to woken up in morning sickness every morning.

Ivan said, probably Chrystal's system has different structure than Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor.

Despite the strange happenings (or non happenings) the young parents were extremely happy. Chrystal has dreamt about having family for long time. Rob didn't dreamt about it, but he was happy. Chrystal was his perfect mate and now, she was pregnant with his child.

Chrystal wasn't an ordinary, pregnant chipmunk. Rob didn't have to take care of her and didn't have to do anything she asked. Chrystal forbade these things. She said Rob didn't have to do anything 'till her stomach grew too big. Rob accepted the deal. He didn't want to fight with his mate.

Nobody considered another surprise would come. But it came and changed everything.

* * *

When Chrystal was two and a half weeks pregnant, in an afternoon, the doorbell rang. Dave went to open the door. The postman came and brought a packet. It was an average sized, box.

The sender's address wasn't on the box, just the Seville's address.

Also a letter was pasted on the side of the packet. Dave took it off of the box.

- Rob, Chrystal, it's yours.

- Ours? Who sent it? – Asked Chrystal and opened the letter

She and Robert read it. The letter looked like a very young person wrote it. But somehow the words were strange.

"_Hi,_

_You probably don't know who I am. But I know you. I was hidden. But _I escaped._ Please, don't send me back!"_

There was no signature. The sender was anonymous.

- What's in the box? – Asked Rob.

- If we open it, we'll see. – Suggested Chrystal. – Honey, you know, I don't must jump. Could you open it?

- Sure!

Rob jumped on the top of the box and opened it using his claws.

Standing on the edge of the box, he revealed the things in it. The box was full with sweaters and in the middle was… something little. Something which lived. It was a little chipmunk. The chipmunk had long tail and auburn fur. It looked like Rob just it was much more little.

- What the… - Rob wanted to ask something, but he noticed a needle next to the chipmunk, in a plastic box.

He climbed into the box and brought out the needle. A little piece of paper was wrapped around it. He read the note.

"_When I arrive, inject all of the liquid inside me!"_

Rob climbed out.

- What was in it? – Asked Chrystal.

- A little chipmunk and this note. – He showed the paper to the others.

Sharp took a look at the paper.

- What was the chipmunk like? – He asked.

- Well, I'm, sure, she is girl, because her cheeks are little. Also, she has auburn fur. It looked like me in little size and in girl variation.

Sharp climbed up on the box and saw the chipmunk lying in it. With a sigh, he climbed down. He looked into Rob and Chrystal's eyes and spoke up.

- She is your daughter.

The words echoed in their head. They had a daughter. But how? When did they…

- Dad, how did it happen? Chrystal and I mated about three months ago. I hadn't mated with her before.

- Chrystal did the mating hurt?

- No.

- That's it. It should've hurt. You had already mated before. And this girl in the box was born.

- How? – Asked Robert again. – Why we don't remember her? I know the CCCP deletes the memory, but I couldn't forget the birth of my daughter.

- You don't remember, because, you didn't even know about her. Chrystal gave birth after the CIA took her away.

- And why didn't I remember? – Asked Chrystal.

- Because… the CIA deleted your memory. After you gave birth, your mind couldn't process it. You went crazy and you were in depression.

- Did they delete my daughter from my memory?

- Yes.

Everybody was in silence. Nobody wanted to say anything. The situation made them staying in silence.

Sharp placed his paw on Chrystal's shoulder.

- Listen, I think we shouldn't wake the little girl up 'till you don't know the full truth.

They nodded.

- But… can we take her out? – Asked Chrystal. – I want to hold her.

- Sure.

Rob jumped into the box and gently took his daughter out.

He gave it to Chrystal who just watched the little chipmunk in her arms. The girl was beautiful and she inherited her fur color from Rob.

Sharp, Rob and Chrystal with the girl, walked into the living room. They sat down on the couch. The others went up to the bedroom. They didn't want to disturb.

Sharp breathed in and out, and then he started to tell the story.

* * *

**18/4/2011. D.B headquarters. Providence. Rhode Island. United Stated of America.**

When Chrystal has worked for Quinn and Sharp for four months, Rob arrived to Providence and as soon as he saw the amethyst colored chipette she fell in love with her. But he didn't tell it to Chrystal, because he didn't want to be rude.

He talked to her, they had fun in their free time and used the drug together. Chrystal was in love with Rob, but she didn't want to show it.

She knew, it was mating season and maybe her love was just the play of her hormones.

But the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months.

Rob and Chrystal got closer to each other and their relationship became more personal. But neither of them thought it was love. They thought they were just very close friends.

But in an ordinary looking day, at night, when they used the CCCP, they used too much. They didn't know what they were doing. They didn't know they made love. Rob broke Chrystal's hymen and stole her virginity from her. But these things were just minor problems. The major problem was Rob got Chrystal pregnant. But nobody knew it, just Sharp, who was smart enough to find it out.

Two weeks after it, the sensors in Chrystal's body sent warning signal to the CIA and they took her out of there.

Rob didn't know Chrystal was pregnant. Even Chrystal didn't know she was pregnant.

When the CIA took her out and examined her, they found the baby inside her. They wanted to abort it, but Chrystal didn't allow it. She said it would be murder.

Three weeks later, she gave birth and her daughter was born.

Meanwhile at the DB headquarters, Rob didn't know why the CIA took Chrystal away. He missed her; but he forgotten her when he overloaded himself. The drug overheated his brain and it deleted the newest information.

Two days after Chrystal gave birth, she went crazy.

The most likely reason was the baby. Chrystal wasn't ready for having family. Also the father (Rob) wasn't there and she couldn't handle the responsibility alone. She would've needed a mate, but he was far from her and Nathan was a human. So Chrystal's brain ordered shutting down.

The CIA deleted her memory; they hide the baby from her and they took care of the little chipmunk. They had experience with Chrystal so taking care of a baby chipmunk wasn't too hard.

Chrystal recovered from her depression and she could live normal life again.

But when the CIA thought she was died the thinks changed. Nathan offered to take care of the little chipmunk and the CIA allowed it.

A few weeks later, the CIA wanted to train the little chippett. Nathan protested but he couldn't do anything. The order came from Washington.

In an ordinary day, the little girl found Chrystal's missions on the database and she started to search for her. She found her mother and planned on the escaping.

* * *

Sharp knew these things, because he watched Chrystal after Rob had gone away.

When he finished the story, hard silence filled the room and nobody wanted to talk. The thoughts raced around Chrystal and Robert's mind. When either of them wanted to say something, his/her brain didn't allow it. The story about their history was shocking.

- Rob, did you really miss me? – Asked Chrystal.

- Yes. I mean I don't remember. But if I had known about your pregnancy, I would've escaped from Providence sooner. I swear.

- I believe you, Robbie. – Chrystal looked at the little chipmunk in her arms and smiled. – She is beautiful isn't she?

Rob placed his paw on his daughter's forehead.

She was wore an ordinary, blue shirt and a same colored skirt. The blue didn't match with her auburn fur.

- Yes she is. – Rob looked at Sharp. – Do you know her name?

- Sorry, but I don't know. I couldn't hear her name. Although I think, she knows her own name.

Rob looked at the needle next of his right thigh.

- Cryssie, are you sure we are ready?

- Yes. – Said Chrystal determinately.

Rob got on his knees and gently stung the needle in the girl's vein; then he injected the fluid inside her body. A few blood leaked from the little chipmunk's arm. Rob placed the arm of his sweater on the tiny wound.

One or two minutes later, the girl began to move. She tossed in Chrystal's arm and groaned softly.

Chrystal placed her paw on her daughter's back and fondled her.

The little girl opened her eyes and turning her head left, she looked at her mother.

- Mommy? – She asked.

Rob and Chrystal thought, her voice was perfect. Her eyes were purple, as Chrystal's.

- Yes, it's me. I'm here, honey.

The girl noticed something in Chrystal's tune.

- You really don't remember me do you? – She asked.

- I don't. I'm sorry but… - I tear showed up in the corner of Chrystal's eye.

- Mom, don't cry! I'm not mad at you. I know what happened.

- Do you?

- Yes. I wanted to come here because the bad people wanted to train me like you.

Rob felt anger in his body. Those bastards wanted to create a solider from a weak, two years old girl. It's evil.

- Honey, what's your name? – Asked Rob but he felt himself guilty, because he didn't know the name of his own daughter.

- I'm Shannon.

- Who gave you this name? – Asked Chrystal.

- You, mommy. Nathan told it to me. But he even said, you had loved me, just you couldn't have taken care of me.

Chrystal hugged Shannon. She felt her daughter's soft, perfect and auburn fur. She loved that feeling.

Rob hugged his family too. He was happy; he finally had family. Rob had a daughter who has already been born and he had child in Chrystal's womb.

_Two children. I'm the luckiest chipmunk in this world. _– He thought.

Shannon wrapped her tail (which will be as long as his father's) around Rob and gave him a peck.

- I missed you daddy. And I missed you, mommy.

They wanted to say same, but they couldn't. They didn't even remember their daughter. And Shannon knew it.

- Doesn't matter you don't remember me. – She said and pecked both of them.

- We love you, Shannon. – Said Chrystal and Rob together.


	26. The last challenge

**Okay, here I am. Sorry for slow updating!**

**I had too much to do. I had to study for the "big English test" and I had to think about the plot of my next story. (Oh yeah, I will write a next story.) But it won't be the sequel of this story. **

**Important thing: The end is close. I'm planning on writing 29 or 30 chapters and this is the 26****th****. **

* * *

Shannon told her life to her parents. They listened carefully and memorized every little thing. They wanted to be perfect parents.

Shannon told when the CIA had taken out the chips from Chrystal's body and taken everything away from her; she had placed the insignia back in his mother's pocket.

Chrystal was happy. Because if Shannon hadn't done what she did, she could've come to Los Angeles and she wouldn't have met Rob.

Anyway, Shannon was perfectly Rob and Chrystal's daughter. She was smart, talented and she has already spoken French a bit.

But the main proof of her talent was she sent herself to the Seville house and sedated herself.

Also she was a little, cute, adorable chipette. But one thing surprised the young parents; Shannon was shy.

They thought about why was she shy but finally they decided not to care. She was their daughter and she was perfect as she was.

They played with her in the backyard, taught her and show their love to her. It was the most important job of a parent. They had to show it to her.

Rob taught singing Shannon and the little girl sang very well. Her voice was clear and perfect.

Chrystal had to learn to sing because she hasn't learnt to sing yet. But her daughter inherited the singing talent from mommy, so Chrystal didn't have to work hard. It was easy work.

Soon the… entire one… two... three… nine chipmunks sang in the studio and recorded albums.

The new Album title was: "Contrast" and it contained seventeen songs (Ten classic and seven new songs); two of the seven, new song, was written by Rob. The Jett Records was planning on producing the new album in December.

Also the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were invited to three concerts in the beginning of 2014. One concert was going to be in Chicago, one was going to be in Atlanta and one was going to be in Dallas. The beginning of the next year seemed busy for the singing chipmunks.

That's business was the reason why Rob said, he and Chrystal wouldn't sing with them. He and Chrystal had to be with Shannon. The others accepted it (of course). They knew, the first job of them was being parent.

Although, Shannon wanted to sing in front of audience, but Rob and Chrystal didn't allow it; Shannon was too young.

Brittany became Shannon's best friend, because her fur was like Shannon's. Brittany told her million times, she wasn't her aunt, but Shannon kept calling her 'aunt.'

Rob and Chrystal found it funny, because Shannon was as stubborn as they were. But they didn't blame her; it wasn't her mistake. She was born, because her parents made love. She inherited her a little part of her personality from them. And her parent's loved Shannon. The little, auburn chipette was the angel of Rob and Chrystal.

But the little girl inherited more things from Chrystal than from Rob. He was a cute, innocent girl, but she was a bit moody.

Luckily Chrystal could handle her daughter.

At 9 o'clock Shannon had to go to sleep, because her body needed much sleep for developing.

But the little, moody chipette didn't want to go to sleep.

- But mom! Why? – She cried.

- Because You need to sleep. If you don't sleep enough, you won't be big, beautiful girl.

- Ain't I beautiful?

- You are, sweetheart. – Said Rob. – But you can be more beautiful.

- What if I don't wanna be more beautiful?

Rob and Chrystal shook their head and sighed. It was the scene of every each night. Shannon doesn't want to go to bed; they have to fight with her and after a short time, she goes to sleep. But it was exhausting.

Rob didn't want to play another, same scene again, so he decided to change strategy.

He got on his knees, placed his paws on Shannon's shoulders and looked into her amethyst colored eyes.

- Honey, don't you love us?

It worked. The little girl didn't know why her father asked it.

- I do love you, dad; and I love mom too.

- Then why don't you go to sleep?

- Because I'm not tired.

- Listen, Shan, if you don't go to sleep, you will be very, very, very tired tomorrow and you can't play with me. Also we think you don't love us.

Shannon hugged Rob tightly.

- I love you! I'm sorry! I'm going to sleep. – She said; she gave a kiss on her parents' cheek and went up to their bedroom.

Robs stood up and looked his daughter as she was running up to the bedroom. Then he felt, Chrystal wrapped her tail around him.

The light blue clad chipmunk turned back, toward his mate and smiled at her.

- You are impressing. – Admired Chrystal. – You're the best father in this world.

- I just wanted to finish this game series. - Said Rob. - I wasn't too rigorous, was I?

Chrystal wrapped her arms around his mate's neck and looked deeply into his eyes.

She loved him so much, when he thought he was too rigorous with Shannon. Rob wanted to be perfect father, and he didn't want to scold her.

- Don't worry, you weren't. You handled her perfectly.

- I think Rob handles Shannon well, because he can handle you. - Spoke up Alvin.

Chrystal looked at the hazel-brown eyed chipmunk, who immediately shot up and turned away.

Rob placed his paw on Chrystal's big stomach and fondled it. He felt his unborn child was moving inside Chrystal's womb. The black furred chipmunk mom giggled.

- She loves you. - Said Chrystal.

- How do you know the baby will be girl? - Asked Rob.

- I do not know. I just said it.

- It can mean something. - Smiled Rob. - You're the mother and you know your child better, because she or he is developing inside you.

- Wow, that was very wise, Robbie.

- My brain starts to change to 'being double father' mode.

Rob's mate giggled.

They sat on the couch; Rob kept his paw on Chrystal's stomach. He loved to feel his unborn child's moving. He still couldn't believe a little life was developing inside Chrystal's body. But it was true, and this little life will come out. As Rob thought about it, he smiled. He loved to be Shannon's father and he was looking for being another child's father.

A couple of minutes passed; Chrystal became tired. She laid her head on Rob's lap and closed her eyes. She loved to lie in his lap and look into his glamorous, sky blue eyes. But now, she was tired and her eyes were closed.

The gold clad chipette yawned.

- Don't you want to go to sleep? – Asked Rob, fondling Chrystal's forehead.

- I wanted, if you would stay with me. – Whimpered Chrystal. – You always go away, after I fall asleep.

- I'm sorry! But I'm not tired enough to stay with you; although you and the baby need to sleep.

- Robbie, please stay with me! – Chrystal begged. - I have nightmare, if you don't with me.

Rob bent closer to Chrystal and kissed her on lips.

- Okay, I will stay with you. I promise. Also…

He stood up and lifted Chrystal up, holding her in his arms. He carried his mate up to their bedroom, laid her in the bed and covered her body with the blanker. Then Rob lay next to his black furred mate.

Chrystal took Rob's paw and placed it on her stomach. She loved to feel Robert's touch. It made her comfort.

- I love you, Robbie and the baby loves you too. – Said Chrystal. – We love you.

- I love you too. – Said Rob and gave a kiss on Chrystal's upper lip.

* * *

Chrystal woke up in uncomfortable feeling. She felt thought, the baby had woken her up, but the little chipmunk inside her womb was sleeping.

Something wrong hid in her mind. It was the warning of her instincts. But the problem was the same. The instincts warn the chipmunk but don't tell the future. These, 'midnight warnings' annoyed her; she didn't knew how would she react.

She laid her head back on the pillow and cuddled up to Rob. Her sky blue eyed mate sighed as he felt Chrystal's body and hugged her sleepy with his left arm.

Chrystal felt, the baby woke up in her womb and began to move. The young mom tapped at her big stomach and whispered to her unborn baby.

- Sweetie, please don't move! Mommy wants to sleep.

Chrystal was surprised, when the baby in her womb obeyed. The moving stopped and she could close her eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**Chrystal POV**

After I was woke up by my instincts at midnight, I fall asleep and didn't woken up 'till about at 9:00AM.

When I was fully awake, but my eyes were still closed, I felt, somebody was watching me. I turned on my right side and saw the most handsome chipmunk in the world. He was smiling at me and his eyes sparkled in the light.

- Good morning, my beauty. Did you sleep well?

- Yes. – I half lied. – And you?

- You were next to me, so I don't have reason to complain.

I loved when he said it. He was always telling me nice things. He told me much times, I was beautiful. He was the perfect mate for me.

- When did you get up? - I asked, watching into his eyes.

- Just a half hour ago. I didn't left you alone; I stayed with you.

- Good boy. – I said jokingly.

When I tried to sit up, I couldn't. My stomach was too big. But Rob helped me. He sat next to me and gave a kiss on my stomach.

- Good morning, honey!

I giggled.

- Rob, do you think, she understands what you're saying?

- Why wouldn't she understand it? – He nuzzled my cheek with his. – So, wanna have breakfast?

- I do want. I'm starving.

- Yes ma'am. – He said and went down to the kitchen.

I couldn't have imagined better mate than Rob. He always wanted to make me happy; he always spoiled me I loved it. He was the reason of my life. And of course my sweet daughter, Shannon.

As I thought about her, she stepped in and smiled. I loved her smiled. It always cheered me up. She ran to me and hugged me. Then immediately jumped back.

- I'm sorry, mom! I didn't want to hurt her. – She apologized referring to her unborn sister.

Of course, she had found out I was pregnant as she calmed down after the waking. I had told her, I thought, her sibling would be girl.

I pulled her back, close to me and kissed her on cheeks.

- Don't worry, Shan. You didn't hurt her. You were careful enough.

She giggled. I loved hearing her sound. It reminded me to Rob's voice; just in little and girl variation.

Shannon was my little angel and I wanted to make her life perfect. I had had to abandon her and I want to refill this time with love.

- Mom, do you know my sibling's name? – Shannon asked.

- No. I and your dad thought, we would find it out when your sibling arrives.

Shannon was smart enough to understand the birth giving and the getting pregnant but she was only two years old. She hasn't had to know it yet.

We told her, her sibling would arrive. We didn't tell too much information.

- Can I tell my name idea?

I fondled her head.

- Sure, honey.

- Tessa.

I stopped breathing. By then I didn't think about Tessa. But as I heard her name the pictures in my mind showed up. It wasn't Shannon's mistake; she couldn't know what was in my mind. Perhaps she had heard Tessa's name from Nathan.

- You know, Shan, I don't like this name.

- Why?

- Because it causes bad feeling in my soul.

She nodded.

When the smell of my breakfast arrived in the room, I got up and went down to the kitchen; holding Shannon's paw. She wanted to help me, but I said it wasn't necessary. Also I was sure, she wasn't strong enough.

Stepping into the kitchen, Rob was waiting for us and welcomed us with a warm smile.

- The two queens of my life has arrived. – He welcomed. – Bon appetite, ladies!

We giggled and began to eat our breakfast, made by Rob. Rob was good in cooker, but I had to admit, Theodore and Eleanor were the king and the queen of the kitchen. They can cook anything from anything.

Also Shannon loved their food too, however she was very picky. We couldn't found out why she was so picky. Rob wasn't picky and I wasn't either.

After the breakfast, I and Shannon dressed. I got my signature, gold shirt and my gold skirt on; Shannon got her cute and nice, light blue clothes on. Her fur was as auburn as Rob's, so the light blue matched with her fur color.

She was a very adorable girl; she always cuddled up to me or Rob.

She was cuddling up to me, when I checked my things on the internet. Shan watched me with interest.

- Mommy, what are you doing? – She asked.

- I'm trying to find things from Europe. – If I had told her I tried to find the researched of the CERN, she wouldn't have understood it.

- What kind of things?

- You don't have to know. You aren't smart enough and you don't have to be.

She turned her face into peevish and looked away from me. She was mad at me, but I knew she would forgive me. She couldn't be mad at me for long time. She wanted to be mommy's girl.

I was right and two minutes later she cuddled up to me again.

Rob turned off his laptop, slapped his tail under my shirt and started to fondle my back. I giggled and tired to get his tail out of my shirt.

This moment was so perfect for me. I wanted to keep this moment for ever. I thought nothing would ruin it. My daughter was cuddling up to me, my mate was fondling my back with his tail and my unborn child was growing in my womb. I've never been so happy.

But an instinct, like in midnight, warned me again. But this warning was stronger than the last. It made me sick. I felt dizzy and I heard buzzing in my head. Voices echoed in my head and I couldn't understand them. I tapped at my head and tried to shut the sounds up.

Rob pulled his tail out of my shirt and looked at me with worry.

- Cryssie, what's wrong?

- My… stupid instincts are… warning me. Why do I have to have instincts? I hate them.

Shannon was looking at me with scare in her eyes. Rob walked to her and comforted her. Then he laid me down and fondled my forehead.

Sharp arrived and took a look at me. He said he couldn't do anything. He said, we weren't allowed to manipulate the instincts. I had to stand the pain and wait. It was easy to say, but it wasn't easy to do.

In a few minutes, everybody was around me and tried to comfort me.

Five minutes later, the warning passed away and I could hear my own thoughts. I sat up and looked at the others.

- Why is everybody here? – I asked.

- You are the most important member of the family, right now. – Said Jeanette. – You're pregnant and we have to protect you and the baby. We worried about you.

I closed my eyes, breathed deeply and calmed down my mind.

Shannon hugged me and pushed her little head against my side. Shw was so cute when she did it.

I looked at Sharp.

- Do you have idea, why did it happen? – I asked.

- Yes. When the warning is so serious, the dangerous happening is very dangerous or very close.

- Close?

- He means close in time. – Said Rob.

- How close could it be?

- It could happen in… - Sharp almost finished his sentence; but he didn't.

He looked out the window and said nothing. We followed his sight and saw nothing. The street, in front of the window was calm.

- Sharp, what is it? – Rob asked his father.

- I always forget, your instincts aren't as sensible as mines. – He said and it annoyed me a bit. – Can you see that green Mercedes on the other side of the street?

- We can. – I answered.

- CIA agents are sitting in it.

- How do you know that? – Asked Simon suspiciously.

- I memorized the… Never mind. It's too difficult to explain. The point is, Chrystal and Shannon has to hide immediately.

Rob looked at me and he lift Shannon up. Shannon looked intro her father's eyes and searched the answer in them.

I knew what he wanted and I agreed with him. I could've fight against the agents if I hadn't been pregnant. I had to protect my baby and Shannon, so I decided to hide.

I held Shannon in my arms and took her up to our bedroom.

**Robert's POV**

Chrystal and Shannon has just went up to our common bedroom. I looked determinately. A CIA car was parking in front of the house and they the agents probably wanted to take her and Shannon back to the agency.

I couldn't let it happen. I turned to Alvin.

- Alvin, bring the weapons! – I ordered.

He looked at my dad, who shook his head. Then he stepped close to me and placed his oaw on my shoulder.

- Rob, you are the one who knows what the violence means. You can't do it to another people.

- Why? They almost killed Chrystal; they hurt her; they left her somewhere in the wild; they tried to train my daughter. How were they able to do it? It's merciless isn't it? They don't have heart, why should I have heart?

My mind was in red clouds. I couldn't think clearly. The anger made my head murky and I wanted one thing: to kill the agents in that car.

They did bad things to my family and I wanted to make revenge. But when dad hugged me and fondled my back, the clouds disappeared and my head cooled down.

- Son, you have to have heart, because if you go out and kill them, you won't be better than them. You will be as heartless as they are. You have to talk to them.

- But dad, what if I can't stop myself?

- I will stop you. Also, if you hurt them, they will take you away and I will never see you again. I don't want to lose you again. You're too important for me.

He has never told me anything like this. He had told me he loved me, but… it was different.

I looked at him; I couldn't help and gave a kiss on his cheek.

- Thank you dad!

- You're welcome, my son.

Dad told, we had to wait 'till they come. So we waited. The fire of the anger was still inside me, but I ignored it. I had to stay calm; I had to protect my family. And the car, out the street, meant danger.

The CIA wanted to take the two girls of my life back to the headquarters.

I was looking out the window and watching the car. They could get out in every second. Half hour passed away, when finally the doors of the car opened and four agents began to walk toward the house.

Only Alvin, Simon, dad and I was in the living room.

I was surprised when the sound of the doorbell was audible. I had thought, they would break down the door.

I looked at Simon who shrugged.

I looked at Sharp and he nodded. I went to open the door. I opened it by jumping on the doorknob. The door opened and I saw the four agents standing in front of me. They wore black suit and gun hung on their side. They were looking at me very determinately, but I wasn't scared.

The tallest agent spoke up.

- Where are they?

- In safe. - I said. - Come on in!

They stepped in and walked into the living room. As they notices dad they looked at him with trustless face. Dad did say anything. He was as calm as when met in Little Rock.

The agents sat down; the others looked a bit scared. I understood them; it wasn't their world. They was got used to the calm days. But it wasn't calm.

- We don't wanna stay here too long. - Said the blonde one agent. - We just wanted to take agent Branson and her daughter back to the CIA.

- You have already thrown Chrystal out and you wanted to train my daughter. Shannon is only two years old and she is a girl. How can you fall asleep with this thought in your mind? Don't you feel yourselves guilty?

They didn't say anything.

- If you hadn't left Chrystal in the middle of nowhere, she would've woken up. But you left her there. You can blame only yourselves.

- And what about you? - Asked the blonde one agent again. - If you hadn't taken drug, she wouldn't have been got pregnant and we wouldn't have had to take her out. She would've completed her mission without problem and this whole thing wouldn't be right now.

- Are you blaming me? - I asked and the anger boiled up my blood. - It's absolutely unnecessary. I have already blamed myself. I didn't know I had a daughter. I love Chrystal; I would've searched for her and I would've helped her to take care of Shannon if I had known about her pregnancy.

I panted. I told it with one breath.

The blonde agent wanted to speak up again, but the agent next to him stopped him.

- If you really love your daughter you know what I'm feeling. - Said the agent, who stopped the blonde one. - My name is Nathan and I am Chrystal's adoptive father.

- Then how could you let it happen. Why didn't you protested against leaving Chrystal somewhere in a forest?

- I tried. - He said and I saw he spoke the truth. - But I hadn't high enough rank to stop it.

- And now you have?

- I am the leader of the CIA office in New Orleans.

- I have one more question. - I said determinately. - Did you tried to stop Shannon's training?

- Yes. But the order came from Washington and I couldn't do anything against it.

- Well, I can understand your feelings. But I can't let you to take Chrystal and Shannon away.

- Why?

- Because Shannon is afraid of you and Chrystal doesn't want to go back. Also she couldn't go back.

I saw he wanted to ask 'why' but before he could spoke up, the answer arrived.

Chrystal walked into the living room, holding Shan's paw.

The agents were shocked. They saw Chrystal's big stomach and they knew she was pregnant.

The agent called Nathan got on his knees and looked into Chrystal's eyes. She didn't look like she was interested in Nathan.

- Chrystal...

- Do not say my name! - Said Chrystal angrily. - Can you imagine what I felt when I found myself alone ina forest?

- No. - Said Nathan sadly. - But believe me; I wanted to stop them.

- Do you know how I could come here?

- No.

Chrystal lifted Shannon up, who was scared, and kissed her on cheek.

- She saved me. She said she had put my insignia back into my pocket. She knew me for only a few days, and she wanted to help me. She sent herself here although she hadn't been sure I love her. She loves me; I love her and Rob. And You? You just took care of me.

- It's not true. - Said Nathan and he wanted to say something else, but Chryssie stopped him.

- No. Whatever. I can't go back, because...

Chrystal put Shannon down and her face turned into pain. She was stroking her stomach. I got on my knees next to her and calmed her down.

- Chryssie, you don't must be angry. It isn't good for the baby.

She was panting heavily and she took my paw.

- I'm sorry! - She apologized. - I just...

I placed my fingers on her mouth.

- No. It's okay. Just calm down!

- I'm afraid. - She whispered. - I don't want to leave you.

I lifted her up and held her in my arms. Without a word I carried her up to our room. Shannon followed us. I laid Chrystal on our bed and covered her with the blanket. I and Shan stayed with Chrystal 'till she fall asleep. Before we went back to the others, Shan gave a kiss on her mom's cheek abs fondled her forehead.

_My little daughter. - _I was cute.

I went down to the living room with Shannon and covered her with my tail. – When she was covered by my tail, she felt herself in safe. – The agents were still there. Nathan was sitting on the couch worryingly.

I didn't believe he loved Chrystal. He was just a human. Chrystal's mother, Tessa loved Chrystal, but she had died. This man… was just a guardian.

I walked to the others and hid Shannon from the agents. I saw, she was afraid of them. I could understand it.

- How is Chrystal? – Asked Simon.

- She has just fallen asleep. The anger caused pain; she need to sleep.

He nodded. Alvin stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear.

- What do we do now?

- I don't know. They're CIA agents. We can't throw them out, although it would be easy.

I felt, Shannon wrapped her arms around my waist and push her head against my side.

I looked at her and her eyes looked watery.

- Dad, they won't take me back will they? – She asked.

- Of course they won't. I don't allow it.

I heard, she cried without a sound. She was the most strong girl (and her mother) who I've ever seen. The situation was desperate and she didn't cry loudly.

I placed my paw gently on her head and fondled her. I comforted her a bit, but she was still scared. I couldn't stand seeing her like that.

But I couldn't say: "Hey CIA bastards, go away, because my daughter is afraid of you." I was just a chipmunk and I couldn't do anything.

I just hugged Shannon and hid her from the sight of the agents.

Suddenly I felt, somebody was standing behind of me. I turned around and saw Nathan. He got on his knees; Shannon hid behind of me and covered herself with my tail. I looked intro Nathan's eyes. He spoke up.

- Rob, I didn't want you to know that, but I tell you. – He sighed. – If I don't take Chrystal and Shannon back to the CIA I'll be fired.

- Why should I care it?

- Ron, I know you don't trust me, but you must believe me. I love Chrystal and what happened, wasn't ma fault. Please, I miss her.

- She isn't your daughter anymore. She has already been a mature female. She is my mate. I love her and I have to protect her. We have a daughter and I have to protect Shannon too. If you let you to take her back, I'd be irresponsible. Also Shannon is just a little girl. She is too weak. Chrystal and Shan don't need this whole shit. They need a normal life.

I decided; I won't let them take my family back. My life has already been Chrystal and Shannon's. They were the reason of my life and they were the most important thing in my life. Without them I must kill myself.

- Look Nathan, - I continued. – You have to let them go. Chrystal couldn't go back, because she is pregnant. If she goes back and gives birth, you will delete her memory again. You will train Shannon and my second child. Also you will delete me memory too. That's why I don't let you to take them back.

He just watched me; he tried to make me to make up my mind by his sight. But I was stronger than him. I stood his sight and showed my teeth.

I felt the adrenalin in my body; my brain ordered: "Scratch and kill him!" But I wasn't a simple, wild chipmunk. I was smarter than my wild instincts.

- Rob, I don't have any other chance.

- I am the one who knows: there is always other chance. – I said, looking at my daughter. – I could've said: I don't want Shannon, but I said I wanted her. I could've said: I don't care, Chrystal was taken from me. But I missed her. I could've stayed in Providence and destroy my body with the drug, but I decided to stop and escape. You can see my point can't you?

- I do see. But my situation is completely different?

- Ranks and positions. – I whispered. – These things mean something only for the human society. The human society is the most modern society in this world. It's undeniable. But I think your system has a major fault: The hierarchy. Everything depends on the ranks.

- Rob, you don't live in this society. You can be neutral, but I can't.

- Why can't you say you are fed up with this whole shit? You leave the CIA and they leave you alone. You won't have problem about that will you?

- I'm not adept in anything else, only in the CIA.

- Adaptation, Nathan. You need the ability of the adaptation.

- It's no so easy.

- Oh yes it is. Do you think I was ready for being parent? No I wasn't. But now I'm hiding my daughter and risking my life.

I didn't know how I could say these things. The words just left my lips and I let them come out. I thought they were right.

I saw the effect of my words in Nathan's eyes. He started to understand my point of view. He turned toward the agents and sighed.

- Do you really love Chrystal? – He asked.

- I do love her. I love her better than anything.

- Would you do anything for her and for Shannon?

- Yes. I would die for them.

- Then, I'm okay whit that. Rob, I officially gave Chrystal to you. You have to protect her and you have to make her happy.

- I will. Thank you, Nathan.

We shook hand (and paw).

Nathan stood up, went to the agents and asked them to go out to the car.

Shan and I went up to our room. Chrystal was sleeping in the bed, curled intro a ball. I didn't want to wake her up, but I wanted her to know what happened.

I got on my knees and whispered into Shan's ear.

- Daddy's little chipette, would you wake mommy up?

- Yes. – She said and jumped up on the bed, next to Chrystal.

My (recently) only daughter began to tickle Chrystal's nose with her tail and in a few seconds, Chrystal sneezed.

Opening her eyes, she wanted to blame somebody and shout, but she didn't do anything like that. As she saw Shannon, she calmed down and hugged her. Then she looked at me.

- Robbie, why did I had to wake up? I was having a beautiful dream.

- I'm sorry, my beauty! But, you must know what happened.

- What happened.

- Nathan said, they wouldn't take you back to the CIA. You can stay here and they will leave us alone.

She got up as fast as her stomach allowed and hugged me.

- Oh, Robbie! How did you made him to make up his mind?

- I talked to him. I am a father and he is a father too. We can understand each other's point of view.

- Where is he now?

- He is still in the living room. I thought you would talk to him.

I took her and Shan's paw and led them down to the living room.

As Nathan noticed, we arrived; he stood up and got on his knees. Chrystal was looking at him with watery eyes. She was happy.

- Could you lift me up? – Asked Chrystal.

- Sure.

Nathan lifter her up on his palm gently. They looked intro each other's eyes. I could tell they had missed each other. Chrystal had told me many times, she was confused; she wanted to meet Nathan once again, but she wanted to stay with me. And now, in front of my eyes, they met again.

Chrystal was happy and it made me happy. Shannon saw I was happy, so she was happy too.

Chrystal slowly climbed on Nathan's shoulder and gave him a peck on his cheek. Nathan fondled Chrystal's head gently.

If I had been a overactive chipmunk I would done something silly, but I was calm. I knew, Nathan loved Chrystal and he just wanted to hug her one more time, before he leaved.

I felt, Shan pushed her head against my side. I looked at her and I saw she was looking at me.

- Honey, what's wrong?

- Mommy won't leave will she? – She asked and I heard the fear in her voice.

- Of course she won't. – I answered and fondled her back. – She just wants to say good-bye to her father.

- Is this man mommy's father? How? He is human and mommy is chipmunk.

- It's difficult, Shannie. I'll tell you later.

A few minutes later, Nathan placed Chrystal pack on the floor and she walked to us. She wrapped her tail around Shannon, calming her down. Shannon loved when we wrapped our tail around her.

Nathan said good-bye and he left the house. Chrystal looked out the window, watching the CIA car.

I wrapped my arms around her chest and kissed her neck.

- Don't worry, honey. He will be fine.

- I know. Just I'm feeling myself guilty.

- Natural. But I think you made perfect decision.

- Yeah. – She said insecurely. – Rob, do you promise, you won't leave me and Shannon?

- I promise. – I answered and kissed he on lips. – You're my world and I can't live without you. You and Shannon are the most important things for me.

She didn't say anything just watched the dark street. I knew, she had to think about what happened and I left her alone. Shannon hugged Chrystal and Chrystal hugged Shannon.

The girls of my life were happy and this was the most important thing right now.

I looked at Chrystal's big stomach and I imagined the baby chipmunk in my arms. I wanted to be 100% father. I wanted to see the birth of my child and I wanted to name her or him. I couldn't do these thing when Shannon was born, because I didn't know about her. But now, I wanted to be the part of my child's life from the start to the end.

* * *

** I broke record, guys! It was huge chapter. Wow! **

**Maybe the quantity made the quality worse. So, I'm sorry!**


	27. Being parent

It was two weeks after Nathan said the CIA would leave Rob and Chrystal alone. Chrystal missed Nathan for a while, but this feeling disappeared soon. She was more interested in her family than in her old life.

The black chipette has been pregnant for five weeks. The baby has developed inside her womb for a month. The morning sicknesses stopped, so the little chipmunk could come out in every minute.

Chrystal was taken to Ivan and the Russian doctor examined her. He told, Chrystal had to stay in bed and she wasn't lowed to move too much. Chrystal accepted it; she understood it was good for the baby.

Rob took care of his mate; technically he spoiled her. Of course he cared with Shannon too. The little girl needed the attention of her parents, but Chrystal wasn't able to move, so Rob had to be with Shannon.

He handled the responsibility well. He could take his time and he used every minute of the 24 hours very carefully.

When he lay next to Chrystal, he kept his paw on her stomach and felt his unborn child's movements. Shannon did it too; she liked to feel her future sibling.

Also she still wanted to name her sibling and Chrystal offered a deal. If she can't name the baby and Rob doesn't know a name, Shannon will name her sibling.

Rob accepted the deal, but he was sure he would know the name.

Nobody knew it (only Rob) but Brittany was jealous. She wanted to be mother too. But she knew Alvin wasn't responsible enough to be parent. Also Dave would've killed them if Brittany had been got pregnant.

When he had time, Rob talked to Brittany and calmed down her mind. Brittany could think clearly if it was necessary. She wasn't as moody as she looked.

Jeanette was kinda jealous too, but she didn't show it. Nobody knew it; Simon either. She kept it as a secret.

She talked to Chrystal many times and Chrystal started to guess something but she didn't say anything.

The gold clad chipette's legs hurt a bit, because of her mass. Ivan had said, she wasn't allowed to move; Chrystal didn't even want to move. It was too exhausting. She rather stayed in her bed, fondled her stomach and talked to her baby in her womb.

**Rob's POV.**

In an evening, I was sitting on the couch in the living room, during Chrystal was sleeping. Alvin sat next to me and we talked.

- How's Chrystal? – Asked Alvin.

- She's well. But she's a bit exhausted.

- You must know, she still looks very well.

- I'll tell her, Alvin. But hey! What about you and Brittany?

- What would be? – Asked Alvin looking away.

- Alvin, everybody knows you love her more than anything; she loves you too and you two want to be together forever.

- What's your point?

- Alvin, you're trying to stay cool and awesome, but you have to change. Brittany has already changed. She isn't the girl who was on that island.

- How do mean it?

- She has needs. For example, she needs a guy who cares about her.

- What?! I do care about her.

- Do you? I don't think so. Have you ever taken breakfast to her to bed?

Alvin pulled up his eyebrows and looked at me with widened eyes.

- Why should've done that?

- Because you love her. Alvin, look at me and Chrystal! What do I do every day?

- You spoil her.

- Bingo! That's what you have to do.

- I don't get it.

I patted Alvin's back.

- Doesn't matter. You will get it when the right time comes.

Actually Brittany had asked me to talk to Alvin about that. She had told me she wanted Alvin to change. I did my best.

After the talk with Alvin, I decided to go to check my beautiful mate and our daughter. I stood up and jumping down on the floor, I began to walk up to our room.

Knowing, the child could come out every minute I was very excited. I knew, Chrystal had already given birth before, but I had fears for her.

I stepped into the room and I saw Shannon lying next to Chrystal. My auburn furred angel was sleeping and my black beauty was fondling her back.

I lay on the right side of the bed and placed my paw on Shan's head.

- How long has see been sleeping?

- Not for long time. Actually I noticed she had fallen asleep, when I woke up.

I smiled and looked at Chrystal's stomach.

- How is she? – I asked.

I cleared in my mind the baby would probably be girl. I didn't mind. Of course I wanted a boy, but another girl was perfect too. The point was we were going to be parents twice.

- She is happy and looking forward to see us. – Answered Cryssie.

- What do you think; how will she look like?

- I think, she will look like you. – Said Chrystal.

- Chryssie, Shannon is already looks like me.

- You look perfect. Why would she look different?

I didn't want to argue with her. I just kissed her on lips and laid her back on the pillow. Ivan had said she needed to rest, because the baby uses the most of Chrystal's energy.

- Rob, what about Sharp?

- Why?

- When I last saw him, he looked strangely. He looked like he was in depression.

- I'll talk to him. But please don't think about these things. You must stay calm.

- Alright, Robbie. – She said.

I looked at Shannon.

- Shall I take her down?

- No. If she wakes up not here she will panic.

- Oh, I almost forgot.

I gave a sift kiss on my chippete's lips and kissed Shan on her left cheek.

My next stop was talking to dad about his strange behavior.

I found him in the studio, sitting in a seat. He was looking forward and he looked like he was in coma.

I took his shoulder gently.

- Dad, are you awake?

He turned slowly.

- Yes. What are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be with Crystal?

- I have just come here. Chrystal said you behaved strangely. Is everything okay with you?

- Yes. You don't have to worry about me. You have to take care of your mate.

Somebody, who isn't me, would've gone away. But I heard in dad's voice something was wrong. I sat in the seat, next to him and turned to him.

- Dad, I know something is wrong. Tell me please! I need to know.

- Everything's okay, Rob.

- You don't sound like everything is okay.

- It isn't so important. It's just the problem of an old chipmunk.

I stood up, stepped to him and hugged him warmly.

- Dad, don't be silly! You aren't old. Anyway, I love you and no matter how old you are.

- It's very kind, son. But you have to admit, I'm not sixteen years old as you are.

- No you aren't. But you are stronger than other chipmunks in this age.

I knew dad wasn't young and his body started to weaken, but he was still stronger than any other chipmunks. I inherited my capacity and my well made body from him. My mind and my muscles were inherited from him and I was thankful to him.

For a few minutes, silence filled the studio. Nothing was audible, just my and dad's breathing.

The quiet moment was interrupted. I hear knocking. I turned around and I saw Jeanette standing in the door. She looked nervous but it wasn't strange. She wasn't as self-confident as Brittany.

- I'm sorry. – She apologized. – I will come later.

- No. – I stopped standing up. – You don't disturb. Please, come in!

She walked in slowly; she was playing with her fingers. She did it when she was very, very nervous.

- Jeanette, what's wrong?

- Something bad happened. It isn't so bad; just I don't know how to think about it. I'm not sure what I should think.

Her speaking wasn't like her. Jeanette always spoke clearly and slowly. She used different and special words. But now, she spoke different way. She gabbled and… it wasn't like her.

- Jean, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help.

- No you don't. Just I need to tell it someone.

I stepped to her and took her shoulders. I saw tears in her eyes. She was near to crying. I was sure, she was going to cry.

But before I could say anything I hear something. It wasn't good.

My ears flinched and hear the sound again.

- Dad, did you hear that? – I asked.

- Yes. – He answered and both of us knew what it was. – We need to go.

I looked at Jeanette.

- Are you gonna be okay?

- Yes. – She answered.

- Aren't you gonna kill yourself?

- Nope.

- Alright. I'll be back. – As I and dad stepped out of the studio Shannon arrived and jumped up in my arms.

- Daddy, mommy is in pain! – She cried. – Please help her!

- I will, honey. Go to Uncle Simon.

She nodded and ran to Simon. And yes, I referred to Simon as uncle. But it's not important.

I had to go to help Chrystal. Of course Shannon didn't know what was going on; but I knew Chrystal was in labor.

I ran up to our room as fast as I could. Dad tried to follow me. When I passed Dave I gabbled we needed Ivan and he understood it. He went to call Ivan.

Arriving to the room, I saw Chrystal was groaning and tossing in pain. Her face reflected the pain what she felt. Her eyes were wide and she was sitting laid forward and stroking her stomach. Her water has already been leaked.

I sat next to her and took her paw. She immediately stroked mine.

- Cryssie, everything's gone be okay.

- I… know. *Pant* Just… it hurts.

- Alright. You're bearing it good.

She smiled, and then her smile disappeared; it turned into painful sight. She screamed. Her scream hurt my ear and hurt my soul. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. Giving birth was horrible but I was a male; it wasn't my business.

Sharp arrived. I didn't know where I left him. He brought a towel and a basin of warm water. I knew why these were necessary.

Chrystal screamed again and stroked my paw stronger. My bones almost broke but I didn't care.

- Alright Cryssie, you're gonna be alright.

- DO NOT TRY TO CALM ME! IT'S ALL YOUR FAUL! AAAHHH!

I've never heard her yell like that. The pain made her yell. I wasn't mad at her. She didn't know what she was doing.

- Rob, I'm sorry I didn't want to… AHHH! – She gave out another loud scream.

- Good, good. – Said dad. – Almost out. Just a little bit… Push!

Chrystal screamed again. My ears hurt and my paw was damaged. She was so strong. She could bear this whole suffering; she could do it for us.

Her eyes were shut close and she was panting heavily.

I could see as another wave of the pain ran across her body; she screamed as loudly as she had never before.

- Just one more push and the baby is out. – Said Sharp.

- IT'S THE LAST 'ONE MORE' AND I GIVE UP!

She pushed; and her body wasn't tensed. She panted and tried to catch for breath.

Chrystal tilted her head back and almost became unconscious. I tried to keep her awake.

- Cryssie, stay with me. You must see our child.

I looked at dad; he was holding a little chipmunk in his arms. He has already cleaned it up.

- Girl. – He said. – You have a daughter.

- Did you hear it? Cryssie, we have a daughter.

- I heard it. – She panted. - What does she look like?

I looked at my daughter. She looked like a little, cute, adorable and evil angel. Her fur was as black as Chrystal's. She was the baby version of Chrystal.

Dad gave her to me and I held her gently in my arms. She was so little and light.

- Rob… - I heard Chrystal's voice. – I… want you to… name her.

- Are you sure?

- Yes. I… named Shannon. It's your turn.

I looked at my little beauty; my second daughter. I had only one, perfect name.

- Hailey. – Finally I said.

- After… your sister. Perfect. – Said Chrystal weakly.

I was a bit surprised, because Hailey didn't cry. As I knew the just-born babies should cry.

- Rob, when you were born, you didn't cry either. – Spoke up dad.

I wanted to say something, but I was cut by Chrystal's another scream.

It wasn't as loud as her last one. It was weaker. She was tired; exhausted.

- What's… going on here? – She asked between two waves of the pain.

I wrapped Hailey into a clear towel and gently placed her on the other side of the bed. But I kept my sight on her. She still didn't wake up, however Chrystal screamed loudly.

I looked at dad for answer. I didn't know what was going on either.

- Dad, why is she still in pain?

- I think… another baby is coming. Yes. It is coming.

- But how? Why didn't we…

- AAAHHH! – Chrystal screamed in her horrible pain again.

- Okay. – I said. – It's not important. Just get the baby out.

Chrystal was strong, but I saw she was weakening. The birth giving used almost all of her energy. She started to become exhausted. But she kept pushing.

- You're doing it very good. – Said dad. – The second one is almost out.

I saw as my third child was born. My eyes widened; the last one has auburn fur as I have.

I could see clearly, the baby was a boy. And dad told it too.

- Boy. You have a son.

He cleaned my son up, dried him with the towel and gave it to me.

The little boy was the cutest chipmunk in the world. (Shannon and Hailey were the cutest chipettes in the world.)

Chrystal lay on the bed with closed eyes, but she heard the breathing of our son.

- Where is he? – She asked.

- He is right her.

- I want to hold him. – She opened her eyes and saw her son. – Oh, Robbie. He is so cute. He looks like you.

- It's not sure.

As I said it, the little boy opened his eyes and we could saw his sky-blue eyes. He really looked like me.

- Cryssie, it's your turn.

She fondled the little boy and kissed him on his cheeks.

- I know his name. Robert Junior.

I couldn't believe what I heard. Chrystal has just named out son after me. Of course I was happy.

I ticked RJ (I love to say this nickname).

Then I looked at Hailey. She was awake and her eyes were opened. I could see they were amethyst colored.

I went to lift her up. I took her to Chrystal.

- Look Cryssie, she is your daughter.

- Oh, she looks like me.

- She is your little variation.

I gave Hailey to Chrystal and she gave Rob Junior to me. I loved to hold my children. I was father. I was the father of three, beautiful chipmunks.

I felt I was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**Chrystal POV. **

I couldn't believe it. I gave birth to my two children. Hailey and Robert Junior. They both were the most perfect, little, babies in the world.

The pain was unbearable, but a moment after RJ was born, I just forget it.

Two hours passed.

I get some of my energy back and I could sit up on the bed. My daughter and my son lay next to me, sleeping in a ball. They were so little and so adorable. I couldn't no stare them.

Shannon had come in half hour ago and she was surprised. We had said she would have one sibling. She had asked their names and I had told her.

She lay next to me too. I had three children. I thought my life was perfect. I couldn't want more. I had everything: a perfect mate, family, and children.

Rob was down in the ground floor. He had said, I needed to rest and he had left me sleep.

But I woke up and wanted to see him.

He wasn't there and I didn't want to make noise, so I just looked at my right side. There lay RJ. He was his father's little version.

He had long tail and his fur was starry auburn. I touched it and felt it was so soft.

And Hailey… She was my second princess. Her name was perfect; Rob named her after his sister, but I didn't mind.

Hailey totally looked like me. Her black fur and her beautiful, amethyst colored eyes made her more cuter. Also she had as long as tail as I have.

I felt, Shannon was moving. I placed my paw on her stomach and tickled it lightly.

- Mom, no! – She protested quietly.

- Why not? You're too cute, Shan.

She giggled and looked at her siblings.

- Are they going to sleep all the time?

- No. – I said laughing. – They're just born. They need to sleep.

- Oh. I see. – She got up and headed toward the door. – I'm going to dad.

- Okay, sweetheart.

She walked out and I left there with Hailey and RJ.

I had heard about that the human females knew why the children cry. I was sure I could tell it too, because I was a chipmunk so I was more sensible to my children's signs.

I was wrong, but not in bad way.

Somehow I felt, the children would cry; and a few second later they woke up. I saw their face changed and they began to cry.

I didn't panic; I knew what I had to do. I placed them on my chest. As I felt their lips on my (you know what) they stopped crying.

_Hmmm. It's feeling good._ – I thought. Feeding them made me happy; I felt myself closer to them.

A moment later, Rob arrived and looked at us with a smile.

- Mommy knows what's good for the babies.

I giggled. He sat next to me and took my paw gently. I was looking into his eyes and I felt I loved her more than before. He gave me two more, beautiful children. I was thankful to him.

- Thank you Robbie! – I thanked.

- What?

- Them. – I said looking at the children on my chest.

They have already finished eating and they fall asleep again.

Rob lifted Hailey up gently and held in his arms. Hailey was sleeping, but she wrapped her long tail around Rob. He smiled and kissed Hailey's forehead.

- Daddy's little, evil angel. – He whispered.

- Why is she evil?

- Her fur is black isn't it?

- Oh, Rob. Sometimes, you're like Alvin. – I joked.

- Really? Did Alvin get Brittany pregnant?

I laughed softly.

As I was watching RJ sleeping on me I heard knocking. We looked toward the door and Jeanette stood there. She looked sad. I wasn't sure, but she wasn't happy.

- Can I… come in? – She asked insecurely.

- Sure. – Answered Rob.

Jeanette walked to our bed and looked at the babies.

- I haven congratulated yet. So congratulation! – She said.

- Thanks Jean! – I said.

Rob stood up, holding Hailey in his arms and looked into Jeanette's eyes.

- Jean, I think I know what's going on inside your mind.

- Do you?! – She asked with surprised voice.

- Yes. But no worries; we won't tell it anyone.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I nodded.

Rob placed Hailey next to me, stepped to Jeanette and looked at her stomach.

- I think there will be one more family in this house. – He said and I know what he meant. – Jeanette, you are pregnant aren't you?

Jeanette bent her head down and said a 'yes' quietly.

Rob sat her down on the armchair, next to our bed and tried to comfort her.

- Don't worry, Jean. It's not that bad. It's a very good thing.

- But, Simon doesn't know it. I didn't tell it him. I was afraid of he leaves me. Also Dave is going to be angry.

- It's not important right now. – Rob said. – When do you think you was got pregnant?

- Three days ago.

- Does anybody know except of us?

- I do know. – Stepped in Sharp.

We looked at him with surprised faces, Jeanette became more sad than she was befire.

Sharp closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. He looked at me.

- Your children are beautiful. Do you know that? – He asked.

- Of course I know.

He smiled.

- Can I hold RJ?

If you think, I didn't allow it to him, you're wrong. I gave RJ to him. Sharp held him in his arms gently. He was a father as Rob, just he hadn't held his son when he had been born.

Sharp looked at RJ for a while, then he laid him back, next to me.

He stepped to Jeanette.

- Jeanette, Rob's right. It's not so bad.

- But… I'm not ready for being mother. And Simon isn't ready for being parent either.

She bent her face into her paw and cried softly.

- I don't know what to do. – She cried. – Dave's going to be ver angry and he's going to separate me from Simon.

- Jeanette, - Spoke up Rob. – It's not important. Tell me, do you want to be mother?

Jeanette looked at Robert; she didn't understand why he asked it.

- No. I mean yes… Or no. I don't know. I want family just I don't feel I'm ready.

- Do you think, when Shannon arrived, I was ready? – I asked. – I wasn't.

- Chrystal, you're different. You are self-confident, smart and Rob is ypir perfect mate.

- Isn't Simon perfect? – Asked Rob with a half-angry face.

- He is. Just I don't think he is ready.

- Have you ever asked him about that? – Asked Sharp.

- No. I thought he would get it wrong.

- Then go and tell him. – I suggested. – If he gets angry, he isn't as perfect as you expected.

Everybody looked at me with weird face. I knew what I said was rude and too aggressive, but I was right.

Rob breathed in and out; and spoke up.

- Chrystal's right. If he doesn't accept your pregnancy, he isn't as smart as he think he is.

Jeanette looked so helpless. I wanted to help her and cheer her up; but OI had to take care of my children.

Rob placed his paw on Jeanette's shoulder (I'm not jealous type.).

- Jean, if you want, I'll go with you.

- Really?

- Yes.

- But you have must be with your family.

Rob looked at me for answer.

- I let him go with you. The kids are sleeping so technically they don't need Robert. Don't get it wrong, honey.

- I don't, Cryssie. But I would like to know where Shannon is?

Jeanette spoke up very quietly.

- I saw her with Alvin and Brittany.

- Alright. – Said Rob. – Where's Simon?

- He is in our room; as know he is alone. – Said Sharp.

- Alright. Jean, we're going right now. You must get over this soon, because the stress isn't good for the baby.

Jeanette took a deep breather, calmed herself down and stood up.

- Okay. And… thank you, guys!

- No problem, sis! – We said.

- I couldn't be able to forgave myself if you would be hurt. – Said Sharp. – Rob, Chrystal, my grandchildren and everybody are too important for me.

Jeanette pecked Sharp and went out of the room with Rob.

I looked at the little version of Rob on my side and smiled.

Sharp smiled too.

- Chrystal.

- Hm?

- You did it very well. You're very strong. I have to admit; I admire you.

- Thanks Sharp!

- Please, call me Jake. I wanted to forget my criminal name. I told it the others too.

- Okay. Than, thank you Jake!

- Your welcome my daughter-in-law.

It was strange to hear it form Jake, but I thought, he was kind. I covered Hailey with my tail and wrapped my arm around RJ. I loved to feel them close to me.

Sharp… I mean Jake went out and left me alone with my children. I didn't have to worry about anything; maybe just a bit about Jeanette and Simon.

* * *

**A classical TV tool. Imagine when you're watching your favorite serie. In the middle of the most interesting part the screen becomes dark and the text shows up: "To be continued."**

**Tension, tension, tension! **

**P.S: I wasn't awake enought to correct all of the error, so I'm sure I had errors. My bad. **


	28. It can't be more perfect

**Rob POV. **

We walked to the room of the others where Simon was. Jeanette was afraid of telling him the truth but I said everything was going to be okay.

Stepping into the room, I saw Simon sitting on his bed and reading a book.

We jumped up next to him.

- Rob, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Chrystal and the kids?

- I should, but I have to help you and Jeanette right now.

- How do you mean it?

- Simon, I need to ask: Do you love Jeanette.

He looked at Jeanette who avoided his sight.

- I do love her. Why? What's wrong?

I looked at Jeanette and asked her without words. She nodded slowly and looked away from Simon.

I sighed and placed my paw on Simon's shoulder.

- Simon do you promise, you won't get angry or something else?

- I do.

- Then… Simon Seville, we're going to be colleagues.

- Wha… - I shot him up.

- No. Let me finish it. Simon, you are going to be father. Jeanette is pregnant.

He didn't say anything. I could see the surprise in his eyes. He looked at Jeanette who was standing far from us and looked away from Simon.

Simon looked at me. I shook my head, signing: I've already finished my job and he has to solve the rest of it.

He breathed in and out few times.

- Jean, please look at me.

Jeanette slowly turned her head and looked at Simon sadly. He walked to Jean and took her paw.

- Jean, is that true? Are you really pregnant?

- Yes. – Whispered Jeanette and I could hear she was going to cry. – I'm sorry.

Simon gently took her chin and lifted her hanging head up. They were looking into each other's eyes.

Simon kissed Jeanette on lips.

- Jeanette, don't be sad. I don't like to see you sad.

- But Simon, I am pregnant…

- And this is amazing. I'm going to be father and you're going to be mother. This is the best thing in the world.

I was officially surprised. I had thought, Simon would be angry or something else. But he wasn't.

Jeanette was more surprised than I was. Her moth opened and she just watched Simon.

- Then… - She swallowed. – Aren't you angry at me?

- No. Why would I be? I've always wanted children. Just I knew it would be immature decision. But now I don't care.

- But Dave's going to be angry.

- I don't care. If he wants to separate us from each other, he isn't our father. Anyway, nobody can separate you and my child from me.

They kissed again. I felt the warmness of the happiness in my stomach.

I wanted to make sure my brothers and my sisters' relationship.

Since I and Chrystal were in relationship, I couldn't see Alvin and Brittany's fights and the shyness between Simon and Jeanette. I wanted to help. And as I could see I was success full.

I left the kissing couple alone and walked down to the living room.

I found my eldest daughter with Alvin and Brittany; they were playing with her.

But as Shannon heard me stepping into the living room, she turned toward me and smiled.

- Daddy! – She ran to me as fast as a race car. – How are my siblings?

- They're fine. Mommy is with them of course.

She hugged me. I loved the touch of her soft, auburn fur. She was my little angel. (Don't get it wrong; Shannon was my angel and Hailey was my evil angel.)

When she looked at me with her amethyst eyes, I thought my world was perfect.

Brittany's voice interrupted my thoughts.

- Rob, how's Jeanette? – She asked.

- She is fi… Wait. Do you know…

- Yes I do. – She answered. – I'm her sister and I can tell if something changes in her body. So yes; I know she is pregnant.

- Well, it's interesting. You didn't tell it Dave did you?

- Of course we didn't. – Said Alvin with blaming voice. – Do you think we are sneaks?

- No. – I said. – Dave don't have to know it. Not now.

- Acknowledged. – Said Alvin. – Brittany, aren't you planning on being pregnant?

Shannon giggled; I was sure she knew what it meant just she didn't show it. I was surprised.

- I don't know Alvie. It depends on you. Are you planning on getting me pregnant?

I held Shannon in my arms and turned toward the kitchen.

- Alright, Shan. We're leaving. You aren't allowed to hear this conversation.

Brittany and Alvin laughed.

* * *

We told the truth Dave. He was angry; but the quiet and calm kind of angry. I saw, he was extremely angry, but he stayed calm. He probably knew, the stress was dangerous for Jeanette's baby.

He hid intro his room and didn't came out for three hours. Short of, he handled it well.

He talked to Simon and Jeanette for a while. It wasn't too special. They just cleared the important things. For example: Jeanette and Simon needed an own room.

I and Alvin helped them move up to the attic; next to my and Chrystal's room. It was as big as ours and it was perfectly same as ours.

Jeanette was still insecure, but Simon was proved perfect mate. He comforted her.

Two weeks after these happenings, the house was quiet and calm. Nothing special happened. Dave was still a bit upset, but he didn't tell anything. He was afraid of Brittany and Alvin. They were the immature and irresponsible ones; but I knew Alvin wasn't so irresponsible and Brittany could avoid getting pregnant.

I must speak about my two, little chipmunks. Hailey and Rob were so cute. They could walk, but only in four legs. Rob was a little, wild chipmunk. His favourite toy was my tail. He pulled it and sometimes he took it in his mouth. He hadn't any teeth so I wasn't afraid of biting.

Hailey was calm. She always sat in Chrystal's lap and played with her mom's tail; more carefully that Rob with mine.

Both of them giggled very rarely. Their baby giggle was incredibly cute.

RJ loved to play with Alvin; he was RJ's favourite uncle. Also his favourite aunt was Jeanette. It was a bit strange.

Alvin and Jeanette… No! Brain, stop thinking!

So, Hailey's favourite uncle was Simon and her favourite aunt was Jeanette. They loved to play with my little daughter.

When the little sweets were busy with their aunts and uncles, I and Chrystal played with Shannon who was still our daughter.

She didn't mind we had to be with RJ and Hailey; she understood it.

Better: She played with them as we did.

RJ loved to be with Shannon, but as I could see, Hailey kept a little distance from Shannon. I didn't know why; Chrystal didn't know either.

Maybe it was a daughter-daughter conflict. But it hadn't too much sense.

Actually it wasn't so serious problem, so we thought we would ask Hailey when she starts to speak.

In an afternoon, the whole family was in the living room. Simon and Jeanette just stood in the couch and read; Theo and Ellie were watching TV; Alvin and Brittany were playing with Hailey, and I and Chrystal were playing with RJ.

Hailey was more treatable than RJ; that was why Alvin and Brittany chose her. RJ was untreatable only for the others. I admit, he was a bit too wild, but he inherited it from Chrystal. So I could treat him.

As it was usual, he was grabbing my tail and pulled it. It didn't hurt literally, just it made me uncomforted.

- RJ, son, will you let my tail go? - I asked, but Rob just giggled in his cute baby voice.

I lifted him up and nuzzled his nose with mine.

- Daddy's little son. You're a troublemaker as your uncle aren't you?

I lay on my back and laid RJ on my chest. He bent close to me and licked my cheek. It was wild and natural, but I didn't mind. I thought, we would teach him acting a bit more humanly later. Chrytsal did it at night, anyway.

- Rob, stop it. It tickles.

I think he understood what I said, because he smiled and licked me again.

I put him next to me and gently began to tickle his tummy.

Of course he was vulnerable, so I had to be careful. What kind of father would I've been if I hadn't been careful?

Although, RJ didn't have to be careful; he opened his claws and softly scratched me.

I stood up, holding him in and looked into his eyes.

- Little boy, you can't do it. Understood? – I wasn't angry, I just looked angry.

Perhaps RJ knew what I wanted to say and his smile disappeared.

- Hey, Munkyboy, don't worry. Daddy isn't angry. I just don't like when you scratch me.

He smiled again and licked me.

- Oh, again? Guess what? – I licked his cheek and he giggled. – So you liked it. Okay, let see what you say to that.

I began to throw him up in mid-air, but not too high. Then I caught him and started again.

I knew Chrystal was afraid of I drop RJ accidentally but I didn't thing I could drop my own son. I was careful enough.

Five minutes later I was tired. RJ would've continued the game, but it didn't depend on him. I carried him op on the couch and gave him to his mother.

- Did you guys have fun? – Chrystal asked?

- Junior had fun but I'm totally exhausted.

Chrystal laughed softly and gave me a kiss.

- You got it for your hard work. Daddy did great job, did he? – She asked kissing RJ on his nose.

I loved to see them together. Sometimes I thought the little baby in Chrystal's arms was me.

I sat next to Chrystal and took her free paw. RJ wrapped his tail around my wrist.

- Little Robbie can't let his father go, can he? – Asked Chrystal and gave another kiss on Rob's cheek.

- Hey parents! – Called Alvin. – You must see it.

We looked there and immediately froze. We saw Hailey was standing on her rear feet in front of Alvin and she looked like she was going to walk.

- Simon, could you hold RJ for a while? – Asked Chrystal.

- Sure. – Simon answered and we jumped down on the floor. I got on my knees and spread my arms.

- Hailey, come here; daddy is waiting for you.

She insecurely began to walk toward me. She walked very slowly, but she was very dexterous. She used her arms to poise.

- Good girl, keep goin'. – I encouraged her.

She almost reached me when she fell. But I caught her and lift her up.

I hugged her carefully and gave a kiss on her forehead.

- Cryssie, our little daughter has just walked.

She fondled Hailey's head and kissed her cheek.

- Good girl.

I saw Hailey didn't understand why everybody was so happy. But it was a very big and important thing. She was the first, who started to walk.

I was so proud of her. She was as smart and dexterous as her mother was.

- Hailey, mommy and daddy are very proud of you. – Said Chrystal.

Hailey just giggled. She felt, we were happy and it made her happy.

* * *

In the evening, Hailey and RJ were already in bed. They were sleeping. Shannon wanted to stay up with us and we allowed.

It was the compensation; we had to be more with her siblings than with her.

Chrystal fondled her and I talked to Simon and Jeanette. They were still afraid of, but I calmed them down.

- Don't worry guys. Everything's gonna be alright and perfect. You don't have to worry. When the little chipmunk comes out, you will know what to do.

- Really? – Jeanette asked.

- Yes. I knew it when the kids were born.

I wanted to continue, but I realized something. Dad wasn't there with us. He always was with us in the evening and talked to us.

I excused and went to search for him.

My nose was better than the, so I could find him easily. He was sitting in the studio. He sat in a seat in the dark.

- Dad, what are you doing here alone?

- I'm thinking, son.

- About what?

He sighed.

- About your mother.

_Mom_. – I said in my mind.

- Why?

- I didn't want to admit it, but I miss her.

I hugged dad tightly. Finally his real personality came back. He admitted his emotions.

- Dad, it's completely normal. I miss her too.

- But Rob, you don't even remember to her. But I do.

I knew what dad was feeling. I felt it too and it was bad. I missed my mom, but she was dead. I couldn't brought her back to the life. It would've been a miracle.

- Dad, be positive. – I suggested. – You could've been killed during your criminal career, but you are still alive. I could've been killed by you accidentally but you were smart and I'm living.

Yeah. Dad told me, in the race track in Indianapolis, he had deactivated the bomb in my car. That was why I didn't die.

I thanked my life to him. Doubly.

- Rob, you're kind, but…

- But what?

- Nothing. I just… felt something.

- What? What did you feel?

- It was kinda an instinct but it was even different.

I stood up and took his shoulder.

- I'm gonna check it. You stay here, will you?

- Got it. . He acknowledged.

I ran up to the living room. There was nothing special. Chrystal was with the children; the others were doing their things.

Looking around I didn't see anything.

_If dad feels something it will happen in a minute._ – Thought.

I went to the door and looked out the cat hole. There wasn't anything either.

I walked back into the living room and sat next to Chrystal for while.

- How is he? – She asked referring to dad.

- Well, he is missing mom.

- I understand him. When Tessa died, I felt it too.

I wrapped my tail around Chrystal.

Then I heard the door bell. Dave opened the door and he didn't say anything after that. It was strange so I went to the door too.

As I was there, I saw a female chipmunk standing outside; she looked like… She had auburn fur as I had and she had blue eyes as I had. I knew who she was.

- What are you doing here? – I asked with angry tune.

Dave looked down at me with surprised face.

- She is the female who needed my kidney. – I said.

Dave nodded and walked away.

- If you need me I will in the kitchen. – He said.

I turned back toward the female.

- So, back to my question. What are you doing here? Do you need more of my organs? Should I give one of my lungs to you?

She sighed. I could see she was sad. But I didn't know why. Why would've she been sad?

- What's wrong?

She looked at me, directly into my eyes.

- You don't know who I am do you?

- I do know you. You're my mom's twin who uses my kidney? Is it working well? – I asked with cold tune.

- Rob, I'm not your mother's twin.

- It's funny. Then who are you?

- I'm your mother.

I the blood stopped in my veins, my heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing. She said she was my mother. But my mother was death. She was killed by a hunter in a forest in Wyoming. I saw it. I saw when the hunter put her lifeless body into his backpack.

- You can't be my mother. She is dead. She was killed by a hunter many years ago.

- Rob, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm really your mother.

- Prove it! – I said.

- I can't. Bur you must believe me.

- Why? You can't prove you are my mother. You couldn't anyway.

I decided to close the door and ignore that… crazy female.

I turned around and began to walk toward the kitchen to ask Dave to close the door.

But as I stepped forward, dad showed up. He watched the female behind of me.

- Rob, wait!

- Why? Do you believe she is mom?

- No. But is she is really you Tracy, I can tell it. – He said and without another world, he walked to the female.

She smiled at him and dad looked like he believes her.

He bent close to her face and touched her hair. Then he slapped his paw onto her cheek.

As he was looking into the female's eyes, he sniffed her.

I was totally surprised when he took her paw and a tear showed up in his eye.

- Tracy, this is really you aren't you? – He asked with hope in his voice.

Hearing this voice, the hope filled me too.

- Yes, Jake. It's me.

Dad hugged her and she hugged back.

- Tracy, how? How can you be alive?

- It's a long story. – She said. – I'll tell you. But before that, I want to hug my son.

Jake let her go and she walked to me. I was totally shocked. I couldn't move.

- Rob, do you believe me now?

- Y-yes. Mom…

She just hugged me warmly and I hugged her back.

I could believe it. I got my mother back. But… I saw her. I saw her lifeless body.

Although right there and right now I didn't care the facts. Dada said she was mom and I believe him.

Then, I felt something strange. I felt, I was completely happy. I felt the warm of the perfect happiness in my stomach. I was complete. I had everything.

- Mom, how?

- I'll tell you, Rob. Just we need to talk somewhere quiet.

I nodded.

- But, I have to tell the others.

She just nodded and smiled.

I led her into the living room. When the others saw her, they didn't know she was my mother. We jumped op on the couch, next to Chrystal.

Mom was as surprised as Chrystal.

- Guys, she is my mother.

I saw they were in shock as I was a few minutes before.

Nobody said anything. They just watched mom and tried to explain her presence. I tried too, but I couldn't.

Chrystal stood up, holding Hailey in her arms and stepped to mom.

- Nice to meet you. – She said and they shook paw.

Mom looked at Hailey in Cryssie's arms and I could see she was proud of me.

- Rob, she is your daughter isn't she?

- Yes. But she isn't my only child. – I said and went to the sleeping RJ.

I lifted him up and showed him to mom.

- He is Robert Junior. Chrystal named him after me.

- They're both beautiful.

Shannon showed up suddenly and she didn't know who was standing in front of her.

I hugged her with my free arm and fondled her side.

- And finally, this little beauty is my third children. – I said proudly. – She is Shannon.

- Oh, I'm so proud of you.

- Daddy, who is she? – Asked Shannon.

- She is your grandmother. – I said.

- Really? But isn't she dead?

- No. As you can see. – Said Chrystal. – By the way, I don't want to be rude, but who can you be still alive. Rob said he had seen your body.

- He is right and he is wrong. I tell you the truth now.

* * *

The female who I saw and who was killed by the hunter, wasn't my mother. She was the twin of her. My mom and her siblings were triplets.

Mom had to go for food and when she arrived back, she saw her sister as she was put into the backpack. Mom thought I was died too.

She hasn't known I was alive for 16 years.

16 years later she met her second sister who worked for the L.E. She offered to take care of mom and mom accepted it.

Then, when I gave me kidney to her sister, she saw I was alive. And I was right; she really walked next to my bed.

In the end of the story I was shocked. I've never expected anything like that.

I just stood up and hugged mom tightly. Dad did the same. We missed her for ages and finally we got her back.

I didn't want tot let her go; I wanted to fell my mom's fur for ever. I had needed her for so many years but I had thought she was dead. And now, she was with me and I was hugging her.

It was so perfect.

But all of the sudden, I realized something. I was a mature chipmunk who had mate, children and own life.

I let mom go and looked into her eyes.

- I'm happy to see you again, but…

Before I could tell what I wanted, Chrystal placed her paw on my shoulder.

- Robbie, I don't mind if you stay with your mother. I lost mine so I know what you fell right now. You got her back. You can't stay with her. I can take care of the kids.

- But three children aren't too much for you?

- Of course not. Shan is a bit wild sometimes and RJ is as wild as I am, but I can treat them.

- Are you sure?

She kissed me on my lips.

- Of course I am. Be happy, Rob. My mate must be happy. – She said and turned to Simon. – Simon, could you help me. I can't hold Hailey and RJ together in my arms.

- Sure. – Said Simon and they walked up to my and Chrystal's room.

- You're a great father, Rob. – I hear mom's voice.

- You really think so?

- Yes. And you have a smart and beautiful mate. Where did you met?

I smiled.

- It's gonna be ling story. But if you want, I'll tell you.

- Of course I want. I haven't see you for ages. I want to know everything about you.

I kissed her on cheek and then I began to tell her the story of my life. I started from when I moved from the forest.

* * *

**I didn't checked my errors. Again. I was too lazy and the chapter was too long. More than 3000 words. **

**Also I don't know what I should think. I think it was too long, too fast and too amateurish. So tell me what you think. **

**And it's hard to tell, but this is the last chapted before the epilogue. **


	29. Epilogue

**Well, this is the epilogue. I'm sorry, guys. It's short. It isn't as long as the last chapters were. But I think it can tell eveything. **

**Let's see. **

* * *

**21/09/2015. Budapest. Hungary. Europe. **

**Rob POV. **

So, we are here. Chrystal, Hailey, Robert Junior, Shannon, mom, dad, me. We are onthe 9th level of the Expo Hotel in Hungary. Why are we here? Mom wanted to come here.

Hailey and RJ are three years old and Shannon is five.

Alvin and the others are at home in Los Angeles. They are recording our new album.

Jeanette gave birth three years ago to two adorable, little chipettes. There were Jeanette Junior and Stacy. Jeanette named both of them, because in the moment of their birth, Simon came down. It was funny.

Simon and Jeanette was proved perfect parents, although they had problems.

Dave had been angry at them, but as the little chipmunks were born, his anger disappeared. He was proud of Jeanette and Simon. Brittany and Eleanor admired the little beauties. Alvin… well, he was Alvin. He didn't know what to do. He knew, Brittany wanted it too, but he wasn't brave enough.

Well, I have to tell, Brittany is pregnant. Tell the full truth, she is four weeks pregnant. It isn't problem anymore. We are 19 years old. Dave knows we are old enough.

But there is something more funnier. Eleanor isn't pregnant, but she and Theodore had their first time.

I don't need to tell more.

Oh, I forget to say the most interesting thing.

Hailey and RJ's first word.

As soon as they were born, I knew they would be geniuses. But I didn't expect, they would be speak fluently so fast.

When they were four weeks old, RJ was the first who started to speak. He said: "I'm sorry, dad!" I asked him why and he answered: "Because I pulled your tail for four weeks."

Hailey's first word was surprising and a bit shocking.

She said she loved Shannon. It was a bit shocking, because she should've said: "I love you mom" or "I love you dad!" But she didn't say it.

It didn't matter. We was glad she loved Shannon.

Shannon was happy too and she hugged Hailey.

A few weeks after Jeanette gave birth, Alvin started to become mature. He remembered to my advice and he started to spoil Brittany.

But… they were a bit wilder that I and Chrystal's were so… Alvin spoiled Brittany in different way. (If you understand me.)

When the kids grew up and became stronger, Chrystal, Jeanette, Simon and I joined the others again. We travelled around the world and beat all of the rival bands.

But the career isn't so important.

I have perfect family and I don't want more.

I told mom all of my life and she said she was proud of me. She wasn't ad at me because I had done bad things. She said the point was I fed up with the past of my life.

Then, dad told her his past. I was very curious too; so I listened carefully.

Nobody expected it, but in 2014, mom was got pregnant. I was going to have a sibling. It was a bit funny, because I was going to be seventeen years older than him. (Oops! My bad. I've just told you the surprise.) When the baby was born, we saw he was boy.

Mom named him. His name was Jake Junior.

Another JJ. – I thought.

Well, there isn't anything to say.

I am happy with my family and with my mom and dad. They are happy with Jake Jr. and everything is perfect.

The view is kinda disappointing but I can ignore it.

Mom wanted us to take her here, so we are here.

We are planning on going back to Los Angeles, two weeks later. But who knows, maybe the kids will make us to stay.

Looking out the window (despite the ugly trains) I think my life is perfect.

Chrystal steppes behind of me, wraps her long tail around my waist and place her paws on my shoulder.

- Robbie, find out what I am thinking about. – She asks.

- Some thing bad, isn't it?

- Kinda.

- Maybe in connection with the bed?

- Yes.

I turn around, grab her hip and lift her up. She exclaims.

- Chrystal Courtis wants to be pregnant again doesn't she?

- Yes she does. Yes she does. – Laughs Chrystal. – Just put me down.

I put her down and look into her eyes.

- I don't know, honey. Aren't three children too much?

She looks at me in seductive way and presses her lip on mines.

Then she spokes up.

- Please!

- Okay, Cryssie. But wait, 'till we arrive back to L.A.

- I'll try.

By the way, her name is Chrystal Courtis, because we got married two months ago.

We sit down on the couch and look out the window.

Chrystal lays her head on my chest; I place my paw on her stomach and start to fondle it. I love to touch her fur.

Before you ask; the kids are playing in the other room with mom and dad.

Chrystal sighs, my ears turns toward her. I go to crazy about that sigh.

She knows it and she sighs again. She is so seductive.

- Guess what Cryssie I think the kids are busy with mom and dad. We can make something out.

- Do you think so?

- Yeah. Why not? Let's see what we can do.

I won't tell the rest of our day, so I finish the story.

I am happy; Chrystal is happy; we are happy.

Finally the shadows of our past disappeared and we can live our life in peace with our kids.

* * *

***Sigh* That's it. The story ended. **

**But, MunkRob is still here. I'm working on my next story, and I'm going to update the prologue and the first chapter tomorrow. **

**'Till then, Stay Munkin'!**


End file.
